Les douzes Strizers
by Erzats
Summary: 2 ans après la défaite d'Arbaless, de Zeref et Acnologia, Le royaume de Fiore et ses guildes profitent de la paix et du calme. Mais cela ne saurait durer. 12 individus mystérieux mettent les mages à l'épreuves. Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Les mages de Fairy Tail et leurs alliés ne vont pas tarder à le savoir. Pairings, NaLu principalement. OCs.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic en français, ma deuxième fic tout court, la première étant en anglais (Je vous invite à aller la consulter, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez l'aimer et me donner des raisons de la continuer, vu qu'elle est en pause).**

 **Concernant celle que vous êtes en train de lire, j'ai deux-trois trucs à vous dire. D'abord, que l'intrigue se déroule donc après la fin du manga, mais à une petite différence, Natsu et les autres ne sont pas aller faire la quête de cent ans. Ensuite, concernant les OC, ils ont une signification particulière pour moi, étant donné que ce sont des personnages que j'ai créé il y a longtemps, quand j'étais bien plus jeune et que je n'ai jamais vraiment abandonné, les améliorant régulièrement. Donc j'espère que vous les apprécierez et si jamais vous avez des suggestions ou des questions les concernant, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous écouter et y répondre.**

 **Et dernier truc, je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail, juste de mes OC.**

 **P.S. : Je voudrais avoir une version anglaise de cette fiction mais je vais difficilement avoir le temps de la faire. Si quelqu'un a envie de m'aider en s'occupant des traductions, ça serait avec plaisirs. Ou sinon, si quelqu'un connait un logiciel gratuit ou un site qui fasse de bonne traductions pour m'aider, je prendrais aussi.**

 **Maintenant, on y va !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Ceux qui observent dans l'ombre.**

/- Magnolia -/

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que la guerre avec le royaume d'Arbaless était terminé. 2 ans tout juste depuis la mort définitive de Zeref et d'Acnologia et donc 1 an depuis que Natsu avait cessé, d'une certaine façon, d'être END. A Magnolia, qui avait était reconstruite et était désormais plus belle que jamais, n'en était pas calme pour autant. En effet, aujourd'hui, la ville était en effervescence, en vue de l'anniversaire des 2 ans de la victoire du royaume de Fiore sur celui d'Arbaless. Les guildes du royaume étaient particulièrement active, ayant pour la plupart jouées un rôle déterminant dans ce conflit. D'ailleurs, au cours du dernier conseil des maitres de guildes, il avait été proposé que les guildes se réunissent toutes pour fêter l'évènement et évidemment, le lieu de rassemblement choisi fut la guilde des fées. Ce qui expliquait que tout le monde courait dans tous les sens dans les rues de Magnolia, se hâtant pour s'assurer que tout soit prêt pour la grande fête du soir, dont le coup d'envoi serait fait depuis la guilde par un discours de la reine Jade E. Fiore, qui fera le déplacement.

Bien évidemment, les mages de Fairy Tail avait hâte eux aussi, n'ayant qu'une hâte, que la fête commence. Mais tous n'était pas encore arrivé à la guilde. C'était par exemple le cas de Lucy Heartfilia, qui était à l'heure actuelle sous la douche, souriante et, même si elle ne le montrait pas autant que certains de ses camarades, attendais aussi cette soirée avec impatience. Sortant de sa douche comme à son habitude, à savoir seulement couverte d'une serviette la couvrant de sa poitrine jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle alla dans son salon mais évidemment.

\- "Yo."

Il n'était pas, ou plus, vide.

\- "SORT D'ICI ! " hurla la blonde, rougissante, envoyant un bon vieux Lucy Kick droit dans le visage d'un certains Dragon Slayer aux cheveux couleur saumon. Ce dernier se releva, une empreinte pied imprimée sur le visage.

\- "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas ce qu'il faisait de mal.

\- "Il y a qu'on est pas censé entrer dans l'appartement de quelqu'un quand le propriétaire est sous la douche quand on est normal ! Surtout si c'est une fille !" Expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge, tentant de faire comprendre les raisons de son énervement totalement justifié à Natsu bien qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Tout en parlant, elle s'était légèrement recroquevillé, tentant de couvrir le plus possible son corps avec sa serviette.

\- "Roh, ça va, c'est pas comme si tu étais une inconnue." Il précisa, provoquant un nouvel éclat de voix de la part de la mage stellaire.

\- "C'EST PAS LA QUESTION !"

\- "Alors c'est quoi ? Le fait que tu sois nue là-dessous ?" il demanda en pointant la serviette. "Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu nue, je vois pas pourquoi tu serais gênée."

Pour Lucy, qui venait de virer au cramoisi suite aux propos de Natsu, fis quelque chose d'inédit. Elle se jeta sur sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et, usant d'une force dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, attrapa Natsu par le col et le jeta par la fenêtre, l'envoyant droit dans le canal en face de chez elle.

\- "DEGAGE !", hurla la mage, tandis que Natsu, choqué par la performance de la blonde, ne put rien faire pour éviter d'atterrir dans le canal. Une fois la Salamandre à l'eau, Lucy referma sa fenêtre, repris son souffle, et commença, enfin, à se préparer.

/-Plus tard-/

 _"Quel idiot !"_

Cette pensée résumait assez bien ce à quoi Lucy pensait depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement. Les joues encore légèrement roses en repensant aux évènements, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir le mage de feu de l'esprit. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques années, plus exactement depuis leur retour de Tenrou, elle avait constaté un changement dans sa relation avec Natsu, mais elle était perdue. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais elle passait son temps à essayer de l'oublier car pour elle, il n'y avait aucune chance que Natsu retourne ses sentiments. Mais comment pouvait-elle essayer de faire l'impasse sur ses sentiments quand le destin s'acharnait à la mettre dans des situations gênante en sa présence ? Elle a souvent été nue en présence de Natsu, la plupart du temps collée à lui, et elle s'est déjà retrouvée nue contre un Natsu nu aussi. Et son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces contacts. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il ne savait sans doute pas du tout ce que 'amoureux' voulait dire. En plus de ça, il n'avait pas de tact et se comportait comme un gamin. Et en plus, malgré toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé face à une Lucy nue, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre réaction, comme si elle ne lui faisait aucun effet, ce qui la vexait dans un sens, même si son absence de réaction aurait été la même pour n'importe qui. Décidant qu'elle avait assez réfléchie, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour oublier tout ça et se concentrer sur cette journée qui s'annonçait mémorable.

/- Au même moment, avec Natsu -/

Natsu était grognon. Il était en route pour la guilde, encore en partie trempé à cause de son bain non-voulu dans le canal. Si la démonstration de force de Lucy l'avait surpris, ce qui le travaillait en ce moment, c'était plutôt l'impact de la réaction de Lucy sur lui-même qui l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucy s'énervait parce qu'il s'était invité tout seul chez elle, bien que l'évacuation forcée par la fenêtre soit une première, mais il se sentait mal, et ça par contre, c'était nouveau. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, il se sentait bizarre, dans le sens où il ne voulait pas la contrarier, mais tout faire pour la faire sourire. Et puis, il se sentait pas très bien quand il est en sa présence, comme des nœuds dans l'estomac. Il avait même de plus en plus de mal à la voir parler à d'autres garçons, se sentant l'envie de les cogner. Il lui arrivait même de déclencher des bagarres avec Gray ou d'autres gars de la guilde, juste parce qu'ils étaient, à son gout, trop proche d'elle.

 _"C'est surement rien du tout, ça va passer. Vivement que je sois arrivé à la guilde, je commence à avoir faim."_ C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il accéléra le mouvement, pour se rendre à la guilde.

/- A la guilde -/

Si le niveau d'activité de la ville pouvait s'apparenter à une fourmilière, celui de la guilde était 100 fois pire. Makarov hurler des ordres sans s'arrêter, courant dans tous les sens pour que tout soit parfait. Déjà que l'image de Fairy Tail était très importante pour lui en temps normal, le fait de recevoir autant de monde, dont le roi et la princesse en personne, ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il était à peine midi passé mais il était déjà en sueur d'avoir autant crié. Tout le monde s'affairait à la tâche, décorant la guilde, déplaçant le mobilier, préparant la scène d'où le discours d'ouverture sera prononcé ainsi que l'extérieur de la guilde. En effet, Makarov voulait tellement bien faire qu'il avait fait installer des tables à l'extérieur de la guilde, pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la fête. Lucy était en train d'aider les filles à terminer la décoration de la guilde tandis que les garçons étaient occupés avec tout ce qui relevait du déménagement (tables, bancs, chaises, structure de la scène, etc…), il y avait même un groupe qui s'occupait de nettoyer la guilde de fond en comble. Bref, avec un tel niveau d'occupation, on pourrait croire que les mages seraient trop occupés pour faire ce qu'il font de mieux, à savoir tout détruire. Et pourtant, quelqu'un était sur le point de mettre le feu aux poudres.

\- "HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Sérieux ? HAHAHAHAHAHA !" Gray, avait poser la table qu'il était en train de porter avec Alzack, plié en deux, pleurant de rire sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Dans le canal ? Séri-AHAHAH !" Il n'arrivait même plus à finir ses phrases tellement il riait. Il semblerait que Happy, qui se matin cherchait Natsu, aurait assisté à toute la scène où Lucy avait éjectée Natsu de chez elle et bien entendu, il venait de tout raconter à Gray et aux autres mages présents. Natsu tentait de se retenir puisqu'il avait en quelque sorte promis de se tenir à carreau (même si il avait promis sous la menace de l'épée d'Erza), mais le rire de Gray, maintenant rejoins par ceux des autres commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, et il menaçait d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Les filles observaient la scène et leurs réactions étaient assez variées. D'un côté, elles étaient surprise, et assez fière, que leur Lucy ai pu balancer Natsu dans le canal, mais en regardant Natsu rougir de plus en plus, non pas à cause de sa gène, mais de sa chaleur corporelle qui grimpait en flèche en même temps que sa colère contenue, elles craignaient que Natsu ne craque et mette la guilde à sac dans une bagarre générale qui pour le coup serait sacrément violente. Lucy ne regardait pas la scène, le simple fait d'entendre parler de Natsu lui faisant repenser à ce qu'elle avait en tête ce matin. Rougissante de nouveaux à cause de cela, elle ne remarqua pas Mirajane, qui observa ses rougeurs avec un sourire beaucoup trop gentil pour être honnête.

\- "Lucy, pourquoi tu rougit autant ?"

\- "Hein ? Quoi ? Je ne rougis pas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" tenta d'esquiver la blonde, sans succès.

\- "C'est vrai que tu es bizarre depuis ce matin." Acquiesça Levy, qui s'approcha de sa meilleur amie, inquiète. "Lu, tu es sure que ça va ?"

\- "Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit entré chez toi ce matin." Précisa Cana, sans vraiment regarder la blonde. Face aux propos de la mage aux cartes, Lucy se sentit rougir plus encore, tournant la tête vers la brune.

\- "C-Comment tu es au courant ?" demanda la blonde, incrédule, les yeux écarquillés.

\- "J'en savais rien, mais il fait ça tout le temps et puis tu viens de me le confirmer." Répondit Cana, se retournant vers Lucy, un sourire canaille aux lèvres. "Après, c'est pas la première fois que tu le 'punis' pour être entré chez toi sans ton accord, mais le balancer dans la rivière, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de spécial, cette fois."

Une inspiration soudaine attira leurs attention et elles se tournèrent vers Mirajane, qui avait les mains sur ses joues.

\- "Me dis pas que… Il a essayé de t'embrasser, c'est ça ?"

\- "Q-quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout !" contra Lucy, maintenant aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

\- "Oh. Alors il s'est contenté de flirter ?" repris la barmaid, déçu et pleine d'espoir en même temps.

\- "NON PLUS !" hurla Lucy, ne voyant pas du tout le lien. "Il n'a rien fait, j'ai juste…réagit plus fortement que d'habitude, c'est tout." Les filles allaient renchérir lorsque Makarov s'adressa à la guilde.

\- "Voilà, la dernière table est en place." Annonça Makarov, attirant l'attention de toute la guilde, Lucy le remerciant silencieusement d'avoir mis un terme à une discussion dont elle n'aurait pas pu se sortir autrement. "Maintenant que la guilde est prête…"

\- "… J'vais pouvoir faire payer à l'esquimau !" intervint Natsu, les poings déjà enflammé, se tournant vers Gray. "Allez ramène-toi, je vais te déf…"

\- "TU ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE !" tonna Makarov, écrasant la Salamandre d'un coup de poing avant de reprendre. "Ahem, comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, maintenant que la guilde est prête, je tiens à donner quelques indications et consignes pour ce soir. Premièrement, si la plupart des invités sont des amis qui savent déjà à quoi ressemble une fête à Fairy Tail, il y aura aussi des invités de marques et je ne tiens pas à ce que la fête soit gâchée dès le début parce que CERTAINES personnes n'auront pas pu s'empêcher de se chamailler." A cela, il coula un regard vers Gray et Natsu, toujours au sol suite au 'Calmez-vous !' appliqué par Makarov. "Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Un oui retentissent résonna dans la guilde et Makarov hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de descendre du bar sur lequel il était monté. Une fois les dernières touchent de décoration apportées, les filles partirent toutes ensemble, pour se trouver des tenues pour le soir même. Les garçons les regardèrent faire, jusqu'à ce que Laxus prennent la parole.

\- "Bon, vu que les filles vont être occupée pendant le reste de l'après-midi, je propose qu'on aille passer le temps entre mecs. Vous en êtes ?"

\- "J'en suis à condition que l'igloo sur pattes se rhabille." Précisa Natsu.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu à … Ah merde !" Gray commença avant de s'arrêter, remarquant qu'effectivement, il était en caleçon. "Mais où je l'ai ai foutus ?!"

\- "On devrait lui acheter de la glu, ça l'empêchera de se foutre à poil n'importe quand." Ricana Gajeel et voyant que Gray s'apprêter à répliquer, Makarov éjecta tout le groupe hors de la guilde, avant qu'il ne détruise tout.

\- "Ces morveux vont me rendre fou." Il soupira avant de retourner à son bureau.

/- Magnolia, avec les filles -/

\- "NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ?"

La voix résonna dans la boutique, faisant sursauté toutes les personnes à l'intérieur mais également dans la rue. Carla venait de hurler sur Cana en particulier et ce pour une (bonne ?) raison. Quand les filles sont arrivées dans la boutique, elles se sont toutes mises à traverser les rayons, à la recherche de ce que chacune pourrait porter ce soir. Mais arrivée dans la section sous-vêtement, tout est partie en sucette suite à ce que Wendy, rouge pivoine, avait dit.

\- "Euh… Q-Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? J'ai b-besoin d'un s-soutien-gorge." Avait-elle fini la tête baissé, mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si une partie d'elle se réjouissait à l'idée. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux ronds, avant de se tourner vers Carla, comme pour confirmer qu'elles avaient bien entendues. Ce à quoi l'Exceed répondis en soupirant :

\- "Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Disons que j'ai fini par craquer. Mais je vous préviens que je ne la laisserais pas porter n'importe quoi."

Les mages crièrent de joie, ignorant le dernier commentaire de Carla, toutes très contente pour Wendy. Cette dernière avait toujours était complexée par sa poitrine et il semblerai que au cours de ces 2 dernières années, la puberté avait décidé de faire son apparition, vu que Wendy avait désormais 15 ans (N.A : calcul approximatif, je m'excuse si je me suis planté). Si certaines mages, notamment Mirajane, avait les larmes aux yeux, toutes fière de voir leur petite Wendy grandir, certaines avait d'autres projet, et Cana en avait de bien précis. Elle disparut tandis que les autres réfléchissaient au type de sous-vêtement qui lui correspondrait le mieux puis elle réapparut.

\- "Prend ça. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux." Sauf que Cana avait pris quelque chose qui semblait plus lui convenir à elle qu'à Wendy, qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Cana n'avait pas choisie de sous-vêtement classique, mais plutôt de la lingerie particulièrement aguicheuse. Ce qui nous ramène à la réaction de Carla, qui s'était placée entre sa protégée et les autres mages.

\- "Sois pas si coincée, Carla." Dit Cana. "Je suis sûre que ça lui ira à ravir."

\- "ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? REPOSE MOI CA DE SUITE !"

\- "M-Merci C-Cana, mais c'est peut-être un peu t-trop." Répondit Wendy, n'osant même plus regarder Cana dans les yeux, une moue déçue se dessinant sur le visage de l'alcoolique.

\- "Et puis, ce genre de sous-vêtement sert surtout à séduire et Wendy n'a pas de raison de séduire qui que ce soit." Compléta Levy, prenant le parti de Wendy et Carla.

\- "Exactement. Et je connais Wendy, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle ira draguer les garçons, elle est encore jeune pour ça." En prononçant cette phrase, Carla faisait dos à Wendy et ne pouvait donc pas la voir rougir de plus belle, comme si un secret avait manqué d'être dévoilé. Mais les autres mages virent ce changement de couleur et discrètement, elles se regardèrent en une promesse silencieuse d'avoir une petite discussion avec la jeune Dragon Slayer. Après avoir finalement choisi la tenue, et les sous-vêtement, de Wendy, faisant face à l'avis intransigeant de Carla, les autres choisirent également leur tenues avant de rentrer chez elles, pour se préparer.

/- Le soir venu -/

\- "Il y a deux ans déjà, notre royaume a subi la pire attaque de son histoire, qui a mené à une guerre ouverte avec le royaume d'Arbaless." La reine Jade E. Fiore venait d'entamer son discours, s'adressant à la foule rassemblé devant la guilde. "Au cours de ce conflit, nous avons beaucoup perdu. Des citoyens tombés aux combats, énormément de lieux avaient été ravagés et encore aujourd'hui, notre royaume porte les stigmates de ce conflit. Mais grâce aux efforts conjoint des habitants, de nos forces militaires et des mages du royaume, nous avons réussi à l'emporter. Mais ce n'était pas seulement une victoire sur un ennemi venant d'un autre continent. C'était aussi un combat face aux 2 plus grande menaces que notre royaume ai porté : le mage noir Zeref et le dragon de l'apocalypse Acnologia. Ce conflit a prouvé que les habitants de ce royaume étaient prêt à tout pour protéger leur liberté et leurs droits et nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour nous remémorer ce jour, honorer ceux qui sont tombés et fêter notre liberté. Que les festivités commencent !" A cela, il fit un signe de la main, des feux d'artifices éclairant le ciel à travers tout le royaume, signalant le lancement officiel des festivités.

Dans la guilde, où était rassemblé les mages de Fairy Tail, mais aussi ceux de Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quattro Cerberos, et même les membres de Crime Sorcière, l'ambiance était présente. Tout le monde discutait, riait, mangeait sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Natsu, qui était au buffet en train de dévorer un poulet enflammé, jeta un regard en direction de Lucy, qui croisa brièvement son regard avant de tourner la tête, retournant à sa discussion avec Yukino.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai rien fait pourtant."_ Quand il vit Sting lui parler, il sentit en lui l'envie de lui arracher l'estomac. Secouant la tête, il détourna le regard. _"Pourquoi est-ce que je réagit comme ça ? Surement un instinct protecteur, après tout on a partagé beaucoup de trucs ensemble. Ça doit être ça."_ Satisfait de son explication, il retourna à son repas. De son côté, Lucy pensait de nouveaux à Natsu, et plus exactement de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard. Elle avait pris une décision : si Natsu se refusait à murir, alors elle resterait ami avec lui mais n'ira pas plus loin. Cette nouvelle résolution prise, elle se tourna vers Yukino tandis qu'un jeune homme en costume de serveur portant un plateau remplit d'amuse-bouche s'arrêta pour leur en proposer. Elle jeta un œil au reste des invités. Elle vis Erza discutant avec Jellal, leurs visages légèrement rougis, ce qui fit rire Lucy. Elle vis également Levy, main dans la main avec Gajeel, Gray avec Juvia à ses côtés, leur relation difficilement définissable : Gray ayant encore un peu de mal a donner un nom à leur relation, tandis que Juvia parlait déjà mariage. Elle continua son observation, elle vis Wendy discuter avec Romeo et Cherrya, la bleutée jetant régulièrement des regards au jeune mage de feu, Mirajane les observant de loin, Cana en train de boire avec Bacchus, mais elle s'arrêta sur Happy, Carla et Panther Lily, les deux derniers sous leur formes 'humaines' qui discutait avec un espèce d'homme chat marron et un autre vert avec une veste grenouille rose. Elle compris de qui il s'agissait, mais elle demanda quand même à Yukino.

\- "Euh, Yukino ?" commença-t-elle, attirant l'attention de la mage. "Ces 2 là-bas, ce sont… ?" Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa question, Yukino comprenant de suite.

\- "Lector et Frosch, oui. Ils se sont entrainés avec Sting et Rogue." Expliqua la constellationiste. Lucy hocha la tête, regardant à nouveau le groupe, et elle vis Natsu approcher du groupe, en admiration devant les Exceeds de Sabertooth.

\- "WOW ! Vous aussi, vous avez une forme de combat ! Trop énorme !" s'émerveilla Natsu. Le problème, c'est que Happy était présent et semblait mal prendre l'engouement de Natsu. Encore une preuve pour Lucy que la Salamandre avait zéro tact et zéro sensibilité. Elle soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de Gray qui avait assisté à la scène aussi et pouvait deviner ce que pensait la mage stellaire. Mais une fête chez Fairy Tail ne se passe jamais comme prévu, et c'est ainsi que tout parti en cacahuètes.

\- "Eh, la reine des neiges." Lança Natsu, le mage de glace se tournant pour le regarder de travers.

\- "T'as un problème, le pyromane ?"

\- "Oui. Toi et ton problème d'exhibition. Où est passé ta veste ?"

Gray, qui était effectivement torse nu, se contenta d'en rajouter une couche.

\- "Apprend déjà à faire attention à ce que tu dis avant de ma faire la leçon." Rétorqua Gray, faisant référence à la réaction d'Happy, blessé par ce que Natsu avait dit pour les nouvelles apparences de Lector et Frosch.

\- "Tu veux te battre, le glaçon, c'est ça ?! Alors viens, je t'attend."

\- "Désolé, mais non. Contrairement à toi, je sais me tenir. Je suis pas un animal."

\- "Je suis pas un animal ! " hurla le mage de feu en se jetant sur Gray. Ils commencèrent à se battre et très vite, de plus en plus de monde se retrouvait pris dans la bagarre. Lucy soupira, ce qui venait de se produire la confortant dans l'idée que Natsu n'était qu'un gosse. Très vite, une bagarre générale concernant toute les guildes éclata, aspirant même de pauvres innocent comme des serveurs ou des cuisinier venus pour l'occasion (la fête, pas la baston), sous le regard amusé de Jade et celui en larme de Makarov, pleurant pour la réputation de la guilde, qu'il imaginait foutue.

/- Dans une forêt non loin de Magnolia -/

Dans une petite clairière à peine éclairée par la lune, un groupe de 11 personnes était rassemblé, certains debout, d'autres assis, tous regardant une sorte d'écran géant sur lequel était retransmis en direct les évènements se déroulant à Fairy Tail, comme s'ils regardaient à travers les yeux de quelqu'un.

\- "Bon, je crois pas qu'on va recevoir d'autres images maintenant." Soupira une voix d'homme en voyant leur point de vue se faire happer dans la mêlée avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. "Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne et ensuite, on pourra passer à l'action." Tous acquiescèrent, avant d'être enveloppé d'aura de couleurs différentes. "On va bien voir si ces mages valent le coup."

La fête à Fairy Tail continuait de battre son plein, profitant d'un calme qui dans peu de temps disparaitra.

 **Bon, premier chapitre terminé, surtout utile pour placer certains éléments de contexte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je prendrais en compte vos conseils si vous en avez. A bientôt !**

 **Dans le prochain épisode :**

 **Un lendemain compliqué. Une drôle d'invitation. Ceux qui viennent d'ailleurs. La première des 12 menaces. Bienvenue dans le jardin des enfers !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'étrange restaurant

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voici réunis ici aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à rappeler que c'est seulement ma deuxième fic. Aussi j'écouterais vos conseils si vous en avez. J'y ai glissé quelques petite refs, si vous les avez, tant mieux, mais ça vous empêchera pas d'apprécier le chapitre.**

 **En attendant, on y retourne.**

 **Je possède pas Fairy Tail, juste mes OC.**

 **Chapitre 2 – Une mise en garde et un restaurant**

/- Magnolia -/

Le lendemain de la fête, le hall de Fairy Tail restait bien rempli. Les membres des autres guildes étaient toujours sur place, même si ils étaient en train de plier bagages pour bientôt repartir chez eux. Lucy était au bar avec Yukino et Levy, en train de discuter tandis que le reste des mages vaquaient à leurs activités habituelles. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers Happy, qui était bien loin de sa jovialité habituelle. Le pauvre devait avoir été plus affecté par ce que Natsu avait dit et fait la veille vis-à-vis des nouvelles formes de Frosch et Lector. Happy se disait avait toujours été quelque peu jaloux de Panther et Carla pour leur formes humaines mais il se disait que ce n'était pas si grave si lui n'en avait pas, mais si voir les Exceed de Sabertooth en avoir aussi le mettait déjà mal dans sa peau, c'est la réaction de Natsu qui lui faisait le plus mal. Et Lucy pouvait le voir et ça confirmait ce qu'elle pensait de Natsu : que le Dragon Slayer n'avait aucune considération ni aucune limite, parlant et se comportant sans aucune considération pour les autres ou les conséquences.

En parlant de l'énergumène aux cheveux roses, ce dernier était dans le bureau de Makarov, probablement en train de se faire punir pour son comportement de la veille. Quand enfin Makarof sorti de son bureau, il trainait Natsu par le col, ce dernier traumatisé par la punition qu'il venait de subir. Alors que la guilde était tranquille et que certaines guildes s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez elles, ils reçurent une visite totalement imprévue. A la surprise générale, Worlod Seaken, membre du Conseil Magique et ancien membre de Fairy Tail, se tenait dans l'entrée du bâtiment. A ses côtés se tenait son collègue et ancien atout de Lamia Scale, Jera Nekis.

\- "Jura ? Worlod ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Makarov, plus que surpris de voir 2 membres du conseil magiques venir jusque ici en personne. Puis se rappelant de ce qu'il s'est passée hier, son visage pris une expression de peur intense. _"Non. Ne me dites pas que la princesse s'est plaint de la soirée ? On est foutu !"_

\- "JE VOUS EN PRIE ! " commença Makarov, suppliant les deux mages qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds. "Ne dissolvait pas la guilde ! Je punirais les responsables ! Tout ce qu'il faut mais ne faites pas ça !"

\- "Euh… De quoi ?" commença Jera, ne comprenant pas où Makarof voulait en venir.

\- "Vous êtes là à cause de la bagarre d'hier dont s'est plein la reine, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Totalement ! Vous êtes allez trop loin cette fois." Enchaina Worlod, une expression sévère sur le visage.

\- "ALORS ON EST FICHU, C'EST ÇA ?"

\- "Non ! C'est une blague !" répondit l'homme arbre, le visage maintenant traversé par un sourire, tout fier de sa blague douteuse tandis que Makarof, et les autres mages présent, s'écroulait au sol à cause du stress accumulé pour rien.

\- "QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors ?" quémanda Makarof, dont le stress avait diminué mais pas totalement disparu : quel qu'en soit la raison, si deux membres du conseil se sont déplacés en personne, se n'est certainement pas pour rien.

\- "A vrai dire, la reine a été très amusé par cet 'incident', mais on est effectivement venu pour autre chose. Quelque chose qui concerne tout le monde ici." Repris Jera, se tournant vers l'ensemble des mages qui étaient maintenant pleinement attentif avant que lui et Worlod ne commencent leurs explications.

\- "Il y a quelques jours, on a reçu un rapport qui faisait mention d'un pic d'énergie étrange et inconnue dans le centre du royaume, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. De nombreux témoignages affirment qu'une dizaine d'objet non-identifié son tombé du ciel juste après qu'une explosion y ai retentie."

\- "Les témoignages divergent beaucoup par rapport à la nature de ces objet. Certains pensent à des humains, d'autres à des robots, voire même des extraterrestres pour certains." Continua Worlod. "Cependant, l'un de ces témoins avait l'air particulièrement bien informé, mais on avait la sensation qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit donc on a enquêté et on a découvert qu'il possède un restaurant."

A cela, Natsu, jusque-là à moitié léthargique, se releva d'un coup. "Quelqu'un a dit restaurant ?"

\- "Rendort-toi, l'allumé. T'es moins chiant quand t'es au tapis."

Alors qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclata entre le mage de feu et celui de glace, les autres les ignorèrent pour se reconcentrer sur Worlod et Jera.

\- "Sauf votre respect, Jera-san" commença Léon, s'adressant à son ancien collègue de Lamia Scale. "je ne vois pas en quoi avoir un restaurant fait de lui un suspect."

\- "Ce qui le rend suspect, c'est que ce restaurant est sorti de nulle part du jour au lendemain, et plus précisément seulement 2 jours après que ce pic ai été enregistré. Et ce restaurant se situe très proche du lieu où ces corps inconnus sont tombés. Cela fait beaucoup trop de coïncidence pour que ça ne soit qu'un hasard." Termina Jera.

Cette révélation fit apparaitre des regards soucieux sur les visages des mages présents, qui échangeait des regards et murmurait entre eux jusqu'à ce que Sting prenne la parole.

\- "C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour nous le dire à nous en particulier."

\- "Le conseil souhaiterais envoyer une délégation pour aller enquêter sur ce que cache vraiment ce restaurateur. La délégation devra être composée de mages de différentes guildes et surtout de mage puissant. Après tout, nous ignorons tout de ce qu'il se cache là-bas." Expliqua Worlod les sourcils froncés, soucieux de ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas.

\- "Et en prenant des membres de plusieurs guildes, vous vous assurez que les guildes fassent équipe en les mettant dans le même bateau." Continua Kagura avant de relever la tête, pour poser une question. "Et qui seront les membres de cette délégation ?"

\- "Le conseil a penser à Léon de Lamia Scale, Sting de Sabertooth, Natsu de Fairy Tail et à Kagura de Mermaid Heel."

Les concernées se regardèrent tous avant que Natsu ne prenne la parole.

\- "OK, j'suis chaud ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

\- "Oui, je suis d'accord." Acquiesça Léon, à la surprise générale, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec la Salamandre. "Plus vite on ira, plus vite on pourra …"

\- "Manger. Si c'est un resto, autant en profiter." Tout le monde s'écroula suite aux propos de Natsu, mais certains se remire vite de leurs émotions.

\- "IL T'ARRIVE DE PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE QU'A LA BOUFFE, DUCON ?!" Hurla Gray, Natsu n'ayant pas le temps de répondre qu'ils furent interrompus par Erza.

\- "CALMEZ-VOUS TOUT LES DEUX ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !"

\- "A-Aye." Répondirent les deux rivaux, maintenant bras dessus, bras dessous.

\- "… en finir." Termina enfin Léon, dont la phrase était resté en suspens.

\- "Bon dans ce cas, allons-y. Où doit-on aller exactement ?" demanda Kagura, s'adressant à Jera.

\- "Au nord du village de Karista, le mieux est de prendre le train pour vous y rendre."

\- "Très bien, allons-y les gars." Ordonna l'épéiste avant de partir, trainant Natsu et Sting derrière elle, les deux Dragons Slayers clairement pas motivé à l'idée de monter dans ce qui était pour eux une machine de torture. Alors qu'ils avançaient en direction de la gare, un homme les observait depuis une ruelle, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage.

\- "Tout se déroule comme prévu. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur, mages, ou se repas pourrait bien être le dernier." Termina l'inconnu avant de disparaitre dans les ombres de la ruelle.

/- Karista -/

Le train venait tout juste d'arriver à la gare de Karista. Notre groupe descendit du train, Kagura trainant les Dragons Slayers par le col, toujours sous l'effet de leur mal des transports, leurs Exceeds respectif voletant à leurs côtés, Léon observant la scène légèrement amusé. Quand ils sortirent de la gare, ils se renseignèrent auprès des habitants pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur le restaurant où ils devaient se rendre.

\- "Excusez-moi." Commença Léon, s'adressant à un habitant qui passait par là. "Il y aurait un restaurant qui aurait ouvert il y a peu dans les environs. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire où le trouver ?"

\- "Oui pas de problème. Vous le trouverez à l'extérieur de la ville, au sud-est."

\- "Qu'est-ce vous pourriez nous dire de particulier sur ce restaurant ?"

\- "Mise à part le fait qu'il a un succès énorme, je vois pas. Personne ici n'a rien à redire sur la qualité de l'établissement." Sur ces mots, l'habitant s'en alla, laissant derrière lui des mages quelque peu perplexe.

\- "Ce restaurant peut vraiment avoir autant de succès en ayant ouvert il y a quelques jours seulement ?" se demanda le Dragon Slayer de lumière, se tournant vers ses camarades.

\- "C'est possible. Mais avec tout ce qu'il semble se passer dans la région, c'est quand même plus que suspect." Confirma Kagura en fronçant les sourcils.

Une fois leurs informations rassemblées, les mages partirent en direction du restaurant. Arrivé sur place, les 4 mages et les 2 chats furent surpris par la beauté de l'édifice.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de villa, entièrement construite en pierre de diverse tailles et couleurs. Les nombreuses fenêtre arboraient des volets vert qui semblaient se fondre dans les arbres et buissons qui entouraient la maison. Un escalier taillé à même la pierre mené à une terrasse couverte d'une pergola en bois, elle-même couverte de lierre qui grimpait aux poteaux, et qui avait une vue dégagé sur les cultures en contrebas et la vallée, offrant un cadre idyllique du plus bel effet. Au même titre que la pergola, les murs du restaurant étaient couvert de verdure qui encadrait la porte principale, d'où se dégageait des parfums qui firent saliver les mages, particulièrement Natsu. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils virent quelqu'un au fond de la salle derrière une sorte de comptoir donnant sur la cuisine. De dos, il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux châtains mi-long portant une tenue de chef cuistot. Léon appuya sur une cloche sur le comptoir de la réception pour se faire entendre et le cuisinier releva la tête puis se retourna. En apercevant les mages, il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers eux, leur permettant de voir qu'il avait des yeux vert émeraude derrière des lunettes à monture rectangulaire ainsi qu'une coiffure faisant retombé plusieurs mèches devant ses yeux, lui donnant un côté ténébreux.

\- "Enchanté et bienvenu au _'Palazzo verde'_. Vous avez une réservation ?" Il demanda, avec un léger accent italien. "Bien que pour une telle beauté, je peux libérer une place sans problème." Continua-t-il, lançant un regard charmeur à Kagura tout en lui offrant un baisemain. "Je me nomme Vincenzo Giaconni, propriétaire et chef cuisinier. Ravi de vous rencontrer, _bella signorina_ " Kagura rougit, peu habituée à ce genre d'attention, bien que tiquant légèrement à l'entente de l'étrange accent de cet homme, tandis que Léon toussa pour attirer l'attention du chef.

\- "En fait, nous sommes ici pour vous poser des questions par rapport à cet évènement étrange dont vous avez été témoin il y a quelques jours." Se redressant suite aux paroles du mage de glace, il replaça ces lunettes avec son pouce avant de répondre.

\- "Ah je vois. Et bien je vous répondrais volontiers mais à condition que vous mangiez ici. Cela vous convient ?"

\- "Bon vous venez ou quoi ?" demanda-t-il depuis la table où il s'était assis, un menu entre les mains, prenant tous les autres par surprise. Le maitre coq l'observa, les sourcils froncés avant de se tourner vers les 3 autres.

\- "Il est toujours aussi vif ?"

\- "On le connait pas aussi bien que ça, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'il n'est vif que si on parle de nourriture." Supposa Sting, obtenant un "Aye" de confirmation d'Happy.

Les mages s'installèrent à table et jetèrent un œil au menu, ils furent surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de connu sur ce menu. Le chef revint plus tard, un petit carnet à la main.

\- "Excusez-moi, mais je ne connais pas ces plats." Lança Kagura, attirant l'attention du chef.

\- "Ce sont des plats de chez moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est excellent. Bon. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

\- "La main."

Tous se tournèrent vers Happy, qui avait les mains sur la bouche, tentant de se retenir de rire à sa propre blague qui n'était drôle que pour lui.

\- "… Et sinon ?" demanda le propriétaire des lieux, revenant à ses clients.

\- "Je vais prendre des gnocchis gorgonzola." Indiqua Kagura.

\- "Je vais prendre la même chose, et si possible une de vos glaces italienne en dessert." Enchaina Léon, tandis que leur hôte notait les commandes.

\- "Sans problème. Et pour ces messieurs ?" continua le chef, se tournant vers les deux Dragons Slayer et leurs Exceeds.

\- "5 Margarita de feu pour moi. Et du poisson pour Happy." Demanda Natsu, recevant un regard d'incompréhension de la part du cuisinier.

\- "Comment ça, de feu ?"

\- "Beh vous faites vos pizza et vous y mettez le feu." Expliqua Natsu, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal et de totalement logique.

\- "OoooK, je vais faire ce que je peux." Il continua d'observer Natsu d'un air bizarre avant de se tourner vers Sting. "Et pour vous ?"

\- "2 pizzas 4 fromages. Et j'aimerais bien un supplément d'ananas." Sting se retrouva avec un hachoir de boucher sorti de nulle part sous la gorge, tenu par le chef qui avait une lueur démente dans le regard. Cette réaction inattendue pris les mages par surprise mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le chef pris la parole, s'adressant à Sting avec une agressivité présente jusque dans la voix.

\- "Vas-y, répète ça pour voir."

\- "J-je… Sans ananas, ça ira." Termina Sting, transpirant à grosse goutte. En entendant Sting changer d'avis, il se calma aussitôt comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

\- "Bon, tout le monde a commandé. Je vais préparer tout ça, je reviens très vite." Et il s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine, qui s'anima aussitôt. Les mages, toujours pas totalement remis de son changement de personnalité aussi brutal que bref, se regardèrent avant que Léon ne prenne la parole, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- "Eh ben, et moi qui pensait que Tobi démarrait au quart de tour pour pas grand-chose."

\- "La cuisine à l'air d'être un sujet sensible avec ce gars." Renchérit Sting, portant la main à sa gorge, se remémorant la présence du hachoir.

\- "Moi, je le trouve de plus en plus suspect." Intervint Kagura, les yeux braqués sur l'ouverture dans le mur donnant sur la cuisine, où elle le vit enfourner les pizzas. "Le conseil avait déjà ses soupçons, mais ce restaurant est censé, d'après les habitants avoir du succès hors il n'y a personne ici. Et puis, s'occuper du service, des commandes et de la cuisine tout seul est impossible. Il cache quelque chose."

Après quelques minutes, le mystérieux cuisinier revint dans la salle, poussant un chariot rempli des plats commandés par les mages, qui ne purent s'empêcher de saliver malgré leurs soupçons. Les odeurs émises par les plats faisaient voyager les mages. Il disposa les plats devant eux avant de parler.

\- "Et désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure." Commença-t-il faisant référence à son agression lors des commandes. "C'est juste qu'il y a des choses en cuisine que je ne peux pas pardonner. Mettre de l'ananas sur une pizza en fait partie."

\- "Et sinon, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous pour discuter de ce que vous savez sur cet évènement étrange de l'autre jour, monsieur Giaconni ?" Demanda Kagura avec un sourire, cherchant à l'amadouer pour le faire parler.

\- "Allons, mia bella, appelez-moi Vincenzo. Monsieur Giaconni, c'est plutôt mon père."

\- "T'as un nom pas commun." Commenta Natsu, déjà en train de s'enfiler ses pizzas.

\- "Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens de très loin, je ne suis même pas de Fiore au départ. Donc," Vincenzo pris une chaise et s'assis à la table des mages, à côté de Kagura, à qui il fit un sourire charmeur. "Vous voulez que je vous parle de ces choses tombées du ciel, c'est bien ça ?"

\- "Oui en effet. Nous aimerions savoir exactement de quoi il en retourne." Confirma la mage gravitationnelle, légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de la proximité du cuistot, une main se dirigeant vers Archenemy, prête à attaquer si il tentait quoi que ce soit.

\- "Quand cette détonation a résonnée dans le ciel et que j'ai aperçu ces trucs tomber du ciel, ma curiosité a pris le dessus et je suis allé voir de quoi il s'agissait." Il commença son récit, devant les visages attentif des autres mages, sauf Natsu qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occupé par ses pizzas. "Quand je suis arrivés sur place, je n'ai pas trouvé de météore ou autre corps du même genre, mais des humains."

\- "Des humains ? Genre, comme nous ?" Sting avait cette question en fronçant les sourcils, ayant du mal à voir en quoi une explosion dans le ciel pouvait faire pleuvoir des gens.

\- "Oui et non, en fait. Ils m'ont vite repérés, mais ils ne m'ont pas tués, alors j'en ai profité pour leur posé des questions. Les trucs habituels genre d'où ils viennent, qui ils sont, ce genre de question."

\- "Et ils vous ont répondus ?"

\- " _Si, signore_. Ils sont douze et se sont présentés comme un groupe du nom de Strizers. Ils viendrait d'un autre monde et serait venu mettre les mages de ce monde à l'épreuve."

\- "Nous mettre à l'épreuve, comment ça ? " demanda Léon, cherchant à voir comment, et surtout pourquoi, ces types voudraient les tester.

\- " _Non lo so_. Mais ils ne retiendront pas leur coups. Ils viendront avec tout ce qu'ils ont à leur disposition."

\- "De quel pays venait vous exactement ?" demanda soudainement Kagura, sortant son plus beau sourire, prenant ses camarades par surprise. Mais Vincenzo, face au charme de Kagura, répondit du tac au tac.

\- "D'Italie, _mia dolce bellezza_ , le plus beau pays du monde."

\- "Sauf que je connais suffisamment la géographie de ce monde pour savoir que ce pays n'existe pas, au du moins, pas dans ce monde."

Vincenzo marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de s'avachir sur sa chaise, poussant un râle d'abattement.

\- " … _E Merda_ , elle m'a eu. Aussi belle que maline, cette jeune femme."

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les mages et Exceeds s'éjectèrent de leurs chaises, prêt au combat.

\- "Ah le bâtard ! Vous travaillez pour eux c'est ça ?" hurla Sting, prêt à se battre, un Lector transformé à ses côtés. Vincenzo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Natsu apparu face à lui, le poing brulant, avant de lui envoyer un coup en plein visage, l'envoyant s'écrasé dans le mur de la cuisine.

\- "Dis-nous où ils sont ! On va les éclater !" ordonna Natsu avant que Léon n'intervienne.

\- "Crétin. Comment tu veux qu'il nous réponde maintenant, tu viens de l'assommer."

\- "Pas mal, mais peut mieux faire."

Ils se tournèrent vers les débris et virent Vincenzo, debout et sans une égratignure, espèces d'éclats marrons sur le visage, du même genre que ceux que Kagura aperçu par terre, à l'endroit où Natsu l'avait frappé.

\- "C'est… de l'écorce d'arbre ?", constata la mage, relevant la tête vers Vince. "Il s'est protégé avec un masque d'écorce."

\- "Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous sur un point. Je ne suis pas vraiment un témoin de l'incident, mais plutôt un des coupables." A cela, il tendit un doigt vers les mages, tandis que le sol autour de lui se craquelait.

 _ **FRUSTE DI RADICE !**_

Des racines épaisses jaillirent d'un seul coup des fissures, se ruant sur les mages qui, pris par surprise, se firent éjecter du restaurant, atterrissant dans la pelouse en face de la terrasse. Quand ils se relevèrent, Vincenzo était sur la terrasse devant l'entrée, un sourire narquois au visage. Il avait également changé de tenue. Il portait désormais un pantalon de jean marron tenu par une ceinture verte avec des converses vertes et blanches. Il portait également une chemise blanche à manche longue retroussées jusqu'au coudes, et une veste sans manche verte par-dessus. A sa taille était attaché une chaine au bout de laquelle pendant une sorte de mante religieuse.

\- "Si tu manipule le bois, ça va être vite fait !" rugit Natsu, qui s'enflamma, espérant intimider Vincenzo. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Sa main droite s'auréola de vert et il balaya l'espace devant lui, lançant une nouvelle offensive.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !**_

 _ **BRACCIO DI EBANO !**_

Alors que Natsu s'élançait vers lui, Vincenzo se contenta de lever un bras qui se recouvra d'un bois noir et pris la forme d'un bras d'apparence monstrueuse. Il accueilli le coup enflammé dans la pomme de sa main désormais bien plus grande, le coup de lui faisant quasiment aucun dégâts. Il referma son poing sur celui du Dragon Slayer avant de le jeter vers ses collègues mages. Sa main retrouva sa forme d'origine et s'auréola de vert avant de balayer l'espace devant lui de cette même main.

 _ **ERBA RASOIO !**_

L'herbe de la pelouse sur laquelle ils se tenaient tous se hérissa d'un coup, se propageant comme une vague. Les mages eurent tout juste le temps d'esquiver que le parterre d'herbe ressemblait maintenant à un champs de lames affutées comme des rasoirs et qui les auraient empalés si ils avaient eu le malheur de rester sur place.

\- "Chaque Strizer possède des pouvoirs accès autour d'un 'domaine', faute de meilleur mot." Expliqua Vincenzo, s'avança sur la pelouse, dont les brins d'herbes reprenait leurs formes d'origine à mesure qu'il avançait et se garnissait également d'autres végétaux. "Les océans, les volcans, le ciel, il y en a plein. Quant à moi, je suis Vincenzo Giaconni, le Strizer de la forêt. Les plantes, les arbres et tout ce qui est végétal m'appartient" En prononçant ces mots, il s'était retrouvé entouré de plantes de toutes formes et tailles. "Bien, assez parlé de moi. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer au plat principal."

 **Bon, deuxième chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.. Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé au plus tard en fin de semaine prochaine, comme il pourrait arriver ce week-end si j'ai assez de temps à y consacrer. A la prochaine !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Des plantes à l'épreuve du feu ! Piégé dans la forêt du murmure ! Une inquiétante disparition.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La forêt des murmures

**Salut les gars, et bienvenue pour ce troisième chapitre. On passe au fight cette fois. Comme c'est techniquement le premier combat de mes OC, j'espère qu'il ne vous apparaitrons pas trop cheaté, c'est pas le but qu'il le soit en tous cas.**

 **Je vous invite à liker et laisser une review, que cela soit pour me donner votre avis sur l'histoire ou même pour me donner des conseils. Si vous avez des critiques CONSTRUCTIVES à faire, n'hésitez pas non plus. Ah et juste comme ça, l'italien est made in google trad alors excusez moi si les trad sont pas terrible.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre. Bonne Lecture !**

 **P.S. : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail. Je ne possède que mes OC, comme Vincenzo par exemple.**

 _"Pensées"_

 _ **Techniques**_

 **Chapitre 3 : La forêt des murmures**

/- Magnolia -/

Le QG de Fairy Tail était étonnamment calme, compte tenu de la quantité de mages présent. Puisque Sting, Léon, Kagura et Natsu étaient partis pour Karista mener l'enquête à la demande du conseil, et plus exactement de Worlod et Jera, les membres des guildes de Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth et Lamia Scale avaient décidé de rester en ville le temps que les autres reviennent, d'autant qu'il y avait le risque que cette affaire soit bien plus longue et compliqué qu'une simple enquête dans un restaurant. Mais malgré ces incertitudes quant à l'avenir, tout le monde semblait vivre sa vie comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Makarov était comme à son habitude assis sur le bar, en compagnie des autres maitres de guildes. Lucy était au bar en train de discuter avec Yukino et Mirajane, la mage de Sabertooth étant particulièrement soucieuse.

\- "J'espère que tout se passe bien pour eux." Commença la mage céleste aux cheveux blanc, les sourcils froncés. "J'avoue que j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent blessés… ou pire."

\- "Tu t'inquiètes pour rien." Lança Lucy, tentant de rassurer son amie. "Ils sont largement capables de se défendre. Et puis, ils ont vu pire qu'un restaurateur comme menace."

\- "Je dois avouer que je suis surprise. Je m'entendais à ce que tu sois plus inquiète que cela pour Natsu, Lucy" Mirajane avait dit cela dans le but d'obtenir une réaction de la part de Lucy, comme un bégaiement ou des rougeurs, signe d'embarras, mais elle n'eu ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- "Je me soucierais de lui le jour où il se soucieras des autres." Cracha Lucy, prenant les mages autour d'elle par surprise. Apparemment, l'incident du festival (la bagarre ET les propos qui ont blessés Happy) lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- "Tu exagères un peu Lu, non ?" Levy commença, tentant de raisonner la mage stellaire. "Pour la bagarre, je dis pas, mais il cherchait pas à blesser Happy."

\- "Il ferait plus attention aux autres, ça ne serais pas arrivé."

\- "Allons les enfants, calmez-vous. Attendons déjà qu'ils reviennent avant de régler ces problèmes." Makarof était intervenu pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime d'avantage, avant de continuer avec un sourire. "Et puis, tous ensembles ils cumulent une sacré puissance. Je suis sûr que ça sera une promenade de santé pour eux."

/- Karista -/

 _ **SPAZZARE L'AGO !**_

Sauf que la promenade de santé était en train de balayer cette sacré puissance à coups de sapin. Littéralement, puisque les mages durent une fois de plus esquiver un sapin entier, dont les épines s'étaient hérissées, que Vincenzo se mettait à manier comme un plumeau géant.

 _ **ICE MAKE : EAGLE !**_

Léon créa ses aigles de glaces, qui fondirent sur Vincenzo de toute part. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Vincenzo leva les mains au ciel, des bambous sortant de terre d'un seul coup.

 _ **GIAVELLOTTO DI BAMBÙ !**_

Les végétaux décollèrent, détruisant les aigles. Du coin de l'œil, le Strizer aperçu Sting qui fonçait vers lui, les poings enduis de magie. Il rabattit alors ses mains, qui pointaient toujours vers le ciel, en direction du dragon blanc, les bambous toujours en l'air suivant ses mouvements et s'écrasant sur le pauvre dragon qui fut stoppé net dans son élan.

 _ **CANNONE DI LEGNO !**_

Il joignit les mains, un énorme canon fait de bois se formant par-dessus qu'il dirigea vers Kagura. Il ouvrit le feu, un jet d'énergie verte filant vers la mage, qui esquiva et usa de sa magie pour se rapprocher d'un coup de Vincenzo. Elle le frappa avec la pointe de son épée, toujours dans son fourreau, mais Vincenzo eut le temps de parer légèrement le coup grâce à une armure d'écorce mais qui se brisa à l'impact. Kagura tenta de frapper de nouveau, mais elle se heurta à un imprévu : Archenemy n'était plus dans ses mains. Le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se fit frapper par derrière par une racine. Vince se remit du coup porté par Kagura et changea sa main en pistolet de bois surmonté de feuille qui se mirent à briller.

 _ **PISTOLA PER FOTOSINTESI !**_

Il ouvrit le feu sur Kagura à bout portant, faisant pleuvoir une salve de projectile lumineux sur la mage, la renvoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière.

"De la lumière ? Il a utilisé les feuilles pour capter la lumière du soleil ?" tandis que Kagura eut cette réflexion, Natsu débarqua, transporté par Happy fonçant droit vers le Strizer à une vitesse hallucinante.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !**_

Natsu lança son attaque, mais elle n'atteint pas la bonne cible. Au lieu de frapper son adversaire, il cogna un cactus qui venait de pousser devant lui. Et en plus de souffrir des aiguilles lui rentrant dans la main, de l'eau gicla du cactus, éteignant les flammes.

\- "Qu'est-ce que … ?" Natsu n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut jeté en arrière par une nuée de feuilles tranchantes, rejoignant ses camarades.

\- "Je suppose que tu ne savais pas que les cactus sont remplis d'eau, n'est-ce pas Natsu ? Et en ce qui concerne ton sabre, Kagura, il est ici." Indiqua Vincenzo, pointant à une liane à côté de lui, tenant Archenemy. Mais Kagura semblait plus intriguée par un autre détail.

\- "Attend. Comment tu connais nos noms ?"

\- "Je… Non. NOUS connaissons bien plus que simplement vos noms, _signorina_ Mikazuchi." L'entente de son nom de famille la pris par surprise, mais pas autant que ce qui allait suivre.

\- "Kagura Mikazuchi. Vivait seule avec son grand frère Simon dans le village de Rosemary. Survie, grâce à Erza Scarlett, à la 'rafle' qui conduit son frère à la tour du paradis. Tu as vouée une grande partie de ta vie à retrouver ton frère puis plus tard à tuer Jellal Fernandez, responsable de sa mort." Alors que Kagura n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la précision de ses informations.

\- "Léon Bastia. Étudie la magie de glace auprès d'Ur avec Gray Fullbuster. Aveuglé par l'envie de surpasser ton maitre, tu vas aller jusqu'à tenter de ramener le démon Deliora à la vie pour, selon toi, réussir là où elle a échouée. Sting Eucliffe et Natsu Dragneel, c'est pas dur. Vous êtes des orphelins nés il y a plus de 400 ans, formés par des dragons et envoyés dans le futur via la porte de l'éclipse. Je vais pas résumé toute l'histoire sinon on va en avoir pour 20 ans. On sait beaucoup de choses sur vous tous. On est venus pour vous tester après tout. Bien que pour ma première fois en tant qu'espion, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver au beau milieu d'une bagarre générale." Il termina sa phrase en replaçant ces lunettes avec son pouce, son les regards confus puis éclairés des mages.

\- "Vous nous avez espionné hier, lors de la fête. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au final ?" exigea Kagura.

\- "Désolé, _mia bella_ , mais il faudra faire vos preuves si vous voulez savoir."

Soudain, un flash blanc l'aveugla le temps d'une seconde et quand ses yeux reprirent du service, il eut tout juste le temps d'intercepter Sting. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans une épreuve de force, tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Vincenzo, équipé de griffes de bois, prenait peu à peu le dessus.

\- "Cherche pas, le dragon. Tu gagneras pas à ce petit jeu."

\- "Qui t'as dit que je voulais gagner ?"

Le temps de comprendre ce que Sting voulait dire, Vincenzo reçu un coup de griffe dans le dos. Lâchant le dragon, il se retourna et vit Lector, qui se mit à l'enchainer. Le Strizer, pris par surprise, ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose à part tenter d'esquiver. Ainsi, Léon, Sting et Natsu purent contre-attaquer.

 _ **WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_

Sting déchaina son souffle sur son adversaire, qui fut projeter en arrière, exactement là où Léon le voulait.

 _ **ICE MAKE : APE !**_

L'énorme singe de glace le frappa avec ses deux poings, le prenant en sandwich. Quand les poings s'écartèrent enfin, ce fut pour mieux laisser passer Natsu, dont les bras étaient couverts de flammes.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK !**_

Il attrapa Vincenzo, l'envoyant valser dans les airs et s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tandis que Lector rendait son sabre à Kagura, les 2 dragons se ruèrent sur Vincenzo, assisté par leurs Exceeds respectif, qui les lâchèrent au-dessus du Strizer, Lector rejoignant Sting tandis que Happy resta en retrait.

 _ **TRONCHI INCISIVI !**_

2 troncs surgirent d'un coup du sol derrière Vincenzo, le premier faucha Natsu mais grâce à Lector, Sting esquiva le deuxième et ils se mirent à enchainer le manieur de plantes, qui se défendait tant bien que mal, sous les yeux de leurs camarades, étonné par leur travail d'équipe.

\- "Wow ! Trop fort ! J'veaux faire pareil !" Natsu observait le combat avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ne remarquant pas que ses propos faisaient de la peine à Happy, ce que Vincenzo remarqua du coin de l'œil. De son côté, Sting profita d'un moment de calme offert par Lector, qui retenait le plus possible Vincenzo, pour préparer une attaque.

 _ **HOLY RAY !**_

Vincenzo se défit de Lector, mais un petit peu trop tard. Il reçu l'attaque de Sting de plein fouet et fut projeter à plusieurs mètres, mais il se remit assez vite, un genou au sol alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Quand il se releva enfin, il avait un sourire presque satisfait au visage.

\- "Pas mal. Vraiment bien joué.", souffla-t-il, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- "J'ai l'impression que le corps à corps, c'est pas ton truc, cuistot." Provoqua Lector, attirant l'attention du Strizer qui ne nia pas.

\- "C'est pas ma spécialité on va dire, je le reconnais."

\- "Il y a quelque chose que je comprend pas." Léon remarqua. "Si vous voulez vous en prendre à nous, pourquoi tu n'as pas empoisonné notre repas ?"

Le visage de Vincenzo se tordit en une expression de dégout, comme si Léon venait de dire une horreur.

\- "2 raisons. La première, c'est qu'on doit vous tester et c'est pas en vous empoissonnant qu'on pourra le faire.", commença Vincenzo, avant de reprendre, son expression plus amère. "La deuxième, c'est que dans ma famille, la nourriture c'est sacré. ma vie et ma famille ont toujours tournées autour de la cuisine, il y a au moins la moitié de mes proches qui ont des restaurants. Alors même si c'est la façon la plus simple de tuer quelqu'un, je n'empoisonnerais JAMAIS sa nourriture. Après, je suis l'un des seuls de mon groupe à ne pas avoir recours à des méthodes vicieuses, mais il y en a qui les affectionne tout particulièrement."

\- "Bon, on peut dire que lui, au moins, il a des principes." Commenta Sting.

\- "Allez, j'suis chaud maintenant, ramène-toi !" Natsu était prêt à en découdre, mais il allait vite déchanter.

\- "Oh, à ta place, j'éviterais de faire le malin. Il est l'heure de changer le décor."

\- "Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par changer le décor ?" demanda Happy, obtenant sa réponse via Kagura.

\- "Je sais pas vraiment mais je sens qu'on ne vas pas apprécier."

\- "Il est l'heure pour moi de jouer à domicile. C'EST PARTI !"

Le corps de Vincenzo se mit à dégager une quantité monstrueuse d'énergie, et bien qu'il ne possédait pas de magie à proprement parler, les 4 mages eurent tout de même un mouvement de recul devant tant de puissance. Cette énergie se mit à se propager et à former un énorme cercle autour du groupe.

 _ **MONDO VEGETALE : FORESTA MORMORANTE !**_

Soudainement, le sol se fissura sous les mages et une véritable forêt apparu, les encerclant. Mais ils remarquèrent vite que cette forêt était assez spéciale. Elle était si sombre qu'il ne pouvait pas y voir à trois mètres et si dense qu'ils leurs étaient difficile de se déplacer librement. Ils étaient littéralement entouré de végétation et compte tenu des pouvoirs de Vincenzo, c'était très mauvais signe. Et pour en rajouter encore une couche, ils étaient tous séparés les uns des autres.

\- "C'EST ÇA TON PLAN ? TE PLANQUER COMME UN LÂCHE ?!"

\- "Allons Natsu, calme-toi." Susurra Vincenzo pour provoquer le dragon.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !**_

À l'entente de cette voix, Natsu déversa un torrent de flamme dans la même direction, mais la réponse qu'il obtint ne fut pas celle escomptée.

\- "HEY ! Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!" C'était Sting, qui avait tout juste eu le temps de se baisser pour éviter de finir en grillade.

\- "Hehehe. Bienvenue dans la _**'Foresta mormorante'**_ ou _**'Forêt des murmures**_ **'** , pour parler votre langue." Répondit Vincenzo, toujours caché mais dont la voix semblait se réverbérer tout autour d'eux. "Autant vous dire que vos chances de survie viennent de toucher le fond. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de fuir : cette forêt est en fait dans un espace différent, elle n'a pas de limite."

\- "Donc pour faire simple, on est prisonnier de cet endroit" résuma Kagura, observant les alentours.

\- "Exactement. Et maintenant, je vais m'amuser un peu." Ils ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Vincenzo arborait un sourire mauvais en prononçant ces mots.

D'un coup, la végétation se mit à bouger et des feuilles tranchantes, des racines, des plantes se mirent à attaquer les mages de toutes part. Un déluge que les mages ne purent totalement éviter. Pendant ce temps, Vincenzo se tenait debout, les bras croisés observant avec le sourire la sphère spatiale où les mages étaient enfermés, satisfait de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

\- "Bon, reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils craquent." Il vit un léger mouvement sur sa gauche et tournant la tête, aperçu Happy, qui observait la sphère sans savoir quoi faire. Le sourire de Vincenzo s'étira encore plus et il s'adressa au chat. "Ah tiens, j'ai pas eu tout le monde ?"

Happy se figea, comprenant qu'il était maintenant dans le collimateur de ce type. NI une, ni deux, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola à vitesse maximale. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait atteindre la guilde et faire venir des renforts. Mais hélas, l'homme aux plantes avait d'autres plans.

 _ **FRUSTA DI GOMMA !**_

Une substance blanche, collante et légèrement gluante suinta de sa main et il l'a projeta vers Happy, attrapant l'Exceed au vol, le ramenant au sol avec force.

\- "Où tu crois aller, comme ça ? C'est pas dans mes plans que des renforts se ramène maintenant. Alors tu restes ici."

Happy fut cependant surpris de voir que le caoutchouc qui le retenait prisonnier et que Vincenzo ne le surveillait pas.

\- "Pourquoi vous ne m'enfermais pas avec les autres ? Vous allez même pas m'attacher ?" demanda Happy, qui avait peur de savoir ce que ce type pourrait faire. Les 5 autres étaient piégés et il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

\- "Pourquoi je m'embêterai à faire ça ? Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu étais une menace. Cette sensation d'impuissance que tu ressens, ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ce que tu ressens à chaque instant lors de vos quêtes ?" Les propos de Vincenzo touchèrent Happy en plein cœur et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas nier les faits. "Faut dire ce qui est. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, à part manger du poisson et servir à l'occasion de transport à Natsu, tu n'as pas d'utilité réelle. Ça doit pas être facile de vivre avec ça, surtout quand on voit que les autres Exceeds sont réellement capable de faire équipe avec leur partenaire. Ne le nie pas, je sais que les réactions de Natsu vis-à-vis de Lector et Frosch t'ont fait du mal."

Happy baissa les yeux, tremblotant, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Il se sentait de moins en moins utile, de plus en plus sur la touche, et il commençait à en avoir marre. Voyant que ses paroles avait eu l'effet recherché, Vincenzo se tourna vers la sphère spatiale, sentant de moins en moins de mouvements à l'intérieur.

 _"Il semblerait qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps. Je me demanda qui je pourrais cibler ensuite."_

Mais à peine il eut fini de réfléchir à ça qu'un changement s'opéra dans la sphère. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête fers la sphère et vis qu'elle devenait peu à) peu plus claire sur le dessus. Cette tâche devenait de plus en plus claire et de plus en plus grande. Ne comprenant pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Là où Kagura, Sting, Léon et Lector étaient tous hors-jeu, couvert de blessures, d'entailles et autres, face contre terre, Natsu, qui n'était pas forcément en meilleure forme, était debout et couvert de flammes qui gagnait en intensité à chaque secondes. Elles avaient atteint une telle chaleur que les végétaux environnants était réduit en cendres dès qu'ils s'approchaient de trop près. Sortant de la sphère, Vincenzo remarqua que la sphère était en train de gonfler toute seule, des fissures se propageant à la surface.

 _"Non, il est quand même pas…"_ les yeux écarquillés, il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer _. "Il dégage tellement d'énergie que la bulle spatiale n'arrive pas à s'étendre assez vite pour tout contenir. Il va…"_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sphère explosa, le souffle balayant les environs jusqu'au village qui sentit la secousse. Quand les retombés de l'explosion se tassèrent, Vincenzo rouvrit les yeux, apercevant Natsu qui tenait tout juste debout.

\- "Pas mal, le dragon." Vincenzo était clairement contrarié. "Mais si tu veux te la jouer feu d'artifice, on peut jouer à deux." Il joignit les deux mains, bras tendus devant lui.

 _ **ARTIGLIERIA VEGETALE : TROPICALE RAILGUN !**_

Un énorme canon de bois, long et tubulaire, couvert de bandes d'où émanait une lumière verte vive, se forma sur ses mains, et il pointa l'arme sur Natsu. Dans un vrombissement sourd, des particule d'énergie verte s'accumulèrent dans le canon, le remplissant quasiment à ras bord.

\- " _Arrivederci_ , Natsu Dragneel !"

 _ **SLASHING FORM !**_

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, le canon de Vincenzo fut découpés en plusieurs morceaux avant d'exploser et une profonde entaille dans le flanc gauche. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Kagura, Archenemy en main, s'effondrant au sol après cette dernière offensive.

\- "Bon ça suffit, là ! Vous commencez à me taper sur le système !"

 _ **ROVO DI ROVI !**_

Planquant ses mains au sol, Vincenzo fit jaillir une nuée de ronces qui se ruèrent sur Kagura et Natsu, mais hélas pour lui, un nouvel imprévu se dressa devant lui.

 _ **ICE MAKE : FROST WAVE !**_

Une vague de gel se propagea à vitesse grand V et congela les ronces instantanément. Vincenzo tourna la tête et aperçu Léon, allongé par terre, haletant, les mains jointes. Il vit également Natsu se ruer vers lui, Sting juste à côté de lui.

\- "Je crois pas non." Vincenzo, les yeux braqués sur le duo, posa une main par terre mais constata avec horreur que Léon n'avait pas seulement gelé ses ronces, mais le sol également, rendant ses pouvoirs inutilisables. Et pour en rajouter une couche, il sentit soudainement une douleur vive dans l'un de ces pieds. Baissant les yeux, il vit Lector, ses griffes plantés dans l'un de ses pieds, le clouant sur place. La réalité le percuta comme un train. Il était cuit.

\- "C'EST LOIN D'ÊTRE FINI ! CE N'EST QUE LE DÉBUT ! IL VOUS RESTE MES 11 PARTENAIRE À BATTRE ET VOUS N'ETES PAS AU BOUT DE VOS SURPRISES !"

Les magies de Natsu et Sting se combinèrent, créant une sphère blanche et rouge aux creux de leurs mains et alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, Lector décolla, hors d'atteinte de l'attaque.

 _ **WHITE FLAME'S DRAGON HOLY FLARE !**_

Leurs magies fusionnèrent davantage et ils frappèrent le Strizer en même temps, faisant déferler leur pouvoirs dans une vague d'énergie qui emporta Vincenzo jusqu'à son restaurant. En entrant en contact avec les murs du bâtiment, toute la puissance de l'attaque explosa, détruisant le restaurant et le souffle se propagea jusqu'à Karista, où les habitants paniquèrent à cause du souffle et des secousses. Quand la fumée s'écarta, le restaurant n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, Vincenzo étalé de tout son long au milieu, à moitié brûlé, les yeux révulsés, inconscient. Les 4 mages, soulagés, s'effondrèrent, succombant à leurs blessures. Lector, en bien meilleure forme que les autres, se releva, observant les dégâts du combats et les mages avant d'appeler l'autre Exceed, qui était resté sur les bords, comme si il était dans son propre monde.

\- "Hey Happy." Le chat bleu leva la tête vers Lector, comme si il se rendait compte que maintenant que c'était fini. "Il faut qu'on rentre prévenir les autres et je peux pas tous les porter. Prend Natsu, je m'occupe des autres." Sur ces mots, il pris Kagura sous un bras, Sting dans l'autre et souleva Léon avec sa queue. Observant son ami Exceed, les paroles de Vincenzo revinrent à l'assaut dans la tête de Happy, le faisant se sentir plus mal encore.

\- "Allons-y." Sur ce, ils décollèrent, en direction de Fairy Tail. Peu après leur départ, une silhouette apparu à côté du corps de Vincenzo, le regardant en secouant la tête.

\- "Peut mieux faire, Vince. Peut mieux faire. Mais bon, ça reste correct. On a récolté pas mal de données. En espérant que le prochain obtiendra de meilleurs résultats." Sur ce, il disparu avec Vincenzo, comme happé par les ombres.

/- Fairy Tail -/

Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle les mages réunis à Fairy Tail ne s'attendait pas, s'était de voir les 4 mages revenir inconscient à la guilde, portés par 2 Exceeds, qui n'avaient l'air au top non plus. Après que les mages aient reçus les premiers soins, les mages les bombardèrent de questions, mais très vite, Happy commença à s'éloigner.

\- "Tu vas où Happy ?" demanda Natsu, intrigué par le comportement inhabituel de son partenaire félin.

\- "À la maison. Je suis à plat." Répondit l'Exceed, sous les regards suspicieux de ses amis, peu habitués à ce genre de comportement de la part d'Happy.

\- "Ah ok. A ce soir, du coup." Sur ce, Happy sorti de la guilde et les autres retournèrent à leur interrogatoire, au cours duquel les mages présents à Karista expliquèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

\- "Donc pour résumer," commença Gajeel. "Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un cuistot qui vous a mis la misère et vous n'avez rien appris de plus ? Ah, pitoyable !" Il se mit à rire, avant de se plier en deux, recevant un coup de coude de Levy dans les côtes.

\- "Je dirais pas ça." Elle reprit, coulant un regard empli de reproche à Gajeel avant de se reprendre. "On sait qu'il vienne d'un autre monde et qu'ils sont venus pour nous mettre à l'épreuve."

\- "On sait aussi qu'ils sont balèzes. Il était seul et il a mis à mal Natsu, Léon, Sting et Kagura." Compléta Gray quand il entendit un toussotement. Voyant Lector, il se reprit. "Et Happy et Lector aussi. Bref, si les 11 autres sont aussi balèze que lui, on va avoir du mal."

\- "Surtout que les autres vont sans doutes avoir recours à des méthodes plus douteuses." Renchérit Erza, bras croisés sur son plastron. "Si on rajoute à ça le fait qu'on ne sache rien de qui ils sont et de la vrai nature de leurs pouvoirs, il va falloir être constamment sur nos gardes pour éviter d'être trop vulnérable."

\- "On y réfléchira à tête reposée demain." Annonça Makarof, captant l'attention de tout le monde. "Allons dormir, on verra le reste demain matin."

Sur ces mots, les mages se séparèrent, chacun allant se coucher, en espérant que le futur ne soit pas aussi compliqué que ce que les évènements récents suggéraient.

/- Le lendemain -/

La guilde était pleine alors qu'il n'était que 9h du matin. Certains ont particulièrement mal dormi, les discussions de la veille les ayants maintenus éveillé, pour certains toute la nuit. Les discussions étaient presque toutes orientées autour des Strizers et de comment les battre quand soudainement, Natsu défonça les portes de la guilde et sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit, ce mit au courir dans tout les sens, comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

\- "Allez, tu es où ?! Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle !"

Ou plutôt quelqu'un et c'est là que les personnes présentent se rendirent compte que Natsu était arrivé tout seul : Happy n'était pas avec lui.

\- "Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Lucy avait posé la question, même si elle avait une bonne idée de la réponse et elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas l'aimer.

\- "HAPPY A DISPARU !"

 **OK, Cliffhanger (d'une certaine manière).**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas super expérimenté donc j'espère que vous aurez appréciés cette scène de combat. Si vous avez des conseils pour la suite, je suis preneur.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que cela soit pour un conseil ou une remarque, ça me fera plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Next time : À la recherche d'un chat. Des tigres agressés par un lion. La lumière d'un mauvais présage.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Disparu, agressé, détendu

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. On se retrouve donc pour la suite de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ce 4eme chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sur ce, allons-y !**

 **P.S. : Je ne suis pas, et ne serait jamais, propriétaire de Fairy Tail. Par contre, les Oc sont à moi.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Recherche, agression et relaxation**

/- Magnolia -/

\- "HAPPY ! RÉPONDS-NOUS !"

Alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer, le calme de Magnolia était déjà troublé par les mages, mais les habitants pouvaient sentir que cette fois, les raisons étaient bien différentes de d'habitudes. Des membres de toutes les guildes couraient à travers toute la ville, à la recherche de l'Exceed de Natsu. Quand ce dernier à surgit à la guilde clamant qu'il avait disparu, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et rapidement plusieurs groupes partirent à sa rechercheµ. Avec un peu de chance, il était toujours en ville ou au moins à proximité. Frosch, Panther et Carla cherchait depuis le ciel mais malgré les efforts, le chat bleu restait introuvable. A la guilde, l'ambiance était tendue et Natsu y était clairement pour quelque chose.

\- "C'est un coup de ces Strizers, obligé ! Ils l'ont enlevés."

\- "Calme-toi Nastu, on est encore sûr de rien. Ne tirons pas de conclusion hâtive.", Lucy tentait de tempéré Natsu, mais la disparition d'Happy l'inquiétait aussi, et pour en rajouter une couche, Warren n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle.

\- "Personne n'a encore rien trouvé. Et j'ai beau essayé, j'arrive pas à capter Happy. Donc soit il est trop loin, soit quelque chose m'empêche de rentrer en contact avec lui, soit il n'est pas en état de répondre."

\- "Natsu, quand tu étais chez toi ce matin, tu n'as rien vu qui pourrait nous aider ? Un indice ou autre chose ?" demanda Makarov. Natsu fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler avant de soupirer.

\- "Non, rien du tout. Quand je me suis levé ce matin, Happy avait disparu et ces affaires avec."

\- "Ah. Donc on est pas plus…." Cana s'interrompit, réalisant un truc. "Attend. Ces affaires aussi ont disparues ?"

\- "Euh, ouais."

\- "Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !" Le cri de la mage aux cartes surpris Natsu, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- "Beh quoi ? C'est pas si important. Si ?"

\- "Bien sûr que c'est important, tas de braise." Intervint Gray. "Je vois pourquoi un kidnappeur irait prendre avec lui les affaires de sa victime. Ce qui voudrait dire que Happy est partit de lui-même."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, l'esquimau ?" rétorqua Natsu. "Pourquoi est-ce que Happy partirait tout seul d'un seul coup sans prévenir ?"

\- "Je te rappelle qu'après l'affaire Tartaros, tu es parti sans prévenir personne à part Bunny Girl." Intervint Gajeel. "Et encore, si on considère le mot que tu as laissé comme un message convenable, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Alors t'es pas en position de faire la leçon à qui que ce soit à ce sujet." Natsu ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que Gajeel avait raison.

\- "Bon ok, tu marques un point, je suis pas le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de remarque, mais quand même. Pourquoi il partirait sans prévenir ? Ça lui ressemble pas."

\- "Je dois dire que les Strizers lui ont peut être fait quelque chose." Indiqua Lector, se manifestant pour la première fois de la matinée. "Quand on a battu le premier Strizer à Karista, Happy avait l'air bizarre au moment de partir, et il l'était aussi hier soir quand on est revenu."

\- "AH. Vous voyez ? Je savais que ces mecs y sont pour quelque chose." S'exclama Natsu, content de voir que quelqu'un partageait son point de vue.

\- "Personnellement, je pense que tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans."

Lucy avait pris la parole et ses propos provoquèrent la surprise des personnes présente et de Natsu en particulier.

\- "A quel moment c'est ma faute ?"

\- "Le problème avec toi, Natsu, c'est que tu dis des trucs sans faire attention à ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Par exemple, quand tu es en pamoison totale devant les nouvelles formes de Frosch et Lector."

\- "Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dis de mal." S'indigna Natsu qui ne comprenait pas où Lucy voulait en venir.

\- "Même si ce n'est pas ton intention, il t'arrive beaucoup trop souvent de faire du mal aux gens parce que tu fais pas attention à ce que tu dis." Lucy était maintenant debout devant Natsu, chacun de ses mots s'accompagnant d'un pas vers l'avant, faisant reculer le dragon qui se retrouva vite collé au mur. "Happy est le seul Exceed qui ne sache rien faire d'autre que voler là où les autres peuvent se transformer et se battre auprès de leurs partenaires respectifs. Et te voir avoir envie de la même chose lui fait mal car il n'est pas capable de t'aider." À en juger par la réaction de Natsu, les propos de la constellationiste avaient fait mouche. Mais Lucy décida d'enfoncer le clou encore un peu. "Selon moi, Happy a fugué à cause de ça. Et je ne sais pas si c'est pour revenir un jour." Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de Salamander, retournant au bar, laissant ce dernier glisser le long du mur, abattu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- "Si il a fugué, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit encore en ville." Constata Makarov, se tournant vers le télépathe de la guilde. "Warren, rappelle les autres."

\- "Ok, je m'y colle."

/- Dans les rues de Magnolia, avec Rufus et Orga -/

\- "Apparemment, ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher l'Exceed de Salamander. Retournons à la guilde."

Orga et Rufus, les 2 mages de Sabertooth, étaient, comme les autres, partis à la recherche d'Happy pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un coup d'un Strizer, mais ils venaient d'apprendre par Warren qu'Happy était parti de lui-même.

\- "Une fugue, hein ? Il est vrai que je me souviens qu'il était bizarre hier soir." Concéda Rufus, alors que lui et Orga rebroussèrent chemin pour retourner à la guilde.

\- "Ouais. Tu crois que ce type aux plantes ai put le manipuler ?" s'interrogea Orga, s'avançant dans une ruelle avec son partenaire.

\- "C'est une possibilité."

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher, ils aperçurent une silhouette, debout au milieu de l'allée en face d'eux. Elle ne bougeait pas et son long manteau à capuche masquait totalement son visage.

\- "T'es qui toi ?" Orga avait posé la question, surpris de l'apparition soudaine de cet étrange personnage. Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de prendre la parole.

\- "Aah. Je n'aime pas ce genre de situation, mais il s'avère que je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux attirer votre attention." L'inconnu avait soupiré en baissant la tête, ignorant la question d'Orga, avant de se redresser, dévoilant des yeux qui brillaient comme des phares dans la nuit. "Toutes mes excuses, mais le destin a voulu vous mettre sur ma route, je vais donc devoir me servir de vous."

\- "Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui m'ai autant sous-estimé." Constata Rufus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Mais je vais tacher de graver ta défaite dans ma mémoire."

\- "Hélas j'ai bien peur que cela ne se passe pas comme vous pourriez l'espérer."

Il écarta les bras, puis les rapprocha, joignant les mains comme dans une prière, une lumière apparaissant entre les 2.

 _ **SOLAR FLASH !**_

Une lumière aveuglante se dégagea de ses mains, forçant Rufus et Orga à fermer les yeux et leur adversaire profita de la situation.

 _ **UV STREAM !**_

/- Au même moment, au-dessus de Magnolia -/

Frosch, Carla et Panther volaient au-dessus de la ville, pour tenter de retrouver Happy depuis le ciel lorsqu'ils reçurent le message de Warren. Sur le chemin du retour, ils tentèrent de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Happy pourraient être parti.

\- "C'est sûrement un coup de ces Strizers." Commença Panther, en chemin pour retourner à la guilde. "Je sais pas trop ce que celui qu'ils ont vu a fait, mais il l'a peut être manipulé pour nous attirer dans un piège."

\- "Fro pense la même chose !"

\- "Mais en même temps, ça explique pas pourquoi il aurait pris ces affaires. T'en pense quoi, Carla ?"

Mais la réponse ne vint pas de suite. Jetant un œil à la partenaire de Wendy, les 2 mâles la virent perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé vers l'horizon. Panther y vit une occasion de taquiner un peu son amie.

\- "Il te manque déjà ?" La remarque de l'Exceed noir vit sortir Carla de sa torpeur si brutalement qu'elle manqua de perdre le contrôle et de partir en chute libre.

\- "Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas du tout ça ?" Elle nia avec vigueur, mais elle ne put chasser les rougeurs qui apparurent sur son visage. "C'est juste que…" Sa phrase resta en suspens, interrompue par une vive lumière qui émanait d'une ruelle non loin de la guilde. Intrigués, les 3 Exceeds échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la ruelle. Arrivé sur place, ils furent tétanisés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Rufus et Orga étaient étalés par terre, inconscients et si la simple vu de deux des mages les plus puissants de Sabertooth hors-jeu étaient déjà dure à avalée, leur état étaient au-delà de l'imaginable. Leurs peaux étaient d'un rouge plus sombre encore que les cheveux d'Erza et elles étaient par endroits couvertes de cloques de diverses tailles, d'où émanait ce qui s'avérait être de la vapeur.

\- "RUFUS ! ORGA !" Le cri de Frosch sortit les chats de leurs torpeurs et se jetèrent sur les deux mages, et lorsqu'ils posèrent les pattes sur aux, ils constatèrent que leurs corps étaient plus chaud que du sable en plein désert.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui a pu les mettre dans un état pareil ?" se demanda Carla, qui était encore sous le choc.

\- "Je sais pas, mais c'est pas le plus urgent. Il vaut mieux les ramener à la guilde, et vite." Suivant les ordres de Panther, Carla et Frosch se joignirent à lui, transportant les 2 corps à moitié carbonisé jusqu'à la guilde.

/- Magnolia, infirmerie -/

C'était décidément beaucoup pour une seule matinée. D'abord, la disparition de Happy, qui avait suffit à ébranler les mages, et maintenant, Rufus et Orga, cuit à l'étouffer, ramenés à la guilde par les 3 Exceeds encore en état. Wendy était actuellement en train de soigner les deux mages du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sous les yeux de Minerva, Rogue, Yukino et Sting, ce dernier encore convalescent. Alors que la pression commençait à atteindre des sommets, un grognement se fit entendre. Orga reprenait connaissance.

\- "Orga ! Comment ça va, vieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Rogue, qui s'était précipité au chevet du chasseur de dieu.

\- "Rogue, calme toi. Et toi Orga, doucement, tu es loin d'être rétabli." Indiqua Wendy.

\- "Putain, j'ai chaud. Qu'est-ce que j'ai exactement ?"

\- "Tu es couvert de brûlures au deuxième et troisième degrés, et c'est pareil pour Rufus." Indiqua la guérisseuse, avant de continuer sur sa lancée. "Vous souffrez également de déshydratation. En fait, c'est comme si vous étiez resté en plein soleil sans protection pendant plusieurs heures, voire même de jours."

\- "Et pourtant, ça s'est passé en un instant." Marmonna Orga, attirant l'attention de Minerva et des autres.

\- "Orga, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ruelle ?" Demanda la mage aux cheveux d'ébène.

\- "Et ben, avec Rufus, on a croisé un drôle de type dans la ruelle. Il disait des trucs comme quoi il n'aimait pas la situation mais n'avait pas le choix. Puis on a vu des yeux d'or et il a créé une sorte de flash qui nous a aveuglé et peu après, j'ai commencé à avoir super chaud, je sentais ma peau me bruler. Je me suis précipité sur ce mec, je lui ai arraché un morceau de sa veste, mais il ma repousser au sol et je me suis évanouis."

\- "Donc, tu n'as aucune idée de qui t'as agressé ?" Demanda Yukino avant que Orga ne continue.

\- "Il a aussi mentionné qu'il devait attirer notre attention, donc ça réduit le champ de recherche."

\- "Un autre Strizer." La déduction de Sting jeta un froid, bien que tout le monde se doutais que ça pouvait difficilement être autre chose.

\- "Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans ce que je lui ai arraché. Je l'ai vite mis en poche avant de perdre connaissance, au cas où il l'aurait vu et détruit." Il fouilla dans sa poche et sorti une carte. Yukino s'en empara et lu à voix haute ce qui y était écrit.

\- Station thermale Kin no Minamoto -

\- Yoga, méditation, sources chaudes et bien-être -

\- "Une carte de visite pour une station thermale ? Ces Strizers ont de drôle de hobby." Commenta Sting s'asseyant sur un des lits.

\- "En tout cas, pas de risques quant aux origines de cette station. Elle existe depuis des années. Elle est à Akaruidesu, une ville réputé pour ces sources chaudes." Indiqua Yukino, se voulant rassurante. Au moins, ça veut dire que ce nouvel ennemi ne jouera pas sur un terrain qu'il a créé lui-même.

\- "Peut-être mais ça ressemble quand même à un piège." Constata Rogue, les sourcils froncés, se demandant quoi faire. "Ils s'attaquent à deux de nos membres et comme par hasard, Orga lui arrache un indice sur où on peut le trouver. Il va certainement nous attendre."

\- "Sans doute, mais on peut pas laisser ce type s'en sortir après qu'il est attaqué 2 de nos compagnons" Sting commença à se relever, reprenant sa position de maitre. "Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, préparez-vous. On y va." Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la porte, il fut retenu par Yukino, qui le tira vers l'arrière et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, comme une maman gronda son fils.

\- "Désolé, maitre. Mais vous n'êtes pas en état de retourner vous battre. Alors reposez-vous, on va s'en occuper. Faites-nous confiance."

\- "…Ok, je vous fais confiance." Répondit Sting, posant l'une de ses mains sur la tête de Yukino. "Et arrête de m'appeler Maitre et de me vouvoyer, ça me donne l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Makarof. Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Sting, comme les autres." Sa proximité soudaine fit rougir la beauté aux cheveux blancs et Sting, se rendant compte de la situation, rougit à son tour, s'éloignant d'un pas. "Oui, bon euh. Perdez pas de temps."

\- "Ou-oui. Allons-nous préparer." Sur ce, elle quitta l'infirmerie, suivi par Rogue et Kagura, qui arboraient un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Une fois dehors, ils expliquèrent aux autres mages qu'ils comptaient se rendre à Akaruidesu pour trouver ce nouveau Strizer. Dans la foule, quelqu'un se manifesta pour les accompagner et à la surprise générale, il s'agissait de Lucy.

\- "Tu sais Lucy, ils vont peut-être dans un centre de relaxation, mais le séjour n'aura rien de relaxant." Cana voulait taquiner Lucy, mais la réponse de la blonde ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait.

\- "Je le sais bien, mais entre la disparition d'Happy et tout le reste, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et c'est pas en restant ici que je vais y arriver." En parlant de ce 'reste', elle avait jeté un regard à Natsu, toujours léthargique suite aux propos de Lucy à son égard. "Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y.". Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte, ils furent interrompu par Natsu, sorti de sa torpeur en voyant Lucy et les membres de Sabertooth se diriger vers la porte.

\- "Hey, attendez, je viens avec vous."

\- "Euh, désolé mais tu es pas en état de nous accompagner Natsu, tu es encore blessé." Indiqua Rogue, pointant les bandages qui entourait encore son torse et ses bras. Mais Natsu fis la sourde oreille.

\- "C'est rien, ça. Je dois venir avec vous, vous savez pas de quoi ces mecs sont capables."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu nous fait pas confiance ? D'autant que si ces types ont des pouvoirs tous différents les uns des autres, tu n'en sais pas plus que nous sur ce qu'on va affronter." En disant cela, Lucy s'était tourné vers le chasseur de dragon, les bras croisés, son regard transperçant Natsu.

\- "C'est pas un problème de confiance. Ces mecs sont puissants. Vous avez besoin d'aide." Insista Natsu, sans se rendre compte que de plus en plus de monde le regardait d'un œil noir, alors qu'il semblait devenir de moins en moins crédible.

\- "Donc tu sous-entend que notre groupe manque de puissance au point d'avoir besoin d'un mec qui a encore du mal à tenir debout ?"

\- "Luce, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je dis juste que…" *SLAP*

La phrase de Natsu lui mourut dans la gorge, interrompu par une gifle si forte que sa tête pivota à 90 degrés si brusquement que c'était un miracle que ces cervicales soient encore en un seul morceau. Portant la main à sa joue où la main de Lucy avait laissé une marque aussi rouge les cheveux d'Erza, il retourna la tête vers Lucy, croisant un regard empli de colère, mais aussi de déception à son égard.

\- "Ferme-là Natsu, tu t'enfonces. La prochaine fois, prend le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu dis avant de parler. Allons-y." Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, franchissant la porte avec les autres, laissant derrière elle un Natsu toujours sous le choc, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- "Mais…mais je …" bégaya Natsu, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi Lucy pouvait autant lui en vouloir. Il se tourna vers les autres et c'est Makarof qui lui adressa la parole.

\- "Désolé, fiston. Mais sur ce coup, il va falloir que tu comprenne tout seul." Et sur ces mots, ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations, laissant Natsu derrière aux, plus seul que jamais.

/- Akaruidesu -/

La ville d'Akaruidesu se situant à l'autre bout du pays, le voyage en train dura toute la journée et même la nuit, obligeant nos 4 mages à dormir dans le train. Lucy et Yukino s'était endormie chacune de leur côté en furent les premières à se lever et firent une drôle de découverte à leur réveil. Sur la banquette d'en face, Kagura s'était endormie avec Frosch sur les genoux, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Rogue, dont la tête était posé sur celle de la brune, une de ses mains posée sur sa taille, la maintenant proche de lui. Yukino rougit légèrement devant cette scène, souriant malgré tout. Lucy était elle armée d'un sourire narquois et elle se racla la gorge, réveillant les deux mages, qui mirent un certain temps à se rendre compte de leur position. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ils se séparèrent rapidement, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible l'un de l'autre, mais le 'mal' était fait.

\- "Eh bien, eh bien. Vous aviez l'air si paisible, pourquoi cette réaction ? Vous auriez aimés être seul j'imagine, hum ?" taquina Lucy.

\- "C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !" s'écria Minerva, le visage rouge de gène.

\- "Ouais, on s'est juste endormi. C'est pas comme si on avait choisi de se retrouver dans cette position." Compléta Rogue, aussi rouge que sa partenaire.

\- "Mais oui, bien sûr."

Avant que Lucy puisse en rajouter une couche, elle fut interrompu par Frosch, qui s'en chargea pour elle.

\- "Mais Rogue, je t'ai vu t'éveiller un peu cette nuit et pourtant tu n'as pas essayer de t'éloigner de Minerva. C'est même à ce moment-là que tu as mis ton bras autour de sa taille. C'est le fait que tu sois moins malade en train quand elle est là, c'est ça ?"

\- "Que…Qu…je ne … " Cette série de révélations fit disjoncté Rogue, qui ne semblait plus en état de former une phrase cohérente. La teinte de rouge sur la visage de Minerva s'intensifia encore tandis que Lucy et Yukino avaient de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de rire. Heureusement pour nos pauvres victimes, le train arriva enfin à destination, signalant la fin du calvaire pour nos deux pauvres 'victimes'.

Akaruidesu était une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, si ce n'est pour les termes et sources chaudes, qui faisaient le succès de la ville. Progressant dans la ville, les mages voyaient se dessiner la silhouette de la station et ils furent surpris par l'architecture de l'édifice. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de pagode faites de bois et de pierre. Elle était peinte en blanc et ces décorations dorées étincelaient au soleil, au point qu'il pouvait facilement vous éblouir. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers le comptoir de marbre qui servait d'accueil. La réceptionniste, une jeune femme rousse, les accueillis avec un sourire radieux.

\- "Bonjour. Bienvenus à Kin no Minamoto. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

\- "Bonjour, nous sommes en fait à la recherche de quelqu'un qui serait un de vos clients." Expliqua Kagura, tendant la carte de visite à la réceptionniste. "Est-ce que par hasard il y aurait un moyen de savoir de qui il s'agit ?"

\- "Hélas, j'ai bien peur que ces informations soient confidentielles.", répondit le jeune femme, en voyant le numéro d'identification sur la carte avant de se reprendre en souriant aux mages. "Mais, il vient tous les jours pour méditer, alors si vous voulez le voir, le meilleur moyen c'est de l'attendre ici. Pourquoi ne profiteriez-vous pas de nos service en attendant ?"

Les 4 mages s'échangèrent un regard, comme pour prendre une décision.

\- "Désolé, mais on a…" "OK, on va faire ça." Rogue se figea sur place, sa phrase tuée en plein vol par ses partenaires, qui avaient toutes acceptées la proposition d'une même voix. Tandis que les 3 filles, bras dessus, bras dessous, s'avancèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, Rogue resta cloué sur place.

\- "J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister, d'un coup."

\- "Fro pense la même chose !"

Soupirant, Rogue déposa les armes et se dirigea à son tour vers les vestiaires, espérant que cette affaire soit vite réglée.

/- Plus tard -/

\- "Inspirez et tenez la position."

Minerva, Lucy et Yukino s'exécutèrent, suivant les ordres de l'instructeur. Elles avaient toutes un sourire paisible au visage, cette séance de yoga leur faisant momentanément leurs soucis. Elles étaient actuellement dans une position qui demandait pas mal de souplesse : à genoux, elles avaient pliées leurs corps vers l'arrière, au point que leurs têtes touchaient leurs pieds. Étant naturellement souple, elles n'avaient pas de mal à garder la position, mais ce qu'elles avaient du mal à garder, c'était leurs rires. En effet, quelqu'un dans cette même salle leur offrait un spectacle des plus hilarants.

\- "Qui a eu l'idée d'inventer ces positions ?"

Rogue, qui avait été contraint de suivre les filles, était en train de subir une véritable torture. Il était beaucoup moins souple que ses amies et ça se voyait. Et ça s'entendait aussi, car il avait beau essayer de rester discret, il était loin de l'être. Et en plus de ça, le fait de voir qu'il était le seul à galérer le frustrait au plus haut point.

\- "Ces positions sont pas humaines, c'est pas possible autrement."

\- "Fro pense la même chose !" répondit le petit chat, qui tentait de prendre la même position, sans plus de succès que son ami. Rogue retourna son attention sur ces partenaires, s'arrêtant sur Minerva.

 _"Au moins, la vue est pas désagréable… Attend quoi !?"_

Rogue secoua la tête brutalement comme pour se remettre les idées en place, tentant également de chasser les rougeurs qui apparaissait sur ces joues. Même si il devait avouer que la tenue de yoga que portait Minerva la mettait sacrément en valeur et ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Fermant les yeux, il se reconcentra, tentant à nouveaux d'atteindre cette position qui était en train de lui briser les os.

/- Plus tard, avec Rogue et Frosch -/

\- "Aaaaaahhh. Ça, ça détend. Rien à voir avec ce yoga à la noix."

Quand Rogue était entré dans la source, il a senti ses muscles se détendre d'un coup et soupira tant cela lui faisait du bien. Ces positions de yoga lui avait donné l'impression de se faire torturer. Il pouvait entendre les filles discuter et rire de l'autre côté de la palissade qui séparait les hommes des femmes. Il pouvait voir que, comme par hasard, plusieurs pervers essayaient de trouver un trou dans la barrière pour tenter de se rincer l'œil et même ceux qui ne mataient pas avaient l'air de se faire des films dans leurs têtes. Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine rage bouillir en lui à l'idée que ces types ne matent Minerva, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas et il remarqua que parmi ces personnes, il y en a un qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

Un jeune homme était assis en tailleur sur le bord du bassin, les yeux fermé et semblait en pleine méditation. Les yeux fermés, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant sur ces épaules, il avait l'air coupé du monde extérieur, mais le bruit, bien que faible, semblait le gêner.

\- "Je peux comprendre que la tentation soit grande, mais veuillez calmer vos ardeurs, je vous prie." Il demanda d'une voix profonde. Son intervention fit réagir l'un des clients.

\- "Quoi ? Mec, me dit pas que t'as pas envie de te rincer l'œil ?"

\- "Tout le monde cherche à son Eldorado, le voyeurisme n'est pas le mien."

Rogue était étonné par l'attitude de cet homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il braque son regard dans le sien. Il avait des yeux dorés. D'un coup, les propos d'Orga et de la réceptionniste lui revinrent en tête.

 _\- "… Puis on a vu des yeux d'or … il vient tous les jours pour méditer …"_

Réalisant qui il avait en face de lui, Rogue sentait la pression monter d'un coup et il vit les yeux de cet homme s'éclairer, comme si il avait sentit que Rogue avait compris. Rogue se leva d'un coup, son corps s'auréolant d'ombre, se préparant à attaquer. Le changement soudain de comportement de Rogue effraya les autres clients et Lucy, Minerva et Yukino, sentant Rogue déployer sa magie, se hissèrent en haut de la palissade pour voir se qu'il se passait. L'étranger de son côté ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

\- "Si tu utilises ça ici, il va y avoir un mort."

Son sérieux, sa voix et son regard dégageaient une pression telle que Rogue resta sur place.

\- "Ah ouais, et qui ça ?"

La question de Rogue se voulait provoquante, mais il était loin d'être sûr de lui.

\- "…"

Le silence dura, Rogue soutenant le regard de cet homme, en attendant la réponse qui arriva après 2 longues minutes.

\- "Moi."

La chute fut telle que Rogue s'effondra dans le bassin, les filles chutant de la palissade, tombant du côté des garçons, qui avait été déserté mise à part Rogue et l'étranger. Se relevant, les filles allèrent se placer aux côtés de Rogue, quand leur adversaire se leva.

\- "On se battra plus tard. Ce n'est plus le moment. Rendez-vous dans le temple abandonné à l'extérieur de la ville demain matin 10h."

Alors qu'il venait de sortir, Minerva s'avança, prête à partir à sa poursuite, mais fut arrêter par Rogue qui tendit son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- "Non, on ne gagnerait rien à y aller maintenant. On va se préparer pour demain."

Bien que Lucy et Yukino étaient d'accord, elles semblaient obnubilée par ce qu'elle voyait. Rogue suivi leur regard et vit qu'en essayant d'arrêter Minerva, il avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine. Voyant ça, il recula d'un coup, rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- "AAAAAAAHHH ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE VOULAIS PAS … !"

Mais en reculant, sa serviette glissa et son matériel se retrouva exposé sous les yeux des filles, qui manifestèrent leurs gène de la meilleure des manières.

\- "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !"

Nul ne sut ce qu'il se passa dans ces sources chaudes par la suite, mais quand les 4 mages allèrent dormir à l'hôtel, la mortification était gravé sur leurs visages.

 **Voila pour le 4eme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je vais faire une petite pause pour cette fic. Par très longtemps puisque je vais en fait faire une version anglaise de la fic, puisque certaines personnes m'ont demandés d'en faire une. Je vais donc traduire ces 4 chapitres et ensuite j'alternerais : un nouveau en français, puis une trad. Mais je vais essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre français au plus tard toutes les 2 semaines.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Combat jusqu'au zénith dans le temple du soleil ! 3 Tigres et une fée contre le lion solaire !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le temple du soleil

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis donc de retour sur cette fic après une absence assez prononcé dut à la tradcution de cette fic en anglais mais aussi le lancement d'une autre fic sur One Piece, là aussi en 2 langues.**

 **Je tenais également à indiquer que je vais alterner entre les 2 fics, en faisant les 2 langues à chaque fois. Basiquement, ça donne ça : FT en français, trad anglaise, One P en français, trad anglaise, etc. Donc vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierais de faire en sorte que chaque fic soit update et traduite toute les semaines environs.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

 **Je ne suis pas le proprio des Fairy Tail, juste de mes OCs.**

 **Chapitre 5 – Le temple du soleil :**

\- "J'suis vraiment désolé."

\- "Ça doit être la 183ème fois que tu t'excuse, on a compris Rogue."

En ce beau début de journée, nos 4 mages étaient debout depuis un bon moment maintenant, puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous à 10h avec le Strizer à l'extérieur de la ville. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, les 3 filles du groupe, et principalement Minerva, étaient plus occupées à se lamenter de Rogue, qui depuis hier, n'avait pas arrêter de s'excuser. Rogue qui avait par ailleurs un bandage lui enroulant le visage et ce pour une raison assez particulière. En effet, la veille, quand les parties du dragon se sont retrouvées exposées aux yeux des 3 mages, les réactions ont été principalement vocale, des cris notamment, mais aussi physique avec un Lucy Kick de toute beauté que Rogue se prit en plein visage, le projetant dans les sources chaudes. Ces bandages étaient donc un souvenir de ce coup magistral qui avait laissé une sacré empreinte. Mais Rogue, mortifier comme jamais par ses évènements, l'exhibition de ses parties et le pelotage accidentel de Minerva, avaient passé la soirée à s'excuser toutes les 2 minutes et avait recommencé au levé du jour. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser cet incident ternir sa réputation en le faisant passer pour un pervers, mais ses excuses à répétitions commençait à leur taper sur le système.

\- "Non mais vraiment, je vous jure que j'avais aucune intention de…" recommença Rogue, amorçant une énième séance d'excuse, avant d'être interrompu par Lucy, qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- "Je te jure que si tu t'excuse encore une fois pour hier, je t'envoi sur la Lune à coup de pied !" menaça la blonde, lançant un regard noir à Rogue, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- "Ah, euh déso…"

\- "Roooogue…."

\- "… J'ai rien dit."

\- "C'est mieux."

Cette petite parenthèse refermée, nos 4 mages et leur Exceed en tenue de grenouille reprirent leur route, se reconcentrant sur la tâche à venir. Le combat face aux deuxième de ces Strizers, un type qui avait mis hors-jeu Orga et Rufus en même temps. La bataille s'annonçait rude, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix que de s'y plier. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le temple abandonné où leur adversaire leur avait donné rendez-vous la veille. C'était une bâtisse de pierre craquelé et couverte de verdure qui laissait deviner depuis combien de temps elle était à l'abandon. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et restèrent bloqués devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était propre et brillait comme s'il venait d'être construit. Les pierres avaient retrouvés une teinte blanche et des décoration en or étaient posés ici et là, des statues, des armes, des gravures, etc. Au fond, une grande statue de bouddha en or était posé devant une espèce de tribune avec un simple coussin sur lequel un homme était assis en tailleur, en pleine méditation. Rogue reconnu cette posture, pour l'avoir vu la veille. Il s'agissait de leur adversaire.

Ce dernier, sentant la présence des mages, ouvrit les yeux et s'adressa aux nouveaux venus.

\- "Bien, il semblerait que vous soyez tous là. Très bien." Commenta-t-il en se levant de son coussin, révélant sa tenue. Qui semblait se limiter à une toge, similaire à celle que porte les moines bouddhistes, de couleur ocre.

\- "Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, on pourrait en savoir plus sur le pourquoi vous voulez nous tester ? Ton pote la dernière fois à pas était très bavard à ce sujet apparemment."

\- "…"

Devant ce silence, les mages se regardèrent, tentant de comprendre les raisons de ce mutisme avant de reprendre.

\- "… Euh, on pourrait au moins avoir votre nom ?" demanda Yukino, tentant d'obtenir une réponse de ce personnage, apparemment sujet à un mutisme aussi soudain qu'imprévu.

\- "…"

\- "Bon, s'il veut pas parler, on va pas attendre son signal pour commencer." Commença Rogue, s'avançant d'un pas quand soudain.

\- "Je ne peux hélas vous renseigner quand à nos raisons de vous tester."

Rogue fut violemment coupé dans son élan par la réponse sorti de nulle part du Strizer tandis que Lucy fut plus apte à répondre à ce changement soudain d'attitude.

\- "C'ÉTAIT QUOI, CETTE LATENCE ?!"

\- "Je suis Xun Liang, Strizer du soleil."

\- "JE VAIS LE TUER !"

\- "Si tel est votre désir, je vous souhaite bonne chance. J'ai dans l'idée que vous en aurez besoin." Commenta Xun, un léger sourire de défi au visage.

\- "Le soleil ? Ça explique l'état de Rufus et Orga. Il a du se servir d'une lumière assez intense pour les faire griller sur place !"

\- "En effet. Bon, puisque vous semblez pressés d'en finir, autant commencer, n'est-ce pas ?" Sur ce, les mages se mirent en position quand soudain…

\- "GAAAH !"

Xun avait disparu dans un clignement d'œil pour réapparaitre au milieu du groupe de mage et avait frappé Yukino juste sous la poitrine avec la paume de sa main, l'envoyant s'écraser dans un des mur du temple. Les autres eurent à peine le temps de réagir qu'ils se firent frapper à leurs tours, se faisant envoyer au sol.

\- "Comment il peut être aussi rapide ?" se demanda Minerva, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se déplacer aussi rapidement sans aucun bruit.

\- "Mes pouvoirs devraient répondre tout seul à cette question." Indiqua Xun.

Les mages restèrent interdits devant cet indice avant que la réponse soit trouvée, et par nul autre que Frosch, étonnamment.

\- "Si ses pouvoirs sont ceux du soleil, ça doit être la vitesse de la lumière !" proposa l'Exceed, cette révélation fit monter le stress des mages d'un cran. Ils avaient déjà affrontés des adversaires rapide, mais là c'était complètement différent. Comment pouvait-il affronter un type se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière ?

\- "En effet, la lumière et sa vitesse sont mes armes." Confirma le Strizer, hochant la tête. "Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne me déplace pas vraiment à cette vitesse. Je n'en suis pas encore arrivé à ce niveau de maitrise. "

\- "Maitrise ? Tu parles de tes pouvoirs comme si ce n'était pas les tiens à la base." Commenta Lucy, fronçant les sourcils essayant de comprendre. Xun, réalisant qu'il venait de dévoiler une informations assez importante, soupira avant de reprendre.

\- "Je n'étais pas sensé vous révélez cela, mais en effet. Nous autres Strizers avons, dans notre monde, héritez de nos pouvoirs, ou plutôt, nous avons été choisis pour les recevoir. Nous sommes encore en formation, si on peut dire ça comme ça."

Les yeux des mages s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette révélation. Ces types ne maitrisaient pas encore la totalité de leurs pouvoirs et ils étaient déjà capable de les attaquer à 1 contre 4 ? La suite ne s'annonçait pas facile. Les mages se réunirent à nouveau, face à leur adversaire qui enleva sa toge, révélant une tenue composée d'un gilet sans manche dorée avec des dessins en noir, dévoilant un corps étonnamment musclé et un pantalon noir ample avec des sortes de pantoufles.

\- "Il est temps de corser un peu les choses. Êtes-vous prêt ?"

Sans même attendre de réponse, il disparu encore une fois, frappant encore Yukino de la même manière que plus tôt mais le résultat n'était plus le même. Là où la dernière fois Yukino avait percuté un mur, ce coup-ci elle passa au travers, sous les regards surpris des autres mages qui tentèrent de frapper Xun en représailles mais il était retourné à sa position aussi vite qu'il l'avait quitté.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il l'a frappé exactement de la même manière, pourquoi il est aussi puissant d'un coup ?" demanda Lucy, qui s'était précipité pour aidé Yukino, qui était toujours consciente mais souffrait le martyre.

\- "À mesure que le temps passe, mon pouvoir se rapproche de son apogée. Lorsque cela sera le cas, vos chances de victoires seront réduites à néant."

 _" La source de son pouvoir ? Apogée ? *soupir* Si seulement il pouvait parler normalement, ça serait plus simple à comprendre."_ Soupira Minerva, secouant la tête avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Et c'est là qu'elle compris.

\- "Le soleil !" s'exclama la brune, attirant l'attention des autres mages. "Son pouvoir augmente à mesure qu'on s'approche de midi !"

\- "Heure à laquelle le soleil est au plus haut." Constata Rogue, comprenant où Minerva voulait en venir. "Alors on a intérêt à faire vite. Parce que si il devient de plus en plus puissant à mesure que le temps passe, ça va vite devenir ingérable."

Xun regarda les mages et une fois sa cible choisie, il utilisa sa vitesse pour se jeter sur elle quand soudain, il fut projeter sur le côté, frappé au visage par une force inconnue. Quand il se releva, il constata que la force inconnue était en fait Rogue, qui l'avait intercepté dans sa course grâce à son instinct.

 _"L'instinct des Dragons Slayers est plus aiguisé que ce que je pensais. Réussir à m'avoir malgré ma vitesse est un exploit pas souvent vu."_

Il se releva mais les mages ne prirent pas de risques, aussitôt le Strizer au sol, ils commencèrent à contre-attaquer, commençant avec Frosch. Prenant sa forme humaine, il se jeta sur le guerrier de lumière et lui jeta ses 2 pieds en plein visage l'envoyant au sol, dans la ligne de mire d'un autre mage, stellaire pour être exact.

 _ **OPEN, GATES OF THE GOLDEN BULL AND THE SCORPION ! TAURUS ! SCORPIUS !**_

Les deux esprits apparurent aux cotés de Lucy, le taureau empoigna sa hache et le scorpion prenant position pour leur attaque combinée. Xun voyant ça tenta d'esquiver, mais fit face à un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

 _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE SCALE ! LIBRA !**_

L'esprit de la balance apparu et usa de son pouvoir pour manipuler la gravité de Xun, le clouant sur place, incapable donc d'esquiver ce qui arrivait.

 _ **SANDSTORM AXE ALDEBARAN !**_

Le sable de Scorpio s'accumula autour de la hache de l'autre esprit, qui envoya par la suite la puissance cumulé de son attaque et de plusieurs cyclone de sable s'abattre sur le Strizer, qui encaissa le coup sans avoir le temps d'esquiver. Quand le Strizer se releva, il était bien amoché, mais toujours prêt à en découdre. Mais Minerva en a rajouté une couche.

 _ **NIEL WIELG MION TERSE ELCANTEUS YAGDO RIGORA !**_

Xun fut alors frappé par une éruption de lumière surgissant d'en dessous de lui, une sorte de statue accompagnant la déferlante. L'explosion fut telle que la moitié du temple fut détruit, ce qui intrigua la brune.

\- "Etrange. YAGDO RIGORA devrait être plus puissant que ça, pourtant."

\- "Je ne suis sans doute pas immunisé aux attaques de lumière, mais je sais plus facilement les contrer "

En prononçant ces mots, Xun s'était relevé, son corps sacrément amoché par la série d'attaque, mais toujours prêt à se battre.

\- "Si ma vitesse ne suffit plus, je pense qu'autre chose devrait faire l'affaire."

Petit à petit, son corps s'auréola de lumière qui pris peu à peu la forme d'un lion, ses cheveux poussant jusqu'à formé une espèce de crinière, la lumière autour de ses mains formant des sortes de griffes.

 _ **SUNLIGHT LEO !**_

\- "Je vois pas en quoi prendre l'apparence d'un gros chat lumineux va t'aider."

Son adversaire ne répondit pas et passa à l'attaque et Lucy put constater que cette apparence lui était bien plus utile que ce qu'elle croyait. Quand Yukino tenta de réutiliser les pouvoirs de Libra pour le stopper, les pouvoirs gravitationnel n'avait plus d'effet et il continua son offensive, se débarrassant sans problème de l'esprit de la Balance pour ensuite frapper la mage aux cheveux blanc de ses griffes. Bien qu'elle pas aussi tranchantes qu'elles en avaient l'air, elle était surtout brûlante et la blessure fut extrêmement douloureux pour la pauvre mage céleste.

\- "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la magie de Libra n'a pas marché ?"

\- "Sous cette forme, je suis presque fait de lumière. Je suis pour la plupart intangible."

Cette révélation fit peur aux mages. Ils avaient déjà du mal à l'affronter et maintenant ils n'allaient même plus pouvoir le toucher ? Pendant que le groupe se reformait autour de Yukino, pour l'aider à se relever, Rogue se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

 _"Ça devient ingérable. On est plus très loin du Zénith, donc de sa puissance maximale. Il est déjà super rapide et là on peut même plus le toucher. Comment on peut faire ? Sa lumière va lui permettre de passer à travers tout ce qu'on va lui balancer et…Attend… A moins que…"_

Xun commença à charger sans prévenir le groupe de fille mais fut, à sa grande surprise, stopper net dans son élan, malgré sa tenue de lumière. Il se rendit vite compte de la raison de ce blocage. Rogue, couvert d'ombre, venait de l'attraper à mains nues, ou plutôt avec des mains couvertes d'ombres.

\- "L'ombre et la lumière ne peuvent pas se mélanger. C'est bien la seule chose que la lumière ne peut traverser. Ton lion de lumière ne vas plus t'aider, désormais."

\- "Peut-être, mais j'ai bien d'autres moyens de vous affronter."

Sur ce, son habit de lumière disparu et il recula. Ses mains s'allumèrent et les dirigea vers les mages.

 _ **LIGHT BLAST !**_

Des rayons d'énergie solaires furent projetés de ses mains, facilement esquivés par le groupe. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Les rayons rebondirent sur les surfaces réfléchissante des décorations en or sur les murs et revinrent les frapper dans le dos. Les brûlures des rayons étaient si intenses que des cloques apparurent sur leur peau presque instantanément. Mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Alors que Xun tentait de repérer l'absent, il senti une présence derrière lui mais hélas pour lui, il réagit pas suffisamment vite. 2 lames lui tailladèrent le dos, laissant 2 plaies formant une croix. Se remettant vite, il se jeta sur son agresseur, à savoir Lucy, vêtue de la Star Dress Cancer et engagea la mage céleste qui se révélait être un adversaire digne de ce nom. Mais hélas pour Lucy, le soleil avait continué sa course à travers le ciel, n'étant plus qu'à quelques minutes du zénith, signifiant que la puissance de Xun augmentait encore et très vite, elle fut dépasser par son adversaire, qui profita d'une brèche pour riposter.

 _ **LEO SUN JAW !**_

Il projeta une masse d'énergie lumineuse ayant la forme d'une tête de lion sur Lucy, la bête ouvrant la gueule pour mordre Lucy, plantant ses crocs dans le flanc droit de la mage, qui fut en même temps projeté en arrière. Alors que Xun s'apprêtait à porter un coup fatal à Lucy, il fut interrompu par Frosch qui se jeta sur lui mais trop rapidement à son goût, ne pouvant esquiver le coup de tête en plein ventre asséné par l'Exceed. Les regards se tournèrent vers Frosch et tout le monde, à l'exception de Rogue, fut surpris de ce qu'il avaient sous les yeux. La tenue de grenouille de Frosch avait changé de couleur, le rose ayant tout simplement laissé place à de la lumière.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Depuis quand il sait faire ça ?" demanda Lucy, se tournant vers Rogue, la fierté gravé sur le visage.

\- "Quand Frosch a compris qu'il avait pas les dispositions physique de Lector, il a appris à utiliser la magie. En l'occurrence, la magie Magic Dress qu'il a appris lui permet de se revêtir littéralement de différents type de magies. En l'occurrence, la lumière."

Satisfait de ses explications, ils retournèrent à Frosch qui, sous sa forme humaine, était en train d'user de sa magie pour se déplacer presque aussi vite que son adversaire, suffisamment pour pouvoir se battre, mais il fut vite dépassé et envoyé au tapis. En se relevant, l'Exceed entendit son partenaire.

\- "Frosch ! Fait le truc !"

Tandis que les autres mages ne comprirent pas de quoi Rogue parlait, Frosch acquiesça et repris sa forme de base, se contentant de se tenir debout face à Xun qui fonçait vers lui.

\- "Non, Frosch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Va-t'en !"

Mais les cris de Yukino ne firent pas bouger l'Exceed qui se contenta de braquer son regard vers le Strizer, qui leva une main auréolée de lumière, prêt à l'abattre sur Frosch quand soudain, il s'arrêta, comme figé sur place. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur ceux de l'Exceed, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et un sourire innocent. Xun semblait hésitant, et cela empira quand les yeux du chat commencèrent à s'humidifier, se remplissant de larmes, comme si il était sur le point de pleurer (Comme dans l'omake 'Welcome back, Frosch' quand il avoue être perdu à Gray). Les filles regardaient la scène, sans comprendre la logique derrière cette attitude, quand Xun baissa son bras, levant la tête au ciel.

\- "Oh, seigneur. Peut-on être si adorable ?"

 _ **SHADOW'S DRAGON SLASH !**_

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, Xun fut frappé en plein visage par Rogue, les mains enduites d'ombres, l'envoyant s'écraser dans la statue au fond du temple.

\- "Bien joué Frosch. T'as assuré."

\- "Fro pense la même chose."

 _"Tu parles d'une technique"_ pensèrent les filles, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister.

Se relevant, il se mit à rire doucement, provoquant l'incompréhension des mages.

\- "C'était une bonne idée d'utiliser cet aspect en combat, mais c'est un peu trop tard pour vous, hélas."

Pour appuyer ses propos, il leva un doigt vers le ciel et les mages levèrent la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et ce qu'ils y virent leur fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il était midi pile.

D'un coup, le corps de Xun explosa, dégageant une puissance et une lumière d'une intensité telle que les mages furent rejeté sur plusieurs mètre et se retrouvèrent réunis au même endroit. Xun leva la main vers le ciel et absorba la lumière environnante. À mesure qu'il accumulait de la puissance, son corps brillait de plus en plus et une masse d'énergie de plus en plus grande se formait entre ses mains et qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'une tête de lion. Rogue se jeta sur lui, tentant de l'arrêter mais il passa à travers lui, comme si il avait traversé…

 _"Un mirage. Il peut aussi créer des mirages ? Merde."_

 _ **ZENITH LEO : SHINING SUPERNOVA !**_

Un peu plus loin, Xun déchaina la puissance de son attaque, une énorme masse de lumière ayant la forme d'un lion s'élançant vers les mages avant d'exploser, une décharge de lumière et de chaleur si puissante que la moitié du temple fut détruite, la masse de lumière pouvant être visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quand la lumière s'estompa, Xun fut surpris. Les 3 filles et le chat n'avaient pas subit autant de dégâts qu'il le pensait. L'explication à cela portait un nom : Rogue. Il était debout devant les filles, les bras écartés, ayant utilisé son corps pour protéger ses partenaires. Ce faisant, son corps était couvert de brûlures et il était à peine conscient.

\- "ROGUE !"

Les hurlements de Frosch et Minerva réenclenchèrent les fonctions motrices des mages qui se ruèrent sur le Dragon Slayer et arrivé à ses côtés, Minerva usa de sa magie de Territoire pour les transporter ailleurs. Mais ils étaient simplement dans une des pièces du temple.

\- "Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas ramener à la guilde, Minerva." Demanda Yukino, inquiète pour son ami.

\- "TU CROIS QUE ÇA ME PLAIT DE LE VOIR DANS CET ÉTAT !" Hurla Minerva en guise de réponse, les 2 autres filles ayant un mouvement de recul devant tant d'agressivité avant que Minerva ne se reprennent. "On peut pas partir en laissant ce type s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il s'en est pris à Rufus et Orga, et maintenant Rogue. Il va me le payer. Il en va de la réputation de Sabertooth."

\- "T'es sûr que ça vient pas du fait que tu en pince pour Rogue, hein ? " devant le visage sévère, bien que rouge, de Minerva, Lucy reprit. "En attendant, il nous faut un plan pour le finir."

\- "La principale difficulté, c'est ça capacité à se changer en lumière. On a rien pour l'arrêter quand il est comme ça." Précisa Yukino quand une voix rauque se manifesta.

\- "Si, il y a un moyen." Tournant la tête, les filles virent Rogue, qui commençait à se réveiller, bien que souffrant énormément. "Mes ombres ont pu l'arrêter, vous aurez besoin de moi."

\- "Mais Rogue, il y a un truc que tu peux faire contre lui, puisqu'il est pas immunisé le lumière."

Rogue acquiesça, comprenant ce dont Frosch voulait parler.

\- "Oui mais on aurait besoin de l'immobilier et en même temps de faire diversion. Sans compter que j'ai besoin de Sting pour faire ça."

\- "Hum. Je crois que j'ai une idée."

/- Pendant ce temps -/

Xun était toujours au centre du temple, observant les alentours. Il savait que les mages n'étaient pas loin et il s'attendait à être attaqué à tout moment. Restant sur ses gardes, il entendit alors un cri.

 _ **SAND BUSTER !**_

Tournant la tête, il vit Scorpio projetant vers lui un énorme tourbillon de sable, qu'il arrêta sans trop d'effort. Mais quand le sable, il fut attaqué par 2 Minerva, une de chaque côté.

 _"Gemini pour une offensive aussi simple ? Je suis assez déçu."_

Pour appuyer ses pensées, il tendit les mains vers les deux Minerva, qu'il élimina d'un tir laser qui leur perça les côtes. Comme il s'y attendait, l'une des 2 Minerva disparue mais ce qui apparu à la place n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendais. Il ne s'agissait pas de Gémini, mais de Lucy en Star Dress Gémini, ayant utilisé le même genre de pouvoir que l'esprit des gémeaux. Avant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait, il sentit quelquechose sur son dos. Regardant derrière lui, il vit Frosch sous forme humaine accroché à son dos, sa tenue ayant changée de couleur, maintenant noire.

\- "Ce que tu fais n'est pas très utile."

\- "Fro ne pense pas la même chose."

Soudainement, Xun sentit son corps devenir beaucoup plus lourd. Il devina que cela était l'esprit de la Balance, qu'il aperçu au loin aux côtés de Yukino, sans que cela l'inquiète pour autant, cette gravité accentuées facilement contournable pour lui. Mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel et quand il le vit, il cru avoir des problèmes de vus. Car debout à côté de Rogue se tenait… Sting.

\- "Tu as besoin de la Magie de Sting ?" demanda Sting, s'adressant à Rogue. "Pas de problème, piri piri !"

Xun comprit alors. Il s'agissait de l'esprit des Gémeaux, qui venait de prendre l'apparence, et donc les pouvoirs de Sting. _"Deux esprits ET une Star Dress ? Elle a beaucoup plus de capacité que ce que l'on pensait."._ Gémi et Mini firent alors quelques chose qui surprit Xun : il offrit sa magie, ou plutôt celle du Dragon Slayer de Lumière, à Rogue qui l'absorba et peu après, son corps se recouvra de ce qui semblait être des écailles noires sur son côté droit et blanches sur la gauche. De la même façon que Sting lorsqu'il utilise le mode White Shadow Dragon.

 _ **BLACK LIGHT DRAGON MODE !**_

La quantité de magie qui se dégageait de son corps était si intense que Xun su qu'il devait esquiver. Pris par la gravité de Libra, il tenta de se changer en lumière pour s'échapper, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, mais il se rendit compte que quelque chose l'en empéchait. Et c'est là qu'il se rappela de la tenue noire de Frosch, qui était toujours collé sur son dos.

 _"Il s'est recouvert du pouvoir des ombres pour m'empêcher de fuir."_ Réalisa Xun, qui compris alors la profondeur de leur plan. _"Il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'issue. Bien joué."_

Sur ce, Rogue se rua sur Xun, qui fut lâché par Frosch, l'Exceed se mettant à l'abri, mais ne laissant pas le temps au Strizer le temps de s'échapper.

 _ **BLACK LIGHT DRAGON'S ROUGH SILK !**_

De fins rayons d'énergie de lumières et d'ombres surgirent de partout, transperçant Xun en tous sens. En l'espace de quelques instants, Xun fut tailladé dans tout les sens et s'effondra au sol, les yeux révulsés et du sang coulant de sa bouche. Les mages, à la vue de du corps, présumé sans vie, de Xun, échangèrent un sourire satisfait, qui ne dura qu'un temps lorsque elles virent Rogue, qui s'effondra au sol, succombant à ses blessures.

\- "ROGUE !"

Minerva et Frosch se jetèrent sur le Dragon Slayer, la brune cherchant le pouls du jeune homme.

\- "Son pouls est extrêmement faible. Il a besoin de soin au plus vite !" s'écria Minerva, attirant les regards alarmés des autres mages.

\- "Il faut qu'on le ramène à la guilde, et vite !" S'exclama Yukino, avant que Lucy ne se manifeste.

\- "LÉOOOOOOOO !"

L'esprit du lion, à l'entente du cri da sa propriétaire, apparut à ses côtés, laissant tombé le jeu du dragueur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

\- "Léo, Rogue va mourir si on l'emmène pas à la guilde au plus vite. Est-ce que tu peux nous faire passer par le monde des esprits ?"

Léo eu un court moment d'hésitation mais devant l'urgence de la situation, acquiesça.

\- "Pas de problème. Agrippez-vous à moi."

Les mages et l'Exceed s'exécutèrent, se laissant aspiré vers le monde des esprits, direction la guilde, laissant derrière eux Xun, qui se fit quelques instant plus tard trainer hors du temple par un inconnu.

\- "Bon, il semblerait que ces mages savent se dépasser et monter des plans bien huilés dans l'urgence. C'est bien, mais face à moi, ça suffira pas."

 **Coupez ! C'est dans la boite ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! Prochaine étape, la traduction puis je repart sur One Piece, pour un nouveau chapitre français et anglais. À la prochaine !**

 **Dans le prochain épisode : Un retour entre déclaration et crise de nerf ! Des vacances pour déstresser. Ou pas.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retour, dispute, vacance(?)

**Salut, tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien. On est donc reparti pour un 6** **ème** **chapitre de cette fic Fairy Tail, avec un chapitre qui va, entre autre, introduire un nouveau Strizer. Bonne Lecture !**

 **P.S. : Je ne suis toujours pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail. Juste de mes OC et c'est déjà pas mal.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Retour, crise de nerf et vacance (?)**

\- "Brelan d'As."

\- "Quinte Flush ! Aboule le pognon !"

\- "Ah l'bâtard."

Gray jeta ses cartes sur la table, dépité d'avoir perdu une énième partie. Il avait accepté de jouer au Poker face à Cana et Léon, mais els 2 mages de glace l'avaient très vite regretté, car la mage aux cartes n'était pas seulement douée pour se battre avec les cartes : elle pouvait aussi les battre aux cartes. Quelqu'un connaissant la guilde qui entrerait dans l'enceinte de la guilde à ce moment-là aurait beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi Gray jouait au poker, mais aussi pourquoi la guilde, pourtant bondée n'était pas aussi vive que d'habitude.

La raison était simple : personne n'avait la motivation de faire quoique ce soit et ce pour 2 motifs.

Le premier, c'était Happy, dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis sa disparition survenue peu après son retour de Karista avec les autres mages qui y avait affrontés le Strizer de la forêt, Vincenzo, il y a de cela plus de 2 jours. Si cette absence avait marquée tous les mages de Fairy Tail, Happy ayant toujours était une sorte de mascotte pour la guilde, et ce depuis sa naissance, 2 personnes vivaient son départ particulièrement mal. La première, c'était Carla. Alors qu'elle avait passé des années à repousser les avances de l'Exceed bleu, il devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle de cacher la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour le partenaire de la Salamandre, et cela lui faisait mal. Et en parlant de Salamandre, il y avait quelqu'un qui était particulièrement affecté par cette disparition.

Après le déni, la colère et la frustration, Natsu était désormais au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Il mangeait beaucoup moins et on pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis le départ de son partenaire. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à plaisanter, mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer de cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Même Gajeel et Gray étaient inquiet pour lui, surtout quand il avait ses 'phases'. C'est comme ça que les autres appelaient les moments où Natsu se mettait à délirer, littéralement, passant alors son temps à établir des théories toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres sur la disparition d'Happy, sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades qui l'observaient sans rien faire, vu que les seules fois où ils avaient tentés de le calmer, ils s'étaient violemment repousser. Beaucoup en voulais à Lucy au début, qui avait eu des mots particulièrement violent à son encontre, mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Personne ne pouvait supporter de voir celui qui avait tué Zeref et Acnologia dans cet état, mais ils ne pouvaient que reconnaitre que ce que lui avait dit Lucy était vrai et devait sortir à un moment.

Sting, qui avait obtenu, au même titre que les autres mages blessés par Vincenzo, l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie, était adossé au bar, observant les mages devant lui avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Rufus, qui lui aussi avait pu sortir, sa peau presque entièrement guérie, se tenait à côté du Maître de Sabertooth et remarqua qu'il semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- "Un problème, Sting ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir déjà vu aussi soucieux." Remarqua Rufus.

\- "C'est juste que… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Répondit Sting, une boule au ventre tandis qu'il pensait au groupe parti pour Akaruidesu. Il était plus qu'inquiet pour Yukino. Il la savait forte, mais ces Strizers étaient balèze et il ne pouvait que s'imaginer de quoi leur adversaire actuel était capable. Mais ce qui le travaillait le plus, c'était Rogue. Ils avaient toujours eu des liens très fort, comme 2 frères et depuis qu'ils avaient appris à mélanger leurs magies pour passer en _**WHITE SHADOW DRAGON MODE**_ , ce lien s'était approfondi. De ce fait, il savait que Rogue avait des problèmes.

Et hélas pour lui, Dieu avait un sens de l'humour particulièrement tordu et décida de lui apporter les réponses à ses questions concernant ses amis.

D'un coup, une vive lumière apparue au milieu du hall de la guilde, une lumière qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre, pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises. Il s'agissait de la lumière qui accompagnait l'ouverture d'une porte d'esprit stellaire. En effet, quand la lumière faiblit enfin, la première chose que les mages virent, c'était un visage d'homme à lunette avec des cheveux roux reconnaissable entre mille, c'était Léo. Mais Sting avait vite reporté son attention sur une tête blanche qui c'était précipité sur lui. Il reconnut Yukino, et eu un choc envoyant son corps couvert de blessure, notamment des hématomes imposant sur son ventre ainsi que de multiple brûlures.

\- "Yukino ! Ça va ? Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie." Avait-il crié, attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme avant d'être retenue par cette dernière.

\- "Non, attend ! " l'interrompit la belle, une légère teinte rouge au visage en ayant vu l'inquiétude de Sting à son égard. Elle dégagea son poignet et attrapa le devant de la veste du Maître de Sabertooth, l'obligeant à la regarder. "Mes blessures n'ont pas d'importance ! Mais Rogue… Il …"

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, secouée par des sanglots de plus en plus fort, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Voyant l'état de son amie (et sans doute plus), il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe. Lucy était à genoux, les mains par terre, dans le même état que Yukino, de même que Minerva et Frosch. Mais en posant les yeux sur cette dernière, Sting cru mourir sous le coup de la surprise.

Rogue était étalé par terre, devant Minerva qui lui tenait la main. Il était couvert de blessure, de l'entaille à l'hématome mais surtout de brûlure, qui lui couvrait le corps entier, la peau ayant pris une teinte rouge écarlate, voire presque noire sur tout le dos. Du sang coulait par son nez et sa bouche pour en rajouter à l'horreur que ses amis avaient déjà sous les yeux. Sting se remit bien vite de ses émotions.

\- "ROGUE !"

Il se jeta aux côtés de son meilleur ami, posant ses mains sur son cou, à la recherche de son pouls, qu'il trouva extrêmement faible.

\- "WENDY ! VITE, QUELQU'UN !"

La guilde repris vit d'un coup, plusieurs personnes se ruant sur l'infirmerie où se trouvait Wendy. Quand la jeune mage aperçu Rogue, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se jeter sur lui, usant de sa magie pour établir un premier diagnostic.

\- "Vite, amenez le à l'infirmerie ! Son état est critique !"

Sting s'exécuta, transportant celui qu'il considérait comme son frère à l'infirmerie où il le déposa sur un lit avant d'être poussé vers l'extérieur par Polyussica qui referma la porte tandis que les 2 guérisseuses s'affairaient à remettre Rogue sur pied.

/- Quelques heures plus tard -/

Sting était assis dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie, dont il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Rogue y avait était enfermé. À côté de lui était assis Minerva, tête baissé, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, Frosch endormi sur ces genoux. Yukino se joint à eux, s'asseyant à côté de Sting, plaçant sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort. Le mage de lumière resserra sa main autour de la sienne, tournant la tête vers elle avec un léger sourire, que la mage lui rendit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Sting l'observa un moment, elle et ses blessures. Les filles avaient eu de la chance, du moins par rapport à Rogue et leurs blessures car, sans pour autant qu'elle soient superficielle, avait nécessité que peu de soin et elles n'avaient donc pas eu à rester à l'infirmerie, même si Minerva y serait bien restait. Elle avait passé une bonne heure après avoir été soigné à relâcher toutes ses émotions accumulées depuis le combat sur la porte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Revenant à Yukino, Sting réfléchis un moment avant de finalement passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrent enfin. Minerva avait à peine entendu la porte se déverrouiller qu'elle s'était jeté dessus, manquant de fracasser la pauvre Wendy qui venait d'ouvrir. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la pièce quand ils furent stoppé par Polyussica.

\- "Si vous comptez rentrer, tenez-vous à carreau et pas de bruit inutiles. Et pas longtemps, compris ?"

Les mages acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers le lit de Rogue, mais ils eurent beaucoup de mal à supporter ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Rogue avait était nettoyé et dans l'état actuel des choses, il était couvert de bandage, comme si les 2 guérisseuses avaient voulues le momifier. Mais le plus dur à voir, c'était de le voir branché à tout un tas de machine (AN : le même genre de trucs qu'on trouve dans les hôpitaux, mais version magie, je me le permet), qui mesurait son pouls, l'aider à respirer, etc. En bref, ces machines donnaient l'impression de maintenir Rogue en vie et ils détestaient ça. Minerva pris une chaise pour s'assoir auprès de lui tandis que Frosch alla se mettre sur le lit, juste à côté faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher les appareils. Sting, le regard braqués sur son 'frère', s'adressa aux infirmières.

\- "Comment il va ?"

\- "La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a réussi à le stabiliser. Mais…" Wendy s'arrêta, baissant légèrement la tête, n'arrivant pas à parler.

\- "Mais quoi ? Wendy ?" poussa Yukino, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- "Il est dans le coma. Et on a aucune idée de quand il se réveillera, si il se réveille." Révéla Polyussica.

Cette révélation jeta un froid sur la pièce et ses occupants, qui regardaient Rogue avec un air solennel et en silence, jusqu'à ce que Wendy se remette à parler, en larme.

\- "Je suis désolée. On a fait ce qu'on a pu mais son état était…"

\- "Ne pleure pas, Wendy. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu et même si il est dans le coma, au moins il est en vie. Merci." Répondit Yukino, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la réconforter.

\- "Il est coriace, il se remettra." Affirma Sting.

\- "Très bien, mais maintenant, SORTEZ D'ICI !" hurla Polyussica, faisant tournoyer son fameux balais, cherchant à chasser les mages de l'infirmerie

 _"Et le 'Pas de bruit inutile' dans tout ça ?"_ Pensa Sting alors que lui et Yukino esquivaient les coups de balais. Mais dans un mouvement de balai un peu trop violent, la vieille mage frappa Minerva, qui n'avait pas bougée de sa chaise, à la tête, le balai se brisant à l'impact. Mais Minerva ne broncha pas, restant concentrée sur Rogue.

\- "Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici." Répliqua-t-elle simplement, sans tourner la tête. Devant cette attitude, Polyussica soupira, avant de s'avouer vaincue.

\- "Très bien, vous pouvez rester, mais vous restez calme ou je m'occupe de vous, compris ?"

Plus tard, après que Wendy ai soignée la petite blessure à la tête de Minerva, plusieurs personnes étaient venus voir Rogue, principalement des membres de Sabertooth, qui vivaient tous aussi mal de le voir dans cet état. Quand les visites furent terminés, les filles réussirent, au prix de nombreux efforts, à tirer Minerva hors de l'infirmerie, qu'elle refusait de quitter. Les mages étaient décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau : son obsession à ne pas quitter l'infirmerie ne pouvait pas être simplement dut à une simple amitié. Elles étaient donc toutes réunies autour d'une table dans une salle qu'elles avaient 'réservées' dans la guilde.

\- "Alors, vas-y. Crache le morceau ! "Exigea Cana, un baril d'alcool dans les bras, assise sur la table, s'adressant à Minerva, avant de recevoir une légère tape sur la tête par Lisanna.

\- "Cana, ne commence pas. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être agressée comme ça."

\- "Cela dit, je ne pense pas que tu puisse nier tes sentiments encore très longtemps." Commenta Mirajane, qui se tourna vers Minerva. "Vu tes réactions concernant l'état de Rogue, tu ne peux pas l'aimer que comme un ami."

Les filles se tournèrent vers la mage aux cheveux d'ébène, qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle releva la tête, le visage rouge de gène.

\- "Même si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui, quelles sont les chances qu'il le soit aussi ?" Cette semi-déclaration, couplée aux doutes de Minerva, firent sourires les autres, qui la rassurèrent immédiatement.

\- "Honnêtement, je suis sure qu'il est aussi fou de toi que tu es folle de lui. Mais tu ne sauras jamais tant que tu n'auras pas essayer." Rassura Levy. "Dès qu'il se réveillera, fonce. Je suis sure que tu le regrettera pas."

\- "Je me demande si tu es si bien placée pour donner ce genre de conseil, quand on voit le temps qu'il t'as fallu pour te déclarer à Gajeel." Taquina Cana, qui en était déjà à son 3ème tonneau, ce qui provoqua une mini-dispute entre les deux, qui attira bien vite l'attention des autres. Minerva sourie devant ce spectacle, se jurant d'avouer ce qu'elle ressens à Rogue quand il se réveillera.

/- Plusieurs jours plus tard, chez Lucy-/

Morose.

C'était plus ou moins l'état d'esprit de la guilde, et plus exactement des mages qui s'y trouvaient. Depuis le retour du groupe parti à Akaruidesu, il n'y avait pas eu de réelles bonnes nouvelles. L'état de Rogue s'était légèrement amélioré, mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé les mages étaient de moins en moins optimiste sur son hypothétique réveil. Autre source d'inquiétude, toujours aucune nouvelle de Happy que personne n'avait vu depuis.

Lucy, déjà presque totalement remise de ses blessures, en pensant à la disparition de l'Exceed, ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à Natsu. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle devait avouer que le voir dans cet état, et savoir que c'était en partie sa faute, lui faisait mal. Après tout, elle n'avait pas totalement renoncée à ses sentiments envers lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un 180° sur son comportement : elle avait pris une décision et comptait s'y tenir.

Elle était chez elle, tentant de se relaxer après tout ce qu'il s'est produit ces derniers jours quand d'un coup, elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur non loin de chez elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais ne vit rien. Elle décida donc de sortir et, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, dans une ruelle, elle vit Natsu, qui fouillait partout autour de lui. Mais Lucy fut bien plus surprise par son apparence que son comportement. Il était sale, preuve qu'il ne c'était pas lavé depuis un moment mais surtout bien plus maigre, elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état.

\- "Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?"

En entendant le son de la voix de sa partenaire et amie, il tourna vers elle un regard que Lucy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'associer à celui d'un fou échappé d'un asile. Il retourna sans un mot à sa fouille, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles mais où l'on pouvait discerner des mots comme 'Happy' ou 'cacher'.

\- "Tu perds ton temps à le chercher, Natsu."

La pluie s'était mise à tomber quand elle prononça ces mots, Natsu se retournant vers elle d'un coup, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

\- "Comment ça, je perds mon temps ? C'est pas en arrêtant de le chercher que je vais le retrouver !" hurla la dragon, prenant la mage stellaire par surprise avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

\- "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Happy était toujours en ville, on l'aurait déjà retrouvé ! Il est parti, Natsu !"

\- "ET IL SERAIT PARTI OÙ, ALORS ?! IL A NULLE PART OÙ ALLER !"

\- "S'IL VEUT REVENIR, IL REVIENDRA. ÇA SERAIT TROP TE DEMANDER DE FAIRE CONFIANCE AUX AUTRES, DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ?"

\- "C'est pas une question de confiance, là." Natsu avait baissé d'un ton, sifflant entre ses dents. Mais Lucy ne baissa pas le sien. Elle continua, les deux mages désormais complètement trempés par le véritable déluge qui était en train de s'abattre sur la ville.

\- "ALORS QUOI ? SI TU A CONFIANCE EN SON RETOUR, POURQUOI TU TE MET DANS CET ÉTAT ?"

\- "PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE C'EST MA FAUTE !"

L'aveu de Natsu fit tomber un silence dans la ruelle qui n'était interrompu que par la pluie battante. Trempés, ils se regardaient, sans un mot. Lucy était sous le choc alors qu'elle voyait Natsu se décomposer, son regard passant de la colère à la tristesse.

\- "Tout est ma faute."

Puis il tomba à genoux, au milieu de l'allée, Lucy se rapprochant de lui, s'agenouillant pour être à son niveau. Lorsqu'elle vit les larmes couler sur son visage, elle comprit que Natsu n'allait vraiment pas bien.

\- "Tu avais raison. Comme toujours. Si j'avais fait attention à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais, il serait pas parti. Et tu ne m'aurais jamais engueuler comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour. J'suis désolé."

Voir Natsu pleurer devant elle fit du mal à Lucy. Elle ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu pleurer, la dernière fois, c'était lorsque Igneel avait été tué par Acnologia.

\- "Je ne me rendais pas compte que son départ pourrais t'affecter autant." Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par Natsu, qui la regardait avec reproche.

\- "Mais Lucy, j'ai trouvé Happy quand ce n'était encore qu'un œuf. Je me suis occupé de lui, je l'ai vu éclore, je l'ai toujours eu à mes côtés." Sa voix se brisa, alors qu'il se remit à pousser des sanglots qui brisaient le cœur de Lucy. "Dans un sens, il est comme mon fils."

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Ce que venait de dire Natsu venait de la percuter comme un camion. Quelle idiote elle était. Elle était tellement focalisée sur les erreurs de Natsu, qu'elle en avait oubliée le lien qui l'unissait à Happy et son origine. Elle avait été particulièrement égoïste. Elle pris alors Natsu dans ses bras, la tête du mage de feu reposant sur son épaule où il se laissa aller, pleurant pour son partenaire disparu. À ce moment-là, Lucy réalisa qu'elle avait eu tord et que Natsu était plus sensible qu'elle ne le croyait. Quand Natsu commença à se calmer, la pluie avait perdue en intensité.

\- "Allez, viens chez moi. Un bon repas et un bain chaud te feront du bien."

Natsu acquiesça sans un mot et se leva, Lucy l'emmenant chez elle. Après que Natsu ai pris un bain et mangé un morceau, il s'approcha de la porte, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui. Mais avant, il se retourna pour faire face à Lucy.

\- "Encore désolé pour tout ça. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti."

\- "C'est pas si grave. En réalité, on est tous à cran avec ce qu'il se passe. Ce que je voudrais, ça serais que tout redevienne comme avant."

\- "Ouais. Ça serait cool."

Sans parler d'avantage, ils se saluèrent et Natsu rentra chez lui.

/- Le lendemain, à la guilde -/

Lucy venait tout juste de passer la porte de la guilde et se dirigeait vers le bar pour prendre un petit déjeuner, observant les environs, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- "Où est Levy ? Elle est malade ?" demanda Lucy à Mirajane.

\- "Non. Elle a pris quelques vacances, loin de tout ce qui est train d'arriver. On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle a même emmené Gajeel avec elle." Termina la barmaid avec un sourire. Lucy le lui rendit, mais soudain, la porte explosa, presque littéralement, dévoilant Natsu, qui semblait en pleine forme, complètement différent de celui qu'il était ces derniers jours.

\- "J'SUIS DE RETOUR !" hurla la Salamandre à plein poumon, comme il en avait l'habitude. "Faut que je cogne un truc. Hey, le glaçon, viens par-là."

\- "Tu veux vraiment te battre, l'allumé ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre contre un dépressif."

\- "C'EST QUI LE DÉPRESSIF, FACE D'ICEBERG ?!"

Très vite, une bagarre générale éclata dans la guilde, tables et chaises se faisant catapulter dans les airs et devant se spectacle, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tout était presque redevenu comme avant.

 _"… Ce que je voudrais, ça serais que tout redevienne comme avant …"_

Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait duit à Natsu la veille et tourna son regard vers le mage de feu, qui était en pleine confrontation avec Gray.

 _"Est-ce qu'il a volontairement provoqué une bagarre, parce que je voulais que la guilde soit comme avant ?"_

Secouant la tête pour effacer les rougeurs qui avaient élues domicile sur ses joues, elle se contenta d'observer la scène avec un sourire, heureuse que pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, la guilde semblait avoir retrouvée sa vraie nature.

/- Tetsuga, au nord-ouest d'Hargeon -/

\- "Rappelle -moi pourquoi tu m'as trainé jusqu'ici, crevette ?"

\- "Pour se reposer. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'ai estimé qu'on avait besoin de vacances."

\- "Que TU avais besoin de vacance. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai envie de me frotter à ces types."

Levy et Gajeel venaient tout juste d'arriver à Tetsuga, une ville réputée pour ses forges et ses artisans experts dans le travail du métal. Pour Levy, quitter Magnolia lui suffisait pour se détendre et oublier ses tracas. Elle a choisie de venir dans cette ville, justement parce qu'elle savait que si elle voulait que Gajeel la suive, il lui fallait une motivation supplémentaire.

\- "Donc, c'est la fête des forges de la ville aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? " Demanda Gajeel, marchant aux côtés de Levy, s'avançant vers le centre de la ville.

\- "Oui, les forgerons de la ville en profite pour dresser des stands à travers la ville pour montrer leur créations, faire des démonstrations aux touristes et même des combats pour tester leurs meilleures armes."

\- "Kihihi, tu m'connais bien, y a pas de doutes, crevette."

\- "Merci. ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER CREVETTE !"

\- "Tu préfèrerais que je t'appelle 'ma crevette' ?"

La remarque sournoise de Gajeel eu l'effet qu'il recherchait, faisant violemment rougir Levy, qui se mit à bégayer.

\- "J-je, euh, oui, enfin, peut-être…"

Gajeel ricana avant de glisser la main de Levy dans la sienne, la tirant vers lui. La bleutée lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre leur route, le tout sous les yeux d'un Panther Lily à la fois heureux et fier.

/- Plus tard, place principale de la ville -/

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un festival, la place principale de la ville était bondée, couverte de stands où les différents artisans de la ville faisaient la démonstration de leurs talents à de nombreux touristes. De nombreuses sculptures de métal étaient disposées un peu partout, les touristes passant d'un stand à l'autre au son des marteaux et autres outils utilisés par les artisans. Levy ne manqua pas de remarquer que Gajeel semblait apprécier le festival, même si ce n'était pas forcément comme elle le pensait. En effet, Gajeel avait plus l'eau à la bouche qu'autre chose. Tout ce métal de haute qualité exposé lui donnait faim. Cependant, un des stands attira particulièrement son attention. En effet, sur le stand était disposé une statue de dragon faites entièrement en métal. Des morceaux de cuivre donnaient presque vie aux yeux de ce dragon dont le regard semblait vous suivre. Autour du dragon était disposé des sortes de mécanisme extrêmement poussés qui semblait se mouvoir sans aucune intervention magique. Gajeel marqua même un temps d'arrêt en regardant le dragon.

\- "Metalicana ?" murmura Gajeel, ce que Levy remarqua, observant le dragon à son tour.

\- "C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble. On dirait presque des jumeaux."

\- "Jumeaux ? Comment ça ?"

Les 2 mages levèrent la tête, se retrouvant face à face avec l'homme qui tenait le stand. Un homme aussi grand que Gajeel, avec des cheveux blonds très courts et des yeux gris, que l'on croirait fait d'argent, derrière une paire de lunette qu'il remit en place avec son pouce. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces gris, avec une chemise blanche. La cravate était du même gris que le costume et les chaussures cirées étaient noire de jais.

\- "Sur quoi vous avez basé ce dragon ?"

Le ton de Gajeel était cassant. Il devait savoir comment ce mec avait pu faire une réplique exacte de Metalicana.

\- "Sur mon imagination." répondit l'inconnu avec un léger recul devant l'agressivité de Gajeel. "Je me suis toujours imaginé des dragons fait de métal, comme couvert d'une armure. J'ai pas le droit ?"

Gajeel n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mâchouillant un objet de métal qu'il avait sous la main.

\- "Hey, une minute ? Vous mangez quoi là ?"

Gajeel s'arrêta et ouvrit la main, révélant ce qu'il restait d'une des petites machines qui était jusque là sur le stand. Voyant cela, le gérant écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur Gajeel, qui se remit à manger ce qu'il avait dans la main.

\- "Non mais ça va, je vous gêne pas ? Vous voulez pas du sel avec ça ?" lança le gérant, ce à quoi Gajeel répondit.

\- "C'est une bonne idée. Vous en avez ?"

\- "BARRES-TOI D'ICI, LA TÊTE DE CLOU ! ET QUE JE TE REVOIS PLUS !"

\- "Comment tu m'as …Gah !" Gajeel n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé par Levy qui venait de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- "Ça suffit, on y va. Encore désolé." Elle s'inclina devant le gérant pour s'excuser de la gène occasionnée et repris son chemin avec Gajeel.

\- "Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à contrôler ton estomac. Tu es de plus en plus comme Natsu à ce niveau."

\- "Me compare pas à cet idiot. Moi au moins, j'ai les capacités de savoir que j'aime quelqu'un." Ces mots firent rougir Levy quand Lily intervint.

\- "Cela dit, c'est quand même léger l'explication qu'il nous a donné pour cette statue de Metalicana. Je me demande si…"

\- "Levy ?! Gajeel !? Panther ?!"

Les 3 concernés se retournèrent, surpris de se retrouver face à Jet et Droy, qui semblaient aussi surpris de les voir qu'eux.

\- "Jet ? Droy ?" Commença Levy avant d'être coupé par Gajeel, qui avait fait un pas en avant pour se placer entre Levy et ses 2 partenaires de Shadow Gear, comme pour établir sa domination.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Si vous nous avez suivi, vous allez regretter jusqu'à votre naissance."

\- "Mais non, pas du tout. On est ici pour une mission." Répondit Jet, ayant eu un pas de recul en voyant l'expression clairement énervé de Gajeel.

\- "Une mission ? Ici ? De quel genre ?" demanda Panther, qui s'était posé sur la tête de Gajeel.

\- "En fait elle n'est pas ici à proprement parler, mais…" commença le mage de vitesse avant d'être couper par une épée de fer se retrouvant soudainement sous la gorge.

\- "Vous avez fait un détour quand vous avez su qu'on passait par ici alors, hein ?!"

\- "MAIS NON ! Laisse nous finir !" coupa Droy qui repris la où Jet s'était arrêté. "En fait, la mission a commencée dans un village à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Apparemment, des objets en métal s'étaient mis à vibrer, voire voler dans certains cas. En plus de cela, les villageois disaient entendre des bruits bizarre, comme des machines. On a trouvé une piste et on l'a suivie jusque ici."

\- "Mais si on prend en compte la situation actuelle, cette quête va sans doute être plus compliqué que prévue."

\- "Comment ça ?" demanda Levy, intrigué par la dernière phrase du mage végétal.

\- "Le village où on a commencé la mission se situe pas super loin de la forêt où sont apparus les Strizers."

Cette nouvelle provoqua des réactions partagées chez les mages. En plus de la surprise, Panther était inquiet car cela voulais dire qu'il n'était sans doute pas loin. Gajeel jubilait, comme un gamin à l'idée qu'il allait sans doute pouvoir affronter un de ces types et Levy était frustrée. Elle décide de prendre des vacances, et il faut qu'il tombe par hasard sur un Strizer ? Le destin pouvait être sacrément cruel des fois.

/- Le soir -/

Malgré tout, la journée se passa sans encombre. Gajeel, Panther et Levy ont donc put profiter de leur journée sans réel problèmes pendant que Jet et Droy faisaient leur recherches. Mais alors que les vacanciers étaient sur le chemin de l'hôtel, ils entendirent un bruit étrange, comme une perceuse accompagné de marteaux tapant sur du métal. Cela aurait été tout à fait normal dans une ville de forgerons, mais pas à une heure où il était pourtant interdis de travailler le métal sous peine d'être accusé de tapages nocturnes. Leurs craintes furent confirmés quand ils aperçurent Jet et Droy se précipiter vers eux.

\- "Jet, Droy. Ces bruits, c'est…"

\- "Oui, les mêmes que ceux sur lesquels on enquête." Coupa Jet, comprenant en avance qu'elle allait être la question de la bleutée.

\- "Ok. Allons voir ça." Gajeel avait répondu avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, tirant Levy par le poignet, l'emmenant contre sa volonté.

Arrivé à la source, ils étaient face à un grand bâtiment de brique rouges, couvert d'un toit en métal noir, métal que l'on retrouvait aussi sue les fenêtres, les portes et les longues cheminées d'où s'échappait une fumée noire et épaisse, signe qu'elle était occupée. Les mages entrèrent et ils surent qu'ils étaient attendus.

Il y a avait des fours de métal, toute un arsenal d'outils de forgeron, du marteau à la pince, des chaines, des moules de différentes formes et tailles. Mais le problème, c'est que tout était entassé sur les côtés, près des murs, laissant un vaste espace au milieu de la fonderie. Basiquement, c'était une arène.

\- "C'est un piège." Constata Droy.

\- "Je ne dirais pas ça."

Du fond du bâtiment, sortant de l'ombre, Gajeel, Levy et Panther aperçurent l'homme du stand avec la statue de dragon. Il portait la même tenue, la veste ouverte, la cravate légèrement défaite, les mains dans les poches.

\- "Disons plutôt que je vous attendais."

\- "Si tu voulais pas forcément nous attirer ici, pourquoi cette statue de Metalicana ?" demanda Levy, déjà sur ses gardes.

\- "Je voulais plus ou moins vous mettre le doute. Oh mais où avais-je la tête, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Dmitri Alekseïev..."

 _ **NAIL GUN !**_

Il leva une main vers les 4 mages et une rafale de clous de plusieurs centimètres de long fusèrent vers eux. Jet, Droy et Panther, dans sa forme humaine, esquivèrent en plongeant sur les côtés. Gajeel se plaça devant Levy, se couvrant de métal pour les protéger tous les deux.

\- "Strizer du métal. Privyet."

\- "Le métal, hein ? Ça tombe bien." Commença Gajeel en récupérant les clous et en les avalant tout rond. "J'avais un petit creux."

\- "Ouais, ton talent à bouffer le métal va être très chiante. Mais je ne me contente pas seulement de manipuler le métal. Je suis aussi le roi des machines. Démonstration."

 _ **SPRING BOOST !**_

Changeant ses jambes en ressort, Dmitri bondit sur Gajeel, les bras couvert de métal et commença à échanger des coups. Mais cela ne dura qu'un moment. Soudainement, des menottes apparurent sur les poignets de Gajeel puis des chaines surgirent d'une machine à proximité, l'attrapant et le tirant vers une sorte de fauteuil.

\- "Bon voyage."

D'un seul coup, la fauteuil se mit à avancer le long d'un rail, à la vitesse d'un train. Gajeel fut instantanément mis hors-jeu, pris de violente nausées, tandis que le wagon dans lequel il était disparaissait dans les méandres de la fonderie. Levy, Panther, Jet et Droy ne purent qu'assister impuissant à la scène, alors que Dmitri se retournait vers eux.

\- "Bon, maintenant, c'est juste vous et moi."

 **Ok voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitre. A la prochaine.**

 **La prochaine fois : Shadow Gear vs métal ! Libérer Gajeel ! Zigurat et dragon d'acier !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : La chasse dans la forge

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. En tout cas, on est parti pour ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, on y va de ce pas !**

 **Enfin si, dernier truc : je n'ai aucun droit sur Fairy Tail.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

MAJUSCULE : les mots écrit par Solid Script.

 **Chapitre 7 – Course-poursuite dans la forge.**

Le silence. L'absence totale de bruit. Le néant sonore. En clair, les couloirs sombre de la forge, à peine éclairé par les vieilles lampes de type industrielle qui projetait des ombres inquiétante sur les murs de briques rouges et les divers éléments métallique servant de 'décoration', étaient plongés dans un silence qui, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, n'avait rien de bon. Dans un des corridors de l'usine pourtant, un bruit de course résonna, le rythme des pas variants à chaque virages. Le coureur après une course de plusieurs minutes s'arrêta, se cachant derrière une bidon rempli de chutes de métal. Veste mauve et salopette déchirées en de nombreux endroits, le souffle court, Jet, en plus d'avoir l'air fatigué, semblait également soucieux, comme si il doutait de quelque chose.

\- "J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais, Levy." Marmonna-t-il, regardant par-dessus le tonneau, une silhouette d'homme en costume aux manches retroussées se dessinant au fond du couloir.

 _\- Flashback -_

Levy, Panther, Jet et Droy étaient toujours plantés devant Dmitri, le visage de ce dernier fendu d'un large sourire, tandis que Gajeel venait de disparaitre dans les méandre de la forge, cloué sur un wagon, complètement KO à cause du mal des transports caractéristique des Dragons Slayers. Le cerveau de Levy était à deux doigts de fumer à causes des différentes idées qui se succédaient à un rythme effréné dans sa tête pour tenter de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

\- "Alors, maintenant que tête de clou n'est plus là, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous. Mais je vais vous proposer un petit jeu."

\- "Un jeu ? Comment ça ?" demanda Levy, se doutant déjà que sa définition de jeu n'était certainement pas la même que celle de ce type.

\- "En fait, votre ami dragon est en train d'être conduit vers un fourneau spécial créé par mes soins. Autant vous dire que la chaleur de ce fourneau suffira à faire fondre jusqu'à ses écailles." Cette révélation jeta un froid sur les mages et l'Exceed. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'une telle chose soit possible, mais en même temps, de la part de quelqu'un venant d'un autre monde, ils n'allaient pas prendre de risque. "Ce fourneau se trouve au centre de ma forge. Si vous réussissez à l'atteindre avant lui, vous pourrez peut être le sauver. Mais n'allait pas croire que je vais vous laissez faire. Je serais là pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues." Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre d'un air condescendant. "Mais vu que vous êtes loin d'avoir mon niveau, je vais vous laisser un peu d'avance. 3 minutes. Passez ce délai, je partirais à votre poursuite. Cela vous convient-il ?"

Les membres de Fairy Tail sentaient la colère monter en eux, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être autant sous-estimer par ce type, qui était en train de sortir une chaise longue et s'y allongea, un réveil poser sur une petite table. Mais Panther n'allait pas laisser ce gars le regarder de haut sans rien faire. Prenant sa forme humaine, il sorti son épée et s'adressa aux autres.

\- "Allez chercher Gajeel. Je vais rester ici retenir ce mec."

\- "Mais Panther, on ne peut pas…"

\- "BARREZ-VOUS !" Hurla Panther, interrompant Droy. Les 3 mages se regardèrent avant de partir tous ensemble dans les couloirs de la forge, laissant l'Exceed derrière eux. Jetant un coup d'œil vers ses invités, Dmitri haussa un sourcil avant de retourner à son livre, qu'il avait sorti de nulle part.

\- "Il reste encore plus de 2 minutes. Tu vas vraiment rester planté là ?"

*SLASH* D'un coup d'épée, Panther détruisit le réveil, l'envoyant s'écrasé au sol.

\- "Temps écoulé." Commenta simplement Panther.

\- "*soupir* SI tu insistes."

/- Entretemps -/

Levy, Jet et Droy s'étaient arrêtés à quelques couloirs de la salle centrale, reprenant leurs souffle. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de l'affrontement entre Dmitri et Panther.

\- "On fait quoi ? On peut pas laisser Panther seul contre ce type ?"

\- "Il ne nous a pas demander de partir pour qu'on y retourne. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Gajeel." Rappela Levy, se redressant. "Il faut qu'on récupère Gajeel avant qu'il ne finisse dans ce fourneau."

\- "Le problème, c'est que ce type va pas nous laisser faire et j'ai bien peur que Panther n'arrive pas à le retenir longtemps." Précisa Droy, pas super emballé par la situation.

Après un silence qui dura quelques instants, Levy releva la tête, une idée en tête, ou plutôt un morceau d'idée.

\- "Je crois que j'ai un plan."

C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant semblable à un mur qui s'écroule résonna à travers la forge, prenant les 3 mages par surprise. Puis une voix résonna alors à travers les couloirs. Celle de Dmitri.

\- "Un de fait. Plus que trois."

 _\- Fin du Flashback –_

Après ça, Jet, Droy et Levy s'étaient mis d'accord sur le plan et se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction différentes, avec pour objectif de retrouver le fourneau avant que Gajeel ne l'atteigne. Jet avait était le plus malchanceux des trois, vu qu'il était tombé sur Dmitri peu après. Il avait tenté de l'affronter, mais tout comme Gajeel, ce manieur de métal pouvait se couvrir de fer, rendant les attaques de Jet inefficaces. Mais quand il vit ce qu'il avait à côté de lui, il eu une idée.

\- "Inutile de te cacher, je te trouverais où que tu sois. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner."

En tournant dans un couloir, il se retrouva face à Jet, qui se trouvait debout devant lui, à quelques pas. Sans un mot, le mage de vitesse se rua sur lui. Dmitri se contenta de couvrir son bras droit de métal et décocha un crochet vers Jet, qui se brisa littéralement à l'impact. Dmitri écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **FALCON HEAVENWARD !**_

Aussitôt Jet tombé en morceau, il se fit violemment frappé dans le dos par le vrai Jet, un coup qui le propulsa dans un mur qu'il traversa. Se relevant, il eu tout juste le temps d'intercepter Jet, venu doubler la mise.

\- "Un miroir. J'avoue avoir honte d'être tombé dans un piège aussi simple."

\- "Les stratagèmes les plus simple sont souvent les meilleurs. Et au fait…"Jet s'interrompit, reculant de quelques pas. "Les mages de Fairy Tail sont beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas des gens qui abandonne, surtout quand un ami est en danger." Ces derniers mots firent rire Dmitri, qui venait de remettre ses lunettes en place, le costume légèrement déchiré.

\- "Ami ? Toi et Gajeel, ami ? Je croyais que toi et Droy ne l'aimiez pas, par rapport à Levy ?"

\- "On est passés à autre chose. On va pas laisser ce genre d'émotions foutre en l'air notre amitié avec Levy. Ils s'aiment et on l'accepte."

 _ **CANNON ARM !**_

Dmitri eu un petit sourire, son bras se changeant en une espèce de canon, qu'il pointa vers Jet, prêt à faire feu, mais au moment où le coup allait partir, des plantes surgirent du sol et s'agrippèrent au canon, qui tira dans le sol. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Droy au loin, l'air satisfait, mais Dmitri se contenta de sourire davantage.

 _ **CHAINSAW ARM !**_

Son canon se changea en tronçonneuse, se débarrassant avec aisance des plantes qui le retenait tandis que son corps commença à se couvrir de métal, commençant à former des pointes sur le haut de son corps.

 _ **IRON HEDGEHOG SPIN DASH !**_

Il se roula en boule, comme un hérisson, ses pointes s'allongeant avant de se mettre à rouler vers Droy, réduisant en charpie tout ce qu'il avait sur sa route. Le pauvre mage aux plantes, n'étant pas un expert de l'esquive à cause de son physique quelque peu contraignant, ne put esquiver que légèrement l'assaut, se faisant lacérer et planter une partie du dos. Jet se rua sur son amis pour l'aider à se relever tandis que le Strizer reprenait sa forme normale. Les 2 tentèrent de s'enfuir, de gagner du temps, mais hélas pour eux, Dmitri avait d'autres projets.

 _ **STEEL TRAPDOOR !**_

Une porte en acier se dressa devant eux, les bloquant dans un couloir, devenue une impasse, sans aucune issue. Ils déglutirent avant de se retourner, faisant face à Dmitri, les bras transformé en 2 énormes sulfateuses. Sans plus de cérémonies, il ouvrit le feu sur les 2 mages, les impacts des balles soulevant un épais nuage de fumée. Quand ce dernier disparu, il ne vit pas, comme il s'y attendait, 2 mages criblés de balles, mais plutôt un énorme WALL en travers du couloir. Dmitri baissa ses armes, surpris pendant un instant, avant de pousser un soupir, comprenant facilement pourquoi ce truc était apparu. Tournant la tête vers la droite, il aperçu Levy, debout et le fixant d'un regard particulièrement froid.

\- "Allons bon, et moi qui croyait que tu te serais précipitée pour sauver ton petit dragon. J'avoue être surpris. Mais au moins, je vais pas avoir à courir partout pour te retrouver."

 _ **SCRAP IRON BLADED HAND !**_

Les mains de Dmitri se couvrirent de ferrailles et de lames effilées et il se rua sur Levy. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. En effet, il fut coupé dans son élan, figé dans sa course. Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de marcher sur un GLU dessiné par terre. Levant les yeux vers la mage aux cheveux bleus, il l'a vit écrire autre chose.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT : BATTERING RAM* !**_

 _ **IRON SKIN !**_

Dmitri se couvrit d'une peau de métal tandis qu'un énorme BATTERING RAM se rua vers lui. Mais l'impact fut si violent que même malgré sa protection, il fut violemment projeté vers l'arrière, sa peau de métal se pliant à l'impact, lui écrasant l'estomac, tandis qu'il allât traverser plusieurs murs. Levy en profita pour aller voir Jet et Droy, qui avait souffert des tirs malgré la protection de Levy. De son côté, Dmitri se releva difficilement, le souffle coupé et clairement énervé. Il jeta sa veste détruite par terre, se relevant et jetant un regard mauvais à Levy. Mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua d'étranger symbole un peu partout sur les murs, le sol et même le plafond.

\- "Des runes ?"

\- "Je n'ai pas le niveau de Freed en ce qui concerne les runes, mais je me débrouille. Suffisamment en tout cas pour piéger cet endroit. Bonne chance." Termina Levy, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Va pas croire que des dessins vont me rete… *BOUM*"

Dmitri s'était arrêté, carbonisé par une explosion dut à l'un des pièges de Levy, qui se trouvait à l'entrée du couloir dans lequel les 3 mages s'était engagés. Il avait littéralement de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles ainsi qu'un petit sifflement, comme une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser.

Et elle explosa. Les mages se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, tentant de gagner du temps, tout en évitant les rafales de métal, de balles et d'explosions lancés par un Dmitri hors de lui. L'un des trucs qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Et entre les pièges runiques, les mots de Levy, les attaques en sprint de Jet et les entraves végétales de Droy, il y avait largement de quoi lui faire péter une durite. Il parvint finalement à les piéger dans l'entrepôt de la forge, qui était rempli d'objets en métal en tout genre, de la statue à la poutre.

\- "Ben voilà. Là, je vais pouvoir m'amuser."

 _ **STEEL BEAM RAIN !**_

Il tendis les bras vers les côtés, utilisant ses pouvoir pour soulever les poutres en acier stockées dans la pièce, les faisant léviter au-dessus de lui avant de les faire pleuvoir sur les 3 mages, qui esquivèrent comme ils le purent, mais recevant des violents coups malgré tout. Jet se releva le premier, le visage en sang, se jetant sur le Strizer, mais ce dernier l'attendais.

 _ **LEAD SHACKLES !**_

Des énormes menottes en plomb se collèrent aux pieds de Jet, le clouant littéralement sur place, du coup incapable d'esquiver le reste.

 _ **SPIKED KNUCKLES !**_

Des pointes apparurent sur ses phalanges, qu'il enfonça d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Jet, qui fut projeté dans une gerbe de sang.

\- "JET ! Espèce d'enfoiré !"

 _ **KNUCKLE PLANT !**_

Des plantes en forme de poings se ruèrent sur Dmitri, qui contra avec aisance.

 _ **BLADE EDGE !**_

D'un revers de la main tranchant comme une lame de rasoir, il découpa les plantes avant de pointer sa deuxième main vers le mage.

 _ **CRECENT BLADE RUSH !**_

Il projeta une volée de lames en forme de croissant de lune sur Droy, le découpant de tout les côtés, avant qu'il ne succombe à ses blessures, s'effondrant et laissant Levy seule face au Strizer, dont le sourire sadique ne présageait rien de bon. Il se couvrit de métal, ses doigts se changeant en larges griffes, s'approchant lentement de la mage, qui pourtant n'avait pas peur. Et ce parce que Dmitri marcha de nouveau sur des runes qui projetèrent un nuage de fumée noire au visage du Strizer. Ce dernier, aveuglé, ne vit pas Levy lancer une nouvelle offensive.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT : ACID !**_

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !" Dmitri se fit asperger d'un liquide si corrosif que son métal fondit presque instantanément, attaquant même sa peau. Sans laissé la moindre chance à son adversaire, Levy continua son offensive.

 _ **COMBO SCRIPT : EXPLOSIVE HAMMER !**_

Elle écrivit un HAMMER géant, dont l'une des 'pattes' d'un des M s'était allongée pour servir de manche. Toute la surface du marteau était également couverte de EXPLOSION. Elle balança son marteau directement au visage de Dmitri qui, trop occupé par la douleur de l'acide, n'eu aucun mouvement défensif, se prenant donc la frappe de plein fouet, l'impact du marteau s'ajoutant à une explosion violente qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva avec difficulté, l'acide ayant enfin disparu, plus en colère que jamais.

\- "Espèce de petite salope. Tu vas le regretter."

 _ **CHAIN RUSH !**_

D'innombrables chaines surgirent de partout autour de Dmitri, se précipitant sur Levy. Elle tente tant bien que mal d'esquiver. Mais ce sont des attaches en métal qui lui attrapèrent finalement les poignets, la plaquant contre le mur, dans une position de crucifixion, qui n'était pas inconnue à Levy.

\- "Clouer au mur, totalement vulnérable. J'imagine que c'est le genre de situation que tu connais bien. La dernière fois, c'était sur un arbre, exposées aux yeux de tous en centre-ville, avec tes 2 potes."

Levy se rappelait parfaitement ce moment, qui avait déclenché la guerre entre Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord il y a plusieurs années de cela. Une époque où Gajeel n'était pas encore des leurs. La seule fois où son désormais petit copain avait levé la main sur elle. Dmitri, de son côté, avait changé son bras en une sorte de scalpel géant et s'approchait dangereusement de Levy. Il la gifla d'une main couverte d'acier, la pauvre mage se retrouvant au bord de l'inconscience à cause de la violence du choc.

\- "Bien, j'avoue que tu as des tripes. Alors il est temps de voir ce qu'il en est réellement."

 _ **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB !**_

Sans crier gare, un large pilier de métal brisa le mur sur lequel Levy était attachée, s'allongeant pour aller frapper Dmitri dans l'estomac puis l'emmenant vers le mur le plus proche, le faisant passer au travers. Dmitri se releva malgré tout très vite, totalement surpris, en voyant Gajeel s'avancer dans la pièce, Levy dans les bras.

\- "QUOI !? Mais comment tu as pu te libérer ?"

Gajeel jeta un regard vers Levy avant de sourire, se tournant vers Dmitri, un sourire carnassier au visage.

\- "La crevette a bien plus de ressource que ce que l'on pourrait croire."

\- Flashback -

Gajeel était totalement léthargique, tétanisé par son mal des transports, qui l'empêchait de se libérer, tandis que le wagonnet continuais sa route, le Dragon Slayer étant en l'état condamné à un triste sort. Mais alors que Gajeel sentait sa peau devenir de plus en chaude, signe qu'il s'approchait du fourneau, le wagonnet eu un mouvement brusque et clairement imprévu, chutant du rail attaché au plafond, allant s'écraser au sol. Après quelques secondes, le temps pour Gajeel de se remettre de ses émotions et de se remettre les idées en place, il se libéra de sa prison et leva la tête vers le rail pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il était tombé : ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose que ce type avait prévu. En observant de plus près, il vit des traces d'un liquide vert, dont quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol en béton, le liquide fumant tandis qu'il rongeait le sol. Gajeel souris, une expression de fierté évidente peinte sur le visage, avant de partir à toutes jambes, suivant une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Fin du Flashback -

\- "Elle est la seule ici qui puisse se servir de l'acide, comme tu as du le remarquer." La remarque provoquante de Gajeel fit grogner Dmitri, se remémorant la brûlure de l'acide sur sa peau. "Elle a trouvé le fourneau et a juste détruit les rails sachant que ça suffirait pour me libérer et elle est ensuite venue aider ses amis. En ce moment, je peux pas être plus fier de ma crevette."

\- "Ouais, ben j'espère que cette fierté va t'aider à survivre." Dmitri enleva sa chemise blanche, la jetant sur le côté, se retrouvant seulement vêtu d'une débardeur blanc, révélant un torse et des bras couvert de tatouages, signe d'une vie passé plus qu'obscure. "Parce que je retiens plus mes coups, désormais."

Les deux adversaires se couvrirent de métal et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Et le combat changea totalement de dimension. Les 2 hommes de métal se rendait coup pour coup, à coup d'épées, de poings et même de tête. Le tout ponctué de tir de balles et de missiles par Dmitri, mais aussi des rugissements de Gajeel. La violence des échanges était telle que le simple souffle des coups suffisait à fissurer les murs, le sol et le plafond, qui finissait alors par tomber en morceau, quand ce n'était pas l'un des 2 combattants qui passait au travers, balançait par l'autre. Cependant, peu à peu, Dmitri commençait à prendre le dessus, malmenant Gajeel de plus en plus, le projetant après une série d'échange dans une pile de caisse.

\- "Tu te débrouille bien, c'est un fait. Mais tu n'es que fer là où je peux être tous les métaux que je veux. Autant te dire que tu n'as aucune chance." Mais Dmitri remarqua assez vite que le dragon ne l'écoutait pas, ou plus. Il était occupé à manger ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les caisses. Dmitri, changeant son bras en une longue épée de métal, s'avançant mais s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose se briser sous son pied. Baissant les yeux, il vit…

\- "Du charbon ? Pourquoi il irait manger du…" Puis en voyant que la peau métallique qui recouvrait Gajeel avait changée de teinte, il compris, écarquillant les yeux. "Oh l'enculé."

 _ **STEEL DRAGON'S SWORD !**_

Une large épée d'acier frappa Dmitri, découpant son métal comme du beurre, lui découpant tout le torse. Gajeel ne laissa même pas le temps au Strizer de se remettre de ses émotions, le dragon inspirant profondément.

 _ **STEEL DRAGON'S ROAR !**_

La rafale d'acier déferla sur Dmitri qui se fit envoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce et traversa le mur du fond. Gajeel se releva mais il ne comprit par pourquoi le Strizer ne se relevait pas : Gajeel n'imaginait pas qu'il soit aussi facile d'éliminer un de ce type. Et en effet, il aperçu le Strizer se relever à travers la fumée.

\- "Manger du charbon pour en absorber le carbone et passer du fer à l'acier. Bien joué. Mais il est peut-être l'heure de finir toute cette histoire."

 _ **ZIGURAT, L'ARMURE FORTERESSE !**_

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Gajeel ne sut quoi dire. Face à lui se tenait un Dmitri couvert d'une armure digne des plus grands films de Science-fiction. Gajeel se remit rapidement, créant une épée d'acier, qu'il utilisa pour trancher Dmitri, mais la lame ne laissa pas la moindre trace dessus. Dmitri leva simplement le bras, révélant une paume creuse.

 _ **PALM BLASTER !**_

Une rafale d'énergie jaillit de la paume de l'armure, propulsant Gajeel à travers plusieurs murs, le faisant atterrir dans le hall d'entrée, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, Dmitri s'approchant, son armure faisant des bruit robotique en marchant.

\- "Cette armure est faites d'acier sur plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseurs. Et elle est littéralement couverte d'arme, je n'ai basiquement aucun angle mort."

Comme pour prouver ses dires, un canon situé dans son dos ouvrit le feu, projetant une rafale d'énergie sur Jet qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, mais sa vitesse lui permis d'esquiver le tir de justesse, qui se contenta de détruire le mur derrière. Mais le souffle fut suffisant pour envoyer voler le pauvre mage qui s'écrasa contre un mur. Gajeel se releva et se jeta sur Dmitri, bien déterminé à battre son adversaire. Mais l'armure Zigurat se révélait être beaucoup trop puissante pour un seul mage.

\- "Allez ça suffit, le lézard et laisse toi faire. Qu'on en fini…*FWOOSH*."

Mais pour plusieurs mages, c'était pas pareil.

Le Strizer fut coupé par un écran de fumée, plus exactement un nuage de charbon, projeté par Jet, qui utilisait maintenant sa vitesse pour tourner autour du Strizer, créant un tourbillon de cendre qui bloquait totalement la vision de Dmitri, et ce à 360 degrés. Dmitri soupira d'impatience, son armure s'ouvrant au niveau du torse.

 _ **VACUUM ROTOR !**_

Des sortes de turbines s'enclenchèrent, aspirant les cendres et faisant disparaitre ce nuage. Il leva sa paume vers Jet, qui était allé voir Gajeel pour l'aider à se relever. Il amorça son tir quand soudain…

*BAM* Une énorme épée apparue, comme sortant du plafond et décrivit un mouvement de balancier, le percutant sur toute sa hauteur, l'envoyant au fond de la pièce. Dmitri se releva, son armure toujours intacte, bien que la lame ai laissé une entaille légère. Levant la tête, le Strizer aperçu Panther Lily, salement amochés mais toujours debout.

\- "TOI ? Je croyais m'être occupé de toi ?"

\- "Je suis un membre de Fairy Tail. Et l'erreur à ne pas faire, c'est de nous sous-estimer."

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, des plantes apparurent, entravant le Strizer tandis que Droy apparu à la sortie d'un couloir, haletant mais bien conscient, Dmitri le braquant sans sommation de son canon. Mais il n'était pas le seul à s'être remis de ses émotions.

 _ **COMBO SCRIPT : ACID SWORD !**_

Un SWORD long et recourbé, aux bords couvert d'ACID verdâtre s'abatis sur son canon, le coupant en deux comme un couteau chauffé dans du beurre. Il tourna la tête, mais ce fut pour mieux se faire attaquer.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT : HAMMER !**_

Un HAMMER apparu sur sa main et elle décocha un crochet du droit directement au visage de Dmitri qui, bien que son armure tint le coup, fut envoyer au tapis, toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu son canon se faire détruire aussi facilement.

 _"Mais c'est quoi cet acide ? "_

En se relevant, il se fit harcelé de tout les côtés par Panther et Jet, le premier utilisant sa force physique et son épée, le deuxième sa vitesse, pour gêner le plus possible le Strizer, tandis que Droy assistait ses amis, invoquant des plantes pour entraver le plus possible les mouvement de Dmitri. Ce dernier se débattait comme il pouvait, mais entre Jet, Panther et ces plantes, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Entre 2 coups, il aperçut Gajeel, occupé à dévoré 2 choses qui n'annonçaient rien de bon : Un grand SHADOW et CARBON. Une fois les 2 mots consommés, Gajeel se releva, son corps, désormais fait d'acier, couvert d'ombres, une forme combinant ses pouvoirs de son IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE avec la puissance de l'acier : STEEL SHADOW DRAGON MODE. Levy quant à elle, était occupée à écrire un mot que Dmitri ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT : ACID !**_

Le ACID se précipita sur Dmitri, Panther et Jet se jetant sur le côté tandis que le Strizer, trop entravé dans les plantes pour esquiver et il se fit frappé de plein fouet par la vague d'acide, rongeant son armure qui ne fut pas totalement détruite, mais dangereusement fragilisée, notamment un des yeux, qui avait totalement disparu laissant son vrai œil gauche visible. Il aperçu alors Gajeel, les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête, une espèce de longue lame d'acier couverte d'ombres apparaissant au-dessus de lui. Dmitri aurait voulu esquiver, mais les autres mages avait d'autres projet pour lui. Panther se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par derrière, lui bloquant les bras le long du corps. Droy utilisa tout ce qu'il lui restait de magie pour invoquer les plantes les plus solides qu'il pouvait appeler et s'en servit pour entraver totalement le Strizer. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre, mais là encore, sa tentative fut veine.

 _ **FALCON HEAVENWARD !**_

Jet, lui aussi appelant ses dernières forces, se jeta sur Dmitri et décocha un violent coup de pied au visage du Strizer, plus exactement sur la tempe, son armure fragilisée n'absorbant pas l'intégralité des dégâts. Ce faisant, le coup sonna Dmitri, qui ne put rien faire pour esquiver ce qui arrivait.

 _ **BLACK KARMA DEMON : STEEL SHADOW GOD SWORD !**_

La gigantesque épée d'acier couverte d'ombre s'abattit sur le Strizer, la puissance du coup se propageant vers l'avant, passant à travers le Strizer et découpant en deux toute la forge, le tout accompagné d'une déflagration qui progressa sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Dmitri était toujours debout, l'armure totalement détruite, la tête en sang, les yeux vitreux avant de s'effondrer au milieu des gravats. En voyant leur adversaire s'écrouler, les mages poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement, se laissant tomber sur le sol, tous épuisé. Mais l'apparition soudaine d'une autre personne, sortie de nulle part, se tenant debout à côtés de Dmitri, les fit sortir de leur torpeur.

\- "Tsk tsk, vraiment Dmitri, il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions, elles ont tendances à te faire perdre tes moyens."

\- "Hey ! T'es qui toi ? "

\- "À votre avis. Mais pour l'heure," L'inconnu souleva Dmitri, le posant sur son épaule, pliant légèrement sous le poids de son camarade. "Je vais ramener cet idiot. A la prochaine."

Et il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, se fondant dans les ombres. Les mages restèrent sans bouger pendant un instant avant de finalement se remettre de leurs émotions. Levy dans les bras de Gajeel, Panther aidant Jet et Droy, ils retournèrent en ville, pour se reposer avant de retourner annoncer la nouvelle aux autres à Magnolia : un autre Strizer venait de tomber.

 **Ok, chapitre 7, terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je voudrais profiter de cet instant pour vous prévenir d'un petit changement. Ce week-end, je pars avec des amis, ce qui fait que je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler sur le "projet" suivant, à savoir la trad de cette fic en anglais. Je vais donc faire au mieux, mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie de briser mon rythme actuel (nouveau chapitre du lundi au vendredi et trad sur le week-end), il se peut que je fasse une petite pause sur la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir retrouver mon rythme habituel à partir du week-end prochain. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si il y a un peu de retard pour mon prochain chapitre One Piece, je ne vous oublie pas !**

 **Next Time : Rapport de mission. Retour d'un voyageur. Les vacances de l'amour ? L'eau et la glace face à l'océan.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retours et festival marin

**Salut, les gars ! Comment ça va ? Aujourd'hui, on reprend cette fic Fairy Tail avec un petit chapitre de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Et je rappelle que je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapitre 8 : Retour et fruits de mer.**

\- "Bien, que s'est-il passé exactement ?"

La question de Makarov, toujours assis sur le bar de la guilde, était on en peut plus légitime. Face à lui se trouvait le groupe qui avait combattu à Tetsuga contre le Strizer de métal, Dmitri. Entre temps, les 5 membres du groupe avaient eu l'occasion de se soigner. Couvert de bandages, un bras en écharpe pour certains, des béquilles pour d'autres. Quand les autres les avait vu revenir couvert de blessures, ils avaient été plus que surpris. Levy, Panther et Gajeel étaient censés être en vacances et si Jet et Droy étaient effectivement parti en mission, personne n'aurait imaginé qu'ils allaient finir par tomber sur un des Strizers. Assis devant le maitre de Fairy Tail, le groupe entrepris alors de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, en présence des autres mages impliqués dans cette affaire.

\- "D'abord, Droy et moi on était partis en missions pour enquêter sur des histoires de bruits de machines étranges qui inquiétaient des villageois, non loin de la forêt où ses types étaient apparus pour la première fois." Commença Jet avant de passer le relais à son partenaire.

\- "On a remonté la piste et on a fini par arriver à Tetsuga où on a retrouvé totalement par hasard Levy, Panther et Gajeel. Et le soir venu, on a entendu ses mêmes bruits provenir d'une sorte de forge à l'extérieur de la ville."

\- "C'est là qu'on a trouvé le responsable. Le Strizer du métal, un gars en costume gris du nom de Dmitri." Enchaîna Panther.

\- "Strizer du métal ? Ça a dû être un jeu d'enfant pour toi, Gajeel."

La remarque de Gray était plus que pertinente, les capacités de Gajeel à manger le métal étant un avantage considérable sur un manieur de métal. Mais l'expression gênée du dragon de fer, qui se frottait la nuque en détournant le regard leur fit comprendre que c'était en fait loin d'être aussi simple.

\- "Sauf que ce gars n'était pas seulement un homme de métal. Il manipulait aussi les machines et était un véritable arsenal à lui tout seul."

\- "Il savait que les capacités de Gajeel à avaler le métal allait être un problème pour lui, alors il s'est servi de sa faiblesse pour le mettre hors-jeu."

\- "He-Hey, Levy, ils ont pas non plus besoin de tout savoir." Gajeel coupa Levy, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que les autres découvrent qu'il avait été mis hors-jeu si facilement par ce type. Ce serait pas très bon pour sa réputation. Mais hélas, Levy ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, elle continua avec un petit sourire.

\- "Le Strizer a attaché de force Gajeel sur une espèce de chariot qu'il a mis en route et Gajeel, paralysé par son mal des transports ne pouvait pas s'en échapper."

Cette révélation provoqua une crise de rire générale dans toute la guilde, qui s'imaginait sans problème la scène, les faisant rire plus fort encore. Gajeel sentait la pression monter, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment, tandis que Levy de son côté continuer son histoire.

\- "Ensuite, on a du ruser pour sauver Gajeel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

\- "Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Coupa Mirajane, toujours derrière le bar, essuyant un verre tout en écoutant l'histoire des autres.

\- "Le wagon sur lequel était attaché Gajeel était en route pour un fourneau qui aurait, à en croire ce type, aurait pu faire fondre le métal de Gajeel. Il fallait qu'on l'intercepte avant qu'il ne l'atteigne." Expliqua Panther avant de reprendre. "Je suis resté en arrière pour retenir notre adversaire pendant que les autres allaient chercher Gajeel. Mais je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps, il m'a vite mis hors course."

\- "De notre côté on s'est séparés pour pouvoir trouver Gajeel plus rapidement. Jet et moi, on s'est retrouvé les premiers face à lui et on a essayé de gagner le plus de temps possible, puisque Levy venait d'arriver au fourneau." Continua Droy, avant d'être interrompus par Wendy, qui écoutait tout en s'occupant des bandages des blessés.

\- "Et après ? Gajeel est intervenu ?" Demanda-t-elle, captivée par l'histoire.

\- "Pas exactement." Repris Levy. "Quand j'ai détruit le rail sur lequel se trouvait le wagon, Gajeel n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me suis assurée que Gajeel ne tombe jamais dans le fourneau et je suis partie aider Jet et Droy. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, alors qu'il ne restait plus que moi que Gajeel est arrivé."

\- "On a ensuite commencé à se battre sérieusement, mais ce type était sacrément balèze. Il m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre. Et peu à peu, il a commencé à prendre le dessus, principalement grâce au fait qu'il était plus que du fer. Au final, il a fallu qu'on s'y mette à tous les 5 pour l'arrêter. Surtout après qu'il ait sorti son armure de combat."

\- "Attend, j'ai bien entendue ? Gajeel a fait équipe sans broncher avec Jet et Droy ? Mais où va le monde." Se demanda Cana, toujours avec son baril d'alcool entre les mains.

Pendant que Gajeel, retenu par Levy, cherchait à en coller une à Cana, Makarov hocha la tête, les yeux fermés avant de relever la tête vers ses 'enfants'.

\- "Peu importe la manière. Au final, nous avons pu nous débarrasser d'un autre de ces Strizers. Reposez-vous. Nous ne savons pas quand ils lanceront leur prochaine offensive."

Une fois le rapport terminé, tout le monde retourna à ses activités. Levy alla voir Lucy, qui avait encore quelques blessures suite à son combat contre Xun, le groupe de Tetsuga ayant découvert l'agression de Rufus et Orga et surtout le combat face au Strizer du soleil en rentrant de Tetsuga, tandis que Gajeel, de son côté se leva pour aller à l'infirmerie pour aller voir Rogue, son ami et rival. En entrant dans la pièce, son visage se tordis légèrement. Voir son ami de Sabertooth allonger sur un lit, couvert de bandage et toujours inconscient même après plusieurs jours, c'était particulièrement dur à voir. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce cependant. Minerva était toujours là, assise au bord du lit, attendant le réveil du dragon d'ombre. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps ici, à part pour manger et aussi quand elle se faisait trainer dehors par les filles pour l'obliger à prendre l'air.

\- "Comment il a fait pour finir dans cet état ?"

Gajeel avait posé la question sans lever les yeux du Dragon Slayer, s'adressant à Minerva qui répondit sans lever les yeux non plus.

\- "Pour faire simple, il a voulu jouer les héros. En s'interposant entre nous et l'ennemi."

Gajeel ricana légèrement, comme pour dire 'ça lui ressemble de faire ça', avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta, lançant un regard à Minerva par-dessus son épaule.

\- "Il s'en sortira. C'est un coriace. Veille bien sur lui et quand il se réveillera, pense à me prévenir."

Après que Minerva ai acquiescé d'un hochement de tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres après avoir entendu les encouragement de Gajeel, ce qui était rare, le dragon de fer sorti de la pièce, rejoignant Levy et les autres dans le hall de la guilde. Tout le monde avait repris ses activités habituelles, bien que perturbé par ses attaques de Strizer qui semblaient de plus en plus imprévisible. Cependant, une personne dans la pièce semblait en pleine réflexion. Il s'agissait de Juvia qui pour une fois semblait ne pas penser à Gray, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup ses amies qui étaient assise avec elle. Personne n'osa l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'Erza décide de briser la glace.

\- "Euh, Juvia. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?"

La mage d'eau ne répondit pas de suite, n'ayant apparemment pas entendu la question. Erza s'apprêtait à la répéter quand Juvia répondit par une autre question, sans regarder ses camarades.

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que Juvia a l'impression que Levy et Gajeel sont plus proche qu'avant ?"

Les autres filles, à savoir Erza, Wendy, Lucy et Cana, furent surprise par la remarque de Juvia, puis elles suivirent son regard pour voir que depuis tout à l'heure, elle avait les yeux braqués sur Levy qui avait été rejointe par Gajeel. Le dragon s'était assis à côté de la petite mage avant de la tirer vers lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et Levy ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, continuant sa lecture mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

\- "C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air d'être plus proche que jamais depuis leur retour de Tetsuga." Commenta Lucy, sirotant son milkshake vanille.

\- "Ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est le genre de difficulté qui rapproche les gens." Rajouta Wendy innocemment, un concept que Cana ne connaissait apparemment pas.

\- "Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose lors de ta dernière mission avec Roméo ? JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !"

\- "N-Non, il ne s'est r-rien passé. Vraiment." Répondit la jeune mage, le teint de son visage ayant viré au rouge cerise. Mais sa gène fut de courte durée quand Erza retourna au sujet principal de la discussion.

\- "Wendy n'a pas tort cependant. Regarde Minerva et Rogue. Avant, ils étaient plus timide que Alzack et Bisca et là, Minerva s'est jurée de dire ce qu'elle ressent à Rogue quand il se réveillera."

\- "En plus, c'était soit après un séjour dans un spa ou pendant des vacances. À croire que les vacances rapproche les gens."

Soudainement, un craquement se fit entendre. Les 4 filles tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit et ce qu'elles virent leur fit réellement peur. Juvia, les pupilles dilatées, avait les ongles qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le bois massif de la table, tandis qu'elles pouvaient presque voir son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime, analysant la situation.

\- "Vacances… Rapproche les gens… ce qu'elle ressent…"

\- "Euh, Juvia… Tu te sens bien ?"

D'un seul coup, la mage d'eau se releva sans prévenir, fixant un point droit devant elle.

\- "Juvia a quelque chose à faire !"

Sur ce, elle se rua loin de la table et alla fouiller sur un panneau sur lequel était affichés diverses publicités et annonces avant d'aller se jeter presque littéralement sur Gray. Après cela, il y eu quelques minutes de discussions, ou plutôt de monologue de la part de Juvia, puisqu'elle n'avait presque pas laissée au mage de glace le temps d'en placer une. Et dans la milliseconde après qu'il est accepté ce que Juvia lui proposait, il se fit littéralement tracter hors de la guilde par Juvia, sous les regards médusés du reste de la guilde, notamment des 4 amies de la mage d'eau, toujours attablées. Une fois le choc passé, elles se regardèrent avant Levy ne les rejoigne, elle aussi surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "C'est une bonne idée de les laisser aller à…, euh où ils veulent aller ?"

\- "Pourquoi tu poses cette question, d'un coup ?" demanda Erza, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la mage des mots semblait aussi préoccupée.

\- "Eh bien, avec Gajeel, on a réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est produit à Tetsuga. Et on en a tiré une conclusion : Quelle était la probabilité que le Strizer qu'on a croisé se trouve dans la ville où moi et Gajeel on était en étant poursuivi par Jet et Droy ? Selon nous, ces Strizers doivent nous connaitre suffisamment pour pouvoir prédire où ils auront la chance de nous trouver. Et donc …"

\- "Et donc tu penses que l'un d'eux attend déjà Gray et Juvia à l'endroit où ils sont en train de se rendre ?" Devant le léger mouvement de tête de Levy, Lucy et ses amies ressentirent une angoisse monter en elles. "*soupir* J'espère que tu te trompes."

\- "C'est ça le problème avec Lévy : elle se trompe jamais." Sur cette dernière phrase, prononcée par Gajeel qui venait de rejoindre Levy, un bras passé autour de sa taille, jeta un froid sur les personnes assises à la table. Elles espéraient toutes que quoi qu'il arrive, Juvia et Gray iront bien.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveaux, mais si la plupart des gens s'attendais à voir apparaitre Gray, qui chercherait à fuir Juvia, ce sont deux mages que personne ne s'attendait à voir qui firent leurs apparitions.

\- "Laxus ?!" s'exclama Erza, surprise de voir le petit-fils du maitre revenir si tôt d'une mission qui aurait du prendre beaucoup plus de temps que ça, pourtant parti tôt le matin le lendemain de la fête à la guilde.

\- "Papa ?!" s'exclama à son tour Cana, surprise de voir Gildarts revenir. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?"

En effet, le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, debout au côté du petit fils de Makarov. Le mage à prothèse était parti tôt le matin le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la victoire sur Arbaless pour débarrasser le royaume de quelques guildes noire pendant que Laxus était au même moment parti seul pour une quête de rang S visant à débarrasser une région du royaume où sévissait un bataillon de soldat d'Arbaless. Autant dire que personne ne s'attendait à les voir revenir aussi tôt, et surtout ensemble.

\- "On s'est croisé sur le chemin du retour, alors on s'est dit, pourquoi pas finir ensemble."

Cependant, les regards que leur lancèrent les autres mages ainsi que la présence des membres des autres guildes attisa leurs curiosités ainsi que leurs inquiétudes.

\- "C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Il se passe quelque chose ?" La question de Gildarts fit tomber un silence pesant sur le hall de la guilde qui ne fut lever qu'après quelques longues secondes par Makarov.

\- "Il s'avère que nous faisons en ce moment même tous face à une menace d'un genre nouveau." Les visages de Gildarts et Laxus se tendirent, visiblement sous tension après avoir entendu le maitre faire cette annonce avec une mine sombre. "Une menace qui nous a déjà donner beaucoup de fil à retordre. Une douzaine d'entre nous ont été blessé, dont l'un d'entre eux est toujours dans le coma."

La nouvelle secoua les 2 nouveaux venus, qui parcoururent alors le hall du regard pour tenter de trouver de qui il s'agissait, Laxus ayant une pensée toute particulière pour une certaine barmaid, tandis que Gildarts fut rapidement soulagé de voir que Cana allait bien.

\- "Et il s'agit de qui ?" demanda Laxus.

\- "Rogue Cheney."

L'entente de se nom secoua Laxus. Tout les Dragons Slayer, quelque soit la génération étaient extrêmement puissant et Rogue n'était pas une exception. Cependant, ses pensées furent stoppées net quand son regard et celui du mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail se posèrent sur le Dragon Slayer de feu. Ce dernier était beaucoup trop sérieux, au point que cela inquiétait beaucoup les 2 mages. Ils remarquèrent cependant qu'il manquait quelque chose et c'est Gildarts qui posa la question qui leur taraudait l'esprit.

\- "Où est Happy ?"

En voyant les regards de Natsu et de presque toutes les fées se détourner, ils comprirent que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à l'Exceed. C'est Erza qui se repris le plus vite pour expliquer ce qu'il était advenu de l'Exceed.

\- "Happy a disparu. Tout porte à croire qu'il a fugué le lendemain du combat face au premier membre de ce nouveau groupe d'ennemi."

Les 2 mages furent abasourdis par la nouvelle, au point que Gildarts fut obligé de s'asseoir, sous le choc. Laxus resta debout, bien que secoué, avant de poser une nouvelle question à son grand-père.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de ce groupe ? C'est une guilde noire ?"

\- "Non. En fait, ils ne sont même pas de notre monde." Gildarts et Laxus écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. "Ils sont 12 et tous très puissants. Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient venus nous tester. Bien que l'on ne sache absolument pas pourquoi. Mais ils sont prêt à tout apparemment."

\- "Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais rester ici. J'avais prévu de repartir en mission, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous laisser vous débrouiller avec un mage de rang S en moins." Décida Laxus, pour la plus grande joie des mages présent, notamment celle de la Thunder Tribe.

\- "Quand à moi, je vais repartir explorer le royaume. Ils doivent bien se cacher quelque part. Alors je vais découvrir où et je vous tiendrais au courant si j'apprends quelques chose d'intéressant."

\- "Très bien, Gildarts. Prend donc ceci." Enchaina Makarov en tendant une lachryma de communication à Gildarts. "Avec ça, tu pourras nous tenir au courant de l'avancé de tes recherches."

\- "Très bien, je' le ferais. Hey, Natsu." L'intéressé tourna la tête vers son idole, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. "Si je trouve quoi que ce soit sur Happy, je te préviens immédiatement."

\- "Merci, Gildarts."

\- "Allez. Portez-vous bien et mettez leur la misère !"

/- Aonami, le lendemain -/

Gray ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Quand Juvia lui avait sauté dessus à la guilde, il avait été pris par surprise, mais quand elle avait parler de prendre des vacances ensembles, il avait perdu sa capacité à former des pensées cohérentes et s'était laissé embarquer dans ces vacances totalement improvisées. Le problème, ce n'est pas le fait que Gray n'aime pas Juvia, c'était même tout le contraire à ce niveau. C'est juste qu'il avait énormément de mal à extérioriser ses sentiments. Il avait promis de faire plus attention aux sentiments de sa partenaire, mais il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et ne savait pas comment confesser ses sentiments en bonne et due forme, raison pour laquelle il n'avait encore rien dit. Et il était donc planté là, Juvia collée à son épaule, devant l'une des plus belle plage du royaume, qui était couverte de monde, et ce en raison du festival qui était en cours, autant en ville que sur la plage.

\- "Ah, Gray-sama. Cet endroit est merveilleux, non ? Juvia a-t-elle choisie un endroit qui vous plait ?"

\- "Juvia, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de donner mon accord. Tu m'as plus ou moins trainé ici contre mon gré. En plus, avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, prendre des vacances est le dernier de mes soucis."

Ces remarques firent mal à Juvia, qui s'était figée, les yeux se remplissant de larmes à vue d'œil. Gray serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, voire même triste tout court. Surtout qu'il savait que les crises de pleurs de la mage d'eau étaient violentes. Plus d'une fois, la guilde avait été à moitié noyée sous les eaux à cause d'elle et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que cette ville connaisse le même sort. Pour ces 2 raisons, il décida de calmer la mage.

\- "Mais bon, j'imagine que penser à autre chose que nos problèmes actuel n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et puis à y être, autant en profiter. Juste un truc. Arrête avec le sama, s'il te plait." Tenta Gray pour apaiser Juvia, se frottant la tête tandis que Juvia acquiesça, passant de la tristesse à la joie en un instant, s'accrochant à son bras, le tirant vers le festival.

Le festival de l'écume est une grande célébration réputée à travers tout le royaume. Un festival qui célébrait la mer, pour la remercier de ce qu'elle offrait au royaume, mais surtout à cette ville dont toute l'activité dépendait et ce depuis plus de 10 générations, que cela soit des poissonniers, des gérants d'hôtels et autres campings. Juvia de son côté, était au paradis. Du moins, c'est ce que son large sourire et ses yeux brillants pouvaient laissés croire. Vêtue d'un bikini bleu avec des motifs de vagues et d'un paréo blanc noué autour de sa taille, elle observait les alentours, admirant le paysage paradisiaque ainsi que les personnes qui allaient et venaient. Mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder Gray, qui ne portait qu'un bermuda bleu foncé et des lunettes de soleil, tout en étant totalement collée à son bras droit, le serrant si fort que cela était presque un miracle que son sang circule encore. Ils se promenèrent sur la plage, profitant de la météo plus que clémente avant de s'arrêter devant un stand pour se rassasier, la faim se faisant de plus en plus sentir depuis leur arrivé. Le stand était tenu par une jeune femme, de la taille de Juvia, avec des longs cheveux noir aux reflets bleus qui semblaient onduler au soleil, coiffés en 2 couettes sur les côtés de la tête. Des yeux saphirs brillant et un visage rond et pâle qui respirait la joie de vivre. Elle était habillée comme une écolière, avec une chemisette bleue marine avec des traits blancs sur les manches et sur le col et une sorte de foulard rouge autour du cou. Pour faire face à la chaleur, elle avait noué sa chemise de sorte à ce que son ventre soit à l'air libre. Elle portait aussi une jupe plissée assortie arrivant à mi-cuisse et des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle aurait pu être mignonne, si elle n'avait pas les yeux imbibés de folie pure, chose qui mit les 2 fées mal à l'aise.

\- "Bonjour !" La jeune avait crié, manquant de rendre sourd les passants, alors qu'elle s'adressait aux deux mages. "Je m'appelle Mizuki et bienvenus au 'Vague à l'âme', le stand qui sert les meilleurs plats à base de poissons et de fruits de mer de tout le festival ! Je peux vous aider ? Oh mais attend, je ne peux vous aider qu'en vous donnant à manger, alors dans ce cas… BIENVENUE ! Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?"

La réponse tarda à venir, étant donné que Gray n'arrivait plus à parler, cherchant toujours à comprendre quel était le problème de cette fille qui semblait ne pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages et qui avait tellement approché son visage du sien qu'il pouvait voir son reflet dans ses yeux, le tout sous le regard noir de Juvia, marmonnant des 'Rivale !' en voyant cette fille si proche de son Gray-sama.

\- "Euh, eh bien… Vous avez quoi d'intéressant ?" demanda Gray, tentant de ne pas paraitre impoli malgré son envie grandissante de vouloir fuir loin de cette folle.

\- "Tout est intéressant ici." Commença Mizuki en leur souriant toujours, avant de se corriger. "Enfin, si vous aimez les fruits de mer et le poisson, mais vous ne seriez pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas. Je vous conseille donc ces beignets de poissons. Ils sont délicieux, mais attentions aux arêtes, il se peut qu'il y en ai quelques une. J'ai du mal à me servir d'un couteau en cuisine." Tandis que la jeune femme se frottait l'arrière de la tête légèrement gênée mais souriant toujours autant, Gray et Juvia jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière elle et virent ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un cauchemar de cuisinier. Les poissons avaient été déchiqueté, comme s'ils avaient été coupé à la tronçonneuse. De l'eau dégoulinait de partout sur les plans de travails et ils y avaient même quelques oiseaux qui dévoraient les carcasses. Autant dire que la sensation de faim des 2 mages s'estompa grandement devant un tel spectacle, remplacé peu à peu par de la nausée. Alors que Gray s'apprêtait à faire la remarque à la 'cuisinière', une voix résonna dans les hauts parleurs disséminés le long de la plage.

\- "Attention. Dernier Rappel. Les participants au concours de surf sont priés de se rendre auprès du juré pour démarrer la compétition."

\- "AH ! J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ ! DÉSOL֤É, MAIS JE DOIS Y ALLER ! À PLUS !"

Sur ce, elle quitta son stand, se précipitant vers les officiels de la compétition, laissant en plan les 2 mages qui restèrent sans voix un moment avant que leur faim ne revienne à la charge, les décidant à se trouver à manger.

/- Fin d'après-midi -/

Gray et Juvia, se promenant sur la plage, de vrai beignet de poissons dans les mains, était en train de passer un bon moment ensemble, riant et discutant de tout et de rien, bien loin de leurs problèmes. En approchant de la foule rassemblée au bord de l'océan, ils aperçurent une silhouette debout sur une planche de surf, en train d'enchainer les figures sur des vagues de plusieurs mètres avec une aisance hors du commun, ses cheveux noirs voletant au gré du vent et des figures. Quand sa session se termina, elle rejoignit la plage et les 2 mages, toujours impressionnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, furent sous le choc de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mizuki, la même folle qui avait manqué de les empoisonner plus tôt dans la journée.

\- "Ah, tiens. C'est encore vous."

Mizuki s'approcha d'eux, sa tenue de surf ouverte et repliée autour de la taille, la montrant portant un haut de bikini bleu marine. Là où Juvia regardait la surfeuse avec méfiance, Gray lui était plus surpris par le changement d'attitude brutal de la jeune femme. En voyant le regard incompréhensif de Gray, Mizuki eu un petit rire, comprenant ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

\- "J'imagine qu'après m'avoir vu au stand, vous ne vous vous imaginiez pas possible que je sois autre chose que folle. Je vous comprend, mais c'est l'océan. Voire même l'eau en général, qui m'apaise. Je m'y sens bien."

Son explication fut cependant de courte durée, car un cri d'horreur résonna à travers la plage, provenant du stand de Mizuki. Un homme aux cheveux châtains mis longs, portant des lunettes à montures carré, avec une chemise hawaïenne aux motifs vert, un short blanc et des tongs se tenait devant le stand, les yeux rivés sur le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans la cuisine du stand.

\- "Vous avez un problème avec mon stand, monsieur ?" demanda Mizuki, sa planche sous le bras, l'autre main posée sur sa hanche.

\- "Si j'ai un problème avec votre stand ? Vous vous foutez de moi !" L'homme tourna ses yeux vert plein de colère vers la jeune femme, sous les yeux des 2 mages qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. "Un chef digne de ce nom ne…" En voyant à qui il parlait, il s'arrêta, sous le choc, avant de reprendre de plus belle. "Mizuki ? Je comprends mieux, maintenant."

\- "Vincenzo, calme toi. Tu sais bien que je gère mal la cuisine."

L'explication de Mizuki ne semblait pas lui suffire vu qu'il avança à grand pas vers la jeune femme, lui attrapant les joues pour les tirer vers l'extérieur.

\- "On dirait Lucy avec Happy." Commenta Juvia, qui observait la situation avec Gray sans rien comprendre, même si Gray réfléchissait à quelque chose.

\- "Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû me demander de t'aider ! Un tel gâchis de nourriture, c'est criminel !" C'est à ce moment que Vincenzo remarqua les 2 mages qui les observaient depuis tout à l'heure. "Mizuki, me dit pas que tu as passé la journée avec des mages de Fairy Tail sans t'en rendre compte ?"

La jeune femme brune arrêta de gigoter, marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner vers les mages qui arboraient des expressions surprises des mages, les propos de Vincenzo les faisant réfléchir.

\- "Attend un peu. Vincenzo, ça me dit quelque chose." Remarqua Gray, soudainement sur ses gardes.

\- "J'imagine que plusieurs de vous amis vous ont parler de mon restaurant. Comment va la _signora_ Kagura ?"

En entendant Vincenzo parler du restaurant et de Kagura, Juvia et Gray se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait du Strizer de la forêt, le premier Strizer qui avait affronté Natsu, Sting, Kagura et Léon à Karista.

\- "Mais alors, Mizuki…"

\- "Est une collègue." Compléta Vincenzo, coupant Juvia. "Mizuki Takeda, Strizer de l'océan."

\- "Ouaip. Et puisque la plage va être fermé pour être prête pour demain, on a un terrain plus que convenable."

 _ **SHITABA !**_

Mizuki balaya l'air d'un bras en direction des 2 mages, projetant des vagues de plus en plus grande, la plus imposante faisant plus de 2 mètres, repoussant les mages et les envoyant plus loin sur la plage.

\- "Elle a les même pouvoirs que Juvia ?! " s'exclama la mage d'eau, tandis qu'elle est Gray se relevaient, faisant face à Mizuki qui était auréolée d'une lumière bleue, des sphères d'eau tournoyant autour d'elle.

\- "Bon, puisque j'ai pour consigne de pas intervenir dans ton combat, je vais rentrer rejoindre les autres. À plus."

\- "Attends !" Vincenzo s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, regarda Gray qui venait de l'interpeller. "Les rejoindre où ? Vous avez un QG, ou un truc du genre ?"

\- "Bien évidemment. Il nous faut bien un lieu où se reposer et planifier nos missions."

Sur ce, Vincenzo repris sa route tandis que Gray réfléchissait à ce que le Strizer venait de dire.

 _"Planifier leurs missions ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il parlait pas que de nous. Ils ont d'autres objectifs ? Mais lesquels ?"_

\- "Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre nous, on va pouvoir y aller." Lança Mizuki

\- "Ouais, allons-y. Juvia va te montrer qui est la reine de l'eau." Contra Juvia, plus motivée que jamais.

\- "Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?" soupira Gray.

 **Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On se retrouve dans environ 2 semaines pour le suivant. A plus !**

 **Next time : Rivalité entre maîtresse de l'eau ! Animaux marins et régénération problématique. La guerrière de l'océan.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : La guerrière de l'océan

**Salut tout le monde ! On est repartis pour un nouveau chapitre, le 9eme de cette fic Fairy Tail. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez des remarques PERTINENTES (j'insiste sur ce point) concernant la fic de manière générale.**

 **Je ne suis toujours pas détenteur des droits sur Fairy Tail. En même temps, j'ai pas envie de les avoirs. Et je n'ai pas non plus les droits de One Piece, certains comprendrons pourquoi.**

 **Ne perdons pas plus de temps, on y va !**

 **Chapitre 9 : la guerrière de l'océan.**

La brise marine légère, l'air iodé, les vagues venant caresser le sable avant de se rétracter vers la mer, le soleil disparaissant derrière les collines, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour faire de cette plage un lieu parfaitement romantique. À un détail prêt. L'ambiance. L'air était lourd et loin d'être propice à une balade romantique au bord de l'eau. Cela était dû aux 3 personnes qui étaient actuellement les seuls sur la plage. Juvia, toujours vêtue de son bikini et paréo, se tenant aux côtés de Gray, les 2 ayant le visage grave, leurs regards braqués sur la jeune surfeuse se tenant debout devant eux. Mizuki était tout sourire de son côté, toujours avec sa tenue de surfeuse repliée sur la taille et des bulles d'eau gravitant autour d'elle. La Strizer de l'océan faisait donc face aux mages de Fairy Tail, les 2 camps jaugeant leur adversaire, se demandant s'il devait lancer la première offensive ou attendre que l'autre le fasse. Sauf que la patience ne faisait pas partie des qualités de Mizuki, qui fit rapidement la moue en voyant ses adversaires rester dans leur coin.

\- "Hey, c'est pas drôle si vous restez sans rien faire. Bon, tant pis. J'imagine que ça veut dire que je vais devoir vous réveiller. Et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'une douche froide."

 _ **MIZU NO HARETSU (rafale d'eau) !**_

Les bulles d'eau qui gravitaient autour de Mizuki se rassemblèrent devant la Strizer et déferlèrent tel un torrent sur les 2 mages qui sautèrent sur les côtés pour esquiver l'attaque qui alla réduire à néant plusieurs stands situés derrière les 2 mages, dont un dont la pancarte marqué 'Vague à l'âme' qui arrêta net la jeune brune.

\- "Non ! Mon stand !" pleura-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur son visage, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, oubliant momentanément le combat, ce qui profita aux mages.

Gray profita de ce moment pour contre-attaquer, tout en restant sur ses gardes quand à ce que la jeune femme était réellement capable de faire. Il décida donc de tenter quelque chose de basique.

 _ **ICE MAKE : LANCE !**_

De multiples lances de glaces jaillirent d'un cercle magique apparu juste devant Gray, les pointes se jetant sur la Strizer. Cette dernière entendit le son de la glace se rapprocher et contre-attaqua à son tour, d'une manière quelque peu… originale.

 _ **CHOSEKI SHIRUDO (bouclier de marée) !**_

Elle fit apparaitre une grande vague plus ou moins immobile dont la force du courant brisa les lances mais c'est ce qu'elle fit avec cette vague qui prit Gray par surprise. Elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour marcher sur l'eau et surfer sans planche sur la vague, s'en servant pour se ruer sur Gray, sa main droite touchant la surface de l'eau.

 _ **SUISEI YARI (lance aqueuse) !**_

Elle sorti sa main de l'eau soudainement, projetant une lance d'eau sur Gray, mais avant d'atteindre sa cible, elle fut interceptée par une main faite d'eau sortie de la vague. Mizuki ne compris pas de suite, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gray, qui avait un sourire en coin. Mizuki compris quand elle senti une présence étrange dans l'eau et elle aperçu le visage de Juvia se dessiner à la surface de la vague qui se jeta ensuite sur elle, les 2 femmes se lançant dans une sorte de course poursuite, Mizuki hurlant comme une enfant qui venait de voir un fantôme.

\- "AAAAAAAHHH ! AU SECOURS ! UN FANTÔME M'ATTAQUE !" hurla la Strizer avant de s'arrêter d'un coup, se mettant à rire. "Je plaisante ! Tu penses qu'une personne faite d'eau à une chance face à moi !"

Sur ce, elle planta sa main dans le corps aqueux de Juvia mêlé à la vague et il se produisit quelques chose qui surpris les deux mages. Tout comme lors de sa dernière offensive, Mizuki sorti sa main de l'eau et à la place d'une simple gerbe d'eau, se fut Juvia qui se fit extirper de l'eau et jeter sans plus de cérémonie sur Gray, qui eu les réflexes suffisant pour rattraper sa partenaire, pour le plus grand plaisir de la mage d'eau, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eu les réflexes pour esquiver la suite.

 _ **KAIYO BAKUDAN (bombe océanique) !**_

Rassemblant toute l'eau de la vague qui avait à peine bougée depuis le début, elle créa une gigantesque sphère d'eau qu'elle projeta sur les 2 mages, qui ne purent pas esquiver et furent frappé de plein fouet par la masse aqueuse qui créa un large cratère au milieu de la plage, de l'eau giclant dans tout les sens, créant de petites flaques au milieu de débris de stand détruit par les attaques. Mizuki atterrie à quelques pas du cratères, les mains sur les hanches.

\- "Déjà ? Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à mieux."

 _ **WATER SLICER !**_

Sans comprendre, Mizuki fut frappée de plein fouet sur le flanc droit par une lame d'eau qui lui entailla le corps profondément. Mizuki tourna la tête et aperçue Juvia, se reformant à partir d'une flaque d'eau, la position de son corps indiquant clairement qu'elle venait d'attaquer. Décidant de ne pas laisser le temps à Mizuki de se remettre de ses émotions, Gray surgit à son tour de nulle part, en position d'attaque.

 _ **ICE MAKE : SAUCER !**_

Une soucoupe de glace aux bords tranchants fut projeté sur la Strizer, qui se fit percuter de plein fouet par la sculpture, laissant une empreinte nette sur son corps, la projetant au loin, droit dans l'océan. Juvia et Gray se replaçant côte à côte face à l'océan, plus exactement face à l'endroit où Mizuki avait atterri après s'être faites éjectée par l'attaque de Gray.

\- "Déjà ? Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à mieux." Provoqua Gray, renvoyant à Mizuki sa propre provocation, un léger sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

\- "On en a fait qu'une bouchée. Gray-sama, on est si puissant ensemble. Notre amour nous rend invincible." Ajouta Juvia, se tournant vers Gray pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce dernier se tournant vers elle, rougissant légèrement face à ces propos.

\- "Juvia, calme-toi. Et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu m'appelles Gray-sama. Juste Gray, s'il te plait."

\- "Ah ! Désolé ! Juvia n'oublieras plus, Gray-sa… hum, Gray."

\- "Vous êtes trop Kawaii tous les 2."

Les mages se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer, se retrouvant ainsi face à Mizuki, qui se tenait debout sur la surface de l'eau, mais ce qui coupa le sifflet de nos deux tourtereaux, c'était que la Strizer n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Ses plaies pourtant profondes s'étaient totalement refermées, n'étant même plus visible.

\- "J'imagine que vous êtes surpris. Ça se comprend, mais vous devez savoir que l'océan, la mer et toutes leurs variantes, ont toujours eu des propriétés curatives. Bien que dans mon cas, je pousse jusqu'à la régénération pure et simple. En clair, tant que je serais en contact avec l'océan, je serais en régénération constante."

 _ **UMI NO YOSAI (forteresse de la mer) !**_

L'océan pris vis soudainement, s'agitant comme si l'eau était en ébullition, tandis qu'il prenait forme, formant des piliers et des murs de tailles diverses et variés, pour former au final une sorte de château fait entièrement d'eau cristalline, Mizuki se tenant au somment sur une sorte de tour. De plus, des silhouettes de toutes les formes se promenaient autour du château et même dans les murs.

\- "Voici mon sanctuaire de la mer. Bonne chance ! Vous allez en avoir besoin."

\- "Si tu crois qu'une bulle en forme de château va nous faire peur, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil."

 _ **ICE MAKE : ICEBERG !**_

Gray posa ses mains sur la surface de l'eau, qui gela rapidement, la vague de gel se dirigeant rapidement vers la forteresse d'eau mais étrangement, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter le moins du monde la jeune femme de l'océan. Elle agita les bras et l'océan se mit à s'agiter. Son château se décala de plusieurs mètres et l'eau forma un tourbillon qui se dressa en travers de la route du gel, qui se retrouva bloqué dans une sorte de boucle infinie, sa glace se faisant briser par les vagues, qui gelèrent à leur tour, pour être de briser de suite après par d'autres vagues. Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, Gray sorti ses mains de l'eau, tandis que Mizuki posait ses mains à elle sur le château.

 _ **UMI NO HOGEKI (tir de barrage de la mer) !**_

Des canons se formèrent à la surface du château et ouvrirent le feu sur les mages qui durent se mettre à l'abri, le déluge de projectiles aquatique plus important que prévu. Gray et Juvia se séparèrent, partant chacun dans des directions opposées et, profitant de l'angle mort des canons, se jetèrent sur le château, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

 _ **KAIGARA SHURIKEN (coquillages shuriken) !**_

Des coquillages surgirent soudainement de l'océan comme des canons anti-aériens et frappèrent les mages, qui furent tailladés par leurs bords tranchants. Mais seul Gray eu à subir ceci, puisque Mizuki semblait un peu trop concentrée sur le mage de glace. Juvia utilisa son corps d'eau pour laisser les coquillages la traverser, lui donnant l'opportunité d'une contrattaque.

 _ **WATER NEBULA !**_

Deux large colonnes d'eau se formèrent, prêtes à s'abattre sur Mizuki quand soudain…

 _ **KUJIRA NO FUKU (souffle de la baleine) !**_

Une baleine sorti de l'eau à la verticale, son évent dirigé vers Juvia. Le gigantesque mammifère marin souffla alors par son évent, le souffle renvoyant Juvia jusqu'à la plage, vite rejoint par Gray, qui avait du battre en retraite à cause des coquillages.

\- "C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais que tu contrôlais l'océan ?"

\- "Oui. Et tu as déjà vu un océan sans poisson ? On a tous une affinité animale chez les Strizer. Moi c'est le monde marin et tout ce qu'on peut y trouver. Pour Vincenzo par exemple, il est la forêt, et donc c'est principaux habitants, les insectes."

Cette révélation n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs affaires, mais Gray réfléchissait surtout à un moyen de contrer cette forteresse qui lui servait à se défendre et à guérir ses blessures sur le moment. Il lui fallait trouver une solution.

 _"Si seulement j'avais de quoi faire diversion. Si je pouvais avoir assez de temps, je pourrais peut être tenter ce truc."_ Se demanda Gray, en pleine réflexion. _"Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait durer assez longtemps pour…. Attend, je sais ! Bon j'aime pas lui mentir mais…"_

\- "Hey, Juvia !"

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as un plan ?"

\- "Ouais, écoute ça."

Juvia reporta toute son attention sur Gray, sous le regard interrogateur de Mizuki qui cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- "Juste après avoir fini sa compétition de surf, elle m'a fait des avances."

\- "Hey !" s'offusqua Mizuki. "J'ai jamais dit ça. C'est quoi ce plan ? Lui mentir ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter, Baka ?"

Elle eu à peine fini sa phrase que le ciel se retrouva tout d'un coup rempli de nuages noir, un véritable déluge s'abattant sur la plage alors que la Strizer pouvait voir des gens bronzer au bord de la piscine d'un hôtel à même pas 300 mètres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit quelque chose de presque maléfique provenant de la plage. Tournant lentement là tête, déjà complètement trempée jusqu'aux os, elle se retrouva face à quelque chose qui lui foutu la trouille de sa vie.

Face à elle, à moitié cachée par la pluie, se tenait Juvia, le regard fou, les pupilles aussi petite que des têtes d'aiguilles, qui la fixait du regard, une aura sombre autour d'elle, tel un démon venu sur Terre pour châtier l'espèce humaine, déversant d'un coup d'œil toute sa haine sur Mizuki, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mage de l'eau était aussi en colère. Sa réponse arriva d'un coup, par un hurlement strident, en provenance de la mage.

\- "RIVALE !"

 _ **SIERRA !**_

Son corps se changea entièrement en eau et se rua sur Mizuki, toujours sous le choc de tant de haine.

 _"Je sais qu'elle est du genre jalouse, mais elle l'est à ce point ?"_

Mizuki pris position pour se défendre, se remettant de la surprise du à la haine soudaine de Juvia mais la vitesse de cette dernière la pris par surprise et elle fut percutée de plein fouet par une vague avec la puissance d'un camion, mais le plus surprenant fut la température de l'eau, qui était bouillante. Le contact soudain avec une eau si chaude provoqua un choc thermique qui aurait été fatal si Mizuki n'avait pas ses pouvoirs océaniques, la Strizer se faisant éjecter de son promontoire, Juvia continuant son offensive.

 _ **KUJIRA KEIMUSHO (baleine prison) !**_

Une gigantesque baleine, appelée par Mizuki, surgit des profondeurs marines et avala Juvia, se retrouvant prisonnière de la bête. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

 _ **SIERRA JIGSAW !**_

La baleine fut transpercé d'un coup, le corps de Juvia s'étant transformé en une grande spirale tranchante qu'elle avait utilisé pour sortir de la baleine sans difficulté. La mage continua sans s'arrêter, sa colère toujours clairement visible et verrouillée sur la Strizer, qui n'eu pas le choix et abandonna son château d'eau, qui s'effondra d'un coup tandis qu'elle s'éloigna, surfant à la surface de l'océan, tentant de fuir la furie bleutée, les 2 femmes se rendant coup pour coup s'en s'arrêter. Après un petit moment, Juvia et Mizuki s'arrêtèrent, se faisant face, debout au milieu de la baie, haletantes mais globalement sans grosse blessures puisque Juvia était intouchable sous sa forme liquide et Mizuki ayant guérie toute ses blessures grâce à l'océan.

\- "Faut que tu te calme, ma vieille.", commença Mizuki, pointant Juvia du doigt. "J'ai jamais dragué qui que ce soit, et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur."

\- "Juvia le sait bien." Cette aveu de la mage d'eau pris Mizuki par surprise, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Juvia savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, mais j'ai compris pourquoi Gray a dit cela. Juvia a donc joué le jeu."

\- "Cela restait plutôt stupide, comme plan. D'autant que si le but, c'était de me faire sortir de l'eau, tu es loin d'avoir atteint ton objectif." Face à cette affirmation, un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage de Juvia.

\- "Mais justement. Tu penses toujours être sur l'océan ?"

Cette question de la part de Juvia fit caler le cerveau de Mizuki qui ne voyait rien de logique dans ces propos. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec Juvia. Ses pieds avait disparus. Ou plutôt, ils étaient…ailleurs. Des espèces de tentacules d'eau surgirent de l'océan, juste en dessous de Mizuki, et s'enroulèrent autour de la Strizer, lui bloquant les mains. En y regardant de plus près, les pieds de Juvia n'avait pas disparu, mais ils avaient été changés en eau et dilués dans l'océan, pour créer sous la jeune brune un tapis d'eau contrôlé par Juvia, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de son corps, une haut sur lequel Mizuki n'avait aucun contrôle, tant qu'elle n'avait pas les mains à l'intérieur, ce que les tentacules faisaient tout pour éviter. Pendant que Mizuki se débattait, les bras d'eau se reformant à mesure qu'elle réussissaient à les détruire, Juvia commença à rassembler sa magie.

 _ **WATER SURGING SPEAR !**_

Une énorme lance, faite d'eau qui tournoyait sur elle-même comme une perceuse, apparu devant Juvia, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre Mizuki, la puissance de la lance embarquant la Strizer jusqu'à la ramener à la plage, creusant un profond sillon dans le sable sur toute la largeur de la plage. Brusquement stoppée par un mur de rocher délimitant le bord de la plage, Mizuki se releva, titubant, le devant de son corps couvert d'entailles et d'égratignures, tandis que Juvia regagnait la plage, se plaçant à l'autre bout du sillon, face à la Strizer, qui se mit à rire doucement en tendant la main vers l'océan.

\- "As-tu oubliée que je n'ai pas besoin d'être en contact avec l'océan pour guérir, j'ai juste à le faire venir à moi."

Et c'est alors qu'un bras d'eau de mer commençait à s'étirer à travers la plage pour entrer en contact avec Mizuki, commençant à guérir ses blessures.

 _ **ICE DEVIL'S FLOE !**_

Sans crier gare, le bras d'eau reliant Mizuki à l'océan gela, couvrant au passage la Strizer de glace. Elle aperçu Gray se rapprocher de Juvia, avant de s'arrêter à ses côtés, une grande marque noire sur son bras droit, remontant jusqu'à son visage.

\- "Tout ce cinéma juste pour me geler ? Et partiellement, qui plus est ? Autant vous le dire de suite, vous avez perdus votre temps." Soupira Mizuki avant de briser la glace qui la retenait prisonnière.

Mauvais plan.

La destruction de la glace réouvrit d'un coup les blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps, la douleur lui arrachant un hurlement guttural tandis qu'elle souffrait le martyre, bien qu'elle se remis assez vite de cette douleur.

\- "Pas exactement." Contra Gray, les bras croisés, avant de pointé l'océan par-dessus son épaule. "Tu as bien regardé ?"

Mizuki, avant même de regarder, sentie qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ou plus. Cumulé au fait que Gray semblait légèrement à bout de souffle, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son précieux océan, elle manqua de faire un AVC. Sur facilement des kilomètres, l'océan avait été entièrement gelé. Et la couche de glace était si épaisse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire appel à l'océan pour se guérir ou pour invoquer ses amis de la mer. Baissant légèrement la tête, son regard se cacha derrière sa frange, tandis que son expression sembla devenir d'une neutralité inquiétante.

\- "Si j'avais besoin que Juvia fasse diversion, c'était parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour rassembler la magie nécessaire pour faire ça. Geler une telle surface demande pas mal d'énergie. J'ai même dû puiser dans mes pouvoirs d'Ice Devil Slayer." Expliqua-t-il, les marques noires héritées de son père disparaissant peu à peu de son bras droit.

\- "Mais maintenant, tu as perdu la source de tes pouvoirs." Continua Juvia. "Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner."

L'entente du mot 'abandonner' crispa les muscles de Mizuki, le regard toujours obscurci par ses cheveux.

\- "Abandonner ?" murmura Mizuki avant de reprendre un volume normal. "Dans mon pays d'origine, on a une culture basé sur l'honneur. On préfèrera mourir que d'être déshonorer. Et en temps de guerre, cela se traduit par une volonté d'être prêt à mourir pour son pays. Autrement dit…" Elle releva enfin la tête, et Juvia et Gray durent s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de comprendre que c'était toujours Mizuki qui se tenait devant eux et pas une sorte de jumelle maléfique. Le regard de Mizuki, et sa posture d'une manière générale, avait complètement changés. Elle n'avait plus le regard empli de folie douce de la surfeuse, mais celui plein de détermination et de force d'une vraie guerrière. "Vous pensez que geler l'océan va suffire à m'arrêter ? Je ne suis pas que l'océan. Je suis l'eau."

Dans les mains de Mizuki, qui pendaient le long de son corps, deux grosses gouttes d'eau se formèrent alors que Mizuki levait les bras jusqu'à les avoir complétement à l'horizontale.

 _ **UCHIMIZU !**_

Mizuki agita les bras en direction des 2 mages, les gouttes d'eau traversant la plage en un clin d'œil avant d'aller percuter Juvia et Gray, dans le ventre pour la jeune femme et dans le torse pour le jeune homme, les deux pliant sous la puissance de l'impact, reculant de plusieurs pas, le souffle coupé.

\- "Je n''ai pas besoin d'étendues d'eau pour me battre. J'ai largement assez d'eau dans l'air qui nous entoure pour ça. Et puis, je peux toujours la créer moi-même. Alors n'allez pas croire que c'est fini juste parce que vous avez gelé un océan, ce qui est tout de même impressionnant, je dois le reconnaitre."

Gray grinça des dents et se rua sur Mizuki, suivi de près par Juvia, cette dernière armée de ses Water Slicer et Gray ayant créé une longue épée de glace. Pendant leur approche, Mizuki se repositionna et alors que Gray et Juvia n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, elle frappa l'air devant elle du poing.

 _ **KARAKUSAGAWARA SEIKEN !**_

Les 2 mages marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais ils remarquèrent des sortes d'ondulations dans l'air qui se propageaient autour de son poing et quand ces ondes les atteignirent, ils furent percutés par une puissante onde de choc qui les repoussa, leur infligeant de lourd dégâts par la même occasion.

\- "Gah. Il s'est passé quoi ?" s'interrogea Gray, se relevant péniblement, de même que Juvia, qui n'était pas en meilleur forme et ce malgré son corps d'eau.

\- "J'ai utilisé l'humidité de l'air pour créer une onde de choc qui, comme vous avez pu le constater, fait pas mal de dégâts." Expliqua la jeune femme. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un rictus plutôt vicieux avant de reprendre. "D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous savez que le corps humain est composé à près de 65% d'eau ?"

Ce genre d'information n'avait en soit rien de spécial. Mais quand elle sort de la bouche de quelqu'un qui contrôle l'eau, la perspective était très différente. Quand les mages comprirent ce que cela voulait dire, la brune ne leur laissa pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit et elle tendit les mains vers eux.

 _ **CHI O TSUKAMU (saisie de sang) !**_

Les fées sentirent soudainement leur corps être tirés vers Mizuki mais l'attraction venait de l'intérieur de leur corps. En voyant ses veines devenir particulièrement visible, Gray compris. Et Mizuki confirma ses suspicions.

\- "On peut pas faire grand-chose quand on manipule votre sang, pas vrai ? Mais vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire que d'être obligé de suivre un corps qui ne nous obéis plus ? Sentir son eau se faire expulser de son corps."

 _ **MIZU NO KYOHI (rejet de l'eau) !**_

À l'instant où les 2 mages arrivèrent à portée, Mizuki frappa les 2 mages dans le ventre. Mais le pire pour les mages n'était pas l'impact, mais sentir toute l'eau de leur corps être repoussé vers l'arrière, ce qui eu pour effet de compresser leurs organes, la violence du coup à ce niveau se manifestant sous la forme de gerbe de sang qui furent éjectés de leurs bouches avant qu'ils ne soient propulsé vers l'arrière. Les pauvres mages agonisaient sur le sable tandis que Mizuki, grimaçant légèrement en examinant les blessures toujours présentes infligées par Juvia, se tenait debout, toujours prête à y aller.

\- "Vous êtes plus que mal barré, là. Ne cherchez pas. Vous ne pourrez même plus m'approcher dans votre état, surtout si vous ne voulez pas subir la même chose une nouvelle fois."

Mais Juvia, qui venait de se relever difficilement, fit face à Mizuki, résolue à en finir, ici et maintenant.

\- "Juvia le reconnais. Tu es surement la meilleure en ce qui concerne le contrôle de l'eau. Mais Juvia ne se limite pas à ça non plus. Juvia a d'autres cordes à son arc."

Sur ce, elle se changea en eau avant de se ruer une nouvelle fois sur Mizuki, qui soupira, marmonnant un 'ils n'écoutent jamais.' En levant la main vers Juvia mais elle se rendit compte que au contraire, elle avait écouté. Elle avait surchargé son corps de magie de telle sorte que Mizuki ne puisse pas la contrôler. Mizuki souri légèrement, presque fière de la voir évoluer et s'adapter si vite.

 _ **WATER JIGSAW !**_

Une fois de plus, Juvia se changea en une large spirale d'eau et attaqua Mizuki, qui contrattaqua au même moment.

 _ **UMI NO WAREME (coupe tranche-océan) !**_

Une longue lame d'eau apparu sur le bras de Mizuki et elle trancha Juvia qui fut frapper de plein fouet et Juvia se reforma aussitôt, ayant reçu des dégâts malgré sa forme aqueuse, s'effondrant derrière la Strizer.

\- "JUVIA !"

\- "C'était pas mal l'idée de surcharger son eau de magie pour m'empêcher d'en prendre le contrôle. Mais hélas, cette lame peut trancher l'eau et ce qui s'y cache. Maintenant, c'est à ton … Guh. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Gray fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les veines de Mizuki étaient soudainement devenus plus sombres et elle hurlait de douleur, cherchant à faire bouger son corps mais celui si résistait beaucoup trop, ce qui fit qu'elle sentit tout son corps la tirer de partout.

 _"Une seconde. Son sang ? Mais alors…"_ les pensées de Gray s'arrêtèrent à l'instant où il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Derrière Mizuki, Juvia se relevait tout juste mais une sorte de cordon rouge partait de son bras, la reliait à Mizuki. La Strizer, aux prix de nombreux efforts, parvint à tourner la tête pour regarder la mage de l'eau qui arborait un air narquois.

 _ **WATER MAKE : BLOOD VIRUS !**_

\- "J'ai profité de mon attaque pour mélanger un peu de mon eau dans ton sang. Alors maintenant c'est toi qui n'a plus le contrôle de ton corps. Et maintenant, on va en finir."

Ne pouvant plus tenir sa tête, Mizuki fut obligé de revenir à sa position de départ, faisant face à Gray, qui activait ses pouvoirs de Devil Slayer, rejoins par Juvia qui avait rompu son lien avec Mizuki, mais la jeune brune toujours incapable de bouger puisque l'eau de Juvia était toujours en elle. Les 2 mages invoquèrent leur magie et visèrent, prêt à en finir.

 _ **UNISON RAID : ICED WATER DEVIL'S ZEROTH NEBULA BOW !**_

Gray et Juvia, les mains jointes, créèrent un gigantesque arc d'eau et de glace, s'en servant pour décocher une gigantesque flèche tournoyante qui traversa la distance qui les séparait de Mizuki qui fut violemment empalée par la flèche avant d'être trainée jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plage, creusant un énorme sillon dans le sable et l'envoyant s'écraser dans les rochers constituant la jetée. Quand le nuage de sable et de poussière se dissipa, Mizuki étaient étendue par terre, gelé et couverte de sang, complètement KO. Les 2 mages, en voyant que la menace était hors d'état de nuire, se laissèrent tomber sur le sable, l'un a côté de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle et reportant leur attention sur leurs blessures. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, face à l'océan, la lune s'élevant à l'horizon, couvrant l'eau d'une lumière blanche. Un cadre que Gray trouva le cadre idyllique et tournant la tête vers sa partenaire, l'astre lunaire l'auréolant d'une aura quasi divine. Gray n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, subjugué par la beauté aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés. Repensant à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et à son incapacité à exprimer ce qu'il ressent et pris une décision. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de Juvia et l'attira vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juvia écarquilla les yeux et son cerveau explosa, son esprit catapulté à des années lumières de Fiore. Cela dura un instant jusqu'à ce que Gray ne rompe le contact. Juvia avait encore l'esprit embrumé quand Gray s'adressa à elle.

\- "Je sais que c'est soudain, mais j'ai pris une décision et vu que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les mots, j'ai préféré agir."

\- "Juvia a attendu tellement longtemps que cela se produise. Peu importe la manière, Juvia l'accepte."

Souriant tout les deux, ils reprirent leur baiser, seul face à la voute céleste, le reste du monde disparu à leur yeux, y compris Vincenzo, passant derrière eux, Mizuki sur son épaule, croquant dans une pomme, heureux pour eux, laissant les deux mages tranquille, profitant d'un instant juste tout les 2, la lune pour seul témoin.

 **Alors voila pour le neuvième. J'ai tenté de glisser un peu de romance mais je suis loin d'être un expert en la matière alors désolé si c'était maladroit. Et oui, je me suis permis de prendre quelques technique des hommes-poissons de One Piece pour certaines technique de Mizuki. Et alors ? Et désolé pour certaine traduction de technique, j'ai pas cherché très loin. On se revoit bientôt pour le 10** **ème** **chapitre. A plus !**

 **Next time : Rappel à l'ordre et annonce mouvementée. L'ouragan de l'amour s'abat sur les fées. Les problèmes sonores de la guilde.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : De l'amour dans l'air

**Salut les gars ! Vous êtes en forme j'espère parce que moi je le suis, prêt pour ce 10** **ème** **chapitre déjà. J'espère que vous appréciez cette fic jusque-là. Comme d'hab., n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos remarques et conseils. En attendant, on est parti pour la suite.**

 **Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail, je ne fais que m'en servir, comme tout le reste.**

 **Chapitre 10 : De l'amour dans l'air**

/- Quelques part, dans un lieu inconnu -/

La lumière du soleil levant filtrait à travers les volets des fenêtres de ce qui semblait être un bureau. Un grand bureau de bois noir derrière lequel était assis un homme, visiblement fatigué, se frottant la tempe gauche de ses doigts, la tête posée dans la main en question, reposant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en velours rouge. Si cet homme était un parfait inconnu, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ceux qui étaient assis sur des chaises en face de lui, puisqu'il s'agissait de Vincenzo, Xun, Dmitri et Mizuki, cette dernière encore salement amochée par ce que Juvia et Gray lui avait fait subir, et leurs expressions étaient très variées. Vincenzo semblait gêné, détournant le regard, une main se frottant l'arrière de la tête, Xun restait impassible, les yeux fermés, Dmitri était clairement en train de se demander ce qu'il foutais là, alors que Mizuki n'était pas fière d'elle. Après un soupir, l'homme sur le fauteuil replaça le bandeau qu'il avait entravers du visage, passant sur son œil gauche (AN : à la Kakashi) et s'adressa à ses compères.

\- "Dîtes moi. À quel moment on nous a dit qu'il fallait forcément les frapper pour les tester ?"

\- "Eh ben…" tenta Vincenzo.

\- "À AUCUN MOMENT ! "

L'explosion du 'boss' fut accentué par ses deux mains qui tapèrent sur le bureau avec force, faisant sursauter les 4 'victimes', à l'exception de Xun qui se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- " Vous vous êtes contenté de les attaquer sans y réfléchir davantage. Mais il nous faut aussi tester leur mental et leur cœur si on veut savoir si oui ou non ils pourront être utiles à notre projet. Est-ce que vous avez appris un truc d'utile, au moins ? Vincenzo ?"

\- "Ils savent travailler en équipe." Tenta le châtain, s'attirant un regard vide de la part du 'boss'.

\- "Non, sans déc. Xun ?"

Ce dernier resta sans répondre le regard fixé sur un point droit devant lui.

\- "… Très bien, je n'en pense pas moins. Dmitri ?"

\- "Certains sont de grands altruistes." Répondit enfin Xun.

\- "TU RÉPONDS QUAND ON TE POSE LA QUESTION, PAS UNE HEURE APRÈS ! Donc Dmitri ?"

\- "… Même les plus faibles sont balèze."

\- "*soupir* Merci de l'info. Super utile. Mizuki ?"

\- "Ben… Leurs sentiments peuvent les rendre très dangereux." Expliqua-t-elle, repensa à la crise de jalousie violente, pourtant simulée de Juvia.

\- "Donc, en gros, vous n'avez rien appris d'utiles. Bien joué, vraiment." Termina-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- "D'un autre côté, un combat est peut être le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'ils valent."

Ces mots attirèrent l'attention des 5 personnes assises au bureau sur un homme assis sur un fauteuil plus loin, occupé à jouer aux cartes avec 4 autres personnes, une femme assise un peu plus loin retouchant son maquillage, portant le nombre de personnes présente à 11.

\- "Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, J. Mais si on pouvait avoir recours à un peu plus de diplomatie et de psychologie, on en saurait plus sur ce qu'ils valent vraiment en tant que personne. JE demande juste un peu plus de finesse dans cette histoire, c'est trop vous demander ?"

\- "C'est dans l'adversité que les gens se révèle le mieux." Enchaina Xun. "C'est l'un des meilleurs moyen de savoir comment fonctionne réellement une personne."

\- "J'ai pas dit le contraire. Je suis même tout à fait d'accord. Mais le fait est que l'on doit être tous au meilleur de notre forme au cas où notre délai soit plus court que prévu. Et c'est pas en allant se faire massacrer que on sera en mesure d'y arriver. Regarder l'état dans lequel est Mizuki. Et Dmitri et Xun sont pas encore totalement guéris. Imaginez ce qu'il se passera si on est tous dans le même état lorsque le moment viendra."

\- "Faut que tu te détendes, Stan." Répondit la femme assise dans le fond, sans lever les yeux de son miroir. "C'est pas parce qu'il t'a nommé responsable de cette expédition que tu dois te mettre autant la pression."

\- "Ouais, je sais. Mais c'est important comme mission, on a pas une marge d'erreur très importante."

C'est alors que le 'boss' remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que 11, ce qui lui fit pousser un autre soupir baissant la tête.

\- "Elle est où, l'autre feignasse ?" demanda-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle allait être la réponse.

\- "Il est parti faire un tour. À Magnolia."

\- "J'en était sûr." Déclara-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil, massant ses tempes meurtries.

\- "On dirait que ton envie d'être plus diplomate va devoir attendre." Ricana Vincenzo.

\- "La ferme."

/- Aonami -/

Le festival battait son plein alors qu'il n'était que 10 heures du matin. La plage de sable fin parcourue en tout sens par des touristes qui étaient venus profiter du soleil, de la mer et des activités diverses, tout en se délectant de boissons et autres plats typiques de la région auprès des divers stands dressés sur la plage. Certaines personnes, notamment les gérants des stands en question, avaient cependant remarqués, sans pour autant s'arrêter dessus, que certaines choses avaient changées : leurs stocks semblaient un petit peu différents, leurs stands décalés par rapport à la veille, ceux qui étaient inscrit au concours de surf s'étonnait de l'absence de celle qui la veille avait fait sensation sur les vagues et tout ceux qui profitaient de l'océan avaient l'impression que l'eau était sacrément fraiche pour la saison. Toutes ses questions avaient une seule et même réponse : 2 mages qui se réveillaient tout juste, assis dans leur chambre d'hôpital où ils avaient passés la nuit à guérir de leurs blessures acquises la veille, caressant leurs corps meurtris de courbatures, qui n'avaient quant à elle rien à voir avec leur combat de la veille. Après avoir vaincu Mizuki, la Strizer de l'océan, ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à réparé les stands, à briser la glace qui recouvrait la baie et à remettre la plage en état de sorte à ce que le festival ne soit pas annulée à cause d'eux, ce qui mettrait une nouvelle tâche sur la réputation déjà solide de la guilde comme étant des experts en démolition de biens publics. Ils n'avaient pas complètement guéris, mais Juvia et Gray devaient rentrés aux plus vite puisqu'ils avaient 2 nouvelles à annoncer à la guilde, ayant une petite idée quant à laquelle allait susciter le plus de réactions.

Ils étaient en chemin pour la gare, boitant tout le long du chemin, les visages grimaçant à chaque pas tant leurs courbatures les faisait souffrir quand ils se firent bousculer par quelque chose, Juvia perdant l'équilibre et manquant de s'écraser au sol, ce qu'il serait arrivé si les réflexes de Gray avaient été plus lent.

\- "Ça va, Juvia ?" s'enquit Gray, inquiet à cause des blessures toujours visibles de la bleutée.

\- "Oui, Juvia va bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a bousculée ?"

Ils tournèrent la tête mais constatèrent avec stupéfactions que la rue était déserte, et personne à l'horizon. Perplexe, ils reprirent leur route, méfiant si jamais cela venait à se reproduire. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, ils entrèrent dans le train et s'assirent côte à côte dans un des wagons, la tête de Juvia se posant doucement sur l'épaule de Gray, ce dernier passant son bras derrière le dos de celle qui était désormais sa petite-amie, la rapprochant de lui plus encore avant de s'assoupir, bercer par les légères oscillations du train que retournait à Magnolia, Gray s'endormant les pensées occupées par ce qu'il s'était passé dans la rue mais décida de l'oublier, sans savoir que cette bousculade était littéralement le calme avant la tempête.

/- Magnolia -/

C'était une journée tout à fait normale à la guilde de Fairy Tail, avec les mages qui discutaient, buvaient et mangeaient, chacun vacant à ses activités. Au bar, Lucy était occupé à siroter son milkshake fraise en observant Nastu du coin de l'œil, ce dernier occupé à discuter avec Panther Lily et Charla. En effet, dans un éclair de lucidité rare, Natsu a pensé que Happy avait peut être put aller les autres Exceeds, d'où les questions qu'il avait en réserve pour la fille de Chagot et l'ancien garde d'Edolas. Mais hélas, aucun des deux ne savait où ils étaient situés. Le pauvre dragon aux cheveux rose, bien que moins atteins qu'il y a quelques jours, avait de plus en plus envie de partir d'ici pour rechercher son partenaire, mais il avait décidé de faire confiance à son 'fils' et d'attendre qu'il revienne. Lucy observait la scène, repensant elle aussi à Happy. Son obsession pour le poisson, ses remarques déplacées à longueur de temps, son sourire contagieux, toutes les fois où elle lui avait tiré les moustaches parce qu'il avait fait une remarque sur son poids, mais aussi ses petits moments d'héroïsme, comme la fois où il avait manqué de se faire exploser avec Jackal de Tartaros pour protéger la ville du conseiller Michelo. Tout ses souvenirs la firent sourire. Happy était parti car se sentant inutile et faible par rapport aux autres Exceeds, mais il avait fait bien plus.

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en grand et les mages virent Gray et Juvia, côte à côte, couvert de pansements.

\- "Salut." Commença Gray, avant que Juvia ne poursuive

\- "On est rentré ! Et on a une grande nouvelle !"

\- "Comment ça, 'Salut'. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?" Demanda Elfman, ayant rejoint les 2 mages avec tout les autres, cernant les partenaires d'eau et de glace.

\- "Réfléchi, idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'y a pu les mettre dans cet état, à ton avis ?" répondit Evergreen, soupirant devant la bêtise de celui que beaucoup considérait comme son petit-copain.

\- "Un Strizer, n'est-ce pas ?" proposa Makarov, qui s'avançait vers les 2 mages, les mains derrière le dos, suivi de près par Wendy qui s'empressa de vérifier que les blessures de ses amis ne soient pas trop grave.

\- "Ouais, celle de l'océan." Confirma Gray, Wendy usant de sa magie sur son estomac, repérant quelques dégâts internes.

\- "Celle ?" remarqua Laxus, haussant un sourcil.

\- "Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que des hommes dans ce groupe." S'enquit Charla, se tournant vers sa protégée. "Alors Wendy ?"

\- "Ils ont eu plus de chance que les autres, mais il semble avoir des organes qui ont été compressé."

\- "Bien, occupe-toi d'eux, Wendy." Répondit Makarov en tournant les talons pour retourner au bar d'où Lucy et Mira n'avait pas bougées. "Restons sur nos gardes, il en reste encore 8 après tout."

\- "Hey, attendez. On ne vous a pas annoncé la grande nouvelle." S'offusqua Juvia, gonflant ses joues pour montrer sa déception.

\- "Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas l'élimination d'un Strizer ? Alors c'est quoi ?" s'enquit Gajeel, assis à côté de Levy, un bras autour de cette dernière les deux partageant leurs repas.

Le sourire de Juvia s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles avant de se coller au bras droit de Gray.

\- "Gray et Juvia sortent ensemble !"

Un silence, puis des rires. Pas du tout ce à quoi Juvia s'attendait. Gray souriait légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel : il se doutait que les autres ne la croiraient pas. Elle était connue pour exagérer leur relation. Mais il avait hâte de voir les mâchoires tomber au sol, ce qui allait se produire dans quelques secondes.

\- "Elle dit vrai." Confirma-t-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Juvia. "On sort vraiment ensemble."

Le silence, puis le chaos. Tout ceux qui était en train de boire recrachèrent leurs boissons, dont Lucy qui arrosa Roméo, qui était venu chercher à manger, mais ce dernier était comme les autres trop sous le choc pour réagir. Gajeel et Levy était en train de s'étouffer avec leur repas, Natsu était comme les autres, figé sur place, les yeux comme des assiettes et la mâchoire balançant dans le vide. Erza en fit tomber son fraisier, ce qui montre à quel point le choc fut brutal. Une fois la surprise passée, ils se jetèrent sur les deux pour leur poser des questions, les pauvres mages ne sachant plus où donner de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre briser attire l'attention de tout le monde.

Ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme, faisant face à Mirajane, derrière le bar, les yeux grands ouverts, qui venait de lâcher le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Tout le monde pouvait la voir respirer très vite et c'est à ce moment que les gens prirent peur. Elle est la reine du potin et du matchmaking, passant son temps à essayer de trouver des couples à concevoir et elle avait sous les yeux l'un de ses 'projets' qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Cana se jeta sur la barmaid, la tirant vers une autre partie du bâtiment.

\- "Viens la, Mira. Il vaut mieux que tu te calme avant d'y retourner."

\- "J-J-Ju-Juvia e-et G-Gray, i-ils…"

\- "Oui, tu n'as pas rêvée, maintenant viens par-là, tu as besoin de te détendre."

Cana traina la barmaid, tétanisé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et l'emmena dans la pièce du fond où se trouvait la piscine, espérant que la démone se calme, mais hélas, le destin avait décidé de tourmenter la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc.

/- Flashback : Piscine, au moment du retour de Gray et Juvia -/

Yukino était seule, assise sur un des transat disposé autour de la piscine de Fairy Tail, son regard chocolat perdu dans le bassin, son esprit embrumé de question. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, la faisant sursauter légèrement en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- "Yukino, est-ce que ça va ?"

Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard empli d'inquiétude de Sting, qui venait de la rejoindre.

\- "Je t'ai cherché partout, je pensais honnêtement pas te trouver ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

\- "Rien. C'est juste que… Tout ce qu'il se passe… Je me demande quel est l'intérêt de cette bataille. Ne rien savoir du pourquoi ils font ça me perturbe, je ne sais plus quoi penser."

\- "Je te comprend." Acquiesça Sting, tournant la tête vers la piscine. "Tout une troupe de type débarque de nulle part et nous attaque l'un après l'autre pour nous tester. Ça ne rime à rien leur histoire. Mais on peut pas leur enlever qu'ils sont balèzes."

À ces mots, Yukino se crispa légèrement, mais Sting le remarqua.

\- "En plus, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Quand je vois ce qu'ils ont fait à Rogue, je… je…"

Voyant que Yukino était en train de trembler, les larmes aux yeux, Sting la pris dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, mais cela n'eu pas vraiment l'effet recherché. Une fois dans les bras de Sting, la constellationiste se laissa aller, pleurant à chaudes larmes, évacuant tout le stress accumulé depuis plus d'une semaine. Sting la laissa faire, lui frottant doucement le dos pour la réconforter, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer les sanglots de Yukino, qui après quelques instants s'éloigna légèrement de Sting. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se perdirent dans celui de l'autre, des sentiments transmis en un éclair par l'étincelle qui brillait au fond de leurs pupilles. Sans un mot, seuls dans leur propre monde, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, réduisant l'écart entre leurs corps déjà si proche.

/- Fin du flashback -/

Cana et Mirajane ne bougeait plus, soudainement muettes, le regard verrouillé sur le couple en plein baiser en face d'elles. Les deux tourtereaux étaient totalement dans leur bulle, mais les sens de Sting eux remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le dragon de lumière rouvrit les yeux, sans interrompre le baiser, Yukino ne se rendant compte de rien, dirigeant ses pupilles vers la perturbation qu'il avait senti et quand il remarqua enfin les deux fées dans l'entrée de la pièce. Comprenant ce que leur présence ici signifiait, il se releva soudainement, s'écartant de Yukino qui faillit se plaindre de l'arrêt soudain du baiser quand elle vit Sting debout, visiblement stressé, puis suivant son regard pour apercevoir Cana et Mira, rougissant d'un seul coup quand elle compris qu'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit. Cana détourna le regard des deux mages de Sabertooth pour se concentrer sur Mirajane, dont elle pouvait sentir le cœur battre au rythme d'un marteau piqueur, avant de la voir basculer vers l'arrière, les yeux révulsés, signe qu'elle était en état de choc.

\- "Vous avez bien choisis votre moment pour vous sauter dessus, tous les deux." Se plaignit Cana, sans filtre comme à son habitude, tandis que les deux amoureux rougissaient de plus belle.

\- "N-Non, Cana. O-On a pas… On a j-juste…" tenta Yukino, morte de honte, son visage bouillonnant tenu entre ses mains, Sting debout à côté d'elle qui détournait simplement le regard.

\- "Bon peu importe." Cana retourna son attention sur Mirajane, qui semblait déjà reprendre connaissance. "Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle en a besoin, je crois."

Sur ce, elle passa son bras sous ceux de la barmaid et la souleva, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie de la guilde, n'en pouvant déjà plus de cette journée.

/- Infirmerie -/

\- "Ils en font du bruit la-dehors. Il se passe quoi ?"

Minerva, comme à son habitude, était assise à côté du lit de Rogue, qui n'avait toujours pas montré de signe d'un quelconque rétablissement depuis son coma, la tête cependant tourné vers la porte, intriguée par les bruits et hurlements que l'on pouvait entendre à travers l'épaisse porte de bois.

\- "Je sais pas, mais ça doit être un sacré truc."

La voix qui venait de se faire entendre était rauque et cassée, mais agréablement familière pour Minerva. Reportant son attention sur le lit, elle vit Rogue, les yeux creux et fatigués, mais bel et bien ouvert, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, trop pour la jeune brune.

\- "ROGUE ! Tu es réveillé !"

\- "On dirait bien, oui."

Se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, Minerva se lança sans réfléchir, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps.

\- "Rogue, je t'aime."

Rogue tourna la tête vers elle, ouvrant les yeux le plus possible compte tenu de son état actuel avant de reprendre la parole.

\- "Ah non, je crois pas être réveillé en fait. Je suis sûrement en plein rêve." Il fut soudainement violemment pincé par Minerva. "AÏE ! Ok, je suis pas en train de rêver. Mais alors, tu…"

\- "Oui, Rogue. Je me suis promis de te le dire à ton réveil. Tu manques pas de culot de m'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps." Se plaignit-elle, les bras croisés, une adorable moue boudeuse au visage. Rogue sourit en voyant cela, tendant la main vers son visage, le tournant vers elle et, forçant sur son corps engourdi, se rapprocha d'elle, posant ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes, les yeux de la brune s'écarquillant, surprise, avant de fermer les yeux et de retourner le geste, leur instant ne durant hélas pas très longtemps.

*Boom* - "AAAAAAAAHH !"

Un hurlement et le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant par terre attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Cana, debout à côté de Mirajane, la barmaid étalé par terre, de l'écume aux lèvres, le corps convulsant légèrement.

\- "MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !" hurla la mage des cartes, pointant un doigt accusateur vers les deux tigres. "D'ABORD GRAY ET JUVIA, PUIS YUKINO ET STING ET MAINTENANT VOUS. Très contente de te voir enfin réveillé, d'ailleurs, Rogue. MAIS VOUS VOUS ÊTES PASSEZ LE MOT, OU QUOI ?! VOUS VOULEZ LA TUER, C'EST ÇA !?"

Les 2 tigres, rouges comme des pivoines, détournaient le regard, tentant de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, mais Minerva se repris, revenant sur ce que Cana avait dit.

\- "Attend. Comment ça, d'abord Gray et Juvia puis Sting et Yukino ? Tu veux dire que…"

\- "Je suis très heureuse pour vous et tout ça, mais si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une barmaid à réveiller et des amoureux à taquiner, et vous en faites partis, faites-moi confiance, je vous ai pas oubliés."

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers Mirajane, convulsant encore, toujours en pleine crise d'épilepsie, faisant son possible pour la ramener à elle, sous les regards gênés et nerveux des mages de Sabertooth.

/- Hall de la guilde, plus tard -/

La vie avait repris son cours dans la guilde de Fairy Tail après le choc, que dis-je, le traumatisme qu'avait provoqué la révélation de la mise en couple de Juvia et Gray, Sting et Yukino et Rogue et Minerva. Tout le monde vaquait donc à ses activités habituelles, les discussions tournant toutes autour des nouveaux couples, Lisanna n'écoutant que d'une oreille, occupée à ramasser les morceau des verres que le hurlement strident de Mirajane en mode match maker avait poussée en revenant dans le hall. Les principaux mages s'étaient séparés en 2 groupes, garçons d'un côté et filles de l'autre, chaque groupe attaquant les nouveaux tourtereaux de questions sur les conditions qui ont mené à ses changements. À la table des filles, Wendy était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie Cherrya, qui était aux anges.

\- "Ah ! Tant d'amour, c'est si beau !" s'extasia la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, les yeux clos et les mains jointes devant elle comme remerciant le ciel de ses changements. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de bizarre chez son amie. Wendy avait le regard rêveur, fixant un point tout en soupirant, sirotant son diabolo grenadine. Suivant son regard, Cherrya compris qui elle était en train de regarder et un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage.

\- "Alors, on mate son Roméo, Juliette ?"

*PFFFFFFT* - "Q-Quoi ? M-Mais non, pas du tout !" bégaya la guérisseuse, toussant bruyamment, ayant failli s'étouffer en recrachant sa boisson.

\- "Non, non, non. Pas de ça avec moi. Avoue ! Tu en pinces pour lui. T'as pas de honte à avoir, il est en train de devenir un vrai canon, j'imagine dans quelques années ce que ça sera."

Les mots de la God Slayer se répétaient en boucle dans la tête de la Dragon Slayer. En regardant Roméo, qui était assis à côté de son idole Natsu, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que Cherrya avait raison. Il avait grandi, maintenant un peu plus grand qu'elle, les missions et l'entrainement avait sculptés son corps, et il avait gagné énormément en puissance, encore loin d'être l'un des meilleurs, certes, mais dans quelques années, il serait à coup sûr une valeur sûre de la guilde. Se rendant compte qu'elle était à deux doigts de baver et de donner raisons à Cherrya, Wendy secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- "N'insiste pas. J'ai dit que non !" se borna Wendy, appuyant ses mots en reposant violemment son verre sur la table.

*BAM*

Posé son verre sur la table avec force allait forcément faire du bruit, mais pas au bon d'être entendu à travers toute la guilde. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Wendy, qui ne savait pas plus que les autres ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je …"

Les gens qui regardait Wendy, basiquement tout le monde en fait, était stupéfait de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre, la voix de Wendy qui avait subitement baissée de volume jusqu'à rendre la jeune mage muette, qui ne comprit que maintenant ce qui lui arrivait et à en juger par son expression, elle était aussi paniqué que les autres qui essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'inquiétude de Roméo étant particulièrement visible, ce que Cherrya remarqua mais garda pour elle.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Charla, elle aussi inquiète quand à ce qui arrivait à sa protégée.

\- "Je ne détecte aucune magie pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer cela ?" s'interrogea Makarov.

\- "Wendy, calme-toi." Ordonna Erza, réussissant à calmer Wendy avant de continuer avec ses instructions "Essaye de dire quelque chose pour voir."

Wendy hocha la tête, expira puis inspira avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- "Aidez-moi ?" Ce qui aurait du être une phrase tout juste murmuré sorti tel un boulet de canon, avec le volume d'une enceinte de concert à puissance maximale, ce qui vrilla les tympans de toutes les personnes autour d'elle.

\- "Oh non ! Je suis désolé. Ah mais…" Wendy porta les mains à sa gorge, le volume de sa voix revenu à la normale. "C'est revenu comme avant."

\- "C'est très bien, mais ça n'explique toujours pas ce qui a provoqué … ses anomalies sonores, faute de meilleurs mots." Rappela Erza, un œil fermé, frottant ses oreilles meurtries.

\- "Je crois savoir." Répondit Roméo, s'attirant les regards surpris et avide de réponse. "Makarov à dit qu'il n'avait pas senti de magie. Mais si justement s'était quelque chose de non-magique, j'imagine que ça pourrait être un Strizer."

Les mots de Roméo eurent un effet stressant sur les autres, qui pourtant restèrent sceptique.

\- "Euh, Roméo. Ton explication a du sens, mais je vois pas quel genre de Strizer s'amuserais à 'dérégler le son de Wendy'."

\- "Le genre qui s'ennuie."

Cette nouvelle voix, totalement inconnue, attira immédiatement l'attention des mages qui trouvèrent son origine assis sur une des rembardes du deuxième étage. Assis en tailleur se trouvait un jeune homme, d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux blonds mi-long coiffés à la Owen Wilson et aux yeux gris qui semblait se muer en de multiples couleurs. Le teint bronzé, il portait une chemise hawaïenne aux fleurs mauves sur fond gris, ouverte et aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, un pendentif en forme d'aigle autour du coup, un bermuda bleu ciel et des chaussures mauves et blanches. Il avait un sourire canaille au visage qui ne présageait rien de bon. L'apparition soudaine de ce gars mis les mages en état d'alerte : pour la première fois, les Strizers venaient les chercher chez eux.

\- "Le p'tit gars avait raison. Ayez plus confiance en la jeunesse, elle pourrait vous surprendre."

\- "P'tit gars ? Hey, on doit avoir le même âge je te signale." S'indigna Roméo, n'appréciant pas d'être appelé p'tit gars.

\- "Et c'est le cas. Tous les deux 16 ans." Répondit le Strizer avant de sourire de toutes ses dents comme un idiot. "Alors, mes manipulations sonores elles vous ont plu ?"

\- "Alors c'est toi qui m'a rendue muette ?" demanda Wendy pour confirmer ses soupçons plus que fondés.

\- "Et ouais, ma jolie." Roméo se crispa légèrement en entendant ce type appelé Wendy 'ma jolie'. "D'ailleurs, je suis pas venu ici pour m'amuser, ou pas de cette façon tout du moins. Laissez-moi me présenter."

Sur ce, il sauta sur la rembarde se trouvant au-dessus du bar, se retrouvant ainsi debout face aux mages. Il ouvrit les mains, les paumes tendues vers le ciel. Soudainement, un grondement de plus en plus fort se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la guilde et d'un coup, les vitres du bâtiment éclatèrent et de violentes rafales de vents entrèrent dans le hall, formant de mini tourbillons de vents ici et là dans la guilde.

\- "Je m'appelle Daniel Anderson, Strizer du ciel. Enchanté. Vous êtes prêt ?"

/- Non loin de Magnolia -/

À la lisière d'une forêt se tenait un homme, portant une longue veste à capuche, les cheveux bleus et un tatouage rouge sur le côté droit de son visage, allant de son œil à son front. Il s'agissait de Jellal Fernandez, parti après les festivités de l'anniversaire de la victoire sur Arbaless en mission. Son regard était fixé sur Magnolia, qui était visible au loin, inquiet par rapport à l'espèce de large tornade qui venait de se former au-dessus de la ville. Derrière lui se tenait un homme, complètement caché par sa veste à capuche, Jellal s'adressant à lui sans se retourner.

\- "Cela va être à toi. Tu es prêt ?"

\- "Plus que jamais."

\- "Bien. Alors allons-y." Et ils sortirent du bois, se dépêchant d'atteindre Magnolia, prêt à apporter une aide dont les fées auront bien besoin.

 **Voilà, voilà. Et de 10 ! Chiffre symbolique, n'est-il pas ? J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que la suite vous plairas tout autant. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Avis de tempête sur Magnolia. Vents de dragon, divin et d'un autre monde. Rassemblés devant la prison cyclone. Un héros que personne n'attendais.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : les ailes de la libération

**Salut. On est de retour, sous la chaleur de l'été qui commence à devenir difficilement supportable, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas pour certains d'entre vous. J'espère que vous pourrez profiter de ce chapitre posé à l'ombre, profitant du beau temps. Sur ce, je rappelle que je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail, et on y va !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Les ailes de la libération**

Les mages étaient tous attroupés au centre du hall de la guilde de Fairy Tail, les yeux braqués sur ce jeune homme blond, se tenant debout à plusieurs mètres du sol, de fortes rafales de vents tourbillonnants autour de lui. Les mages l'observaient avec méfiance, le Strizer du ciel les observant également, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- "Vous comptiez nous affronter ici ? Vous osez de plus en plus ou tu es le seul à être comme ça ?" demanda Makarov, sourcils froncées, tout en serrant les poings, étrangement nerveux.

\- "En fait non." Daniel se laissa tomber sur un nuage, ses pieds balançant dans le vide. "J'étais en ballade quand je suis tombé sur deux mages dont on avait parlé à une de nos réunions. Ils allaient à la gare et je me suis dit : 'Hey ! En voilà un bon moyen d'arriver à Magnolia !'. Oui c'est de vous que je parle, les tourtereaux." Il appuya ses mots en se penchant sur le côté pour regarder et pointer du doigt Juvia et Gray.

\- "C'était toi, le truc qui a bousculé Juvia." Réalisa Gray, se rappelant ce moment étrange à Aonami.

\- "Et ouais, mec. Je vous ai littéralement collé au cul depuis la gare."

\- "Et si tu es là depuis tout ce temps, comment on a fait pour ne pas te sentir ?" s'interrogea Gajeel, se tenant au côté de Levy, le dragon faisant référence à l'odorat des Dragons Slayers.

\- "Je suis le vent, l'air. J'ai la même odeur que l'air ambient pour les gens comme vous qui ont un nez hyper sensible. Faut pas vous en vouloir. Je suis juste inodore en réalité."

\- "Assez parlé. Viens te battre !" hurla Natsu, pour un instant redevenant la tête brulée qu'il a toujours été, sautant sur le Strizer, son poing prenant feu.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !**_

Daniel, nullement impressionné, maintenant accroupi sur son nuage, tendit une main vers Natsu.

 _ **GALE BLOW !**_

Une soudaine rafale de vent s'enroula autour du poing de Natsu, les flammes s'éteignant sur le coup, Daniel réceptionnant ainsi un poing éteint au creux de sa paume avant de refermer son poing sur le dragon et de le jeter au sol, le faisant passer à travers plusieurs tables.

\- "Gah ! Mais, cette technique… On aurait dit…"

\- "Erigor d'Eisenwald, n'est-ce pas ?"

Natsu, qui était en train de se relever, se figea d'un coup et, en même temps que les autres mages présent, releva la tête vers le Strizer qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

\- "Co...Comment tu connais ce nom ?" demanda erza, soudainement mal l'aise. Ils savaient que ces Strizers avaient fait des recherches sur eux, mais pas au point de s'intéresser à leurs anciens adversaires.

\- "On a fait notre petite enquête. Le boss tenait à ce que l'on en sache le plus possible sur vous."

\- "Le boss ?", s'enquit Makarov, les yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

\- "Ben ouais. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on a été lâché dans ce monde sans être guidé ? On s'est préparés comme des fous pour cette mission, même si j'ai dormi pendant la moitié des réunions, AHAHAHAHAH…"

Les mages regardaient cet énergumène, une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire devant ce jeune en train de se fendre la poire sur un truc dérisoire.

\- "M'enfin, assez rigolé." Il sauta enfin de son nuage, atterrissant devant les mages, qui eurent un léger mouvement de recul. "Il parait que vous avez eu beaucoup de problèmes financier et beaucoup de difficulté à réparer cette guilde vu le nombre de fois où elle a morflée alors je vais l'épargner. Mais ça veut dire un combat en extérieur, à l'air libre, là où je m'en sors le mieux."

\- "Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si on allait te laisser l'avantage du terrain." S'interposa Roméo. "Vous nous avez déjà causé assez de tord quand vous étiez à domicile. Maintenant, c'est à nous d'avoir l'avantage. "

\- "Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui paye les réparations, Roméo." Répondit Makarov, clairement inquiet pour ce qu'il adviendrait des caisses de la guilde si la guilde devait être détruite une nouvelle fois.

\- "Sauf qu'en ce qui concerne le lieu de l'affrontement…" Daniel dirigea ses 2 mains vers les mages, des vents tourbillonnants en leurs centres. "….Vous avez pas le choix."

 _ **TWISTER BURST !**_

Une concentration de vents tourbillonnants tel une tornade déferla d'un coup sur les mages qui se retrouvèrent propulsés hors de la guilde, la porte éclatant sous la pression, suivis de près par Daniel qui sorti de la guilde en planant. Sauf que cela déclencha les hostilités, les mages se jetant tous, ou presque, en même temps sur le Strizer qui, se sentant pris de toutes part, inspira profondément, sa cage thoracique gonfla presque tant ses poumons étaient remplis d'air. Wendy et Cherrya, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais allait arrivé, hurla pour se faire entendre.

\- "BOUCHEZ VOUS LES OREILLES !"

Ce que Cherrya, Roméo et elle-même firent, au même titre que les Exceeds et les Dragons Slayers dont l'ouïe était plus fine, mais pas les autres.

 _ **SONIC SHOUT !**_

Daniel leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa échapper un hurlement strident qui se propagea à travers toute la ville, brisant toutes les vitres sur son chemin et vrillant les tympans des tous les mages présents qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se protéger. Ceux qui se trouvait le plus proche de Daniel avaient perdus connaissances, certains avait du sang qui leur coulaient des oreilles.

\- "J'aime pas être pris en tenailles comme ça. Et si vous trouvez que ce faire broyer les tympans est douloureux, laissez-moi vous dire que se faire empaler par des tornades, c'est pire."

À ces mots, il forma deux lances faites de vents tourbillonnants dans ces mains.

 _ **TORNADO SPEARS !**_

Il jeta ses deux lances sur Elfman et Evergreen, tout les deux aux sols, à l'agonie, qui ne pouvaient pas esquiver, mais ils n'en eurent pas besoins. Wendy et Cherrya s'interposèrent et aspirèrent les 2 lances sous le regard surpris de Daniel qui avait oublié qu'il y avait 2 'mangeuses' d'air parmi les mages.

\- "Oh ! J'ai jamais goutté un air aussi bon que celui-là !" s'exclama Cherrya, qui était aussi surprise par ce goût inattendu que Wendy, mais l'extase disparu rapidement, les deux mages revenant à Daniel qui se tenait debout au milieu de la rue, les deux amies inspirant fortement, se remplissant les poumons.

\- "Vous avez compris qu'on est pas immunisé à notre élément. Mais hélas pour vous,…" commença Daniel, de l'air tourbillonnant autour de lui. "… L'air est très facile à manipuler, même celui de mes adversaires."

 _ **PURPLE FLARE : SHACKLES JACKET !**_

Des flammes violettes apparurent soudainement autour de lui, immobilisant ses bras en les attachant le long de son corps. Daniel tourna la tête vers la droite, juste le temps pour lui d'apercevoir Roméo, avant d'être interpellé par 2 hurlements distincts.

 _ **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !**_

 _ **SKY GOD'S BELLOW !**_

Daniel eu tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir deux espèces de cyclones, l'un composé d'air blanc , l'autre d'air noir, lui foncer dessus avant de se faire percuter par les deux tornades qui lui infligèrent de gros dégâts tout en l'envoyant plus loin dans la rue en face de la guilde. Quand la poussière soulevée par les 2 attaques retomba, Daniel était allongé au milieu de la rue principale de Magnolia, les vents qui tourbillonnait au-dessus de la guilde s'arrêtant sur le coup. Tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur le jeune Strizer qui, à la surprise générale, se mis à rire à gorge déployé.

\- "HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ah, c'est trop bon !" s'exclama-t-il en se rasseyant. "Vous savez, je suis casse-cou, mais pas au point d'affronter tout le monde en même temps. C'est pour ça qu'on essaye de vous affronter par petits groupes. Et là, j'ai enfin décidé qui seront mes adversaires !"

Il se releva d'un coup et son expression changea, une étincelle de sadisme brillant au fond de ses yeux. En voyant cela, et en faisant le lien avec ses dernières paroles, Charla se précipita vers Wendy.

\- "Wendy ! Attention !"

\- "Trop tard, p'tit chat !"

 _ **MIST OF CLOUDS !**_

Une épaisse brume faites de nuages se propagea sur toute la rue, englobant même les maisons voisines et la guilde, générant une brume si épaisse que personne ne pouvait voir au travers.

\- "MAIS QUOI ? VOUS ÊTES OÙ, LES GARS ? LUCY !?" hurla Natsu, qui ne pouvait pas se servir de ses autres sens pour repérer ses amis vu que les nuages qui l'entourait avait une odeur d'ozone qui couvrait les autres odeurs. Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut celle de Daniel.

 _ **CLEAR CYCLONE JAIL !**_

Des vents d'une rare violence se mirent à tournoyer dans la brume, gagnant en vitesse à chaque seconde qui passait, soufflant les nuages et révélant à chacun que rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Le mot important étant 'semblait'.

Quand Natsu tenta de rejoindre Wendy, il fut soudainement jeté sur le côté, comme poussé par une force invisible. Le dragon se releva, tenant de sa main droite une main gauche en sang.

\- "NATSU !"

Lucy se jeta sur son meilleur ami, qui se releva sans grande difficulté mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "C'était quoi ça ?"

\- "Ça ? C'est ma prison."

Daniel termina son 'explication' en jetant une poignée de sable vers les mages, mais le sable entra en contact avec un mur invisible mais le sable ne retomba pas au sol. Il fut absorbé par le 'mur' qui n'en était en fait pas un et le sable fut comme pris dans un tourbillon, relevant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une tornade invisible géante à l'intérieur de laquelle Wendy, Roméo, Cherrya et Carla étaient maintenant prisonniers.

\- "Le vent est invisible. Ce sont les nuages et débris qu'il soulève qui le rende visible. Ce que vous avez en face de vous, c'est une tornade faite d'un aire si pur qu'on ne peut même pas le voir."

\- "Tornade ou pas, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse seul avec eux." Hurla Panther en décollant, décidé à rentré dans cette tornade par le haut.

\- "Tu perds ton temps." Les mots de Daniel stoppèrent l'Exceed noir. "Je suis le ciel. La seule limite verticale que je possède, c'est celle de l'atmosphère. Donc cherche pas une issue en hauteur. Il y en a pas."

\- "Si on peut pas passer par-dessus," repris Lucy, portant une main à son trousseau. "On passeras par dessous."

 _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE VIRGIN : VIRGO !**_

\- "Vous avez besoin de mes services, princesse ?" demanda la soubrette.

\- "Oui. Creuse un tunnel pour qu'on rejoigne Wendy et les autres."

\- "À vos ordres."

 _ **THUNDER CLOUD SPEAR !**_

Virgo fut soudainement transpercée par une lance faite de nuages d'orages, l'esprit se faisant carbonisé sans avoir put faire quoi que ce soit, disparaissant dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Daniel, toujours dans sa 'cage', un nuage noir rempli d'éclair dans la main. Et il avait pas l'air content.

\- "Interventions intérieure interdite. Vous n'avez pas confiance en leurs capacités à se défendre seuls ? Vous feriez mieux de ne pas sous-estimer les jeunes."

\- "Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si on allait…"

\- "STOP !"

Gray fut arrêter d'un coup par Natsu qui venait de pousser un cri qui avait surement été entendu dans toute la ville.

\- "Faisons leur confiance. Ils peuvent le faire."

Personne ne questionna la soudaine sagesse du dragon de feu, sachant très bien d'où elle venait : c'est son manque de confiance envers Happy qui avait été, en partie, à l'origine de la fugue de ce dernier.

\- "Bien. Vu qu'on est d'accord, revenons à nos moutons." Déclara Daniel en retournant son attention sur les 3 jeunes mages et l'Exceed, désormais sous forme humaine, qu'il avait fasse à lui. Il tourna les mains, les paumes vers le ciel, des masses blanches apparaissant à l'intérieur.

 _ **HAIL CLOUD WHIP !**_

Daniel balança ses deux mains devant lui, les nuages se déployant en 2 longs fouet qui allèrent frappés les mages qui esquivèrent en remarquant que les nuages étaient particulièrement froid. En jetant un œil aux bâtiments touchés par les fouets, ils remarquèrent de larges traces de gel.

\- "Quoi ? Ce mec contrôle aussi la glace ? Je croyais qu'il était le ciel ?" s'interrogea Roméo, clairement surpris, au même titre que Cherrya et Charla, mais Wendy avait la réponse.

\- "Il doit sûrement contrôler la météo également. La glace vient de la grêle et ça explique la foudre utilisée sur Virgo."

\- "Exact. Je n'ai pas un très gros contrôle sur la glace, l'eau et la foudre, mais ça me permet d'avoir plusieurs cordes à mon arc."

 _ **RED FLARE : BURNING BOMB !**_

Sans prévenir, une boule de flammes rouge frappa Daniel, qui pris feu sur le coup, hurlant de douleur tandis que les flammes lui rongeaient la peau.

\- "AAAAHHH ! ÇA BRÛLE ! Pourquoi elle sont aussi puissante, ces flammes à la con ?!"

\- "RED FIRE est un feu qui n'a rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il est particulièrement chaud." Expliqua Roméo, ses poings maintenant couvert de flammes de la même couleur. "Je t'ai assez entendu parler, maintenant viens te battre."

\- "Tsk, Natsu est pas ton idole pour rien. Mais ton feu va pas être très utile contre moi."

 _ **PINPOINT CLIMATE : HEAVY RAIN !**_

Des nuages sombres apparurent au-dessus des mages enfermés dans la tornade, obstruant l'œil de la tempête. De ces nuages tomba alors une pluie particulièrement intense, un véritable déluge qui trempa jusqu'aux os les mages et l'Exceed, éteignant les flammes de Roméo dans le même temps.

\- "Vous savez, ce que j'aime avec cette prison tornade ? C'est qu'il n'y a rien pour s'abriter en cas d'intempéries."

Les nuages s'assombrirent plus encore et un vent glacé se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort.

 _ **PINPOINT CLIMATE : SNOWY HAIL STORM !**_

Un véritable orage de grêle et de neige se déchaina alors dans la tornade, des grêlons de la taille de balle de tennis tombant du ciel en un déluge de glace qui bombarda la zone, les mages ne pouvant rien faire pour éviter la quantité monstrueuse de projectiles projetés par les nuages. Quand l'averse se calma, les 3 jeunes mages et l'Exceed était couvert de bleus mais était toujours prêt à se battre, comme le démontra Cherrya et Charla, qui se ruèrent sur Daniel, non sans un petit coup de pouce.

 _ **ILE ARMS!**_

Wendy enchanta ses 2 amies, décuplant la puissance de leurs coups et Cherrya et Charla se mirent à enchainer le Strizer qui n'était clairement pas un habitué du combat au corps à corps. La plupart des coups faisaient mouches et alors que Daniel commençait à avoir du mal, c'est quand Cherrya s'éloigna pour rejoindre Wendy, qu'il compris que ce n'était qu'un début. Toujours occupé part Charla, il ne vit pas ce que Roméo avait aussi en réserve pour lui.

 _ **PURPLE FLARE : SHACKLES JACKET !**_

\- "Tsk, tu crois que ce truc va marcher une nouvelle fois !", provoqua Daniel, une fois de plus entraver par la camisole de flammes violettes.

\- "Non, c'est pour ça que je vais rajouter un truc."

 _ **GREEN FLARE : VERTIGO BURST !**_

Un jet de flammes vertes frappa Daniel au visage, des flammes s'accrochant à son visage. Mais si ces flammes ne le brûlait pas particulièrement, c'est l'effet qu'elles lui faisait qui était le vrai problème pour lui. Sa vue s'était brouillée et tout semblait osciller sous ses yeux, comme s'il était sur le pont d'un bateau en pleine tempête.

\- "Que… C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?"

\- "GREEN FLARE ne brûle pas. Mais elle brouille les sens de ce avec quoi elle est en contact. Vu l'intensité du feu, elle est en train de brouiller tes sens de l'équilibre et de la vue. Essaye de contre-attaquer pour voir." Expliqua Roméo en lançant une pique à Daniel qui se débattait mais n'arrivais pas à correctement appeler ses rafales de vents pour éteindre les flammes qui lui brouillait le cerveau. Et pendant ce temps, Wendy et Cherrya avait le champ libre.

 _ **SKY DRAGON GOD'S GIANT HURRICANE !**_

Fusionnant leurs deux magies, les deux mages célestes déchainèrent la puissance d'un énorme tourbillon combinant les vents clairs de Wendy et ceux sombres de Cherrya sur Daniel qui ne put esquiver et fut frapper de plein fouet, projeter dans sa propre tornade dont la puissance des vents lui broya une partie du dos. Allongé au sol, les flammes disparues de son corps, Daniel semblait hors-jeu mais il se releva péniblement, son regard soudainement sombre.

\- "Vous commencez à me les briser, mais quelque chose de bien." Siffla le Strizer entre ses dents, les mains s'auréolant de violet. "Il serait peut-être temps pour moi de passer à la vitesse supérieure."

\- "Désolé, mais on va en finir maintenant. SKY GOD'S BEL… uughh !"

D'un coup, Cherrya tomba à genoux, ayant des problèmes soudain pour respirer.

\- "Cherrya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" se demanda Wendy, inquiète pour son amie.

\- "Peut plus… respirer…"

\- "En même temps, respirer quand il n'y a presque plus d'air autour de soi, c'est pas évident."

Cette dernière phrase, prononcé par Daniel, fit tourner les têtes dans sa direction et dans la main droite du Strizer se trouvait une sphère de la taille d'un ballon de plage.

\- "Tu lui a volé son air ?!" s'enquit Roméo, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- "Et ouais, mais l'air m'obéit alors ce n'est pas un problème. Ça veut aussi dire que je pourrais vous étouffer sans problème avec l'air que vous avez dans les poumons." Les mages eurent un mouvement de recul, une étincelle de peur dans le regard, clairement pas emballé à l'idée de se faire tuer par leurs propres organes. "Mais il n'y a rien d'amusant à ça, je préfère une autre méthode."

Sur ces paroles, la taille de la sphère se réduisit jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une balle de ping pong et il tendit la sphère vers les mages.

 _ **AIR PRESSURE GUN !**_

La sphère éclata et un jet d'air pas plus large qu'un tuyau d'arrosage fusa vers les mages, passant au travers de la tornade et allant jusqu'à creuser un trou dans le mur de la guilde, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

\- "L'air sous pression est une vrai merveille. Mettre le plus d'air possible dans le plus petit volume possible. Ça garantie une force de pénétration sans précédent. Et là, ce n'est rien. Admirez plutôt."

Il leva les mains au ciel, ses dernières s'auréolant de violet et une sphère de la taille d'un immeuble de 3 étages apparue au-dessus de lui. Petit à petit, la sphère diminua de volume sous les yeux ébahies des mages présents jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un ballon de foot.

\- "Et maintenant, que se passera-t-il si je relâche tout cet air dans un si petit endroit ? Je vais vous le dire. Vous allez morfler sa race."

 _ **AIR PRESSURE : HEAVY PRESSURED BOMB !**_

Il jeta sa sphère au sol et tout l'air accumulé à l'intérieur se propagea instantanément dans toute la prison, et même à l'extérieur, le souffle envoyant valser toute les personnes autour de la tornade. Certains eurent de la chance, atterrissant sans douleurs, tandis que d'autres moins chanceux furent projeter dans des murs ou à travers des vitres. Le souffle fut si puissant qu'il broya plusieurs bâtiment à proximité mais le plus dur fut de voir les 4 prisonnier de la tornade. Non seulement l'onde de de choc les avaient frappés avec la puissance d'un camion lancé à pleine vitesse, mais ils avaient tous atterris dans le courant destructeur de la tornade qui les avaient maintenus à l'intérieur, tailladant leurs corps dans le même temps. Ils étaient allongés par terre, souffrant le martyre, leurs vêtements déchirés, tentant péniblement de reprendre leurs esprits. Daniel quand à lui était toujours debout au centre de la tornade, les bras croisés, l'air satisfait, léchant un filet de sang lui coulant de la bouche suite aux coups subit plus tôt.

\- "C'était fun ! Toujours envie de continuer ou vous déclarez forfait ?"

\- "Ça suffit les conneries ! T'as beau être un gamin, tu vas payer si leur fait plus de mal que ça !" s'écria Erza, à quelques centimètres de la prison, le regard dur dirigé vers le Strizer.

\- "Gamin ? J'ai 16 ans, vieille peau !"

Le silence. Un ange passa. Les regards horrifiés des mages se tournèrent vers Erza, qui avait la tête baissée, une aura maléfique gagnant en intensité à chaque secondes qui passaient. Daniel venait de toucher une corde très, et sans doute trop, sensible.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, petit malotru ?" demanda la guerrière aux cheveux écarlates, une épée apparaissant dans sa main.

 _ **CRESCENT SLICER STORM !**_

Une multitude de lames d'air en forme de croissant de lune apparurent soudain autour d'Erza, qui se défendit à les contrant avec son épée, une tâche plus qu'aisée pour elle. Mais Daniel le savait et avait préparé autre chose, un anneau d'air tournoyant dans les airs au-dessus de la mage, que personne ne remarqua.

 _ **CRUSHING CYCLONE !**_

Trop occupée par les lames d'air qui l'entourait, Erza ne remarqua la tornade qui avait surgit de l'anneau en suspension dans les airs et fondait sur elle. La tornade atteignit finalement le sol, créant à l'impact un cratère de plus de 2 mètres de diamètre dans le sol pavé, broyant la pierre sur presque 1 mètres de profondeur mais à la surprise générale, Erza n'était pas dans le cratère.

\- "Je suis arrivé juste à temps, on dirait."

Suivant cette nouvelle voix jusqu'à sa source, mages et Strizer virent Jellal, debout sur le toit d'un immeuble à proximité, tenant Erza dans ses bras, cette dernière aussi rouge que ses cheveux en réalisant où elle se trouvait.

\- "J…J…Jellal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

\- "J'étais en route quand j'ai vu les nuages devenir bizarre au-dessus de la ville. Quand j'ai senti une étrange force provenir de la ville, j'ai compris qu'on avait affaire à un de ces Strizers."

\- "Attend, comment tu es au courant pour les Strizers ? Tu es parti avant qu'on découvre leur existence ?"

\- "On m'en a parlé."

\- "Qui t'en a parlé ?"

Jellal ne répondit pas à cette dernière question, se contentant d'adresser un sourire mystérieux à son amie avant de descendre de son perchoir, suivi par Erza une fois sa surprise passée. Jellal s'approcha de la prison tornade, l'observant sous le regard suspicieux de Daniel.

\- "Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu te montres. Mais je rappelle que les combats sont en groupe réduit et j'ai déjà choisi mes adversaires."

\- "J'avais bien compris. Je ne serais pas celui qui t'arrêteras, mais je connais bien celui qui le fera." Répondit mystérieusement Jellal, ce qui intrigua les mages, ne sachant pas de qui il pouvait bien parler, mais n'impressionna nullement Daniel.

\- "Ah ouais ? Tu m'as l'air bien seul pourtant. Où est ton partenaire ?" provoqua Daniel.

\- "En route. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il veut faire une entrée, comment dire, fracassante."

Daniel était lui aussi plutôt intrigué par les mots du mages, mais son impatience pris le dessus sur le reste. Aussi, il attrapa Charla par les cheveux et la souleva au-dessus du sol, son autre main s'entourant d'air qui pris la forme d'une sorte de lame.

\- "J'ai pas la patience de l'attendre. Et vu que tu as pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'affronter, mais que moi si, je pense qu'il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de t'y forcer." Daniel posa le bord de sa lame contre la gorge de l'Exceed.

\- "CHARLA ! " hurla Wendy, les larmes aux yeux car incapable de bouger pour aller protéger son amie. Jellal de son côté était tendu, mais essaya de garder son calme, les yeux fermés, en train d'essayer de repérer son partenaire.

 _\- "Il serait temps d'arriver. Où es-tu ?"_

\- "Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Encore 3 secondes !" poussa Daniel.

 _\- "Je dois attendre."_

\- "2 !"

\- "Jellal ! fais quelque chose !" supplia Panther Lily.

 _\- "Encore un peu."_

\- "1 !"

\- "JELLAL ! Attend pas ton pote, vas-y !" hurla Natsu, reflétant l'état de stress dans lequel tout les mages se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle.

 _\- "Presque !"_

\- "0 ! GAME OVER !"

\- "NOOOOOOOOOON !" crièrent les mages, Wendy en larme, en voyant la lame se rapprocher du cou de Charla, quand soudain Jellal poussa un cri à son tour.

\- "IL EST LÀ !"

Un pic de puissance magique se fit ressentir et stoppa Daniel dans son élan, le Strizer tournant la tête pour regarder derrière lui, une forme se dessinant dans le ciel, s'approchant rapidement.

\- "C'est quoi ce truc ?" se demanda Daniel, recevant une réponse d'une façon qu'il n'osait pas imaginer. La forme piqua vers la rue, changea brutalement de direction en arrivant près du sol pour se ruer vers la tornade. Daniel pensait que quoique ce soit, il se ferait arrêter une fois arrivé sur la tornade, mais la forme accéléra soudainement et il se passa un truc que personne n'aurait oser croire possible jusque-là. La silhouette transperça la tornade de part en part, détruisant la prison au passage. Daniel resta figé sur place, mettant quelques secondes avant de tourner le regard vers sa main droite, désormais vide, tandis que 3 griffures lui couvrait le bras, le sang giclant d'un coup au moment où la silhouette ailée s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière.

\- "GAAAAAH ! C'est quoi ça ? Qui est là ?" hurla Daniel, une main sur son bras ensanglanté.

La silhouette restait à moitié caché par la poussière, posant Charla, toujours sous forme humaine sur le sol, se servant de son sac pour lui servir d'oreiller.

\- "Attend un peu." Interrompit Natsu. "Ce sac, c'est…"

Le regard des mages se perdit sur le sac, qui était en fait un baluchon vert qu'il reconnurent immédiatement, mais sans vouloir y croire.. La silhouette visible à travers la poussière laissa deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui devait faire une tête de plus que Charla et dont la musculature n'avait rien a envier aux Dragons Slayers. Il portait juste un pantalon bleu et des chaussures genre basket blanche et bleue. Il était torse nu avec des bandages enroulés autour des avants bras. Quand la poussière retomba un peu plus, ils distinguèrent qu'il avait une longue queue dans le bas du dos sortant par un trou dans son jean et il n'avait pas d'oreilles d'humain, mais 2 oreilles pointues et triangulaire sur la têt, au milieu de ses cheveux mi-longs coiffés en piques avec des mèches tombant sur son visage. Mais quand la poussière fut entièrement retombée, faisant apparaitre les couleurs, tout le monde, mages comme Strizer, pensa être victime d'hallucination. Il s'agissait d'un homme-chat, comme la forme humaine de Charla, mais avec des griffes et par endroit, notamment sur les bras, un pelage bleu avec quelques touches de blanc, avec un visage humain aux yeux noirs et au sourire reconnaissable entre mille. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tous pouvait voir sur son dos, une marque de Fairy Tail de couleur verte. Le premier à briser le silence était Natsu, partagé entre joie, surprise et incompréhension, osant prononcé le nom que tout le monde avait à la bouche mais n'osait prononcer.

\- "Happy ?"

Le nouveau venu sourit de toute ses dents, tournant la tête vers ses amis, les gratifiant d'un signe de la main.

\- "Aye !"

 **HAPPY IS BACK ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le nouvel Happy, que vous découvrirez en action dans le prochain chapitre. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que la suite vous plaira tout autant. À la prochaine ! Bye !**

 **Next time : Happy, le héros inattendu. Repousser les nuages à coups de griffes. La brûlure du mur du son.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Menace supersonique

**Comment ça va, tout le monde ? Moi je suis en grande forme et ravi de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre que vous apprécierez je l'espère. Laissez-moi juste prendre le temps de vous rappeler que je ne suis pas le détenteur des droits sur Fairy Tail et on y vas !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Menace supersonique**

La place en face de la guilde était plongée dans le silence, la surprise et l'incompréhension quasiment palpable tant ce qui venait de se produire avait pris tout le monde par surprise. Alors que Wendy, Roméo et Cherrya avait été mis hors-jeu par Daniel, le Strizer du ciel, qui s'apprêtait à tuer Charla pour forcer Jellal à venir le combattre, Happy, dévoilant une nouvelle forme hybride, principalement humaine avec oreilles, queue et griffes de chat, couvert en plusieurs endroits de fourrure bleue à tâches blanches, était sorti de nulle part et avait vaporisé la prison tornade du Strizer, sauvant Charla et tailladant le bras du jeune guerrier en même temps, ce qui subjugua tous les mages présent, mais aussi le Strizer, qui après s'être remis de sa surprise, décida de briser le silence.

\- "STOP ! Temps mort !" commença-t-il en, faisant un T avec ses mains. "On était pas au courant que cet Exceed pouvait se transformer ! Depuis quand il peut faire ça ?"

\- "Tu peux nous croire, on est autant dans le flou que toi à ce sujet." Commença Panther, parlant au nom de la guilde avant de se tourner vers son ami au pelage bleu. "Happy, c'est vraiment toi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

\- "Il y a que j'ai décidé de changer. Je ne serais plus seulement la mascotte de la guilde. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais me battre." Annonça fièrement Happy, tournant toujours le dos à ses amis.

\- "Tu as quand même mis du temps à arriver." Indiqua Jellal, croisant les bras. "Où étais-tu ?"

Happy ne répondit pas de suite, glissant sa main dans une poche qui pendait à sa ceinture.

\- "Eh bien, j'ai survolé le marché et…" il sortit alors un poisson de la poche qu'il se mit à manger en se retournant vers les autres, un large sourire sur le visage. "…Il y avait une promotion chez le poissonnier, je pouvais pas rater ça."

\- "TES CONNERIES AURAIENT PUT COUTER LA VIE À CHARLA, VENTRE À PATTES !" hurla Lucy, outré de voir que malgré son changement, Happy pensait toujours autant aux poissons qu'avant, mais cela la fit tout de même sourire : le Happy d'avant était toujours là.

\- "Désolé, mais maintenant, je vais prendre le relais, faites-moi confiance, ok." En prononçant ces mots, il avait posé un regard insistant sur Natsu, sans méchanceté ni reproche mais rappelant au dragon les raisons du départ d'Happy, ce à quoi Natsu répondit d'un hochement de tête. Le message était passé. C'est alors Erza qui s'approcha de Jellal, des questions plein la tête.

\- "Jellal, ces changements chez Happy, tu y es pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Comment vous vous êtes trouvés ? C'est lui qui a demandé de l'aide ou tu t'es proposé toi-même ?" Jellal l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la mage guerrière, ce qui fit passer le visage de cette dernière au rouge écarlate.

\- "Je répondrais à ces questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous d'observer." C'est alors qu'il remarqua où son doigt avait atterri et son visage pris la même teinte que celle de son amie d'enfance et il enleva son index d'un coup comme si le visage d'Erza l'avait brulé, ce qui n'aurait pas été impossible vu sa couleur. "D-Désolé ! Je voulais pas…"

Les autres mages se contentèrent de sourire avant de retourner leur attention sur Happy, qui faisait face à Daniel, un squelette de poisson entre les dents. Charla commença alors à revenir à elle, ouvrant les yeux et mettant du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait par terre, puis elle leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un dos bleu sur lequel trônait une marque de Fairy Tail verte. L'Exceed blanche écarquilla les yeux, prononçant le seul nom qu'elle pouvait rattacher à cette description. Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, l'ayant entendue bouger, elle ne put que confirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination mais bel et bien la réalité.

\- "Happy ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux s'humidifiant en se rendant compte qu'elle avait bien son ami en face d'elle.

\- "Aye !" répondit Happy de son habituel sourire, d'une voix plus profonde que d'habitude, mais toujours facilement reconnaissable, l'Exceed blanche rougissant à vue d'œil. Daniel se racla la gorge, l'attention de tous revenant sur le Strizer qui avait écouté toute les discussions.

\- "Bon, vous êtes content d'avoir retrouvé votre mascotte, c'est très bien et je vous comprend, mais on est en plein combat, et j'ai peur que même avec un chat taille XXL, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour vous."

\- "Hey ! Je me suis pas entrainé 24 heures sur 24 pour entendre dire que ma présence va pas avoir d'importance." S'indigna l'Exceed. "Et je vais le prouver !"

Il plongea la main dans la poche à poisson qu'il avait à la ceinture et en sorti, sous les regards sceptiques des spectateurs, une pleine pognée de squelette qu'il jeta sur Daniel, le Strizer les dégageant d'un revers de la main. Mais il eu à peine le temps de les repousser qu'Happy apparu devant lui en un éclair.

 _"Il est rapide !"_ pensèrent l'ensemble des spectateurs en regardant Happy armer un coup de poing que Daniel esquiva mais dans le même mouvement, Happy passa par-dessus le Strizer en tournoyant sur lui-même, enroulant sa queue autour du cou du jeune homme blond, le mouvement de rotation arrachant le Strizer au sol puis le jetant vers l'arrière comme lors d'un suplex pour au final l'envoyer s'écraser au sol la tête la première. Mais le Strizer se repris, enchainant en posant ses mains de par et d'autre de sa tête en tendant les jambes, envoyant ses pieds joints au visage d'Happy.

 _ **RISING STORM KICK !**_

Les pieds de Daniel projetèrent une rafale d'air tourbillonnante sur l'Exceed qui esquiva d'un salto arrière. Quand Happy toucha de nouveau le sol, il se précipita vers Daniel, qui suite à son dernier assaut était encore dans une position de poirier, dos à l'Exceed, une cible de choix pour le félin qui se jeta d'un bond sur le Strizer tel un missile pour enfoncer un de ses poings dans le dos du Strizer, l'envoyant en arrière, le corps du jeune homme creusant un sillon dans les pavés tandis qu'il luttait pour garder ses appuis. Les 2 s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se jauger, laissant au public le temps d'échanger sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "J'arrive pas à y croire. Happy le domine totalement !" s'exclama Freed, comme les autres totalement surpris par les performances au combat du partenaire ailé de Natsu.

\- "Je sais pas quel genre d'entrainement il a suivi, mais on peut dire que ça a porté ses fruits !" rajouta Erza, tournant la tête vers Jellal. "J'espère que tu répondras à nos questions après ça."*

\- "J'y compte bien, mais sachez juste que Happy est loin d'avoir montré tout ce qu'il sait faire." Répondit mystérieusement le mage aux cheveux bleus sans détourner le regard du combat. De leur côté, Wendy, Charla, Roméo et Cherrya observaient le combat, eux aussi sous le choc.

\- "J'arrive pas à croire que ça soit vraiment Happy. On dirait quelqu'un d'autre." Avoua Roméo qui était subjugué par ce spectacle.

\- "J'espère juste qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Ce gars est balèze." Précisa Cherrya, Wendy acquiesçant en tenant Charla par les épaules, l'Exceed regardant Happy, ne manquant rien de ses exploits, serrant son petit sac vert contre elle.

 _ **VACUUM SHOT !**_

Ces mots sortirent tous les mages de leur torpeur et leur attention retourna sur Daniel, qui avait positionné ses mains pour former une sorte de triangle qui se mit à aspirer l'air environnant comme un aspirateur, Happy luttant tant bien que mal pour ne pas se faire aspirer mais l'aspiration était trop forte et après quelques secondes, alors que Happy était à moins d'un mètre du Strizer, tout l'air aspirer se concentra dans un souffle qui frappa Happy en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant s'écraser dans un des immeubles environnant, sous les cris des mages, ayant peur pour leur ami qui se releva sans grande difficulté. Mais Roméo se mit à réfléchir aux techniques du Strizer.

 _"Ces trucs d'air comprimés sont puissant."_ Pensa-t-il _"La force de pénétration rend des trucs comme l'air mortel, si seulement je… Hey, attend ! C'est quoi le principe déjà ?"_

/- Souvenir -/

 _\- " L'air sous pression est une vrai merveille. Mettre le plus d'air possible dans le plus petit volume possible …"_

/- Fin du souvenir -/

Roméo baissa la tête vers ses mains. "Et si ça marchait avec autre chose que l'air ? Et si …" Perdu dans ses pensées, Roméo en oublia le combat qui reprenait entre le Strizer et l'Exceed. Daniel essayait d'atteindre le félin avec ses mains couvertes de lames d'air mais la souplesse féline d'Happy lui permettait de tout esquiver, l'Exceed exploitant la moindre faille pour frapper Daniel même si ce dernier était très doué lui aussi pour esquiver les coups, jusqu'au moment où ils profitèrent tout les deux d'une ouverture dans la défense adverse pour cogner leur adversaire au visage, les deux combattant se faisant repousser en arrière en même temps sur plusieurs mètres. Après avoir essuyer le sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres, Daniel croisa les bras devant lui, formant un X et crispa ses doigts.

 _ **THUNDER CYCLONE CANNON !**_

Une masse de nuages noirs se forma sur ses bras, des éclairs les remplissant de plus en plus. Puis le vent se leva, les nuages tourbillonnant sur eux même puis Daniel tandis les bras vers l'avant projetant une véritable tornade d'orage sur l'Exceed qui ne bougea pas.

\- "Happy, reste pas planté là. Fais quelque chose !" cria Elfman, avant de remarquer que les griffes de l'Exceed était en train de briller de plus en plus.

 _ **CLAW SLASHER !**_

Happy griffa l'air devant lui de ses griffes étincelantes et ces dernières projetèrent ce qui semblait être de fines lames d'énergies blanches horizontales et parallèles, au nombre de trois, vers la tornade électrique du Strizer, que les lames traversèrent sans aucun problème, tranchant la rafale d'un seul coup et continuant leurs routes jusqu'à Daniel que les lames entaillèrent au visage, aux bras et à la taille, mais les lames continuèrent plus loin encore, laissant des traces sur les murs des bâtiments voisins sur plusieurs mètres. Daniel resta figé un instant, laissant du sang couler des estafilades qui zébraient son corps avant de poser une question, toujours sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- "C'était quoi, ça ?"

\- "Claw Magic. J'ai appris ça pour être le plus utile possible au combat. C'est pas ce qui va me rendre aussi fort que Natsu ou Erza, mais ça sera suffisant pour m'occuper de type dans ton genre. Tes courants d'air vont pas être très utiles contre ses griffes, hélas." Répondit Happy, tout sourire, mâchouillant la queue du squelette de poisson qu'il avait entre les dents. Face à lui, Daniel semblait rester de marbre, droit comme un I.

\- "Bon. Si je peux pas utiliser le vent, l'air ou autre, je vais faire passer à la vitesse supérieure. Au sens propre."

D'un seul coup, la température grimpa de plusieurs degrés, prenant les mages de court, l'air chauffé faisant apparaitre des ondulations autour du Strizer, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

 _ **MACH 1 PUNCH !**_

Une détonation résonna et en un clin d'œil, Daniel avait couvert la distance le séparant de Happy et lui avait balancé un coup de poing dans l'estomac, propulsant l'Exceed jusqu'à la façade de la guilde qui éclata sous la violence de l'impact. Happy sorti des décombres, massant son estomac meurtri, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "C'était quoi ça ? À quel moment il est devenu aussi rapide ?" s'interrogea Gajeel, constamment sur ses gardes au cas où le Strizer déciderait de changer de cible.

\- "Je sais ! C'est la vitesse du son ! L'explosion qu'on a entendue, c'est parce qu'il s'est déplacé assez vite pour dépasser le mur du son." Expliqua Levy, faisant ainsi le lien entre la détonation et la vitesse soudaine du jeune homme.

\- "Hey ! Moi aussi, je peux être rapide !" contra Happy en déployant ses ailes, qui sous cette nouvelle forme avait énormément grandies. Usant de sa célèbre vitesse, il se jeta sur le Strizer qui décolla, le combat se déroulant cette fois dans les airs, entre coups de poings et projections, Happy réussissant, au prix de nombreux efforts, à s'adapter à la vitesse du Strizer mais Daniel avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- "Tu sembles t'être habitué à ma vitesse. Je t'en félicite, mais on est loin d'en avoir fini. Ce n'était que la première vitesse."

La température monta encore et Daniel arma un nouveau coup de poing. Happy se prépara à l'intercepter, mais hélas.

 _ **MACH 2 UPPERCUT !**_

Ce coup parti si vite que Happy eut à peine le temps de le voir partir qu'il était déjà entré en contact avec sa mâchoire, fissurant l'os au passage et envoyant l'Exceed plusieurs mètres dans les airs, le félin se rétablissant grâce à ses ailes mais quand il baissa la tête vers Daniel, il avait disparu, réapparaissant soudainement derrière lui et Happy ne put rien faire pour esquiver le direct du droit qu'il reçu en plein visage l'envoyant s'écraser avec violence sur le sol, rejoint rapidement par Daniel qui restait quelques mètres plus loin, concentrant sa puissance, la chaleur autour de son corps augmentant de plus en plus.

\- "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !"

 _ **MACH 20 : HIGH HYPERSONIC SPEED !**_

Quand Daniel s'arrêta, son corps était devenu rouge écrevisse et fumait, l'air totalement brouillé autour de lui, comme si les mages observait un mirage en plein désert. Quand Happy se releva enfin, il vit Daniel, il cligna des yeux et Daniel se trouvait maintenant juste en face de lui, le prenant par surprise, mais pas autant que la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Daniel attrapa le visage d'Happy d'une main, brulant le visage de l'Exceed, armant son autre poing.

 _ **MACH 20 : HIGH HYPERSONIC FURY !**_

Il décocha plusieurs coups de poings d'un seul coup sur Happy, un déluge si rapide que de l'extérieur, on avait l'impression que le Strizer avait plusieurs bras, qui brûlaient le corps de l'Exceed à chaque coup avant que Daniel ne lâche le visage de sa victime, laissant le dernier coup envoyer Happy rejoindre ses amis, se tordant de douleur.

\- "En étant le son et l'air, je peux dépasser la vitesse du son come bon me semble, et même atteindre des paliers de vitesses inatteignable normalement. De plus, plus je vais vite, plus mon corps chauffe, ce qui me rend rapide et assez chaud pour laisser de belle brûlure à mes adversaires. Bon, maintenant, à qui le tour ?" provoqua Daniel qui, satisfait de son explication, laissa son attitude habituelle de je-m'en-foutiste revenir.

 _"Plus il va vite, plus il chauffe ? J'ai une idée."_ Pensa Roméo, décidant de tenter quelque chose d'inédit.

Mais il n'était pas le seul qui n'avait pas encore dis son dernier mot. Wendy et Cherrya se relevèrent et se jetèrent sur Daniel, bien déterminées à en finir au plus vite. Mais hélas, le combat était devenu plus que déséquilibré. Daniel prenait de vitesse les Sky Sisters sans problèmes, et si par hasard elles réussissaient à frapper Daniel, la chaleur quasi volcanique de son corps les faisaient souffrir plous que lui. Il fallait qu'elles trouvent un moyen de contre-attaquer et Wendy pensait avoir ce qu'il fallait.

\- "Cherrya, essaie de l'occuper, j'ai une idée." Proposa Wendy, sans donner plus de détail à sa meilleure amie qui acquiesça immédiatement, faisant totalement confiance à la Dragon Slayer.

\- "Ok, je vais essayer, mais fais vite."

 _ **SKY GOD'S DANCE !**_

La jeune God Slayer rassembla sa magie et se mit à poursuivre le Strizer, l'assaillant sans cesse de rafales tourbillonnantes lorsqu'elle était assez proche de son adversaire. Mais la vitesse extrême de Daniel le rendait quasiment intouchable et ce même si sa vitesse avait commencé à diminuer légèrement, son corps émettant moins de chaleur. Profitant d'un moment où elle avait réussi à saisir son adversaire, Cherrya repris son souffle tout en occupant le Strizer en tentant d'entamer la discussion.

\- "Eh bien alors ? On arrive pas à tenir le rythme ?" nargua la mage, haletante, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme blond.

\- "J'ai pourtant déjà dis que plus je vais vite, plus mon corps chauffe et si je chauffe trop, je risque de me retrouver comme un jambon cuit à l'étouffée. Alors j'ai pas vraiment le choix que de ralentir, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'être plus rapide que ça. Je le suis déjà assez."

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se déplaça en un instant dans le dos de Cherrya, lui tournant le dos avant de frapper la jeune mage d'un coup de pied dans le bas du dos d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant s'étaler par terre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de célébrer sa victoire qu'il fut pris au dépourvu par un objet volant non identifié qu'il identifia très vite. Longue chevelure d'aspect sauvage rose et yeux de la même couleur, des petites ailes dans le dos et des sortes de plumes aux poignets et aux chevilles, Wendy venait de passer en mode Dragon Force. Sortant du tas de gravats dans lequel il avait atterri, Daniel parut embêté, mais pas découragé pour autant.

\- "Tu sais, c'est pas un boost de puissance dans ce genre-là qui va te protéger."

Pour toute réponse, Wendy se contenta d'invoquer ses pouvoirs, s'entourant d'une lumière verte.

 _ **ILE VERNIER !**_

Profitant du boost de vitesse octroyé par le double enchantement et son mode Dragon Force, Wendy se rua sur Daniel, prenant ce dernier par surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une accélération si brutale, qui lui donnait beaucoup de mal malgré sa vitesse déjà impressionnante et ce à cause de l'instinct de dragon de Wendy qui lui permettait de le sentir. Mais il gardai malgré tout l'avantage et il comptait bien s'assurer que cela reste le cas.

 _ **SKY ARMY : BLADED SWALLOW !**_

Une véritable armée d'hirondelles jaillirent du ciel et fondirent sur Wendy, les volatiles fait d'air aux ailes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs agressant Wendy de toute part, la pauvre mage ne sachant plus où donner de la tête et ne pouvant donc plus faire attention à Daniel, sa vitesse trop élevée pour permettre à Wendy de tout gérer. Mais Daniel, dans son euphorie, en oublia qu'il n'avait pas qu'un seul adversaire.

 _ **BLUE FLARE : COLD BURST !**_

Le champ de vision de Daniel se retrouva empli de flammes bleues extrêmement froide ce qui diminua d'un seul coup sa vitesse, permettant à Wendy d'enfin contre-attaquer.

 _ **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR !**_

Remplissant ses poumons d'air, elle déchaina la puissance de l'attaque signature des Dragons Slayer sur le Strizer, se débarrassant dans le même temps d'une grande partie des hirondelles qui l'attaquaient, le reste se faisant éliminer par Happy et Charla, qui avait récupéré suffisamment pour venir en aide à leurs amis. Quand Daniel se remis, toujours un genou au sol, il avait clairement pas l'air content.

\- "Tu dois te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?" demanda Roméo, des flammes bleues dansant dans sa main. "Blue Flare est un feu froid et vu que tu as dit que ta vitesse était liée à ta chaleur, je me suis dit que pour te ralentir, il valait mieux te refroidir. Et ça a marché."

\- "…Il faut croire que j'ai peut être sous-estimé vos capacités, mais cette fois, je lâche tout. Préparez-vous à souffrir."

La température remonta d'un seul coup, grimpant jusqu'à atteindre un seuil encore jamais atteint jusque là par le Strizer, le sol semblant presque fondre sous ses pieds.

 _ **MACH 25 : RE-ENTRY SPEED !**_

Le corps de Daniel était devenue rouge sang, une quantité monstrueuse de vapeur émanant de son corps qui commençait même à se craqueler par endroit, la chaleur bien trop intense pour que son corps ne puisse la supporter entièrement. Mais pour le coup, cela en valait la peine. Il était devenu si rapide que même les instinct de dragon de Wendy ne lui permettait pas de suivre les déplacements du Strizer qui enchainait les coups sans discontinuer, finissant par envoyer la Dragon Slayer s'écraser dans un bâtiment et sautant en arrière juste à temps pour éviter un flot de flammes bleues.

\- "Ah oui, toi et tes flammes. J'ai justement ce qu'il faut en stock pour ça."

 _ **GLOBAL CLIMATE : HEAVY STORM WINDS !**_

Le vent se leva et se mit à souffler si fort que Roméo n'était même plus en capacité d'utiliser ses flammes, le vent les éteignant aussitôt qu'elle avait quittées son corps. Happy et Charla repartirent malgré tout à l'assaut, luttant contre le vent et leurs blessures pour tenter de gagner du temps pour que les autres trouvent une solution.

\- "Comment on va lutter contre ce type ? Il est beaucoup trop rapide, on peut littéralement rien faire ! " constata Cherrya, accablée par la situation.

\- "J'ai un plan." Indiqua simplement Roméo.

\- "Vraiment? Quel genre de plan ?" demanda Wendy.

\- "Le genre pas très travaillé. Vous me faites confiance ?"

\- "He ben…"

\- "Absolument !"

Cherrya n'avait pas eu le temps de donner sa réponse que Wendy avait donner la sienne sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation, prenant Roméo et Cherrya par surprise, le jeune homme rougissant légèrement avant que Wendy ne se reprennent, rougissant à son tour en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- "En-enfin, je v-veux dire que, j-j'ai confiance en toi, Roméo."

\- "Ou-ouais, m-merci." Répondit le mage de flammes aussi rouge que Wendy.

\- "Ah, l'amour ! C'est si beau !" commenta Cherrya, les mains sur ses joues, comme en plein rêve éveillé.

Roméo et Wendy auraient rougis encore plus si ils en avaient eu la possibilité, mais le bruit de corps s'écrasant dans un bâtiment les ramenèrent à la réalité, Roméo se concentrant sur ses flammes. Pendant ce temps, Happy et Charla étaient en train de souffrir face à Daniel, s'interposant entre le Strizer et leurs amis pour leur laisser le temps de réfléchir, mais Charla avait atteint sa limite et Happy était au bout de ses forces mais rester debout face au Strizer, son corps couverts de plaies et d'hématomes, sa fourrure et sa peau toutes 2 imbibées de sang. Malgré tout, il repris le combat.

 _ **PIERCING CLAW !**_

Pointant ses griffes vers son adversaire, il projeta son bras vers l'avant, envoyant des pointes d'énergies blanches sur le Strizer qui, nullement inquiété et avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, repoussa l'attaque d'un revers de la main avant d'invoquer ses vents, qui continuaient de tourbillonner autour de lui à une vitesse folle et s'en servit pour renvoyer Happy auprès de Charla, et c'est à ce moment là que Roméo s'interposa, une sphère bleue dans la paume de sa main, le mage de feu en sueur, visiblement en plein effort.

\- "Tu as pas retenu la leçon, on dirait. Tes flammes ne servent à rien avec un vent aussi violent." Ricana Daniel, Roméo restant campé sur ses positions, tendant la main vers Daniel.

 _ **BLUE FOCUSED FLARE : COLD BLASTER !**_

La petite sphère bleue éclata et projeta un torrent de flamme concentré un seul point droit sur le Strizer, le jet était si rapide et intense que la tempête qui se déchainait autour d'eux ne suffisait pas à les atténuer suffisamment en Daniel reçu le coup en plein torse, la morsure des flammes froides faisant chuter sa température d'un seul coup jusqu'à réduire totalement sa vitesse, du givre se formant autour du point d'impact.

\- "GAH ! C'était quoi ça ?" hurla le jeune Strizer, surpris de voir que des flammes aient put passer à travers ses vents surpuissants.

\- "Tu peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même. C'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée avec ton air sous-pression. Je me suis dit que mettre le plus de matière dans le plus petit espace possible pourrait aussi marcher avec des flammes. Et faut croire que ça passe plutôt bien." Répondit Roméo, haletant et sentant ses forces partir peu à peu à cause de ses blessures, signe qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir continuer très longtemps, un constat qui s'appliquait aussi aux autres mages.

\- "Cherrya, j'ai une idée." Commença Wendy, une idée lui venant soudainement à l'esprit. "Invoque tes vents, je vais les avaler."

\- "Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mon vent n'est pas un vent normal !" répondit Cherrya, n'ayant plus assez de force pour se lever.

\- "Je peux le faire ! Natsu l'a déjà fait avec les flammes du Fire God Slayer. Je peux y arriver !"

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Cherrya acquiesça de la tête et enveloppa Wendy d'un tourbillon de vents noirs et Wendy, coupant sa propres magies, commença à avaler cette magie qu'elle n'était normalement pas destinée à utiliser. Daniel compris ce qu'il se passait et conscient de son état actuel, su qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.

\- "Genre ! Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire !"

 _ **HURRICANE DRILL SPEAR !**_

Daniel forma une longue lance d'air sombre et la lança sur Wendy, bien décidé à l'empêcher de réussir, mais un obstacle se plaça sur la route de la lance, un obstacle aux cheveux mauve. Roméo s'était interposé pour protéger Wendy, se retrouvant avec une lance plantée dans l'estomac. Wendy, en voyant cela, était prête à se précipiter sur le jeune mage mais, en le voyant lui jeter un regard empli de confiance, elle ravala son inquiétude et termina son absorption des vents de Cherrya et une fois cela fait, sa magie fit un bon monstrueux et elle se tourna vers Daniel, un cercle magique apparaissant sous ses pieds, une tornade se formant autour du Strizer et de la Dragon Slayer.

 _ **SKY DRAGON'S GOD SECRET ART : …**_

\- "Ouais, non merci ! Je me casse !"

Daniel tenta de décoller, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était cloué au sol et en baissant les yeux, il vit que ses pieds étaient pris dans un feu orange, Roméo esquissant un sourire malgré la douleur de ses blessures.

\- "Enfoiré !"

… _**SHATTERING LIGHT : SKY DRILL !**_

Wendy déchaina alors sa puissance, invoquant une version bien plus puissante de sa SKY DRILL qui se rua vers le Strizer qui, ne pouvant s'enfuir, commença à rassembler ses propres vents mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer, Happy et Charla, dans un ultime effort, se jetèrent sur le Strizer le frappant simultanément au niveau de ses 2 tempes, les 2 impacts lui faisant perdre ses moyens et, complètement sonné, ne put plus rien faire pour se protéger de la rafale qui le percuta et l'emmena jusqu'à la place principale de la ville qui fut réduit en ruine par la puissance de l'attaque, le Strizer étalé au milieu des gravats, les yeux retournés et complètement KO. Les mages ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et se précipitèrent vers leurs jeunes amis, les portant un à un vers l'infirmerie pour les soigner au plus vite, Wendy affirmant être en état de soigner ses amis. Tous était extrêmement fier de ce qu'il avait démontré et avait hâte de le leur faire savoir. Après 2 heures de soins, les 3 mages et les 2 Exceeds étaient enfin tous soigné, même si Roméo et Happy avait reçus l'ordre de ne pas quitter le lit dut à leurs blessures plus importante. Si beaucoup de choses devaient être tirées aux clairs, il y en avait une qui avait plus d'importance.

\- "HAPPY ! JE SUIS SI CONTENT DE TE REVOIR ! " Natsu pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant Happy dans ses bras.

\- "ET TU VAS ME PERDRE DANS PAS LONGTEMPS SI TU ME SERRES AUSSI FORT !" se plaignit l'Exceed, de retour dans sa forme d'origine, mais portant une version miniature du pantalon qu'il avait plus tôt et aussi les mêmes bandages aux bras.

\- "AH ! Pardon !"

\- "C'est pas grave, mais c'était horrible, c'est comme ce faire étouffer par la poitrine à Lucy."

\- "Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça revienne vers moi ?" se plaignit la blonde tandis qu'Erza se rapprocha de Happy, les bras croisés.

\- "J'aimerais savoir, Happy ? Comment as-tu rencontré Jellal ? Et pourquoi tu as décidé de l'entrainer ?" termina la guerrière en se tournant vers le mage aux cheveux bleus qui répondit sur le même ton.

\- "C'est une drôle d'histoire, en fait. Je vais tous vous raconter."

 **Et voila ! Happy est de retour, la jeune génération a fait ses preuves face à un des Strizers. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous apprécierez la suite. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : La rencontre de Happy et Jellal. Mettre de la peinture à l'huile sur le feu. Kidnapping et affrontement en terre volcanique.**


	13. Chapitre 13: Souvenir et danger pictural

**Salut tout le monde ! En ce début de mois d'aout, je viens pour vous rafraichir avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic Fairy Tail, nouveau chapitre qui va vous faire découvrir le pourquoi du comment Jellal en est venu à aider Happy, ainsi que l'arrivé d'un nouvel ennemi aux méthodes et objectifs assez troubles. Mais trêve de bavardages, allons-y.**

 **PS : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits de Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs et menace artistique.**

De nombreuses personnes étaient réunis dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, assise ou debout, autour de Jellal et Happy, près à écouter leurs explications sur ce qui a mené à leur rencontre et à l'évolution soudaine de l'Exceed bleu, actuellement assis sur l'un des lits, son corps couvert de bandages.

\- "Ok. Je vais vous raconter tout ça. Ça a commencé environ 1 jour après que Happy soit revenu de Karista."

/- Flashback, le matin où Natsu à découvert l'absence d'Happy -/

Jellal était en train de traverser une forêt à environ une centaine de kilomètres de Magnolia, en pleine mission de reconnaissance visant à localiser et neutraliser une guilde noire qui faisait des ravages dans la région depuis quelques temps. Il était en train de suivre leur piste quand une signature magique attira son attention depuis l'intérieur de la forêt. Curieux, il s'avança vers cette force magique qui lui était étrangement familière. Il s'avança au milieu des buissons et des arbres pour finalement arriver dans une petite clairière où il tomba sur un spectacle qui lui fit ressentir tout un tas d'émotions, de la surprise à la peur, en passant par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. En effet, devant lui se trouvait Happy, étalé face contre terre devant une sorte de mannequin de brindille sur lequel était dessiné une cible, le pantin était part ailleurs couverts de sang et de griffures qui, a en juger par leur taille, était celle d'Happy, qui était probablement aussi le propriétaire du sang qui coulait sur la poupée de bois. Jellal s'avança vers Happy, le soulevant et le retournant, soulagé de voir qu'il dormait mais inquiet quant au sang qui coulait de ses pattes et des traces de larmes sur son visage. Jellal récupéra des bandages de son sac et soigna les blessures de l'Exceed avant de l'emmener avec lui, ne pouvant pas non plus se permettre de perdre la trace des mages qu'il poursuivait, tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir interroger Happy à son réveil.

/- Le soir venu -/

Happy se réveilla difficilement, sentant la chaleur d'un feu à proximité, lui-même étant emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue qu'il ne reconnu pas, bien que son odeur lui disait quelque chose. Se réveillant totalement, il tourna la tête vers une personne assise en face de lui de l'autre côté du feu. Les flammes cachaient une bonne partie de son visage, mais avec ses cheveux bleus et son tatouage écarlate sur la partie droite de son visage le rendait facilement reconnaissable.

\- "Jellal ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là." s'interrogea Happy, surpris de voir l'ancien criminel.

\- "Happy. Tu es enfin réveillé." Constata le mage en souriant les mains jointes et les coudes sur les genoux. "Je t'ai retrouvé endormi et blesser au milieu d'une forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

\- "Mais on est où, là ?" demanda Happy, esquivant la question tout en étant bel et bien intrigué par l'endroit où Jellal avait dressé le camp. Ils était dans un bâtiment en ruines, avec des éléments de mobiliers brisés un peu partout, des murs brisés, des trous dans la charpente mais ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'est que ces ruines étaient propres, trop pour être ancienne.

\- "On est dans le quartier général d'une guilde noire que j'ai mis hors d'état de nuire." Répondit Jellal avec un léger sourire. "Mais ne cherche pas à esquiver ma question. Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

Happy soupira en baissant la tête avant de répondre sur un ton abattu.

\- "J'ai fugué."

Jellal ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette réponse qui effaça son sourire aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- "Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Raconte-moi, j'ai envie de savoir."

\- "Eh bien, tout à commencer avec ces Strizers." Commença Happy, les sourcils de Jellal se fronçant en entendant le terme Strizer et l'amertume dans la voix d'Happy.

\- "Les Strizers ? C'est quoi, ça ?"

\- "Pas quoi, mais qui. C'est apparemment un groupe de 12 personnes venus d'un autre monde pour nous tester. Du moins, c'est ce que celui qu'on a affronter à Karista nous a dit." Jellal acquiesça silencieusement, se rappelant avoir vu le matin dernier un article dans un journal parlant de la destruction d'un restaurant qui avait surgit de nulle part juste à l'extérieur de Karista, faisant donc le lien.

\- "Ce Strizer m'a dit des choses qui… m'ont fait me remettre en cause, notamment sur mes…capacités." Continua Happy, la voix hésitante sur certains mots qui semblait lui faire le plus de tort.

\- "Laisse-moi deviner." Coupa Jellal, commençant à comprendre les raisons de la fugue de l'Exceed. "Ça a à voir avec les nouvelles formes de Frosch et Lector et la façon qu'a eu Natsu de s'émerveiller en les voyants ?"

\- "Aye." Acquiesça tristement le chat en se remémorant les évènements. "Et ce que le Strizer m'a dit a enfoncé le clou. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'entrainer pour devenir plus fort et ne plus être seulement une mascotte qui sait voler."

\- "Je comprends mieux maintenant." Murmura Jellal le regard braqué vers le sol avant de relever la tête vers Happy. "Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de partir sans rien dire à personne. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'auraient tous aidé."

\- "Ou alors ils auraient affirmé que je n'en avais pas besoin parce que j'étais très bien comme ça. Non, si j'ai fuis, c'est aussi pour leur montrer que je peux me débrouiller et aussi pour donner une petite leçon à Natsu."

\- "Comme par exemple lui faire comprendre que c'est pas parce qu'on dit rien de méchant qu'on ne fait pas mal aux autres ?" compris Jellal avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit sourire le chat à son tour.

\- "Oui, c'est ça." Commença Happy avant de se renfrogner subitement, l'amertume visible sur son visage. "Mais j'ai pas l'impression que je vais arriver à quoi que ce soit tout seul au final."

Voyant les yeux de l'Exceed se remplir de larmes, Jellal eu une idée. Il pesa tout de même le pour et le contre de son idée qui allait être à des années lumières de ce à quoi il était habitué. Mais il ne put se résigner à laisser le pauvre Exceed.

\- "Très bien. Dans ce cas…" Jellal se leva, sous les yeux plein de confusion de Happy. "… je vais t'entrainer. Ça t'intéresse ?" Cette révélation pris le jeune chat par surprise qui fut paralyser par la stupeur.

\- "Quoi ? Mais…"

\- "Ça t'intéresse, oui ou non. Sache que tu ne pourras pas revenir sur ta décision. Alors ?"

Happy resta silencieux plusieurs longues secondes réfléchissant aux implications que cela pourrait avoir mais il laissa ses aprioris derrière lui, essuya ses larmes et releva la tête vers Jellal.

\- "AYE, SIR !"

/- Fin du flashback -/

\- "Après ça, je l'ai entrainé jour et nuit, À SA DEMANDE, je tiens à préciser…" ajouta Jellal précipitamment en voyant les gens se préparer à lui hurler dessus pour avoir fait autant trimer ce pauvre Happy, calmant leurs ardeurs. "…Je ne suis pas un monstre, merci. Donc je l'ai entrainé pour qu'il puisse atteindre son objectif, c'est-à-dire être un véritable atout pour la guilde et Natsu, au moins autant que Panther et Charla ne peuvent l'être pour Gajeel et Wendy."

\- "D'accord, ça explique beaucoup de chose, mais je suis curieux. Pourquoi ces magies là en particulier ?" demanda Lucy, intrigué par les raisons derrière le choix des magies dont dispose désormais Happy.

\- "Eh bien, la magie de transformation était la base pour que je sois utile, en prenant une taille humaine." Expliqua Happy. "Même si j'avais précisément envie d'une apparence hybride qui soit un mélange de celle, bestiale, de Panther et celle, humaine, de Charla. Pour les griffes, je voulais une magie qui soit accordé à mon style mais qui ne soit pas excessive non plus, je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre de puissance. Et puis la Claw Magic est l'une des plus simples à apprendre, surtout pour des créatures comme les Exceeds qui sont basiquement des animaux."

\- "Au moins, ça répond à nos questions. On va te laisser te reposer maintenant Happy." Proposa erza en se levant, imitée par les autres, mais Happy les arrêta.

\- "Attendez, je voudrais offrir quelque chose à Charla." Indiqua-t-il en fouillant dans son sac, sous les regards curieux des mages et de l'Exceed blanche qui soupira en secouant la tête les yeux fermés.

\- "Happy, si c'est encore un poisson, c'est même pas la peine de…" Le reste de sa phrase mourut dan sa gorge en voyant ce que Happy lui tendait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un poisson, mais un petit bouquet de fleurs, plus exactement des lys blancs, que Charla regardait avec des yeux ronds sous les regards surpris des mages encore présent.

\- "J'espère que ça sera assez pour oublier les fois où j'ai voulu t'offrir un poisson. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que c'était idiot." Expliqua Happy, se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec son autre patte, les yeux fermé et un sourire légèrement gêné au visage.

\- "M-Merci. Elles sont superbes." Répondit Charla, les joues roses en prenant le bouquet avant de suivre le reste des mages, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Happy. Erza observait la scène avec un léger sourire en se tournant vers Jellal.

\- "Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?" s'interrogea la mage avec un sourire en coin que Jellal lui rendit.

\- "Disons que je me suis dit qu'un petit coup de main dans ce domaine lui serait utile." Expliqua-t-il avant de sortir à la suite d'Erza, laissant Natsu seul avec son 'fils'.

\- "Happy. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Jamais je te ferais du mal volontairement, tu le sais."

\- "Oui, mais le fait est que tu fais souvent du mal aux autres s'en t'en rendre compte parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ressentent les autres, ou même ce que TU peux ressentir." Expliqua Happy, bien décidé à faire comprendre à Natsu sur quels points il lui faut s'améliorer. "Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que tu ressens pour les autres et ce qu'il ressentent pour toi, tu feras du mal aux autres à un moment ou à un autre."

\- "Mais je sais ce que les autres sont pour moi. Ce sont tous mes amis !" contra Natsu, les bras croisés, sans vraiment comprendre où Happy voulait en venir avant de se diriger vers la sortie. "Je vais te laisser te reposer. À plus !"

\- "Non, attends !" mais ce dernier cri de Happy n'arrêta pas Natsu qui referma la porte derrière lui, l'Exceed soupirant de désespoir. "Si seulement il était pas aussi borné."

/- Plus tard, dans les rues de Magnolia -/

Lucy était en train de se balader en ville, les habitants occupés par les réparations de ce qui avait été détruit par le combat face à Daniel, le Strizer du ciel, qui avait à son tour disparu sans laisser de trace, certains témoignages parlant d'une ombre qui aurait avalé le jeune homme. Cette ombre ne pouvait, selon la mage stellaire, être que celle d'un Strizer et elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelle attaque de sitôt, ne serait-ce que pour leur laisser le temps de se rétablir. Navigant entre les différents étal du marché, elle fit ses courses pour la semaine, laissant son regard et son esprit se balader, son regard tombant par exemple sur l'étal du poissonnier qui faisait une promotion, ce qui fit sourire la mage, s'imaginant le petit chat faire ses courses avant de venir sauver Charla. Ayant fini ses courses, elle invoqua Plue et décida de se promener et de profiter de la journée, malgré son démarrage quelque peu rugueux. Elle passa dans une ruelle où de nombreux artisans faisaient étal de leurs œuvres, Plue se jetant soudainement sur l'un d'entre eux, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait personne, mais les peintures accrochées au mur étaient sublimes. Des peintures de paysages, de personnes voire d'objets du quotidien, toutes peinte avec des couleurs vibrantes qui faisaient ressortir tout les détails, le tout dans un style sobre et proche de la réalité qui subjugua Lucy.

\- "Mes tableaux vous plaisent ?"

Lucy sortie de sa torpeur pour se tourner vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Il avait dans les 25 ans, une carrure identique à celle de Natsu, que cela soit sur sa taille, vu qu'il faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle, qu'au niveau des muscles. Il avait la peau naturellement bronzée, des cheveux orange-rouge coiffés en une sorte de crête reptilienne et des yeux d'ambres qui brillaient comme des flammes d'incendies. Il avait un sourire bienveillant, une cigarette éteinte entre les lèvres. Il portait une veste molletonné à capuche orange sans manche et ouverte portée par-dessus une chemise rouge. Il avait aussi un jean ample tenu par une ceinture en cuir orange et des baskets blanches à bandes rouges. Il avait également une sorte de large bracelet, comme un bracelet éponge, mais en métal sur lequel était représenté un dragon qui semblait roulé autour d'une épée.

\- "Ce sont les vôtres ?" demanda Lucy en montrant les tableaux qui lui avaient tapés dans l'œil.

\- "Ouaip. Je les ai fait de A à Z. Vous voulez en acheter un ?" demanda-t-il, faisant hésiter la jeune femme, dont le regard se perdit sur une des peintures qui représentait un ciel étoilé, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le peintre. "Euh. Vous allez bien ?"

Quand elle se retourna et qu'il vit ses yeux devenus humides, il fut pris de court mais Lucy essuya ses larmes avant de répondre.

\- "C'est rien. Ce tableau m'a rappelé ma mère. On adorait regarder les étoiles quand j'étais petite. Elle morte quand j'avais 10 ans."

\- "Toute mes condoléances." Se contenta de dire le jeune homme avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne. "Concernant mes œuvres, si vous voulez, je peux vous tirer le portrait. Je pourrais même tenter d'y rendre hommage à votre mère. Elle représentait quoi pour vous, à part les nuits étoilées ?"

\- "Elle était mon monde. Ma meilleure amie autant que ma mère. Et une mage hors pair." Énonça Lucy avec un sourire nostalgique, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- "Je vois." Souris le peintre en se tournant vers son matériel. "Vous avez une photo d'elle, quelque chose qui m'aide à savoir à quoi elle ressemblait ?"

En guise de réponse, Lucy fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit un bout de papier qui était en fait portrait de Layla Heartfilia. Le peintre attrapa le dessin et le contempla un instant avant de l'accrocher à une toile vierge sur un chevalet en bois.

\- "C'est un dessin magnifique." Avoua-t-il en regardant le dessin d'un œil professionnel. "Vous l'avez fait ?"

\- "Non, c'est un cadeau d'un ami pour mon anniversaire."

\- "Il est très doué, en tout cas." Appuya -t-il avant de pointer du doigt un tabouret de l'autre côté du chevalet. "Bon, asseyez-vous ici, miss…"

\- "Lucy. Heartfilia Lucy."

\- "Jameson, mais vous pouvez m'appeler James. Ou Jay si vous voulez." Se présenta le peintre en allumant la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche. "Ça vous dérange pas si je fume ? Ça m'aide à me concentrer."

\- "Non, pas du tout." Répondit la mage, nullement gênée par la fumée vu qu'elle passée le plus clair de son temps avec un pyromane.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lucy pris place sur le tabouret, Plue sur les genoux tandis que Jameson commençait son œuvre, rappelant de temps en temps Lucy à l'ordre pour se remettre en position. Tout ce passa sans problème jusqu'à ce que Jameson ouvre sans prévenir sa chemise et sa veste, laissant voir un corps aussi musclé que celui de Natsu, ce qui fit légèrement rougir la mage.

\- "Euh, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?"

\- "Hein ?" James leva la tête sans comprendre avant de suivre le regard de la blonde vers ses vêtements ouverts et il comprit de suite ce qui n'allait pas. "Ah, désolé. J'ai tendance à faire ça quand je me concentre. J'suis désolé. Si ça vous gêne, je peux tout refermer."

\- "Non, ça ira. J'ai l'habitude, on va dire." Répondit Lucy en roulant des yeux, pensant au nombres de fois ou Gray s'était retrouvé en caleçon sans prévenir.

\- "Si vous le dites."

Le peintre se remit au travail, sans interruption, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de ruiner l'instant. Un quelqu'un aux cheveux roses qui venait de débarquer sans prévenir, prenant la mage et le peintre par surprise.

\- "Hey Luce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

\- "Je pourrais te retourner la question. Je croyais que tu resterais avec Happy pour rattraper le temps perdu." S'étonna Lucy, surprise de voir le Dragon Slayer ici.

\- "Il… Il voulait se reposer. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais me balader un peu et je suis tombé sur toi par hasard." Expliqua Natsu, sous les regards suspicieux de Lucy qui ne pouvait pas imaginer Natsu, même au cours d'une balade, se retrouver dans le quartier des artistes pile le moment où elle s'y trouve aussi.

\- "Tu m'as plutôt suivi à l'odeur, avoue." Accusa Lucy et à en juger par la réaction de Natsu, les yeux grands ouverts et une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe.

\- "Pas du tout. Tu es bizarre, Lucy, vraiment." Nia Natsu, Lucy le regardant avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ai l'audace de lui dire être bizarre, malgré la situation. Quand les yeux de Natsu se posèrent sur Jameson, il se renfrogna de suite. "T'es qui, toi ?"

\- "C'est pas assez clair ?" répondit Jameson en ouvrant les bras vers ses pinceaux et toiles posé sur les tables autour de lui. "J'suis un peintre et la demoiselle me sert de modèle."

\- "Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil ? T'es un exhibitionniste en plus d'être un artiste ?" renvoya Natsu, avec une acidité dans la voix qui pris Lucy par surprise mais qui n'impressionna pas le peintre qui répondit tout aussi sèchement.

\- "Ça t'arracherais la gueule d'être un minimum poli, le flamant rose ? Et t'es mal placé pour me faire ce genre de leçon." Enchaina le jeune homme en pointant la veste ouverte de Natsu laissant voir ses abdos et son torse à lui aussi.

\- "Sauf que j'aime pas beaucoup les exhibitionniste dans ton genre, surtout quand il force les autres à en être témoin."

\- "BON, ÇA SUFFIT !" Hurla la mage en se levant d'un coup pour venir se placer devant Natsu, clairement hors d'elle. "Natsu, tu arrêtes tout de suite !"

\- "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu défends ce type ?" s'indigna le mage en pointant Jameson du doigt.

\- "Ce 'type' m'a demandée si ça me gênait qu'il ouvre sa veste parce que ça l'aide à se concentrer, ce à quoi j'ai répondu non. Lui, au moins, il demande avant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait être dérangeant ou mal à l'aise, comme par exemple entrer par effraction chez une fille pour la surprendre à la sortie de sa douche. " Accusa Lucy.

\- "Attends. Me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? C'est pas si grave, pourtant." Se plaignit Natsu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lucy restait bloquée sur cette histoire, bien que les mots d'Happy lui revenait sur en tête, notamment le fait de prendre en compte ce que les autres ressentent. Mais il n'en tint pas compte.

\- "T'as vraiment fait ça ? Mec, le respect, tu sais ce que c'est, au moins ?" commenta Jameson les yeux ronds.

\- "Toi, la ferme. On s'en fout de tes dessins sans intérêt !" contra Natsu qui, pour une raison étrange, semblait ne pas supporter ce type.

\- "Tu aurais un minimum de considération pour les autres, tu aurais posé des questions qui t'aurai permis de savoir que ce dessin 'sans intérêt' est un hommage à sa mère décédée." Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers Lucy, maintenant blessée en plus d'être furieuse.

\- "Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, Natsu !" Renchérit Lucy en haussant le ton. "Tu n'as aucune considération pour ce que les autres pensent et ressentent. Donc tu fais ce que tu veux sans penser aux fait que tu puisse faire du mal aux autres. Alors maintenant, tu fiche le camp et tu nous laisse tranquille !" Elle ponctua sa phrase en repoussant Natsu qui, sous le choc, parti mais non sans lancer un regard noir à Jameson qui le lui rendit avant de retourner à son tableau.

\- "Il a pas l'air super sympa, ce mec." Remarqua Jameson à apportant les dernières touches à son œuvre.

\- "Il a ses qualités. Mais il a aucune considération. Si il était pas aussi naïf sur le plan émotionnel, il serais… euh…" Lucy eu du mal à finir sa phrase, commençant même à rougir et Jameson, voyant ça, sourit et compléta la phrase sans lever la tête de sa peinture.

\- "Parfait ?" Jameson pensait avoir vu juste, mais le soupir de Lucy lui fit avoir des doutes.

\- "Je sais plus. Je sais plus où j'en suis."

\- "Je vois." Répondit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner de son tableau. "Et voilà ! C'est fini !"

Il enleva la toile du chevalet, rendit la photo de Layla à Lucy et lui montra le tableau. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de Lucy, debout au centre d'une plaine, avec dans son dos la un ciel rempli de constellation avec Layla, qui semblait flotter au milieu des étoiles, veillant sur sa fille tel un ange gardien. Lucy pris la toile dans ses mains, les larmes aux yeux.

\- "Il est magnifique." Commenta-t-elle simplement, les yeux rivés sur le visage de sa mère qui semblait plus vrai que nature. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci."

\- "C'est rien." Répondit-il avant de se mettre à fouiller dans la pile de tableau à côté de lui. "Au fait, je voudrais votre avis sur ce tableau. Il est censé servir de message. Je voudrais voir si le message est compréhensible."

\- "Oui. Avec plaisir." Répondit Lucy en attrapant la toile que lui tendait Jameson et observa le tableau. En seulement quelques secondes, elle perdit son sourire, remplacer par un mélange d'incompréhension et de crainte. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi ça ?"

\- "J'en déduis que le message passe sans problème. Alors ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de problème à le comprendre à Fairy Tail." Déduisis Jameson en s'asseyant à l'envers sur une chaise, sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Lucy fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un coup, prenant une position de combat, une clé entre les mains, renvoyant Plue chez lui.

\- "Je sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je vais te laisser faire." Menaça-t-elle mais à l'instant où elle eu fini de proférer sa menace qu'elle se mit à tituber, prise de vertige. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?"

\- "Le problème avec certaines peintures, c'est qu'elles émettent des vapeurs qui peuvent être nocive. Désolé, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois plus en état de te battre, désormais." Lucy était restée consciente le temps de l'explication de Jameson avant de perdre connaissance et de s'étendre sur le sol, Jameson se levant et s'avançant vers elle. Mais une lumière l'aveugla et quand elle disparue, il vit Leo tenir la mage dans ses bras et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- "N'aie crainte Lucy, je vais t'emmener auprès des autres, tu n'as plus rien à …"

*FWOOOOSH*

\- "AAAAAAAHHHHH !"

Leo s'écroula par terre, terrassé par une attaque qui l'avait frappé dans le dos. Jameson, la main auréolée de rouge s'approcha de Lucy, l'attrapa et la plaça sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers Leo, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- "Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu débarque, esprit du Lion, mais ça m'arrange. J'avais besoin d'un messager." Sa main rouge s'approcha de l'esprit, qui ne put rien faire à part subir.

/- Un peu plus tard à la guilde -/

Natsu était assis au bar, le visage tiraillé par la colère, mais aussi l'incompréhension et le doute, ce qui intriguait beaucoup les autres. Gray, prenant sur lui, se leva de la table à laquelle il était assis avec Juvia et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- "T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, l'allumette. Il s'est passé quoi ? Je pensais que tu irais mieux avec le retour de Happy."

\- "C'est le cas. Je vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, face de glaçon." Contra Natsu, clairement pas d'humeur.

\- "Je pense que ça a ç voir avec Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?" Lança Mirajane, un sourire aux lèvres en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, ce qui fit soupirer Natsu.

\- "Je l'ai vue en ville en train de servir de modèle à un peintre à la noix. Elle m'a envoyer bouler encore une fois. Elle a même pris la défense de ce gars."

\- "J'ai pas tous les éléments, mais je suis sûr qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir. Et à t'entendre, je me demandes si tu es pas jaloux de ce type qui passe du temps avec elle." Piqua Gray avec un sourire narquois, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Natsu.

\- "JE SUIS PAS JALOUX DE CE TYPE ! Et va t'habiller, ducon !" contra Natsu avant que Gray ne parte en courant à la recherche de ses vêtements disparus. "Et puis, j'ai senti un truc pas net chez ce gars, jalousie ou pas."

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit en grand d'un seul coup, laissant passé Leo, son costume brûlé dans le dos et couvert de brûlures. Il tenait dans la main un rectangle couvert d'un tissu. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était qu'il avait avec lui le trousseau de clés et le fouet de Lucy.

\- "Leo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?" s'inquiéta Wendy en s'approchant de Leo

\- "C'est rien. Je me soignerais en rentrant dans le monde des esprits. Mais ce gars m'a laissé venir vous remettre ça."

Il jeta le panneau de bois qui glissa sur le sol jusqu'à Natsu, qui le ramassa et le regarda avec Makarov et les autres mages qui s'était regroupé autour de lui, tous partagé entre peur et colère.

Il s'agissait d'un tableau qui représentait un paysage volcanique. Lucy, habillé d'une robe de princesse, était comme crucifiée à une espèce de mur de roches rouge, observant avec des yeux emplis de larmes le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, à savoir celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux orange-rouge et aux yeux d'ambre qui venait d'enfoncer une longue épée dans le flanc d'un dragon qui était basiquement un clone d'Igneel mais avec une crête et des ailes rose, le même rose que les cheveux de Natsu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce tableau était une menace.

\- "Il est où ?" demanda Natsu, l'air sombre.

\- "Il m'a dit qu'il serait au mont Drastam. Il disait vouloir faire vivre son œuvre et qu'il ne veut pas de personnages superflus." Répondit le Lion en s'asseyant difficilement. Natsu, de son côté, leva les yeux, passa le tableau à Makarov et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- "Hey, tu vas où là ?" interrogea Gray en connaissant déjà la réponse. "Si tu vas la chercher, on vient avec toi."

\- "Non, j'y vais seul. Il dit vouloir rendre son tableau réel, donc il lui faut, en plus de lui-même, une princesse blonde et un dragon à crête rose. Je pense que le message est assez clair."

\- "Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il a raison." Approuva Makarov, bien que surpris que Natsu puisse faire preuve d'une telle logique. "Mais seul, tu n'arriveras jamais à temps au mont Drastam." Natsu acquiesça et se tourna vers Sting qui se tenait à côté du bar.

\- "Yo, Sting. Je peux utiliser Lector pour le voyage ?"

\- "Ouais, pas de souci. Lector !" Sting accepta et appela son ami qui apparu et se dirigea vers le mage de feu qui venait de ramasser le fouet et les clés de Lucy.

\- "Tiens bon, Luce. J'arrive."

/- Bien plus tard -/

Natsu et Lector arrivèrent enfin au mont Drastam, un volcan en activité dont les éruptions successives avaient changé le paysage environnant en un désert de pierre et de végétaux morts. Au fond d'une plaine, collé au flanc de la montagne se trouvait Lucy, attachée à un mur, dans une position de crucifixion qui fit monter la rage dans le corps du mage. Rage qui monta encore en apercevant Jameson sortir de derrière un rocher, une épée à la ceinture.

\- "Te voilà enfin. Et tu n'es pas seul. Dommage, j'ai bien peur que ça ne me force à faire du mal à la princesse." Menaça le peintre, Natsu comprenant le message directement.

\- "Lector, retourne à la guilde."

\- "Mais…"

\- "FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! Ça ira."

Lector laissa son regard naviguer entre le mage et son adversaire pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à partir, laissant les 2 jeunes hommes seuls.

\- "Bien. Maintenant, on va pouvoir donner vie à cette œuvre. Sache que je l'ai intitulé 'La fin d'un dragon'."

\- "La seule chose qui va se terminer, c'est tes conneries, faux Readers !" contra Natsu, Jameson manquant de s'écrouler devant la nullité de cette insulte. Mais il se repris.

\- "Bon, passons. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis…"

\- "Un Strizer." Interrompit Natsu. "Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir vu la situation. Et vu que ton pote le cuistot a dit que vos pouvoirs étaient accès autour d'un 'domaine', vu où on est, je peux deviner de quel genre de pouvoir tu disposes."

\- "Mais c'est qu'il serait moins con qu'il en a l'air avec ces cheveux à la barbe à papa." Se moqua Jameson avec un sourire. "Mais en effet, je suis bien un Strizer. Jameson Freeman, Strizer du volcan." Annonça-t-il fièrement à l'instant où le volcan derrière lui explosa. "Et en tant que peintre et guerrier, je ferais de ta défaite mon chef d'œuvre."

 **Chaud devant, le combat s'annonce brûlant !**

… **.**

 **Désolé pour ça, j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que le combat du prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi.**

 **Avant de clore ce chapitre, je voudrais vous avertir qu'entre le 18 et le 25 Août, je serais en vacances et dans l'incapacité de rédiger quoique ce soit. La semaine d'avant, je rédigerais le premier chapitre, en vf, de ma nouvelle fic One Piece et, si je peux, la trad de ce chapitre en Anglais, bien qu'elle devra surement attendre le week-end de mon retour. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il y aura donc un décalage d'une semaine dans mon rythme habituel, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez. Le prochain chapitre sortira donc le 31/08 ou le 01/09. A bientôt.**

 **Next time : Confrontation en terre volcanique. Le secret de la gestion des émotions. L'enseignement d'un peintre et les sentiments d'un dragon.**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Émotions volcaniques

**Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que par rapport à mon planning habituel, j'ai une semaine de retard mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre 13, j'était en vacance ce qui explique ce décalage de planning. Mais maintenant, je repars sur mon rythme habituel avec ce 14** **ème** **chapitre de cette fic Fairy Tail, avec un combat entre manipulateurs de feu.**

 **Je n'ai pas les droits de Fairy Tail, tout appartiens aux détenteurs des droits à l'exception de mes OC**

 **On y va !**

 **EDIT : DÉSOLÉ ! Je me suis planté dans le nom de l'ancêtre de Lucy, utilisant le prénom Layla au lieu d'Anna. J'ai rectifié le tir. Désolé si ça vous a surpris voire gêné.**

 **Chapitre 14 : Émotions volcaniques**

Un soleil haut dans le ciel qui brûlait la peau, une montagne de pierre rouge d'où se déversait une rivière de magma qui avançait lentement sur le flanc de la montagne, un paysage de pierre dévasté par la chaleur et l'absence totale d'humidité qui faisait de la déshydratation quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que la lave elle-même. Pour résumé, pas l'endroit idéal pour prendre des vacances.

Pour un combat, par contre…

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !**_

 _ **BURNING KNUCKLES !**_

La température pourtant déjà étouffante grimpa soudainement de plusieurs degrés à l'instant où deux poings couverts de flammes entrèrent en collision. Leurs propriétaire, un jeune homme aux cheveux rose… oups pardon, saumon, et un autre aux cheveux rouge-orangés coiffés en une grande crête reptilienne se faisait face, le visage déformé par la concentration, le premier déterminé à mettre la misère à son adversaire et le second était plus en train de réfléchir, de sonder son adversaire. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas pour se jauger à nouveau, Natsu enflammant ses poings prêt à y retourner, du moins jusqu'à ce que son adversaire ne pose une question…plutôt étrange.

\- "Pourquoi veux-tu la sauver ?" demanda Jameson en pointant du doigt Lucy, qui était toujours 'crucifiée' à un de pierre non loin, inconsciente.

Les flammes de Natsu s'éteignirent tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, complètement pris au dépourvu par cette question sortie de nulle part et qui, pour lui, était complètement stupide.

\- "T'es con ou quoi ? Parce que c'est mon amie, réfléchi un peu."

\- "J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que c'est toi, le con." Contra Jameson, apparemment pas convaincu par la réponse du Dragon Slayer. "C'est juste une amie, vraiment ?"

\- "C'est ma partenaire, une de mes compagnons de guilde. Une amie, quoi."

 _ **BURSTING ROPE !**_

Natsu n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une sorte de corde rouge s'enroula autour de sa tête, par-dessus sa bouche, corde qui explosa peu après, l'envoyant au sol se tordant de douleur d'avoir senti sa langue si proche d'exploser.

\- "C'est normal d'être ami avec les membres de sa guilde vu ce que vous vivez ensemble." Commença Jameson. "Mais je t'interdis de me dire que l'amitié qu'il y a entre toi et Warren est la même que celle qu'il y a entre toi et Gray."

\- "Je passe peut être plus de temps avec Gray que Warren mais ce sont tous les deux des amis. Même si ça m'arrache la gueule de dire ça de face de glaçon." Répondit Natsu en se relevant. "Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse ? "

\- "Il y a une raison pour laquelle je me suis arrangé pour qu'on soit juste tous les deux ici aujourd'hui. C'est parce que quand on a enquêté sur vous, je me suis vu en toi. Quelqu'un qui fait du mal aux autres parce qu'il est incapable de savoir précisément ce qu'il ressent envers les autres. Donc je vais t'apprendre que des émotions bien maitrisées, ça rend puissant. Comme ça, si tu réussis à survivre à ce combat malgré tout, tu auras appris un truc."

\- "MAIS FERME LÀ !"

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !**_

Natsu, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ce type déblatérer des conneries, le fit taire en déchainant la puissance de son rugissement, mais Jameson ne bougea pas, portant une main à l'épée qu'il avait à la taille.

 _ **FLAME SLICING EDGE !**_

Il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur le torrent de flamme qui se ruait sur lui, le tranchant net en deux, le souffle continuant son chemin sur deux routes différentes.

\- "À mon tour." Commença Jameson, tirant sur sa cigarette en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, Natsu ricanant.

\- "Vas-y. Envoi tes flammes. J'avais justement un petit creux."

\- "Je suis le volcan, le flamant rose." Contra Jameson qui commençait à être légèrement agacé par Natsu, un liquide visqueux suintant de ses mains. "Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un volcan sa crache pas des flammes."

 _ **MAGMA TWISTER WAVE !**_

Joignant ses mains devant lui, il projeta un torrent tourbillonnant de magma sur son adversaire qui fut forcé d'esquiver, son pied recevant quelques gouttes de lave, ce qui sur le coup fut suffisant pour lui faire souffrir le martyre.

\- "Eh bien, je suis déçu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le célèbre Salamander soit aussi décevant à combattre." Railla Jameson les mains dans les poches, Natsu se remettant de sa brulure au pied.

\- "Tu commences à me taper sur le système." S'énerva Natsu. "Je vais te démolir vite fait et sauver Luce."

\- "La sauver de quoi ?" contra Jameson, trouvant très amusant de faire tourner le mage en bourrique. "Elle est pas blessée, elle n'est pas en danger immédiat, elle n'a subi aucune violence. C'est comme si tu cherchais des prétextes à jouer les preux chevaliers. Plutôt ironique pour un dragon d'ailleurs."

\- "Boucle là. Tu me déstabilises avec tes phrases à la con."

\- "Et justement. Si elles te font réagir, c'est qu'il y a une part de vrai à l'intérieur qui te dérange." Gronda Jameson qui commençait a en avoir marre de la tête de mule qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- "ET QUELLE VÉRITÉ ?! VAS-Y, DIS MOI !"

\- "QUE TU AIMES LUCY, ESPÈCE DE GLAND !" hurla le Strizer en consommant ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette d'un coup. Cette phrase était sortie de nulle part mais il avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'être cash. il lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre que Natsu avait besoin d'un électrochoc pour commencer à réfléchir à ce genre de truc.

Et cette phrase eu l'effet escompté puisque c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Jameson pour mettre Natsu au tapis, la Salamandre sous le choc, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ça. Pour lui, ce n'était que des conneries mais une partie de lui semblait se réveiller, comme si elle avait été enterrée pendant des années et pouvait enfin faire entendre sa voix.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Natsu, complètement perdu. "Je suis pas amoureux de Lucy. T'as aucune preuve pour appuyer ça."

\- "Déjà, j'ai remarqué que c'est la seule femme de la guilde pour laquelle tu as un surnom. Très affectif qui plus est."

\- "Ça veut rien dire."

\- "Ça ne serait que ça, oui. Mais j'ai beaucoup mieux." Continua Jameson. "TU es toujours là pour la protéger, TU lui a fait intégrer la guilde, TU as juré de protéger son futur. Et si ça te suffit pas, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que vous êtes lié par le destin."

\- "Quoi ? À quel moment ?" Là, Natsu était réellement perdu. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ils étaient lié par le destin ou tout autre truc du genre.

\- "Laisse-moi te faire la liste." Proposa Jameson avant de commencer à énumérer les preuves. "Tu es né il y a 400 ans et c'est Anna, l'ancêtre de Lucy, qui t'a éduquer, toi et les autres Dragons Slayer. C'est aussi elle qui a ouvert la porte de l'éclipse pour vous envoyer dans le futur et c'est sa descente directe, Layla Heartfilia, la mère de Lucy, qui a ouvert la porte en ce 7 Juillet 777. Et c'est toi qui fait venir Lucy à Fairy Tail, lui offrant sa nouvelle famille. Tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, jusqu'à ce moment où elle a risqué sa vie pour réécrire le livre de END pour couper le lien entre toi, Zeref et le livre, te permettant de survivre. Si c'est pas suffisant, je sais pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait te convaincre."

Jameson porta une nouvelle cigarette à sa bouche, visiblement satisfait de son explication mais Natsu était encore en plein conflit avec lui-même, comme si il refusait la réalité.

\- "Je suis désolé, mais c'est n'importe quoi." Commença Natsu en se relevant, ce qui ne plu pas vraiment à Jameson. "Déjà, ces histoires de destin, j'y crois pas. JE construis MA vie." Une veine palpita sur le front de Jameson. "Ensuite, admettons que je ressente plus que de l'amitié pour elle, ça serait plus comme une sœur." Deuxième veine. "Et puis, j'ai pas besoin d'autre chose que ma rage pour te mettre une branlée." Troisième veine, JACKPOT !

\- "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !"

Le hurlement de Jameson retenti en même temps que l'éruption du volcan en arrière-plan et l'explosion du sol tout autour du Strizer, des jets de flammes et de lave éclaboussant tout ce que se trouvait à proximité. Natsu fit un pas vers l'arrière, surpris par une telle montée de puissance.

\- "TU ME GONFLE, FACE D'ALLUMETTE ! JE PENSAIS QUE TU SERAIS ASSEZ MALIN POUR COMPRENDRE UN MINIMUM LE MESSAGE, MAIS IL FAUT CROIRE QU'AVEC TOI, JE VAIS DEVOIR UTILISER LA MANIÈRE FORTE !"

Sur ces mots, il enfonça son épée dans le sol, du magma jaillissant des fissures apparues autour de la lame.

 _ **VOLCANIC FORGE : MAGMA BLADE ERUPTIVE SLASH !**_

Il ressorti alors la lame du sol, créant une longue projection de magma qui éclaboussa Natsu. Mais le plus impressionnant était l'immense lame que Jameson brandissait vers le ciel, une lame couverte de lave qu'il abattis ensuite sur le mage, qui fut donc pris en sandwich entre les 2 projections de magma, son hurlement retentissant sur toute la montagne.

Et parvenant aux oreilles d'une mage blonde, dont les paupières frémirent avant de se lever lentement, ses yeux devant se réadapter à la lumière ambiante. Passé cette période d'adaptation, elle se rendit compte de sa situation : enchainée à un mur de pierre, face à un terrain dévasté par les flammes, son partenaire aux cheveux roses se tordant de douleur devant Jameson, qui venait de tourner la tête vers elle.

\- "Tiens, tiens. La princesse se réveille enfin." Constata Jameson, la mage le fusillant du regard.

\- "TOI ! Quand je pense que je t'ai défendu face à Natsu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

\- "La même chose que les autres Strizer. Vous tester. Et je suis en pleine leçon avec Flame Boy. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire…"

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN !**_

Jameson fut interrompu par Natsu, qui le percuta dans le bas du dos tel un missile, tête la première, l'envoyant s'écraser dans une formation rocheuse quelques mètres plus loin.

\- "…C'est que c'est un élève difficile." Repris Jameson en se relevant, sa colère montant en flèche.

\- "Maintenant, j'espère que tu vas te battre plus sérieusement. Je commence à en avoir marre de t'entendre parler." Menaça Natsu en s'enflammant avant de se jeter sur Jameson encore une fois.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !**_

Le poing enflammé s'approcha de Jameson mais alors qu'il lui restait quelques centimètres à parcourir, Jameson se couvrit de flammes à son tour et le poing de Natsu fut bloqué d'un seul coup, comme si il avait percuté un mur qui avait absorbé son attaque. Natsu ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait avant que Jameson ne s'explique.

\- "Beh alors on a du mal ? C'est pas étonnant. Ma colère rend mes flammes si puissantes et violentes qu'elles sont beaucoup plus dense que des flammes normales. Tes flammes passeront pas à travers, pas aussi faible du moins."

 _ **EXPLOSIVE VOLCAN GEYSER !**_

Le sol sous les pieds de Natsu commença à gonfler et à se fissurer, le Dragon Slayer dégageant de là à l'instant où le sol explosa tel un volcan, projetant une colonne de lave vers le ciel. Lucy, de son côté, se débattait de plus en plus pour essayer de se libérer, ne supportant pas la vue de son ami être autant malmené d'autant qu'elle avait vu son fouet et ses clés tomber de la poche à Natsu qui avait brûlée dans l'esquive. Mais rien n'y faisait. De son côté Jameson pouvait voir dans les yeux de Natsu 2 éclats différents. Le premier était une lueur conflictuelle, preuve que les mots du Strizer faisait effet, le cerveau de Natsu fonctionnant à plein régime pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce que ce type avait dit. L'autre éclat était celui que l'on avait habituellement lorsqu'on avait une idée. Jameson avait du mal à comprendre puis soudainement, des éclairs se mêlèrent aux flammes du mage qui inspira profondément.

 _ **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR !**_

Un petit trou de mémoire empêcha Jameson de comprendre assez vite ce qu'il se passait mais quand il comprit, ce fut trop tard. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque et si les flammes du rose avaient été affaiblies par les siennes, elles restèrent assez puissante pour passer sa barrière et s'était sans compter sur les éclairs qui n'avaient pas été affaiblis. Jameson se fit arracher du sol par l'attaque et il fut envoyé environ 100 mètres plus loin dans une explosion de feu et d'éclair qui secoua toute la montagne. Profitant de ce moment de répit, Natsu se rua sur Lucy, brisant la pierre et la libérant, les reste de menottes toujours attachés aux poignets et chevilles de la blonde.

\- "Luce, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Natsu en examinant la blonde. "Il t'a rien fait, au moins ?"

\- "Non, rien." Répondit la blonde, vérifiant elle aussi qu'elle n'ai pas de blessures cachées. "Il semblait dire la vérité quand il disait ne m'avoir rien fait."

\- "Et hélas pour vous, ça ne va pas durer."

 _ **VOLCANIC BOMB RAIN !**_

Natsu et Lucy eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers la voix qui avait proférée la menace qu'une pluie de pierre en feu de la taille de boules de bowling tombèrent du ciel droit sur les deux mages, qui tentèrent d'esquiver tant bien que mal, subissant tout de même de gros dégâts. En se relevant, ils virent Jameson debout non loin de là, le corps couvert de brûlures superficielles, mais toujours en forme. Il semblait hors de lui, comme les flammes et la lave qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui semblait l'indiquer.

\- "Bien joué, tête de barbe à papa." Félicita Jameson, l'ironie résonnant dans sa voix. "Je te disais qu'elle ne craignait rien, mais ton obstination à vouloir la sauver lui a fait plus de tort que de bien."

Il avança vers Lucy, qu'il souleva par le col et la traina vers une petite plateforme de pierre au centre d'un cratère. Il la posa dessus et utilisa ses flammes pour souder les restes de menottes ensemble, lui attachant ensemble les poignets puis les chevilles. Ensuite, il rempli le cratère de magma, la plateforme flottant difficilement à la surface.

\- "Voila. Maintenant, elle est coincée avec quasiment aucune liberté de mouvement sur un petit rocher flottant au milieu de la lave. Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais écouté ce qu'on te dit."

Natsu resta sous le choc, grinçant des dents, ne pouvant qu'admettre que Jameson avait raison. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser les mots de Jameson et cette petite voix en lui qui accueillait à bras ouvert ces révélations. Il explosa d'un coup, laissant flammes et éclairs jaillir de son corps en un maelstrom de puissance chaotique reflétant son état d'esprit actuel. Face à lui, Jameson semblait presque satisfait. Et au grand étonnement de Natsu, sa force semblât se dissiper d'un coup, comme si sa colère avait disparu.

\- "Je t'ai tellement impressionné que tu en as perdu tes moyens, c'est ça ?" provoqua Natsu. "Dans ce cas, laisse-moi en finir !"

 _ **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER !**_

Natsu couvrit un de ses avant-bras de flammes et d'éclairs qu'il abattis en suite de toute ses forces sur Jameson mais, à la surprise générale, le Strizer avait attrapé le bras de Natsu sans effort, nullement gêné par la chaleur des éclairs et des flammes, bien qu'ils lui brulaient légèrement la paume de la main.

\- "Sais-tu ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un homme en colère ?" questionna Jameson sans lâcher le bras de Natsu, le Dragon Slayer transpirant à grosse gouttes, clairement mal à l'aise, voire même effrayé. "Un homme qui la contrôle."

 _ **BLAZING LASER !**_

Il pointa deux doigts vers Natsu et tira un faisceau de flammes concentré qui transperça l'épaule du mage, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

\- "Les émotions sont comme des flammes." Commença le rouquin en regardant Natsu se relever difficilement. "Plus elles sont grandes, plus elles sont puissante. Mais elles représentent une menace pour tout le reste, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Et ce que tu viens de faire en est la preuve. Regarde." Il pointa du doigt vers la droite et en suivant son regard, Natsu fut tétaniser.

La pierre sur laquelle Lucy se trouvait tanguait dangereusement à la surface du petit lac de lave, la blonde souffrant le martyre à cause des gouttes de magma qui avaient éclaboussées ses cuisses.

\- "Ton attaque était conduite par ta rage à mon égard. Elle était puissante mais le souffle à créer des vagues de lave qui ont failli faire prendre un bain bouillonnant à Lucy." À chaque mots, Natsu s'affaissait de plus en plus, la réalisation lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens. "Oui, Natsu. Elle aurait pu mourir par ta faute parce que tu ne fais pas attention à ceux qui t'entourent ni à ce que tu ressens. Tu es un danger."

Natsu semblait mort cérébralement. Il ne bougeait plus, les yeux perdus dans le vide et ce spectacle fit mal à Lucy qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de sauver son meilleur ami. Jameson, en revanche, n'en avait pas fini.

\- "Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu sais. Il y a longtemps, je n'avais comme toi aucun contrôle sur mes émotions, notamment ma colère, et j'ai souffrir énormément de monde à cause de ça. Les émotions, au même titre que les flammes, sont dangereuses mais si on sait les maitriser, on peut alors faire appel à tout leur potentiel. Désolé de te le dire, mais tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. C'est terminé."

Natsu ne bougeait toujours pas, il avait entendu Jameson mais restait totalement silencieux, immobile, comme mort. Fini les refus et l'obstination, il était littéralement en train de se repasser le film de sa vie, tout y passa et il y remarqua des détails qui lui avaient échappé à l'époque. Toute ses fois où il avait blessé des proches parce qu'il ne faisait juste pas attention aux autres lui était maintenant évident. Tiraillé par le remord, le doute et une remise en question constante, il en oublia le combat, cherchant des réponses auprès de son adversaire.

\- "Je… J'ai fait tant de mal que ça ?"

\- "Pas tant que ça. J'ai sans doute exagéré un peu pour te forcer à sortir de ta carapace. Mais ton manque de considération est à l'origine de nombreux petits problèmes. Comme par exemple, rentrer par effraction chez une fille pour s'endormir dans son lit. C'est pas un truc que les gens font, même entre amis. Je connais des filles qui peuvent être particulièrement violente à ce niveau. Et je sais de quoi je parle vu qu'il y en a une qui est passé à deux doigts de me remplir le cul de verre pilé parce que je me suis endormi par erreur dans son lit étant bourré." Rajouta Jameson sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, se tortillant en se rappelant se souvenir douloureux qui aurait pu l'être encore plus si personne était venu l'aider.

Natsu grimaça sans s'en rendre compte en imaginant la scène, tout en se remémorant les fois où il avait littéralement brisé la vie privée de Lucy en s'invitant chez elle comme si de rien n'était. Revenant sur le sujet des émotions, il avait encore du mal à imaginer que cela puisse avoir autant d'impact sur un combat.

\- "Les émotions… Elles sont si puissante que ça ?" demanda Natsu, toujours immobile.

\- "Bien sûr qu'elles le sont." Répondit calmement Jameson en allumant une énième cigarette. "Les émotions, qu'elles quelle soient sont de puissant inhibiteur qui décuple les capacités des gens. J'ai vu des mères soulevé des voitures à elles toute seules pour sauver leurs enfants. Des gens sont capables de déplacer des montagnes et de réaliser l'impossible par amour ou même par amitié. Par exemple dans mon monde, un jeune homme sans aucune expérience en alpinisme est allé gravir le plus haut sommet de mon monde par amour pour une femme. Et de la même manière, sous l'effet de la colère, de la jalousie, des gens ont détruit des vies entières, la leur ou celle des autres. En ce qui te concerne, par exemple, c'est toujours des émotions comme l'amitié que tu ressens pour tes amis, ton attachement pour ta guilde, la haine ressenti envers ceux qui menace tes proches, ce sont ces émotions qui t'ont permis de surpasser tous les obstacles, même les plus insurmontables. Comme par exemple, la colère que tu as laissé éclater face à Erigor d'Eisenwald qui a permis à tes flammes de lui retirer son Storm Mail. Tu as ces émotions en toi, mais tu n'es pas capables de mettre un nom dessus et tant que ça sera le cas, tu auras toujours le risque de faire du mal aux autres. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis arrangé pour t'affronter. J'ai déjà été à ta place, à faire souffrir des proches parce que je ne maîtrisais pas mes émotions. Vu que tu connais les flammes mieux que quiconque, je savais que tu comprendrais si je faisais une analogie entre les deux." Il marqua une pause puis se mit à sourire avec un regard hautain. "Mais ceci étant dit, que tu t'en rendes compte ou pas, cela ne changera pas le fait que j'ai gagné."

Natsu était maintenant plongé dans son propre monde, noyé sous toutes ces informations mais cela n'empêcha pas les paroles de lui faire relever la tête, ne comprenant pas en quoi le combat, qu'il avait quand même oublié depuis le temps, était fini.

\- "De quoi tu parles ?"

\- "Si tu veux avoir une chance de me battre, il te faudrait utiliser ta pleine puissance, même si je doute que cela suffise, mais bon, admettons. Mais si tu le fais, cela mettra Lucy en danger car tu ne peux pas maitriser suffisamment ta puissance pour l'empêcher d'être touchée. Et puisque tu ne veux pas la blesser, tu n'auras jamais les forces nécessaire pour y arriver. Donc j'ai gagné."

Natsu se mit à réfléchir, à essayer de trouver un moyen pour battre se type, sans mettre Lucy en danger. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle n'était pas autant en danger, le doute était bien là et le paralysait totalement. Il n'avait pas d'issue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsu était sur de ne pas s'en sortir.

\- "Si…Si je dois y rester, … jure de ne pas t'en prendre à Lucy."

\- "C'est étonnamment noble de ta part, mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'en avait pas l'intention. Maintenant, adieu, dragon."

Jameson leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, Natsu à genoux, totalement résigné mais si il pouvait sauver Lucy de cette façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Sa vie à elle passait avant tout le reste. Il repensa à tout le monde à la guilde, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, un fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

 _Tout le monde…. Mira, Cana, Wendy, Roméo, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Maître …Juvia, Gray, Erza, … Happy …. Lucy… Je suis désolé._

La tête baissé, les larmes coulant sur son visage, il attendait de sentir la lame lui transperçait la chair et mettre un terme à sa vie.

Mais au moment où Jameson s'apprêtait à abattre son épée, une espèce de corde magique bleue s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de procéder à l'exécution.

\- "Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se sentit décoller du sol et être projeté vers le sol à plusieurs mètres de là. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

 _ **SHOOTING STAR CANNON !**_

Jameson releva la tête juste assez pour voir une énorme flèche de lumière verte arriver vers lui à une vitesse folle, flèche qui explosa tel un boulet de canon en entrant en contact avec lui, le projetant encore plus loin, ses vêtements tombant en lambeaux et un léger filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. En y regardant de plus près, Lucy se tenait debout devant Natsu, portant sa Star Dress Sagittarius, son arc pointé vers le Strizer, les yeux rouges signe de larmes non-versées.

\- "Luce ? Mais comment tu as fait pour te sortir de ce cratère ?" se demanda Natsu avant de poser ses yeux sur les mains de Lucy, les yeux s'emplissant de surprise.

Les mains de Lucy était rouge écrevisse et couverte de grosses cloques et le constat était le même pour ses pieds et plus aucune trace des menottes. Natsu ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu se libérer, mais Jameson répondit pour lui.

\- "Elle a plongé ses mains dans la lave pour faire fondre les chaines ?! Elle a même pas fait le moindre bruit, aucun hurlement." s'écria-t-il stupéfait, Natsu reflétant le même état de choc en comprenant la douleur qu'elle a dû endurer pour ça.

\- "Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" Se demanda Natsu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle irait se faire du mal comme ça et sa réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait lorsque Lucy se tourna vers lui, visiblement hors d'elle, pour lui coller une gifle cinglante au visage.

\- "NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND, IDIOT !" s'écria Lucy. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, sérieusement ? Rester là, à genoux, à attendre de mourir comme si… comme si tu t'étais résigné à te battre et à vivre. Ça te ressemble pas, Natsu. Le Natsu que je connais ne se laisserais pas abattre comme ça, il se battrait jusqu'au bout, même si tout semble perdu !" Elle se calma et tomba à genoux, grimaçant à cause de ses chevilles meurtries par la lave. "Je sais pas ce que ce type t'as dit mais à en juger par l'effet que ça a eu sur toi, ça devait être dur. Mais qu'il ait raison ou tort, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras pour autant. Car ce n'est pas ce que notre Natsu ferait." Elle termina avec un doux sourire, les yeux de Natsu se focalisèrent sur la mage, oubliant tout le reste.

 _"Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?"_ était la phrase qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête tel un mantra. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait son corps devenir plus chaud que d'habitude et en y réfléchissant bien, il avait toujours ressenti ce genre de chose quand Lucy était dans les parages mais il était juste trop naïf pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et les avait ainsi mit de côté. Sans compter les nombreuses fois où il avait eu envie d'étriper d'autres personnes, surtout des mecs, qui se montrait trop amical, voire trop entreprenant, avec elle. Parce qu'il était jaloux. Maintenant qu'il comprenait tout ça, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que les autres avait raison de le considérer comme un imbécile.

Parce qu'il en était un pour n'avoir rien vu avant.

Il se mit à rire doucement, ce qui intrigua Lucy, avant de relever la tête qu'il avait baissé légèrement.

\- "Ouais. Désolé Luce. Et merci pour le réveil."

\- "Y'a pas de quoi." Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire reflétant celui de Natsu, sourire qui ne resta pas très longtemps en place, disparaissant lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit provenant de derrière la mage.

 _ **MAGMA STONE CHAINS !**_

Jameson, qui avait observé la scène de loin, invoqua une série de chaines de roches volcanique qui traversèrent la distance le séparant des mages en un clin d'œil, s'enroulant autour de Lucy sous les yeux de Natsu qui regarda sans bouger le corps de son amie être tiré vers l'arrière jusqu'à se retrouver devant Jameson, qui s'en servait comme un bouclier humain.

\- "C'est pas vraiment mon genre de prendre des otages, mais j'ai pas prévu qu'elle intervienne, alors je vais faire une exception."

Natsu, bien entendu, repris du poil de la bête et se releva mais pour une fois, il pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Jameson était en grande partie caché derrière Lucy, ce qui voulait dire que si il utilisait sa pleine puissance comme il en avait l'habitude, il risquait de la blesser. Si il voulait réussir, il devait évoluer et ce dans la minute. Il se concentra, repensant aux paroles de Jameson sur les flammes, de les contrôler et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il sentait que son pouvoir avait été décuplé. Il rouvrit les yeux. Et son corps se couvrit entièrement de flammes en un instant, aveuglant légèrement les deux observateurs et lorsque les flammes disparurent, ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

Devant eux se tenait bel et bien Natsu mais pas celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. Il était entré en Dragon Mode, mais il avait bien changé. Avant, il s'agissait d'un Natsu écailleux et couvert de flammes. Mais là, c'était pas la même histoire. Les écailles étaient rouge rubis et couvraient en partie ses bras et ses jambes, ainsi que ses épaules, son torse et ses côtes. Ses mains, qui ressemblait plus à des griffes qu'autre chose, étaient couverte de flammes, le même genre de flammes qui formait des espèces d'ailes dans son dos et des cornes sur sa tête. Ses yeux avaient en plus virés au jaunes avec des pupilles reptiliennes, ses dents étaient devenues bien plus affutées et même ses cheveux avaient poussés pour se retrouver dans le même état que le jour où il avait débarqué aux Grands Jeux Magiques après un an d'entrainement (AN : Vous savez de quoi je parle). Il inspira profondément, sa bouche s'emplissant de flammes.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S…**_

\- "Wow. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça." Avoua Jameson avant qu'un rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage en voyant Natsu inspirer. "Mais si tu m'attaques maintenant, ta copine va y passer, tu le sais, pas vrai ?"

… _**REVISED ROAR !**_

Là où Jameson, et même Lucy, s'attendait à l'habituel rugissement, cette fois, ce fut un véritable faisceau concentré de flammes qui déferla vers eux. L'attaque effleura le flanc droit de Lucy, qui ne ressenti quasiment pas la chaleur de l'attaque, attaque qui frappa en revanche de plein fouet Jameson qui fut projeter loin de Lucy, l'abdomen quasi carbonisé par l'attaque. Une fois les flammes dissipées, il se releva difficilement, les yeux braqués sur Natsu, qui avait été rejoint par Lucy.

\- "Tu disais quelque chose ?" demanda Natsu, se moquant ouvertement du Strizer en se curant l'oreille comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Grrr. OK, si tu veux la jouer comme ça, on va être deux !" rugit Jameson en laissant son épée par terre, s'enflammant entièrement. Face à lui, Lucy et Natsu restait immobile, tout deux prêt à se battre.

\- "Lucy." Dit Natsu, attirant l'attention de la mage. "Ensemble ?"

\- "Ensemble." Répondit la blonde avec un sourire avant qu'ils ne retournent leur attention sur le Strizer en face d'eux.

 _ **FIRE BOMB SWARM !**_

 _ **STAR SHOT !**_

D'un côté, Jameson fit pleuvoir une multitude de boules de feu qui rencontra une pluie de projectile lumineux verts, aucun des deux camps ne parvenant à prendre le dessus.

\- "Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Si ça continue, aucun de nous deux n'atteindra sa cible." Prévint Jameson, Lucy continuant ses tirs sans se faire distraire.

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher. Il est là pour ça."

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME !**

Natsu apparu juste au-dessus de Jameson, ayant profiter du fait qu'il était occupé avec Lucy pour lui asséner un coup violent sur le haut du crane. Se remettant rapidement du coup, Jameson et Natsu se mirent à échanger les coups qui pleuvait, frappant principalement les visages des 2 adversaires. Mais Jameson, bien qu'occupé avec Natsu, essayait de voir ce que Lucy faisait. Mais Natsu l'en empêchait. Quand les échanges prirent fin, Natsu s'éloigna rapidement et avant qu'il ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Jameson fut frappé de plein fouet par un gigantesque tourbillon d'eau qui parvint à éteindre ses flammes et à l'envoyer au tapis. En levant les yeux vers l'origine de l'attaque, il fut surpris de voir Juvia aux côtés de Lucy dans sa Star Dress Aquarius qui venaient d'exécuter l'Unison Raid qu'elles avaient utilisée à la Tour du Paradis. Alors qu'il se relevait, Jameson vit Juvia disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, révélant les petits Gémeaux qui disparurent en même temps que la Star Dress de Lucy.

 _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE SCORPION : SCORPIO !**_

 _ **STAR DRESS SCORPIO !**_

Maintenant accompagnée de l'esprit du scorpion et portant la tenue associée, Lucy lança une nouvelle offensive. Enfin, surtout son esprit.

 _ **SAND BUSTER !**_

Scorpio projeta un tourbillon de sable sur Jameson, avalant littéralement le Strizer qui n'eut hélas pas le temps de faire autre chose vu que Lucy, surfant sur le sable, avait surgit pour mettre à son tour la misère à Jameson qui, entre le sable et l'eau de tout à l'heure, il avait du mal à faire quoi que ce soit. Et c'était pas fini.

 _ **DRAGON'S SLAYER SECRET ARTS : CRIMSON LOTUS – EXPLODING FLAME BLADE**_

Alors que le sable dansait toujours autour de lui, Jameson fut frappé de plein fouet par une énorme déferlante de flamme tourbillonnante qui le propulsa vers le ciel et, totalement sonné, il ne put éviter son envol et sa chute. Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Natsu s'était réunis, côte à côte, leurs magies commençant à fusionner ensemble.

 _ **UNISON RAID : FIRE STAR SUPERNOVA !**_

Combinant leurs magies respectives, Lucy et Natsu invoquèrent une gigantesque bombe de lumière et de flammes qui se précipita sur Jameson qui n'avait même pas atterri et fut avaler en plein vol par la sphère qui explosa sans plus de cérémonie, créant un gigantesque cratère tout en fissurant le sol sur plusieurs mètres tout autour et au milieu du trou, se trouvait donc Jameson, le corps calciné et fumant.

Lucy et Natsu se laissèrent tombé sur le sol, épuisés par le combat. Ils reprirent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que Natsu sente quelque chose sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il vit que Lucy s'était endormie sur lui. Observant la belle blonde et repensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris de ce combat, il laissa un sourire lui échapper et alla replacer une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, se promettant de mieux gérer ses émotions, ne serait-ce que pour elle.

 **Alors... Déjà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Ensuite, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'être pris les pieds dans le tapis sur la fin. Je voulais que ce chapitre serve de déclencheur à Natsu, pour pouvoir développer un peu le personnage par la suite, notamment sur son relationnel avec les autres, maintenant qu'il sait ce que ces émotions valent. Et si j'ai choisi ce Strizer pour ça, c'est pour pouvoir faire la parallèle entre les émotions et les flammes, quelque chose que Natsu comprend. Pas mon meilleur chapitre, je l'admet, et je m'en excuse. Si vous avez des remarques, je suis preneur et je vous dis à bientôt.**

 **Il se pourrait aussi que je change de rythme, publier des chapitres plus rapidement. Mais globalement, je ferais toujours en sorte de publier un chapitre tous les 7 jours au moins.**

 **Next time : Un 'nouveau' Natsu. Lucy perd ses moyens. Mission au pays des cowboys.**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Retour et changements

**Et nous revoila pour la suite de notre fic Fairy Tail, avec au programme le retour à Magnolia de Natsu et Lucy, des changements d'attitudes et un besoin de changer d'air. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons-y !**

 **Ah, et je ne suis pas le détenteur des droits de Fairy Tail, seul mes OCs m'appartiennent.**

 **Chapitre 15 : Retour et changements**

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il prendrait le train de lui-même, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Et pourtant c'est exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver à Natsu. Après avoir battu Jameson avec Lucy, il avait du trouver un moyen de rentrer puisqu'on son moyen de transport, en l'occurrence Lector, était retourné à la guilde après l'avoir déposé. Il avait donc du se diriger vers la ville la plus proche en portant Lucy, toujours endormie, épuisée par le combat. Il avait marché pendant environ 3 heures en plein soleil avant de finalement atteindre Drastara, une ville de sources chaudes située à flanc de montagne, en fin de journée. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, préoccupé par les brûlures que Lucy avaient aux mains et aux pieds, il avait dû, à contrecœur, se diriger vers le seul moyen qu'il avait de rentrer au plus vite à Magnolia : la gare de la ville.

Bien entendu, il fut attaqué par les nausées à l'instant où il avait posé le pied à bord de ce qui était pour lui une véritable machine de torture. Mais pour le bien de Lucy, il rassembla ses forces pour tenter de tenir le coup et alla dans une des cabines, allongeant Lucy sur l'une d'entre elle, posant la tête de la blonde sur ses genoux, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour calmer ses nausées. Mais il était au plus mal et ça empira lorsqu'il senti le train démarrer.

Son teint était passé au vert et il se sentait plus que mal, l'envie de vomir se faisant de plus en plus puissante. Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- "Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments."

En levant la tête, Natsu vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés si brillant qu'ils semblaient presque changer de couleurs en fonction de la luminosité ambiante, mais ils semblaient surtout être châtains clair, voire blonds. De la même manière, ses yeux s'apparentaient à un kaléidoscope, principalement bleus mais les reflets pouvaient être verts, brun ou gris. Elle était grande, plafonnant à facilement 1m80, atteignant les 1m90 avec ses talons haut blancs. Elle portait un jean slim qui épousait ses longues jambes, elle avait un pull rose noué autour de la taille et un débardeur de la même couleur avec le texte 'Diamond in the rough' en noir d'écrit dessus. Ses doigts étaient pour la plupart affublés de bague mêlant or et pierres précieuse de toutes les couleurs, elle avait un pendentif en forme de cheval et des boucle d'oreilles en forme d'anneaux. Elle tenait dans sa main un sac à main, elle avait des lunettes de soleil sur le front et elle trainait une valise derrière elle. Elle ressemblait à ce genre de fille qui étaient accros aux vêtements et qui passaient leur journée à glousser et à se pâmer devant les mecs et autant dire qu'il aimait pas ce genre de fille.

Passé son inspection, Natsu acquiesça silencieusement, laissant cette jeune femme s'assoir en face de lui et placer sa valise dans les rangements au-dessus des banquettes. Voyant le mal être de son voisin, la jeune femme chercha quelque chose dans son sac et en sorti une petite bouteille en plastique qui contenait un étrange liquide orange.

\- "Tenez. Buvez-ça. Ça ira mieux."

Natsu resta interdit un moment, les yeux braqués sur la bouteille avant de ce dire que dans sa situation, ça pouvait que l'aider à améliorer sa situation. Il prit donc la bouteille, déjà ouverte, et la porta à ses lèvres. Le breuvage légèrement visqueux glissa dans sa gorge, lui tirant une grimace de dégout.

\- "Gah ! C'est dégueu !" se plaignit le mage sous le regard amusé de sa voisine.

\- "C'est un peu normal. Mais ça va mieux, non ?"

Natsu se laissa le temps de la réflexion et se rendit compte que, si il était pas au top de sa forme, il avait beaucoup moins la nausée, comme pouvait en témoigner son teint soudainement moins vert.

\- "Ouais, ça va mieux. Merci, euh …" commença Natsu avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait. Ce que l'inconnue remarqua.

\- "Rachel. Et vous êtes de Fairy Tail, c'est bien leur insigne sur votre épaule ?" remarqua la jeune femme en recoiffant légèrement ses cheveux pour les attacher en une queue de cheval.

\- "Ouais. Je m'appelle Natsu et là, c'est Lucy." Présenta Natsu en regardant Lucy, qui dormait encore. Rachel regarda Lucy, et notamment ses mains, un peu inquiète.

\- "Elle va bien ? Elle a l'air sacrément blessée."

\- "Ouais, on a vécu un truc assez compliqué. Je nous ramène à la guilde pour qu'elle se fasse soigner." Expliqua Natsu, bien que s'y connaissant en brûlure, il se doutait que attendre de revenir à la guilde pour la soigner ne soit pas une bonne idée.

\- "Attendez, je crois que je peux faire quelque chose." Tenta Rachel en fouillant dans sa valise et en ressorti une petite trousse de secours qu'elle ouvrit sans plus tarder. "Je dois avoir un kit pour apaiser les brûlures là-dedans. Ça guérira pas des brûlures pareilles mais ça sera toujours ça de pris." Voyant cette inconnue soigner les mains de Lucy lui fit se rendre compte qu'il fallait aussi peut-être qu'il se libère de ses aprioris. Cette fille avait l'air très sympa pour s'occuper comme ça de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après quelques minutes de silence au court desquelles elle termina de soigner Lucy, Rachel se releva avec un petit sourire.

\- "Vous êtes trop mignon, tous les deux. Vous sortez ensemble depuis longtemps ?"

\- "Q-Quoi ? Non, on s-sort pas ensemble." Bafouilla Natsu, désarçonné par la question subite de Rachel.

\- "Ah. Ça veut dire que j'ai le champ libre, alors." Lâcha soudainement Rachel en s'asseyant à côté de Natsu, mettant son décolleté déjà impressionnant encore plus en valeur, lui lançant un regard aguicheur. "Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, beau gosse ?"

La réaction de Natsu ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à rougir en tentant de reculer, sans y parvenir, balbutiant et bégayant comme si on avait mis ses cordes vocales dans un shaker. Il était surtout surpris du culot de cette fille qui le draguait alors qu'il avait encore Lucy d'endormie sur ses genoux. Mais quand après quelques minutes de gène totale Rachel recula en riant à gorge déployée, Natsu ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

\- "Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était trop drôle !" pouffa Rachel en s'éloignant de Natsu. "T'inquiète pas. Je sais que j'en ai pas forcément l'air, mais je vole jamais les petits-amis d'autres filles. Et même si vous êtes pas ensemble, il est clair que tu en pinces pour elle." Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre. "Si tu veux, je peux te donner des conseils pour qu'elle te vois sous un nouveau jour."

La proposition de la jeune femme fit réfléchir Natsu. Il voulait changer pour Lucy mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Il ne serait pas contre un peu d'aide.

\- "Je voudrais bien, mais un trajet en train ça va être trop court pour ça."

\- "Je le sais bien. Mais je vais bientôt ouvrir une boutique de vêtements pour tous à Magnolia. Et puisque votre guilde se trouve là-bas, tu pourras venir me voir pour plus de conseil. À une seule condition cependant."

Natsu plissa les yeux, comme si il se préparait à essayer de trouver l'entourloupe dans cette condition.

\- "Quelle condition ? " La question fut accueillie avec un sourire par Rachel.

\- "Tu me fais de la pub auprès de tes amis à la guilde ! Si des mages aussi célèbres que les vôtres viennes chez moi, ça attireras les clients."

\- "Bon ben ok. On commence par quoi ?" Lança Natsu, visiblement satisfait par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

\- "Commence par me décrire comment tu es d'habitude et je te conseillerais en fonction de ça."

Après avoir dégager Lucy de ses jambes et placé la tête de la blonde sur son écharpe qu'il avait pliée comme un coussin, Natsu entrepris de répondre aux questions de Rachel, ne manquant aucun conseil, bien déterminé à changer pour le mieux.

/- Magnolia -/

Quand Lucy se réveilla, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était plus au même endroit que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Après de plus ample analyse, elle compris qu'elle était dans un train et à en juger par ce qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre du compartiment, elle était de retour à Magnolia.

 _"Attends, ça veut dire que Natsu a pris le train de lui-même ? Serait-ce la fin du monde ?"_

En parlant de Natsu, elle remarqua qu'elle avait son écharpe sous la tête tel un oreiller de fortune mais le Dragon Slayer n'était pas là. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse dans le couloir, nauséeux comme à son habitude.

\- "Ah Lucy, tu es réveillée. Faut qu'on se dépêche, le train va repartir dans pas longtemps." Annonça le jeune homme en se tenant au mur tandis que Lucy se levait, lui rendant son écharpe. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que Lucy remarqua les bandages autour de ses mains et de ses pieds.

\- "Tu m'as soignée ? Avec quoi ?"

\- "C'était un autre passager en fait, qui avait ce qu'il faut. Mais ça n'est pas totalement guéris. C'est juste le temps de retourner à la guilde." Natsu remarqua alors que Lucy avait du mal à tenir debout à cause de ses pieds meurtris. Il repensa à l'un des conseils de Rachel et s'approcha de Lucy.

\- "Attends, Luce. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la guilde."

\- "Mais non, c'est pas la p... Hey !"

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de finir de se plaindre qu'elle se retrouva emporté par Natsu. Mais là où elle s'attendait à être mise sur son dos, voire son épaule, Natsu l'avait soulevé comme une mariée, la plaquant contre son torse, faisant rougir la jeune mage qui ne protesta pas. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de la guilde, Lucy se surpris même à regretter que cette proximité devait être interrompue si tôt. Mais elle ne put pas y réfléchir plus longtemps que Natsu avait ouvert les portes de la guilde, attirant l'attention, puis la joie et l'inquiétude de leurs amis.

\- "Natsu !" cria Happy en se jetant sur son partenaire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

\- "Lucy-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes mains ?! Et tes pieds ?!" s'inquiétât Wendy en voyant les bandages que portait la jeune femme, inquiétude qui s'intensifia quand elle les enleva pour voir de plus près les blessures. "OH MON DIEU ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

\- "Elle les a plongée dans de la lave pour faire fondre les chaines qui la maintenait prisonnière." Expliqua Natsu sans prendre de gants, choquant tout les mages présents, qui tournèrent la tête vers la blonde qui se faisait emmener à l'infirmerie par la jeune Dragon Slayer.

\- "Elle a fait quoi ?" Demanda Laxus, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. "Wow, elle a beaucoup plus de cran que je croyais." Le compliment de Laxus, et les vagues d'approbation qui suivirent, rendirent Natsu fier de sa Luce, une part de remord lui obscurcissant légèrement l'esprit en reconnaissant qu'elle avait toujours été forte mais qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Mais c'est le genre d'erreur qu'il ne fera plus.

/- 2 semaines plus tard -/

Lucy ne savait pas dans quel monde elle avait atterri. C'est comme si après s'être écroulée de fatigue au mont Drastam, elle s'était réveillé dans une autre dimension. Une dimension où Natsu avait été remplacé par une version plus sage et poli de lui-même. Et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être ravie ou effrayée par un tel changement.

Au début, elle pensait que c'était dut à ses blessures et à sa convalescence. Il se portait volontaire pour l'aider à faire ses courses par exemple, puisqu'elle avait consigne de ne pas utiliser ses mains pour ne pas les abimer davantage. En le voyant faire, l'aidant dans toute les situations possibles et imaginable, elle s'attendait à ce que, comme d'habitude, il pousse le bouchon trop loin, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Mais c'est justement là que ça a commencé à devenir bizarre pour elle. Il a pas insisté et lui a rendu son autonomie sans broncher. C'était déjà déconcertant, mais pas autant que certains de ses changements qui étaient quasiment surnaturels. Un jour, elle allait sortir de la guilde pour partir en mission avec Levy quand Natsu l'avait interpellé.

\- "Tu vas où, Luce ?"

\- "Je pars en mission avec Levy. Et avant que tu demandes, je…"

\- "Ok, sois prudente. Et amuse toi bien !"

Lucy avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle était persuadée que Natsu allait vouloir l'accompagné, lui faisant le même cinéma que lorsqu'elle était parti pour Akaruidesu, mais au lieu de ça, il avait juste accepté le fait qu'elle parte et l'avait même encouragé. Elle devait avouer que ce nouveau Natsu lui faisait presque peur. Elle se demandait surtout qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il se mette à se comporter comme ça aussi subitement ? La tête pleine de question, elle retourna chez elle pour se détendre mais elle se rendit compte en arrivant que ça ne serait pas forcément possible.

En effet, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fut accueilli par Cana, affalé sur son fauteuil, en train de s'enfiler une énième bouteille d'alcool sans broncher.

\- "*soupir* Cana, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? À part boire, bien sûr."

\- "J'ai vu dans les cartes que tu passais par une phase assez compliquée, alors je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de soutien." Répondit la mage aux cartes en baissant sa bouteille. "Et je suis sûre que ça à un rapport avec Natsu."

\- "Bon, d'accord." Concéda Lucy en s'asseyant sur son canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. "C'est juste que son comportement à changer trop soudainement. Ça me fait bizarre et je sais pas comment gérer tout ça."

\- "Roh, ça va. C'est pas comme si il avait changé tant que ça. Tu vas pas perdre le Natsu dont tu es folle, t'inquiète pas." Répondit nonchalamment Cana en envoyant une petite provocation à Lucy qui piqua un fard aussi sec.

\- "JE NE SUIS PAS F…" *DING-DONG*

Lucy fut littéralement sauvée par le gong quand la sonnette de son appartement sonna, intriguant les 2 jeunes femmes qui se demandaient qui cela pouvait être à cette heure. Lucy se leva et ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver ici.

\- "Yo, Luce. Tu as laissé tomber ton porte-monnaie en partant de la guilde tout à l'heure. Je me suis proposé de te le ramener. Tiens." Expliqua Natsu en tendant le porte-monnaie à sa propriétaire, qui tendis la main sans s'en rendre compte, tétanisée par la stupéfaction. "Bon, je vais pas m'attarder, je dois retrouver Happy à la maison. À demain." Et il partit aussi simplement qu'il était arrivé, sans un mot, laissant derrière lui une Lucy encore sous le choc qui fit un pas vers l'arrière en refermant la porte, se tournant vers Cana qui, comme elle, était abasourdie au point d'en avoir lâché sa bouteille qui alla rouler sur le sol du salon. Leur état était cependant compréhensible vu qu'elle venait de voir Natsu débarquer chez Lucy…

…En passant…

… PAR LA PORTE …

\- "Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il y a vraiment un truc qui va pas chez lui !" admit Cana en se levant de son siège.

\- "Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit. Je sais plus quoi penser avec tout ça." Rajouta Lucy complètement déboussolée. Soudain, le visage de Cana s'illumina.

\- "JE SAIS ! On va partir prendre quelques jours de repos. Il y a un endroit sympa où j'ai toujours voulu aller. Natsu traverse peut être une phase et quand on reviendra, ça ira mieux, j'en suis sure."

Lucy pesa le pour et le contre de la proposition de Cana, avant de sourire à cette dernière.

\- "Ok, on a qu'à faire ça ! On part quand ?"

\- "On a qu'à y aller demain. Je vais retourner à Fairy Hills pour faire mes valises. Je te retrouve à la gare demain matin à 9h, ok ?" proposa Cana en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- "Ça me va. À demain." Et Cana sorti de chez Lucy, laissant cette dernière préparer ses affaires avant d'aller se coucher, tout en pensant à Natsu.

 _"Un jour, je saurais ce qui te faire agir comme ça, Natsu. Tu peux me croire."_

/- Le lendemain, Westcoal Town -/

Lucy et Cana venaient de descendre du train qui les avaient menées à Westcoal Town, une ville minière au sud-est de Magnolia qui était également la ville préférée des Connell et pour cause, c'était une ville qui ressemblait à une ville typique de leur pays d'origine. C'était donc basiquement une ville dans le style Far West avec des bâtiments en bois, comprenant les grands classiques comme un saloon et un prêteur sur gage. Même les habitants semblaient être sortis de 'Le bon, la brute et le truand', avec armes à feu à la ceinture, chapeaux de cowboy, éperons et tout l'attirail, autant pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Lucy et cana avaient d'ailleurs décidée de se mettre dans l'ambiance en suivant le même code vestimentaire, portant donc des shorts en jean, des bottes de cuir marron avec des éperons sur les talons, un gilet sans manche brun porté par-dessus un débardeur noir, le tout accompagné du chapeau qui allait avec. Si elle avait fait ça, c'est aussi parce que la ville fêtait l'anniversaire de sa fondation, il y a tout juste 100 ans, et que la ville était en pleine fête pour l'occasion. De multiple jeu, pour la plupart non-magique, était disponible un peu partout, les 2 mages naviguant entre les jeux. Enfin, c'est ce que Lucy aurait voulu faire, mais Cana, à peine arrivée, s'était jetée sur un saloon et avait commencé à enchainer les verres de whiskey fait maison, Lucy observant la scène mi amusée, mi gênée.

\- "Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle elle voulait tant venir ici."

Décidant de laisser son amie s'amuser dans son coin, Lucy se promena dans les rues de la ville, se laissant portée au son des cris et des chants qui résonnaient, quelques fois entrecoupés de coups de feu sans gravité. Cependant, quand elle arriva à proximité d'un champ de tir, une voix l'interpella.

\- "Vas-y, papa ! T'es le meilleur !" hurla une petite fille, visiblement très enjouée. Lucy eu l'impression de connaitre cette voix et en remontant à sa source, elle constata qu'en effet, elle connaissait cette petite fille puisqu'il s'agissait d'Asuka, qui se tenait juste devant sa mère Bisca, les deux concentrées sur le champ de tir où Alzack, arme à la main, enchainait les défis sans s'arrêter, les réussissant tous haut la main. Quand il eu terminé, il retourna vers sa famille sous les applaudissements du public.

\- "OUAIS ! T'es le meilleur, papa !" cria Asuka en se jetant dans les bras de son père qui la souleva dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

\- "Sans doute. Mais sur le tir de précision, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance contre moi." Se vanta Bisca, Alzack ne cherchant pas à démentir.

\- "Et ça ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde." Avoua-t-il en embrassant sa femme sous les yeux de leur fille qui ria de bon cœur. Ce spectacle fit chaud au cœur de Lucy, qui s'imagina à la place d'Asuka, dans les bras de son père avec sa mère, à l'époque où ils formaient une famille soudée. Mais sa vision se brouilla l'espace d'un instant et elle se voyait à la place de Bisca, avec Nastu remplaçant Alzack avec un enfant blond dans les bras.

 _"QUOI ? Non, non, non ! Faut pas que je pense comme ça. Je sais même plus où j'en suis ! Stupide imagination !"_

Secouant la tête, elle alla vers la petite famille qui fut très surpris de la voir.

\- "Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule !" demanda Bisca tandis que Alzack posait Asuka par terre.

\- "En fait, je suis pas toute seule, mais Cana à fait un arrêt dans un saloon et je pense pas qu'elle soit prête à en sortir." Sourit Lucy avec gêne ce qui fit sourire les Connell. "Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

\- "Cette ville a été fondée par des gens originaire de notre pays. Et tout ici nous rappelle notre enfance. On y vient souvent, notamment pour faire découvrir à Asuka notre culture. Et comme c'est l'anniversaire de la ville, nous étions obligés de venir."

Ils prirent ensuite la décision de se promener ensemble, Lucy refusant la proposition au début pour ne pas gêner une sortie en famille, mais l'insistance des Connell lui avait fait changer d'avis. Ils se baladaient, enchainant les jeux, soit par pure envie de challenge, soit pour faire plaisir à Asuka qui voulait faire plein de jeux différents. Tout allait donc pour le mieux tandis que notre petit groupe passait une excellente matinée. Quand vint midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant, qui faisait également saloon, avec une petite scène, une musique d'ambiance au piano d'époque, un bar où était accoudé plusieurs personnes et une salle de jeu pour jouer au poker. Rejoins par Cana qui avait révélé qu'elle avait enchainée les bars avant d'arriver à celui-ci, les 3 adultes soupirant d'exaspération alors que Asuka riait de bon cœur, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le repas se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un fauteur de trouble qui entra dans le bâtiment. Il portait un chapeau de cowboy blanc avec une cordelette marron sur le tour, un t-shirt noir avec un gilet sans manche marron façon manches déchirées, une jean déchiré en plusieurs endroits avec deux cartouchières en guise de ceintures penchant de chaque côté avec deux colts sur ses hanches et pour compléter le tout, une paire de bottes marron avec des éperons. Son chapeau cachait le haut de son visage, mais il ne cachait pas un sourire canaille qui attira de suite l'attention.

\- "Bien le bonjour, étranger. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?" demanda le barman en s'adressant à l'inconnu qui s'était accoudé au bar.

\- "Un whiskey." Répondit-il simplement, le barman lui passant sa commande, qu'il avala d'un trait.

\- "Hum. Il est pas mal, ce whiskey. Presque aussi bon que celui de mon Far West." Reconnu le nouveau venu avec un ton amusé, les mages de Fairy Tail sentant quelque chose d'étrange chez ce gars.

\- "Le Far West ? Jamais entendu parler." Avoua la barman sous les regards des autres clients qui étaient intrigué par cet inconnu.

\- "Dites, patron, il y a un truc que j'aimerais gouter et je suis sûr que vous avez ça dans cet établissement."

\- "Et de quoi s'agit-il, exactement ?" la question fit sourire encore davantage l'inconnu ce qui mit mal à l'aise les clients qui pouvait le voir. Et quand ça réponse arriva, les mages comprirent pourquoi.

\- "Des larmes de fées."

Les 4 mages décollèrent de leurs chaises, Bisca prenant Asuka dans ses bras, la petite fille ne comprenant pas tout si ce n'est que ces parents étaient soudainement tendus. Ila avaient enfin compris pourquoi ce type semblait bizarre.

\- "Alors t'es un Strizer ! C'est ça ?" Lança Lucy, sur ses gardes aux côtés de Alzack qui était prêt à dégainer et Cana qui avait ses cartes dans les mains. L'inconnu poussa un léger rire en relevant son chapeau puis en se tournant vers les mages, révélant des yeux couleur terre battue et des cheveux de la même couleur coiffés en bataille avec une mèche lui tombant devant les yeux.

\- "Tout juste, ma p'tite dame. Et maintenant, je pense que vous savez ce que ça veut dire." Annonça le Strizer avant de se rendre compte que tous les clients et même le barman avaient braqué une arme sur lui. Cependant, cela ne le dérangeât pas plus que cela. "Vous avez l'air téméraire, j'peux pas vous l'enlever. Mais il faut que vous appreniez à savoir quand vous n'avez aucune chance."

 _ **DIRT BLAST !**_

Il frappa alors le sol du pied, provoquant une sorte d'explosion qui fit jaillir de gigantesque masse de terre qui repoussa toutes les personnes présentent dans le bar, l'établissement explosant sous la pression de toute cette masse de terre apparu de nulle part. Quand les mages revinrent à eux, ils étaient l'extérieur du bar, à moitié ensevelis sous la terre.

\- "De la terre ? Comment-ce qu'il … ?"

\- "ASUKA ! Où est tu, chérie ?" les cris de Bisca interrompirent Alzack qui se tourna pour voir son épouse chercher partout autour d'elle, sa fille n'étant plus avec elle.

\- "C'est elle que vous cherchez ?" répondit le Strizer, attirant l'attention des fées qui furent frappées d'horreur. Le Strizer tenait Asuka par le col, la petite fille se débâtant de toute ses forces sans parvenir à se libérer.

\- "Hey, lâche-là ! Elle n'a pas à être mêlée à ça !" Cria Cana, tandis que le Strizer eut un petit rictus.

\- "Y'a pas à s'en faire. Je n'y comptais pas." Répondit-il en plaçant Asuka sur une plaque en pierre apparue à ses côtés, des barreaux apparaissant tout autour formant une cage la maintenant prisonnière. "Mais on va la laisser regarder. Ça devrait être très amusant de voir ses amis et parents se faire laminer."

\- "Ferme-là et viens un peu par-là, qu'on t'explose !" Ordonna Bisca, fusil à la main, son instinct maternel lui hurlant de faire payer à celui qui lui avait enlevé sa fille.

\- "J'en avais bien l'intention. Laissez-moi me présenter. J'm'appelle Alexander Miller. Strizer de la terre."

 _ **SHURIKEN CARDS !**_

 _ **STONE WALL !**_

En entendant Cana énoncer sa technique, Alex fit surgir un simple mur de pierre devant lui à l'instant où des cartes tranchantes s'approchaient de lui, s'enfonçant dans le mur qui se fissura sous l'impact.

\- "Épargne-nous les présentations, on a compris qui tu étais."

\- "Je vois que vous êtes pressés de vous faire écraser." Taquina Alexander en faisant éclater son mur, les éclats tourbillonnants autour de lui. "Très bien. Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps en bavardages inutiles."

Les mages prirent position, Asuka observait la scène impuissante et aux environs de la ville, une silhouette s'approchait, attiré par les traces de magies émanant de la ville. Ce que tout le monde ignorait en revanche, c'était qu'un évènement que nul n'aurait put prévoir allait se produire.

 **Et un petit cliffhanger pour finir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire et un combat qui s'annonce surprenant. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Une montagne de difficultés. La puissance d'un père. Une intervention royale.**


	16. Chapitre 16: la terre, le père et le roi

**Ah, nous y revoila, prêt à reprendre la suite des aventures des mages face aux Strizers. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Strizer, quelqu'un, un guest qui se reconnaitra surement, m'a posé une question sur les nationalités des Strizers, alors j'ai décidé de vous les lister, et même de vous teaser les suivants. Alors voila la liste :**

 **\- Vincenzo Giacconi : Italien**

 **\- Xun Liang : Chinois**

 **\- Dmitri Alekseïev : Russe**

 **\- Mizuki Takeda : Japonaise**

 **\- Daniel Anderson : Australien**

 **\- Jameson Freeman and Alexander Miller : Américain (Jameson : New-York, Alexander : Dallas)**

 **Et les prochains seront : Islandais, Anglais, Français, Egyptien et Argentin. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu à cette question, il est temps d'y aller.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 16 : Au nom du roi, du père et de la terre**

La ville était plongée dans le chaos. La plupart des habitants avaient fuis sous une pluie de gravats qui pleuvaient telle une grêle brune qui bombardaient les bâtiment et battaient les rues pavées. Seules 6 personnes étaient restées. Alex, le Strizer de la terre, qui n'avait pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour déclencher cet orage de rocher qui venaient de s'arrêter, offrant à Lucy, Cana, Bisca et Alzack un moment pour reprendre leur souffle, ayant réussis tant bien que mal à esquiver les projectiles. Le Strizer arborait un sourire narquois, le regard braqué sur les 4 mages qui le regardait avec une envie de vengeance dans leurs yeux.

\- "Ben alors ? Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de votre part. Vous n'avez pas envie de la récupérer ?" provoqua-t-il en s'emparant de la cage de pierre dans laquelle était enfermé la petite Asuka, les yeux humide mais faisant de son mieux pour rester forte.

\- "REND MOI MA FILLE, ENFOIR֤É ! "

 _ **MAGIC SNIPER RIFLE ! GUNS MAGIC : STINGER SHOT !**_

Bisca, plus enragée que jamais, avait dégainée son sniper et ouvert le feu sur le Strizer qui, sans bouger, avait fait apparaitre un mur entre lui et la balle, cette dernière faisant exploser le mur sans le blesser. Ce détail commençait d'ailleurs à les agacé sérieusement.

\- "Fait chier. Comment on peut toucher un type qui n'a pas besoin de bouger pour attaquer." Demanda Cana, aussi perdue que les autres, cherchant désespérément une solution à ce problème.

\- "C'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas ma p'tite dame. Les Strizers ont beaucoup plus de facilité à contrôler leur élément quand ils sont en contact avec. De ce fait, on est, avec le petit Daniel, les meilleurs quand il s'agit de contrôle puisque on est constamment en contact avec notre élément. Laissez moi vous montrer plus en détail ce que je veux dire."

 _ **RUMBLING EARTH !**_

La terre se mit soudainement à trembler, tel un séisme dont l'épicentre était situé sous les pieds du Strizer, une vibration qui fit perdre leurs appuis aux mages. Mais Alex n'en avait pas fini.

 _ **EARTH FANGS !**_

Le sol se hérissa soudainement de longues pointes affutés en pierre qui furent projetées vers le ciel, les mages ayant tout juste le temps d'esquiver, subissant tout de même quelques dégâts à cause de leur absence d'appuis. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte que des éclats de pierre jetés vers le ciel étaient voués à retomber. En voyant le Strizer la main levé, paume ouverte vers le ciel comme s'il soutenait quelque chose et son sourire mauvais, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque en deux temps. Et quelques instant plus tard, Alex baissa la main soudainement vers le sol, les éclats de pierre suivant le même chemin et s'abattant sur les mages. Un nuage de poussière recouvrit la zone, laissant planer un suspense insoutenable jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'estompe, laissant apparaitre les mages dans des conditions qui surprirent le Strizer. Lucy était indemne, ayant invoqué Horologium juste avant que les pierres ne l'atteigne. Elle avait visiblement invoqué Gemini, puisque Cana avait elle aussi été protégée par l'esprit de l'horloge. Du côté des Connell en revanche.

\- "PAPA !"

Le cri d'Asuka secoua Bisca qui revint à elle pour se retrouver sur le sol, avec Alzack d'allongé sur elle, un gros éclat de pierre planté dans le flan droit. Il avait plongé pour protéger son épouse et avait réussi son coup, au prix de sa propre santé.

\- "ALZACK ! Est-ce que ça va ? Répond moi !"

\- "Ça va, je vais bien. Je m'en sortirais." Répondit le mage en grimaçant. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous faut trouver un moyen de le contrer."

\- "Je crois que j'ai une idée." Annonça Lucy en s'approchant des Connell avec Cana. "Mais vous allez devoir gagner un peu de temps."

 _ **ROCK TORPEDO !**_

\- "Attention !"

Le cri d'Asuka permis aux mages de se jeter hors de la trajectoire d'un gros bloc de pierre qui frappa le sol avec la force d'un missile à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant.

\- "C'est pas bientôt fini ses messes basses. Vous avez décidé d'abandonner ou quoi ?"

\- "Tu rêves, tête de nœud."

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : TORNADO SHOT !**_

Alzack pointa ses deux armes sur le Strizer et tir deux tornades qui arrivèrent sur le Strizer qui, bien entendu n'eut pas à lever le petit doigt pour faire apparaitre un mur assez large pour bloquer l'attaque. Mais Alzack n'en avait pas fini. Sans interruption, il changea de projectile. Et cette fois, il fut rejoint par sa compagne.

 _ **REQUIP DOUBLE MACHINE GUNS !**_

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : BLAST BULLET !**_

Les époux Connell firent pleuvoir les balles sur le Strizer qui n'eut d'autres choix que de sortir les mains des poches pour faciliter le contrôle, d'autant qu'ils s'étaient mis à lui tourner autour tout en tirant par rafales. Après quelques temps, Alzack et Bisca se retrouvèrent de nouveaux tout deux face au Strizer, Bisca armée cette fois d'un bazooka braqué sur le Strizer.

\- "Vous avez pas retenu la leçon, on dirait. C'est pas vos petites balles qui vont suffire à m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, elles sont où vos amies ? Elles ont pris la fuite, c'est ça ?"

 _ **CARD MAGIC : THE PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN !**_

Une soudaine déferlante d'eau lui tomba dessus, l'inondant littéralement, mais sans faire tant de dégâts que ça. On pouvait presque lire la déception sur son visage. Il se tourna vers la responsable qui s'avérait être Cana, debout non loin de là.

\- "Si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi en premier, je peux faire ça. Ça me dérange pas."

Il tendis la main vers la mage des cartes mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer qu'il entendit un bruit venir de sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vis Alzack et Bisca côte à côte, leurs armes chargés de balles magique bleutées.

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : DUAL BLAST BULLET !**_

2 balles magiques partirent de leurs armes mais sans inquiéter Alexander qui leva, toujours sans bouger, un mur de terre. Mais en voyant le mur en question, il se senti beaucoup moins serein. Puisque l'eau projetée par Cana n'avait pas eu pour but de détourner son attention mais de se mélanger la terre qui, à cause de tout les murs qu'il avait levé pour se protéger des attaques des Connells, était devenue particulièrement meuble, ce qui l'avait transformé en boue. Conséquence directe, son mur ne servait à rien, les deux projectiles magiques passant à travers le mur sans problème, forçant Alexander à oublier Cana pour intercepter l'attaque.

 _ **ROCK CLAWED HANDS !**_

Il attrapa le tir de ces 2 mains, qui étaient couvertes d'une couche de pierre prenant la forme de grosses griffes lui permettant d'attraper l'attaque, espérant juste s'en débarrasser en l'envoyant sur le côté, ce qu'il fit sans trop de problème, détruisant un bâtiment dans le même temps. Mais les mages n'en avait pas fini. Les époux Connells avaient chargés un deuxième tir qui arriva dans la seconde suivante. Alexander, constatant que ses griffes avaient été salement amochées par l'attaque précédente, commença à les renforcer avant de se remettre en position pour intercepter le tir.

 _ **CARD MAGIC : ICICLE !**_

Cana avait sauté par-dessus Alexander et, alors qu'elle était juste au-dessus de lui, lui avait lancé des stalactites sur les mains, détruisant les griffes qui étaient encore fragilisées. Comprenant qu'une interception ne serait plus possible, il rassemblait ses forces au niveau de ses pieds.

 _ **GROUND LAUNCH PAD !**_

La terre commença à se lever sous ses pieds pour le projeter au loin, mais il resta bloqué sur place, les pieds bloqués par quelque chose, mais en baissant les yeux, il vit que ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais plutôt quelqu'un puisque c'était des mains. Une paire de mains avec des menottes aux poignets.

\- "Et merde."

La détonation résonna à travers la ville, faisant trembler les murs des habitations. Sauf celui dans lequel Alexander venait de s'écraser. Il ressorti des décombres assez vite, visiblement agacé.

 _ **GROUND EJECTIONS GEYSER !**_

Tapant du pied sur le sol, il provoqua l'apparition de plusieurs geyser de terre, l'un d'entre eux propulsant dans les airs une soubrette aux cheveux roses et avec des menottes en guise de bracelets. Elle se rétablit en l'air sans problème et toucha le sol délicatement, Alexander s'approchant des 3 mages et de l'esprit stellaire, la présence de cette dernière lui rappelant qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

\- "Où est la blondinette ?"

\- "La princesse se charge de vous arracher du sol. D'ailleurs ,elle ne devrait plus tarder." Répondit Virgo, intriguant Alexander. Comment cette blonde pouvait l'arracher du sol ? Il reçu sa réponse très rapidement, sous une forme qu'il n'avait pas imaginé.

 _ **STAR DRESS AQUARIUS : AQUA METRIA !**_

Alexander se retrouva soudainement dans l'ombre et la seconde d'après, il se fit projeter dans les airs par la terre qui s'était mise à onduler telle les vagues d'un océan, l'une de ses vagues l'ayant projeter haut dans le ciel, le mettant au même niveau que Lucy, qui était vêtue de sa Star Dress Aquarius, et qui n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec lui.

\- "Allez pas croire que ça sera si facile. J'ai pas besoin de toucher le sol pour vous battre !"

 _ **ROCK RUSH !**_

Une multitude de rocher de la taille de boule de bowling fusèrent sur Lucy, qui gardait un visage impassible tandis que son corps se recouvrit d'un nuage de fumée et l'instant d'après, elle avait revêtit la Star Dress Taurus, la blonde profitant de sa force décuplée pour réduire les rochers en poussière tout en enroulant son fouet autour de la taille d'Alexander, le tirant vers elle et lui assénant un énorme coup de poing dans la cage thoracique, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre, la violence du coup creusant un gros cratère dans le col. Alexander avait du mal à se lever, mais la vue de Lucy, qui plongeait vers lui pied en avant. Il se leva en poussant sur ses mains, accueillant le pied de la blonde avec le sien, qu'il avait préalablement recouvert de pierre pour amplifier la puissance du coup. L'impact entre les deux créa une onde de choc qui souleva une nuage de poussière, Alexander repoussant Lucy qui alla atterrir prêt des autres, pendant que le Strizer sortait du cratère. Face à lui, les mages avaient l'air plutôt confiant.

\- "Il semblerait que tu sois pas si coriace que ça sans tes petits cailloux pour te protéger." Railla Cana en souriant, ce qui fit bisquer Alex.

\- "Je suis le Strizer de la terre. Je contrôle autant la boue que la roche et le terre. Vous allez voir qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre la grosse tête face à moi." Pour appuyer ses mots, la boue qui l'entourait avait commencer à se mouvoir.

 _ **MUD PRISON WAVE !**_

La boue se transforma en une grande vague qui déferla sur les mages qui ne purent esquiver et malgré leurs efforts, ils se retrouvèrent tous prisonnier de la vague qui les souleva dans les airs avant de les écraser sur le sol avec violence. La boue se rétracta, laissant les mages sur le sol avant de retourner aux côtés du Strizer.

\- "Comme si ça allait suffire à nous faire abandonner. ON va… hey attend. Mes mains !" Bisca s'était arrêtée net dans sa lancée en voyant que ses mains avaient été recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glaise durcie pour l'empêcher de se saisir de ses armes. Bien entendu, Alzack fut le premier à être à ses côtés.

\- "T'en fais pas, chérie. Je vais les libérer avec… mes…" Alzack aussi marqua un temps avant de se rendre compte d'un autre problème. "Où sont mes armes ?"

\- "Vous voulez parler de ça ?" En tournant la tête vers Alex, les mages virent les 2 révolvers d'Alzack coincés dans la boue mais pas que. Les clés de Lucy, son fouet et les cartes de Cana étaient également prisonnier de la terre. Autrement dit, ils étaient sans défense. "Bon, lequel de vous 4 je vais éliminer en premier. Oh je sais, je vais commencer par vous 2." Annonça-t-il en pointant Lucy et Cana du doigt. "Après tout, vous disposez d'armes dont je ne peux vous priver. Et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de me retrouver face à Fairy Glitter ou Urano Metria."

 _ **STONE LOCKER !**_

Des entraves de pierres apparurent sur les jambes des 4 mages, les immobilisant tous en les rendant vulnérables à ce qui allait suivre.

\- "Commençons avec toi, Cana."

 _ **EARTH DEATH ROW : GROUND GLADIUS !**_

Une gigantesque lame de pierre noire et couverte de gravure étrange apparut soudainement, sortant de la terre et se dirigeant droit vers Cana, qui malgré ses effort n'arrivaient pas à se dégager et se fut la même chose pour les autres, qi ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre à part regarder, impuissant.

\- "CANA !"

La lame se rapprochait dangereusement de la brune qui fermât les yeux, s'attendant au pire, mais rien ne vint puisque la lame tomba en morceau d'un seul coup. Enfin, faute de morceau, la lame avaient étaient brisées en une multitude de cube. L'explication : la présence d'un homme debout à côté de ce qui restait de la lame. Un homme que les mages connaissait bien.

\- "GILDARTS !" se réjouirent Alzack, Bisca et Lucy, les yeux légèrement humide, tandis que Cana elle pleurait pour de bon.

\- "T'en as mis du temps, papa."

\- "Tu sais bien que j'aime les arrivés spectaculaire. Et toi là-bas." Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Alexander, le visage sévère. "Tu as besoin d'une bonne correction. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te la donner."

\- "C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

 _ **MOUNTAIN RUSHING STRIKE !**_

En guise de réponse à la menace, il souleva une gigantesque masse de pierre et de terre qui forma une énorme montagne qui s'effondra sur Gildarts, mais ce dernier n'eut qu'à lever la main et l'immense tas de roche se fragmenta à l'instant où il entra en contact avec. Gildarts souriait malicieusement, les autres fées ravies de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Par contre, Alexander était soudainement beaucoup moins serein. Il avait pas prévu que quelqu'un de l'extérieur allait intervenir, et surtout pas un gars du niveau de Gildarts. Il grinça des dents, réfléchissant à un plan tout en décidant de gagner du temps.

 _ **PANGEAN EDGE SPIKES !**_

Il posa ses mains au sol et invoqua une véritable nuée de longues pointes aiguisées qui fusèrent sur Gildarts, ce dernier esquivant sans difficultés, réduisant en morceau celle qui s'approchait de trop près de lui. Le Strizer s'épuisait à essayer de stopper Gildarts pour finalement décider d'oublier les pointes et de passer à autre chose.

 _ **MUD PILLAR JAIL !**_

Un énorme geyser de boue surgit soudainement de sous Gildarts, Alexander espérant lui entraver suffisamment les bras pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie en le bloquant dans l'argile.

Ce qui fonctionna.

2 secondes.

Car après avoir poussé un bâillement d'ennui, le mage s'extirpa de la boue sans effort, atterrissant juste au pied de la colonne avant de se précipiter sur Alexander qui, voyant l'attaque arriver, se mit sur la défensive.

 _ **STONE WALL WAY !**_

IL dressa plusieurs mur entre lui et Gildarts, mais ce dernier passa au travers sans aucun problème, les murs tombant en morceaux comme par magie (AN : jeu de mot non volontaire). En voyant ça, Alexander tenta la technique de la dernière chance mais à dire vrai, il se doutait déjà de ce qui allait se passer.

 _ **SILEX ARMOR !**_

 _ **CRUSHING EVIL, SPREADING THE TRUTH : EMPYREAN !**_

Alexander avait tenter de se couvrir d'une armure de pierres affutées dans l'espoir d'infliger au moins un peu de dégâts à Gildarts, mais le sort de ce dernier effaça son armure avant même de le toucher. De ce fait, il se prit un coup imbibé de magie en plein visage et fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la ville, passant à travers plusieurs bâtiments au passage. Profitant de la petite accalmie, Gildarts brisa le mur de glaise laissé par Alexander, libérant donc les armes des mages, mais également les mains de Bisca.

\- "Ça va allez, vous n'avez pas trop souffert ?" demanda le mage, obtenant une réponse rapide de la part de Cana.

\- "On va bien, papa. Mais bon, on va pas mentir, ça pourrait aller mieux."

\- "MAMAN, PAPA ! LIBEREZ MOI !"

Les cris d'Asuka, toujours prisonnière de sa cage de pierre leur parvinrent enfin, les parents se précipitant vers la dite cage, tombant à genoux à ses côtés.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Tout va bien, maintenant, le méchant monsieur est plus là." Rassura Bisca en caressant tendrement les joues de sa fille, Alzack accroupi à ses côtés. "Gildarts, tu peux libérer ma fille s'il te plait ?"

\- "Mais avec plaisir. Attention petite, éloigne-toi un peu des barreaux." Asuka obéis, la main de Gildarts s'approchant des barreaux tandis que Lucy et Cana s'approchaient à leur tour du groupe, mais au moment ou il allait toucher la cage.

 _ **DUST EXPLOSION !**_

Une détonation soudaine provenant du sol souleva un épais nuage de poussière qui sema la panique dans les rangs des mages. Quand la poussière retomba enfin la cage était toujours là, mais vide. Cherchant autour d'eux, ils virent Alex, debout sur un petit tas de terre, Asuka sous le bras.

\- "RELACHE-LÀ ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire !" N'obtenant pas de réponse, ni même le moindre mouvement de la part du Strizer, Gildarts s'arrêta, intrigué puis remarqua ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'est alors qu'il le senti.

 _ **ROCK DARTS !**_

Gildarts réagit d'un coup, se jetant sur la trajectoire d'un éclat de pierre de la taille d'un javelot olympique qui allait percer Cana par derrière, la pierre lui perçant le flanc, étonnant Gildarts dû au fait que sa magie n'est pas pu briser ce bout de rocher. Les autres mages virent un autre Alexander derrière Cana, la main tendue vers Gildarts, Lucy et Cana réagissant dans la seconde en envoyant des cartes tranchantes et un coup de fouet dans sa direction, mais il plongea, littéralement, dans le sol pour réapparaitre au côté de l'autre Alexander, qui commençait à tomber en morceaux.

\- "J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez tombé dans un piège si simple." Avoua Alex en tenant Asuka par le col, son double de pierre s'effritant totalement. "Mais bon, j'avais bien besoin d'un peu de chance pour réussir ce coup."

\- "je vois pas ce que tu as réussi à faire. C'est pas parce que tu as pu infliger des dégâts à Gildarts qu'on va…"

\- "Ma magie… ne marche plus ?"

Lucy fut interrompue par Gildarts, ce qu'il venait de lâcher faisant l'effet d'une bombe.

\- "Qu…Quoi ? Mais comment … ?" bégaya Alzack avant que Alex ne lui réponde sans attendre plus longtemps.

\- "Mana Lock Stone. Une pierre de mon invention qui est allé se loger dans ton organisme grâce au javelot. J'ai trouvé qu'il existait des moyens dans ce monde de bloquer les flux magiques et j'ai synthétiser le principe de base dans cette pierre. Tant qu'elle serait dans ton corps, tu ne pourras plus utiliser ta magie." La révélation ne fit pas plaisir au mage qui firent valoir leur dégout.

\- "C'est vraiment sale de faire un coup tordu pareil." Lança Cana, recevant une remarque cinglante en guise de réponse.

\- "Sale ? Mais évidemment que ça l'est. Le monde est injuste par principe. Et c'est pas en se plaignant que vous allez arranger les choses." Les mots du Strizer ne plaisaient pas aux mages, et ce qui suivi non plus d'ailleurs. "Bon, on s'est bien amusés, mais il est temps d'en finir."

Soudain, la terre s'éleva sous le Strizer qui se fit avaler par ce qui venait de sortir du sol, quand la terre et la poussière soulevée retombèrent enfin, ils virent qu'Alexander, mais également Asuka, se trouvaient dans la tête d'une sorte de golem en pierres noires qui mesurait plus de 20 mètres de haut et 6 de large.

 _ **OBSIDIAN GOLEM : EARTH SHAKING PUNCH !**_

Le golem leva une de ses mains et frappa le sol avec une telle force que la terre se fissura sur plusieurs mètres autour du point d'impact, l'onde de choc propulsant les mages dans les débris environnant, Alzack et Bisca finissant totalement sonné, Gildarts n'étant pas en de meilleure disposition, sachant qu'il aurait pu continuer à se battre si il n'avait pas eu cet entrave dans le corps. Il ne restait donc que Lucy et Cana, les deux jeunes femme ne se sentant pas à l'aise face à ce géant de pierre. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

 _ **HEAVEN, REVERSE DEATH, MOUNTAIN : SUMMONED LIGHTNING !**_

 _ **STAR DRESS SAGITTARIUS : SHOOTING STAR CANNON !**_

Les deux attaques à base de foudre et de magie stellaire explosèrent au contact du golem, créant un nuage de poussière qui obstrua leur ligne de vue, mais quand elle s'estompa, elle virent que leurs attaque n'avaient rien fait.

\- "HAHAHAHAHA ! Pauvre folles, ce golem est construit en une des pierres les plus solides que je possède, c'est pas un minerai que l'on peut briser facilement avec ce que ce monde a à offrir. Désole, mais c'est Game over pour vous." Et suivant ses paroles, le golem s'avança et amorça un coup de poing vers Lucy mais Cana la poussa hors de la trajectoire du golem et se prit un violent coup qui l'envoya s'écraser près de son père qui lutta contre la douleur pour aller vers sa fille. Lucy, allongée sur le sol, toujours sous le choc d'avoir été sauvée de la sorte par Cana, regardait le golem qui leva le bras, prêt à l'écraser quand soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'effectivement, tout semblait figer. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que Leo n'apparaisse devant elle.

\- "Leo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

\- "On utilise tous notre magie pour pouvoir t'adresser un message avant que ce type ne puisse t'avoir. Il y a un moyen de l'arrêter." Lucy, d'abord intriguée, était maintenant intéressée.

\- "Et c'est quoi, ce moyen ?" Léo grimaça, visiblement mal à l'aise, sachant dors et déjà comment elle allait réagir.

\- "Le même moyen que celui qui a permis de détruire l'Alegria de Tartaros."

Lucy eu besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir mais quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir, elle s'énerva immédiatement.

\- "Non, il est hors de question que je fasse appel à lui. Je refuse de perdre un autre esprit comme j'ai perdu Aquarius. Je trouverai un autre moyen !"

\- "Il n'y en a pas Lucy ! Seul le roi est assez puissant pour détruire ce truc. Gildarts le pourrait mais tu vas mourir si tu ne fais rien."

\- "ALORS JE MOURIRAIS ! Je préfère mourir que faire souffrir mes amis. J'en ai assez de voir des gens souffrir parce que je suis pas capable de me défendre seule. J'EN AI ASSEZ !"

\- "Lucy, arrête ça. En tant qu'esprit stellaire, c'est notre devoir de secourir notre maitre. C'est ce qu'a fait Aquarius et on est tous prêt à le faire aussi. Il faut que tu invoque le roi, tu n'as pas d'autres solutions !" insista Leo qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Si elle tardait trop, la protection dont elle bénéficiait allais disparaitre.

\- "NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE UN AUTRE ESPRIT ! Si il est vraiment le seul espoir que j'ai, je le forcerais à descendre, quitte à donner ma vie à la place d'un de vous tous !" Cette fois, Lucy pleurait vraiment, les larmes coulant sur son visage avant de finir sur un murmure. "Juste pour cette fois, laissez-moi vous protéger."

Hélas le temps repris ses droits à ce moment-là, le coup du golem reprenant sa route, même si seule Lucy avait senti l'arrêt du temps, le Strizer ayant un léger doute mais continuant son assaut mais alors que le poing allait écraser Lucy, il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu qui força Alexander à stopper son attaque. Les clés de Lucy s'étaient toute mise à vibrer violemment puis elles s'envolèrent d'un coup vers le ciel. Un étrange phénomène qui ne se limitait pas seulement à ces clés.

/- Pendant ce temps, à Magnolia -/

\- "Cette boutique est super ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il connaisse un endroit pareil !" S'exclama Yukino.

\- "J'avoue être très surprise de cela aussi. " avoua Minerva, debout à ses côtés. "Tu crois que cette tenue conviendrais pour mon… Hey, c'est quoi cette lueur dans votre poche ?" Soudain, à la surprise générale des deux femmes, les clés de Libra et Pisces sortirent de la poche de Yukino flottant un temps dans les airs.

\- "N'ayez crainte, maitresse Yukino." Annonça la voix de la mère de Pisces." Nous vous reviendrons très vite."

Après ça, elle s'envolèrent, passant par la porte-vitre du magasin, brisant la dites vitre au passage et laissant les deux femmes pantoise. Après quelques instants de silence, Minerva le brisa avec une question.

\- "Euh, ai-je bien vu tes clés prendre la fuite ?"

/- Retour à Westcoal -/

Les clés de Lucy, maintenant rejoint par celle de Yukino, continuaient leur chemin et disparurent dans les nuages, sous les yeux du Strizer et des mage qui ne comprenaient absolument rien et c'est pas la suite qui allait les aider à comprendre. Le ciel s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, dévoilant un ciel étoilé, comme si la nuit venait de tomber. Une étoile dans ce ciel semblait briller plus que les autres et semblait même grossir de plus en plus. Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils comprennent que si elle grossissait, c'est qu'elle approchait. Un météore déchira ce ciel étoilé et peu de temps après, il s'écrasa au sol, juste en face de Lucy et Leo, qui avait assisté à ce spectacle au même niveau que les autres et quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il écarquilla tellement les yeux que ses lunettes faillirent tomber par terre.

\- "Non, dites-moi que je rêve."

Le météore était en fait une espèce de socle de pierre blanche couvert de gravure en or couvert d'un plateau sur lequel était représenté l'ensemble des 88 constellations, les 12 signes du zodiaque et Ophiuchus étant les plus près du centre. Et au milieu du plateau se trouvait une clé qui semblaient être faites en un métal de couleur azur et orné de pierres ressemblant à des diamants. Sur le haut de la clé, là où est censé se trouver le symbole de la constellation se trouvait en fait une sorte de couronne.

\- "C'est quoi, ça ?" demanda Lucy même si une partie d'elle se doutait de ce que ça pouvait être mais elle avait besoin qu'on le lui confirme.

\- "C'est… la clé du roi des esprits célestes. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'est envoyé." Expliqua Leo, sous le choc.

\- "Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ?" avoua Lucy, désormais aussi surprise par la présence de cette clé que l'esprit du lion.

\- "Elle a toujours existé mais il n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un digne de l'utiliser. Mais c'est aussi parce que ça clé est dangereuse. Elle te permet d'invoquer le vieux, mais elle va te demander tellement de magie que ça peut devenir dangereux pour toi. En plus, il ne pourras pas rester plus de 3 minutes grand maximum étant donné qu'il est pas censé venir dans ce monde, un peu comme lorsqu'il est apparu pour contrer Tartaros. C'est extrêmement dangereux."

\- "Mais je t'ai choisie pour une raison." La voix du roi des esprits ce fit entendre, prenant les deux par surprise. "Je n'ai jamais au cours de ma longue existence rencontré de mage ayant de telle capacité et avoir autant d'amour pour mes esprits. Je suis sûr que tu utiliseras mon pouvoir à bon escient, mais comme l'a dit mon vieil ami, utiliser cette clé sera très risqué pour toi. Es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice ?"

\- "Si ça me permet de protéger mes amis et de préserver mes esprits, je suis plus que prête." Déclara-t-elle en saisissant la clé, ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, rassemblant toute la magie qu'il lui restait. Mais Alexander allait pas la laisser faire.

\- "Va te faire mettre, toi ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire comme tu veux." Il commença a faire appel à son golem quand soudain. "AÏE !" Asuka avait attrapé son petit pistolet à bouchons qu'elle avait avec elle et avait tiré dans l'œil d'Alex, ce dernier jetant la petite fille en dehors du golem de rage, un geste qu'il allait regretter vu qu'elle aurait pu le protéger de ce qui allait arriver. En voyant la petite fille tomber vers le sol, Lucy réagit malgré l'appel qu'elle préparait avec une autre invocation.

 _ **OPEN, GATE TO THE LAMB : ARIES !**_

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : SUNLIGHT BULLET !**_

L'esprit aux cheveux rose arriva, en s'excusant comme d'habitude avant de projeter un bloc de laine sous Asuka, amortissant la chute de la petite fille qui s'endormie presque aussitôt au contact de cette laine magique. Une fois Asuka sauvée, Lucy rappela Aries et concentra ses forces dans sa dernière invocation, le Strizer ne pouvant pas contrer puisqu'il était aveuglé par les balles lumineuses d'Alzack.

 _ **OPEN, GATE TO THE CELESTIAL PALACE : STELLAR SPIRIT KING !**_

Une fois de plus, le ciel s'ouvrit sur la voute céleste et un pilier de lumière s'abatis sur le sol juste devant Lucy et quand la lumière disparue, comme la clé l'aurait laisser imaginer, le roi des esprits stellaire se tenait debout entre les mages, toujours le même que lorsqu'il était apparu au-dessus de la tombe de Karen ou quand il avait fait venir les mages dans son monde avant les Grands Jeux Magiques, mais en plus petit vu qu'il ne mesurait 'que' 4 mètres de haut. Mais il émanait de lui une telle puissance que Alexander était vraiment pas à l'aise alors que son golem était, dans les faits, deux fois plus grand que le roi. Lucy en revanche était pas au meilleur de sa forme. L'invocation du roi lui avait drainé tout ce qu'il lui restait de magie et elle avait du mal à rester consciente. Le roi dégaina alors son épée, pour s'occuper d'Alexander qui n'allait pas le laisser faire.

 _ **PANGEANIC OBSIDIAN BLADE !**_

 _ **METEOR BLADE !**_

Rassemblant toute les forces qu'il avait en réserve, Alexander invoqua des profondeurs de la terre une gigantesque lame de pierre noire couverte de sillon brun qui perça le sol et fonça sur le vieux roi en armure qui leva son épée et d'un mouvement, il l'abattit vers le sol, projetant une énorme charge d'énergie bleu qui semblait être empli d'étoiles vers le Strizer, son golem et son attaque, passant à travers le tout sans difficulté, détruisant les deux formations d'obsidienne tout en infligeant de lourds dégâts à Alexander qui tomba sur le sol lourdement, ayant beaucoup de mal à se relever, donnant plus ou moins le signal au reste des mages pour en finir, ce qu'ils firent après de longues secondes sans bouger, ayant été tétanisés par l'apparition du roi des esprits, ce dernier ne restant d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps, retournant dans son monde, sa disparition faisant s'effondrer Lucy de fatigue pendant que Cana et les Connells reçurent l'honneur d'en finir.

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : BURNING OMNIDIRECTIONNAL EXPANSION !**_

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : EXPLOSIVE BULLET STORM !**_

Plusieurs revolver apparurent autour d'Alexander, qui se relevait à peine, et des balles de flammes l'assaillirent de tout les côtés, tandis que Bisca, deux mitrailleuses dans les mains qui faisait quand à elle pleuvoir des balles explosives sur le Strizer qui ne tenait presque plus debout et Cana l'acheva, son bras brillant intensément.

 _ **FAIRY GLITTER !**_

Une intense lumière dorée commença à apparaitre et après quelques secondes, une violente explosion avala le Strizer et fit trembler la terre, un cratère immense apparaissant à l'emplacement de l'explosion et quand la lumière s'estompa et que la poussière fut entièrement retombée, Alexander était complètement grillé et évanouit au fond du cratère. La bataille était fini et bien que soulagés, les mages se rappelèrent de ce que cela voulait dire.

Il ne restait plus que 5 Strizers. La fin était proche.

/-Dans le monde des esprit-/

\- "Mon Roi, pourquoi avez-vous confiez votre clé à dame Lucy ? Je pense que vous avez menti quand à vos réelles motivations."

Capricorn était debout devant le roi, un genou à terre, le souverain étant assis sur son trône regardant l'esprit avec un sourire amusé.

\- "Je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais vu de constellationiste comme elle auparavant. J'aime bien cette fille." Dit-il avant de devenir sérieux. "Mais vous avez raison, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Je sens une grande force qui se cache dans les ténèbres. Un pouvoir qu'ils ne pourront pas battre s'ils ne sont pas à leur meilleur niveau. Je lui ai donné ma clé pour qu'elle puisse être prête pour ce qui pourrait venir. J'ai bien peur que leur monde n'obtienne pas de repos de sitôt."

 **Voilà. Je suis désolé si cette fin de chapitre vous a semblé précipitée, mais je n'ai pas écrit aussi vite que se que j'aurais cru en début de semaine et comme je voulais tenir mon planning habituel, j'ai fait un choix. J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré cela. On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Conséquences de batailles. Le nouveaux paradis du style. Partir honorer les morts.**


	17. Chap 17 : Reine du style, Roi des morts

**Salut, les gars. On se retrouve beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, je sais, mais c'est du au fait que j'ai mis ma fic One Piece en pause pour une durée indéterminée pour des raisons que je détaille dans la dites fic. Donc j'enchaine le chapitre 17 direct après le 16 mais peut être qu'une autre fic viendra prendre la place de ma fic One Piece (2 choix pour moi à ce niveau : un nouveau crossover Fairy Tail x Kamen Rider Build ou un autre crossover, One Piece x My Hero Academia). Mais pour l'instant, concentrons nous sur ce 17** **ème** **chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 17 : Reine de la mode et Roi des morts**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux mages pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Le combat contre Alexander avait été beaucoup plus rude qu'ils auraient pensé. Mais comme le dit le célèbre adage : tout est bien qui finit bien. Une fois le chaos passé, la première chose qui brisa le silence nouvellement tombé sur la ville désormais en ruine fut les parents Connell qui allèrent récupérer leur fille qui avait été mise à l'écart par Aries avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour permettre à Lucy d'appeler le Roi des esprits.

\- "ASUKA !"

\- "PAPA, MAMAN !"

La petite famille fut enfin réunis, Bisca à genoux serrant sa fille dans ses bras pendant de longues secondes, la petite fille lui rendant la pareille avant d'être inspectée par les deux adultes, vérifiant que leur fille allait bien. Ce qui était le cas. Elle avait quelques égratignures ici et là, dont une plus importante que les autres sur le hait du bras droit, probablement obtenue lorsque le Strizer l'avait jetée hors de son golem. En regardant leur fille dans les yeux, Alzack et Bisca y virent des petites larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux : la petite essayait de rester forte pour ses parents, ce qui les fit sourires.

\- "Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien." Déclara Bisca, caressant la joue de sa fille qui souria légèrement. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tirer sur le méchant ? Il aurait pu te faire du mal, tu sais."

\- "Je voulais vous protéger, comme tout le monde le fait à la guilde." Répondit Asuka timidement, comme si elle s'attendait à être punie pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué, ce qui fit sourire ses parents, Alzack lui caressant le dessus de la tête.

\- "Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, du moment où tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et on est fiers de toi." La réponse d'Alzack fit sourire la petite à pleine dents avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre les 3 autres mages, ses parents la suivant de prêt, la petite famille s'approchant du reste du groupe.

Cana soutenait péniblement son père, une action qui n'était pas facilitée par l'état de son corps, meurtri par le combat. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, trainant le mage vers Lucy qui était toujours allongée sur le dos, respirant profondément tentant de récupérer ses forces qui avaient fondues comme neige au soleil à cause de l'invocation du roi. En parlant du roi, elle leva son bras droit qui tenait la fameuse clé en métal couleur azur et regarda la clé en question, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Même si l'invocation du roi était dangereuse, elle avait peut être le moyen d'utiliser son pouvoir, même partiellement, sans prendre autant de risque, mais il allait falloir qu'elle s'entraine pour ça. Elle fut peu après rejoint par les autres mages, la petite Asuka s'agenouillant près d'elle.

\- "Lucy, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- "Oui, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Asuka." Répondit la blonde, Asuka penchant la tête sur le côte, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- "Pourquoi tu me remercies ? C'est normal de protéger sa famille." La réponse de la petite fille pris les mages par surprise.

\- "Comment ça ?" demanda Cana, tentant de comprendre.

\- "La guilde est comme une famille, non ? Donc Lucy et Cana sont comme des grandes sœurs." Les mots d'Asuka firent sourire de fierté les mages, Cana allant jusqu'à délaisser Gildarts un moment pour enlacer la petite fille.

\- "Et moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?" demanda Gildarts, comme un enfant en pointant son visage du doigt.

\- "Toi, c'est Papi Gildarts !" elle avait répondue si fièrement et rapidement que les 4 jeunes mages éclatèrent de rire devant le visage outré de leur ainé et père qui se mit presque à pleurnicher en tentant de raisonner la jeune fille, ne réussissant qu'à la faire rire elle aussi. Une fois la crise de rire passée, Cana se tourna vers son père, en train de bouder dans son coin, pour lui poser une question.

\- "Hey, papa, blague à part, comment tu vas ?"

\- "J'irais mieux lorsque ce truc m'aura été retiré. Il est où, monsieur Séisme, qu'il répare ses conneries ?"

\- "Il aura pas besoin de faire ça."

Cette nouvelle voix attira l'attention des mages sur le cratère où venait d'apparaitre un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds mi-long et habillé comme un surfeur qu'il connaissait bien.

\- "Toi ! Tu es le Strizer du ciel que Roméo, Wendy, Happy, Carla et Cherrya ont battus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" répondit Cana, se préparant à se battre si il le fallait.

\- "Pas la peine de vous stresser pour rien. J'suis pas venu me battre, juste récupérer quelques affaires." Répondit Daniel en montrant d'un geste de la tête Alexander qui était allongé sur une sorte de civière faite de nuages qui flottait à côté de lui. "Je dois avouer être surpris. On ne s'attendais pas à ce que miss porte-clés soit capable d'appeler le Roi en personne."

\- "Quand tu disais que ce n'était pas la peine à mon sujet, tu voulais dire quoi, petit ?" demanda Gildarts, légèrement anxieux.

\- "Il avait prévu d'utiliser sa Lock Stone pendant son combat et il nous en a fait un descriptif technique. C'est une petit cailloux de la taille d'un dé qui sera dissous de lui-même par votre organisme et qui ne laisse aucun résidu. Dans quelques jours, votre magie reviendra, promis juré."

Cette explication, bien que sympathique, puisque Gildarts allait pouvoir retrouver ses pouvoirs, laissait également les mages perplexes.

\- "Pourquoi vous donner tout ce mal pour nous rendre incapable de nous battre temporairement. Ça n'a pas de sens." S'interrogea Alzack, Daniel lui offrant une réponse rapide.

\- "Sauf si on a si on a aucun intérêt à vous rendre inoffensif. J'espère juste que la Lock Stone mettre pas plus de temps que prévu à se dissoudre, ça pourrait décaler notre planning." Expliqua-t-il en finissant sur un murmure avant de se tourner vers les mages, qui avaient visiblement tout entendu. "Oups. On dirait que j'en ai trop dit. Tant pis. À la revoyure !" et il disparut avec Alexander dans un courant d'air, laissant des mages totalement pantois derrière eux.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?" s'inquiétât Bisca en aidant Lucy à se relever, Gildarts toujours retenue par Cana.

\- "Aucune idée. Mais c'est pas en restant ici qu'on va répondre à cette question. Autant retourner à la guilde et tout raconter à Makarof et aux autres."

Suivant le conseil du 5ème maître de la guilde, ils commencèrent à partir vers la gare quand ils furent stopper par les habitants qui venaient de revenir.

\- "Hey, dites donc. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissant d'avoir arrêté ce type, mais qui va payer les réparations ?" Les mages marquèrent un temps d'arrêt puis, sans crier gare, prirent soudainement leurs jambes à leur coups et fuirent la ville, poursuivi par des habitants en furies.

/- Magnolia -/

Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur la ville de Magnolia, la plupart des commerces avaient fermés leurs portes mais il y en a un qui était malgré tout occupé par 2 personnes. Plus exactement, il s'agissait de Natsu et sa nouvelle amie et conseillère en relations humaines, Rachel. La belle aux yeux multicolores étaient derrière son comptoir, faisant le bilan de la recette de la journée, qui avait était très réussie. Natsu quant à lui était affalé sur le comptoir, apparemment abattu par quelque chose. Il poussa un gros soupir qui, à en juger par l'expression désabusée de Rachel, n'était pas le premier.

\- "Si tu es venu juste pour soupirer et geindre sur mon comptoir, tu peux rentrer chez toi."

\- "C'est juste que, eh ben. J'ai suivi tes conseils mais ça marche pas du tout. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire." Se plaignit Natsu, à la fois déçu que ses changements n'aient pas l'effet escompté auprès de ses amis mais aussi fatigué d'avoir à ce forcer autant.

\- "Roh, ça va, arrête de te plaindre. C'est pas si terrible que ça, si ?" Tenta d'apaiser Rachel, persuadée que la Dragon Slayer exagérait beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.

\- "Aujourd'hui, Makarov à fait venir Porlyusica parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais sous l'emprise d'un sortilège et quand ils ont découvert que c'était pas le cas, ils ont commencé à me traiter comme un imposteur. Je pense que j'ai tous les droits de me plaindre."

Ah. Effectivement, Rachel ne s'attendait pas à ça. Posant son carnet de compte, elle se tourna vers Natsu, soupirant.

\- "Tu sais, je pense qu'on est allé trop loin. Le changement a dû être trop brutal pour eux. Ce qui est compréhensible, quand on y pense."

\- "Alors tu proposes quoi ?" demanda Natsu, tout ouïe à ce que la jeune femme pourrait proposer.

\- "De redevenir celui que tu as toujours été. On arrête de prétendre et de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un." Proposa Rachel. "En plus, maintenant que j'y pense, c'était une mauvaise idée d'essayer de te faire changer. Ça aurait jamais marché."

\- "T'as qu'à dire que je suis irrécupérable, tant que t'y est." Se vexa Natsu, n'appréciant pas le commentaire, que Rachel rectifia rapidement.

\- "Non, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je veux dire que changer soi-même juste pour plaire à quelqu'un n'est jamais la solution. Il faut que les gens t'aimes et t'apprécie pour ce que tu es vraiment. Et puis, je suis sure que ta dulciné ne retournera jamais tes sentiments si tu changes trop."

\- "Donc je recommence à me comporter comme avant ? Je retourne à la case départ en fait, c'est ça ?" demanda Natsu cherchant à bien être sûr d'avoir compris.

\- "Oui et non. Disons que tu peux être toi-même en changeant de petits détails. En gros, suis ce que ton instinct te dit de faire et tout devrais bien se passer."

Natsu acquiesça en hochant la tête, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage, visiblement satisfait de ce plan. Et puis, il n'avait pas participé à une bagarre à la guilde depuis qu'il avait commencé à suivre les conseils de Rachel et ça lui démangeait sérieusement.

\- "Bon, il serait temps que j'aille me coucher maintenant." Indiqua Rachel en posant son livre de compte dans un tiroir. "Rentre chez toi et tiens moi au courant de la tournure des évènements, ok ?"

\- "Ok, on va faire comme ça. À plus !"

Natsu sorti de la boutique, Rachel fermant derrière lui avant de disparaitre dans l'arrière-boutique, Natsu se rendant chez lui avec le sourire, ayant déjà hâte d'être à demain.

/- Le lendemain -/

Lucy et son groupe s'approchait enfin de la guilde. Ils avaient réussis à prendre le train à Westcoal en calmant ses habitants en leur promettant de s'occuper de rembourser les dégâts une fois rentrés chez eux. Ils se tenaient devant la porte, Asuka sautillant déjà devant le bâtiment, déterminé à y entrer au plus vite. Les Connells ouvrirent la porte et ils entrèrent dans un hall de guilde plutôt calme, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que quoi que ce soit ne parte en sucette. Les mages présent tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux venus, surpris de voir Gildarts aves les Connells et Lucy et Cana. Mais le plus surprenant était surement de voir qu'ils étaient couvert de blessures, y compris Gildarts.

\- "Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Makarov, clairement sous le choc de voir revenir ensemble des mages qui n'étaient pas du tout partis ensemble et dans un état aussi lamentable.

\- "Un Strizer à Westcoal. Celui de la terre. On s'en est débarrassé, mais il nous a fait souffrir, le con." Expliqua succinctement Gildarts avant de porter la main à son ventre. "Il m'a même rendu incapable d'utiliser ma magie."

\- "QUOI ?!"

Cette nouvelle information était surement de trop pour la guilde qui ne pouvait juste pas imaginer Gildarts incapable d'utiliser sa magie. Mais le mage les rassura rapidement avant qu'ils ne fassent une crise de nerf.

\- "Calmez-vous, ce n'est que temporaire. C'est une pierre que j'ai dans l'estomac qui va se dissoudre avec le temps. Je commence d'ailleurs à sentir ma magie revenir peu à peu, mais je vais pas pouvoir me battre avant un moment."

\- "Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que vous alliez tous bien." Répondit le maitre avant de sourire. "Mais je suis fier de vous. Maintenant, on en est réduit à 5 Strizers restants."

\- "Vous avez pouvez surtout être fier d'eux." Corrigea Gildarts en montrant d'un geste les 4 autres mages. "Ils ont presque tout fait. Même cette petite fripouille." Termina-t-il en posant la main sur la tête d'Asuka qui souriait fièrement. Ce qui surpris les autres mages, Makarov lui lançant un regard curieux.

\- "Vraiment Asuka ? Et qu'a tu fais ?"

\- "Elle m'a sauvé la vie en distrayant le Strizer." Répondit Lucy en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. "Elle lui a tiré dans l'œil avec son petit pistolet alors qu'il la tenait en otage."

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, entre fierté et surprise de l'acte si courageux de la fillette, Makarov s'approchant et montant sur une table pour caresser le dessus de la tête d'Asuka.

\- "Il semblerait que l'avenir de cette guilde soit d'ores et déjà assuré avec de telle recrue."

Personne n'eut rien à redire contre ça, chacun allant féliciter et récupérer plus d'informations auprès des différents mages blessés lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant apparaitre Natsu. Les fées ne savaient pas trop comment ils devaient réagir. Depuis quelques temps, Natsu leur foutait les jetons. Mais ça n'allait plus être le cas.

\- "YO TOUT LE MONDE !" hurla le dragon à travers le hall avec son grand sourire carnassier, de retour après une, trop, longue absence. "Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je suis désolé pour mon attitude récente. J'ai essayé de changer, pour être moins gamin, mais j'en ai eu marre alors me revoilà."

\- "Je sais pas si on peut vraiment croire ça, cervelle de cendres." Lança Gray, pas convaincu, ce qui changea vite par ce qui arriva ensuite.

\- "Tu fais bien de la ramener, le pic à glace, j'ai des patates en retard à te mettre." Il commença a avancer vers le mage de glace, les autres mages persuadés que tout allait peut être vraiment redevenir comme avant quand Natsu s'arrêta au niveau de Lucy. "Ah, tu es rentrée, t'étais passée où ?"

\- "On a cassé du Strizer alors qu'on voulait juste se reposer un peu. La routine quoi." Expliqua simplement Cana, Natsu hochant la tête en un geste approbateur.

\- "Super ça. J'espère que ça pas été trop… Attends, c'est quoi cette clé Lucy ?" se demanda le rosé en prenant la nouvelle clé de Lucy dans ses mains, se la faisant arracher dans la seconde d'après par la blonde.

\- "En parlant de clé, Lucy. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avec mes clés d'or, même celle d'Ophiuchus. Ça a été de ton côté ?"

\- "Pas tout à fait. Cette clé est celle du roi des esprits stellaire." Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe parmi les mages, en particulier ceux connaissant le Roi. Personne n'osait y croire.

\- "C'est impossible ! Cette clé n'existe pas, c'est une légende !" cria Yukino, n'en revenant pas.

\- "Si c'est réellement une légende, alors elle tient dans la main." Contra Bisca. "On l'a vue de nos yeux. Elle a réellement appelé le Roi pour affronter le Strizer."

\- "C'est géniale ! Lucy, t'es trop forte ! Enfin, tu l'as toujours été, mais là c'est juste génial !" Complimenta Natsu, ce qui fit légèrement rougir la blonde, mais qui calma les ardeurs des autres qui commençait à se faire des films.

\- "Calmez-vous, ok. C'est super, je comprends bien, mais appelez le vieux consomme tellement de magie que ça peut être dangereux pour moi. Et il ne peut pas rester dans notre monde plus de 3 minutes au maximum. Alors c'est pas l'invocation que je vais faire le plus."

\- "D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, on a appris un truc." Intervint Alzack. "Après qu'on est battu le Strizer de la terre, Daniel le Strizer du ciel qu'on avait déjà battu est arrivé pour récupérer son pote et il a dit qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à nous neutraliser définitivement et que si Gildarts mettait trop de temps à récupérer ses pouvoirs, ça pourrait décaler leur planning." Ces mots firent réfléchir les mages présents, Makarov en particulier.

\- "Ça veut donc dire qu'ils ont des projets pour nous et qu'ils sont pris par le temps." Proposa Makarov, soucieux avant de relever la tête vers ses 'enfants'. "Le plus important est de rester sur nos gardes et de faire attention à ne pas être pris par surprise. En attendant, reprenez une activité normale."

Et ils obéirent, chacun retournant à ses activités, les mages revenus de Westcoal Town se faisant amener à l'infirmerie pour soigner leurs petites blessures. Quant à Natsu

\- "Bon, j'en était où moi ? Ah oui ! VIENS LÀ, LE GLAÇON !" et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, trop au goût de la guilde, une bagarre générale éclata, Natsu reprenant sa vie en main, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

/- Le lendemain -/

Lucy et Cana étaient assise à une table, en train de discuter de tout et de rien, Lucy fixant son verre avec un regard plein de doutes, ce qui avait plongé les 2 jeunes femmes dans le silence.

\- "C'est à cause de quelqu'un."

Cana décrocha le nez de son tonneau pour se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, ne comprenant pas d'où sortait cette phrase venue après un si long silence.

\- "De quoi ?"

\- "Natsu. On ne change pas d'attitude si brutalement du jour au lendemain comme ça. C'est surement qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un qui le fait changer autant." Sa propre phrase lui faisait mal étant donné qu'elle était persuadée, sans savoir pourquoi, que c'était du à une femme et l'idée qu'une femme puisse faire autant changer Natsu lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle allait tirer ça au clair, marmonnant son plan à toute vitesse sous le regard désabusé de Cana qui secoua la tête en soupirant avant de retourner à son tonneau.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, du coin de l'œil, elles remarquèrent un détail qu'elles avaient sous les yeux depuis hier mais qu'elles n'avaient pas pris la peine de contempler. La plupart des mages avaient changé de look, même les Exceeds étaient concernés. Les deux mages ne comprenaient pas ce qui les prenaient et elles décidèrent qu'elles avaient besoin d'en savoir plus et interrogèrent la première personne qu'elles virent, Lisanna.

\- "Hey Lisanna ! Cana et moi on avait une question." Interpella Lucy, la mage aux cheveux blancs s'arrêtant et allant vers elle.

\- "Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

\- "On aimerait savoir d'où vous sortez toutes ces nouvelles tenues ? Vous avez braqués un magasin ou quoi ?" se demanda Cana, ce qui fit légèrement rire Lisanna.

\- "Mais non pas du tout. Il y a un nouveau magasin en ville qui vend énormément de vêtement pour les mages. Il y a absolument de tout. Et la propriétaire est super sympa." Expliqua la mage, sa réponse intéressant beaucoup ses 2 amies.

\- "Et elle est où cette boutique ?" demanda Lucy, intéressée par ce que Lisanna venait de leur expliquer.

\- "Je vais vous y amener. Suivez-moi !" Et elles quittèrent la guilde, suivant la jeune mage aux cheveux blanc jusqu'à arriver devant un grand magasin à la façade blanche et grise avec des petits dessins de diamants roses ici et là. Au-dessus de la vitrine trônait une enseigne marquée du nom du magasin : "Diamonds Nest". Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur et Lucy et Cana étaient plus que surprise par la quantité monstrueuse de vêtements et d'accessoires différents, de toute les tailles et pour tout type de corpulence qui étaient exposés sur les divers présentoir. Alors qu'elles étaient encore subjuguées, une nouvelle arrivante débarqua, interrompant leurs rêveries.

\- "Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Oh, salut, Lisanna !"

\- "Salut, Rachel. Je te présente mes amies Cana et..."

\- "Lucy. Je la connais déjà." L'interruption soudaine de Rachel pris les 3 jeunes femmes par surprise, étonnées qu'elle connaisse la blonde.

\- "Désolé, mais on s'est jamais vue." Indiqua Lucy, ce que Rachel accepta à moitié.

\- "Oui et non. J'étais dans le train en partance de Drastara. C'est moi qui ai soigné vos brûlures. Elles vont mieux j'espère ?"

\- "Euh. Oui et merci, du coup, même si c'est un peu tard." Remercia Lucy avant de se rendre compte de ce que cela voulait dire. "Mais alors, vous connaissez Natsu ?"

\- "Tu peux me tutoyer, et oui, on a passé le trajet du train ensemble. Le genre de chose qui rapproche."

\- "C'est même lui qui nous a conseillé cet endroit." Cette phrase lancée par Lisanna eu l'effet d'une bombe sur les 2 nouvelles, Cana étant agréablement surprise que Natsu connaisse un endroit pareil mais Lucy était plus du genre à être remplie de soupçons.

\- "Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Vous êtes ici dans mon temple ! Hommes, femmes, enfants, mage et non mage, tous trouverons leur bonheur ici ! Vous avez besoin d'aller en mission sur un volcan ? Profitez de mes articles en tissues ignifugés ! Besoin d'une tenue de soirée pour une infiltration qui risque de finir en combat ? Toute une sélection de robes, costumes et autres tenues à la fois élégantes et taillées pour le combat sont à votre disposition ! Besoin d'accessoires résistants pour transporter et ne pas perdre vos armes ou objets importants ? Relooking ? Conseils ? La Reine de la Mode est à votre service ! N'hésitez pas ! "

Le speech de Rachel acheva de subjuguer les deux mages qui n'eurent qu'une envie : vérifier la véracité des propos de la belle styliste sur le champs. Il ne fallut pas plus de 2 minutes pour que les mages se retrouvent lancées dans une folle course aux vêtements, buvant littéralement les conseils de Rachel. Cependant, Lucy restait suspicieuse. Cette fille connaissait Natsu, très bien même à l'entendre, elle était canon, semblait hyper sympathique et dégageait une joie de vivre intense. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Lucy sentait qu'elle était une menace. Elle allait tirer ça au clair et elle saurait enfin le pourquoi derrière l'attitude étrange de Natsu. Le monologue mental de Lucy fut interrompu par Rachel qui avait laissé les mages le temps d'aller chercher un carton dans l'arrière-boutique qu'elle venait de poser sur le comptoir.

\- "Au fait, vous savez où est Erza ? Sa commande est arrivée et elle est toujours pas venue la chercher."

\- "Elle est pas là." Répondit Lucy, oubliant ses doutes envers la jeune femme pour lui répondre, le visage marqué par un léger sourire triste. "Elle est partie pour rendre hommage à un ami disparu trop tôt."

/- Dans un train -/

Erza était assise dans un wagon, regardant défiler le paysage sur lequel le soleil était en train de se coucher sans y prêter attention. Son esprit était concentré sur un souvenir. Un souvenir particulièrement douloureux. En effet, aujourd'hui était la date anniversaire de la mort de Simon, son ami d'enfance. Elle et lui avaient été des esclaves avec leurs amis Miliana, Sho, Wally et Jellal à l'époque de la construction de la Tour du Paradis, tour où il fut tué par Jellal, alors perverti par les pouvoirs maléfiques de Zeref. Un acte qui avait marqué au fer rouge les anciens compagnons d'infortune. Si elle était dans ce train, c'était pour aller honorer la mémoire du jeune homme là où ils avaient dressés une tombe de fortune en son nom, non loin du casino où Erza avait, il y a des années de cela maintenant, retrouvée ses amis pour la première fois depuis son enfance d'esclave. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Jellal était avec elle, le mage ayant été trainé de force par la guerrière, ne se sentant pas digne d'aller sur la tombe de celui qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains. Mais Erza avait refusé son refus.

Le cœur serré par tout un tas d'émotions qui se bousculaient, ils descendirent du train lorsque ce dernier arriva à destination. Grâce à sa magie, Erza avait changé de tenue, revêtant un simple jean et un débardeur noir qu'elle avait trouvé chez Rachel et elle alla acheter quelques fleurs chez un fleuriste situé non loin. D'un pas lent, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la plage quand d'un coup, Kagura et Miliana apparurent au détour d'une rue, les bras chargés de bouquet de fleurs. Il y eu un léger moment de malaise, notamment du à Jellal qui, ne s'étant toujours pas totalement pardonné ce qu'il avait fait, avait du mal à se retrouver en présence des deux mages qui, il y a 2-3 ans avaient jurées de l'éliminer en représailles.

\- "On dirait qu'on a tous eu la même idée, cette fois." Remarqua Erza, qui était légèrement amusée par la situation, vite rejoint par Kagura.

\- "En effet, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis sûre que Simon sera ravi de nous voir tous réunis au même endroit." Termina-t-elle Jellal baissant la tête, la culpabilité le dévorant de plus en plus.

\- "Si on a tous eu la même idée, autant y aller tous ensemble. Et toi aussi Jellal." Proposa Erza, Jellal restant malgré tout indécis. Mais poussé par le groupe, il finit par les suivre, marchant aux côtés d'Erza, fuyant le regard de cette dernière, Erza faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'empêcher de culpabiliser. Ils étaient tellement préoccupé par l'autre qu'ils rentrèrent dans Miliana et Kagura, ces dernières s'étant arrêtées brutalement au milieu du chemin.

\- "Euh, les gars. Quelqu'un a commandé des guirlandes et des lanternes ?" demanda Miliana en pointant du doigt ce qu'elle avait devant elle, un spectacle qui pris par surprise les autres mages présent. Tout autour de la tombe de fortune de Simon avait été placé des guirlandes et des lanternes, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu égayer l'endroit. Des cranes colorés avaient été également placé ici et là, et des paniers plein de fruits et de nourritures étaient placés devant la tombe sur des petits autels. Mais le plus surprenant était la présence d'un homme maigre et tout de noir vêtu à genoux devant la tombe, en train de nettoyer la tombe. Cet inconnu, en sentant les présences des mages derrière lui, tourna la tête pour révéler un visage pâle aux cheveux mi-long noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur.

\- "Buenas Noches. Si vous êtes venus jusqu'ici avec des fleurs, c'est que vous connaissez la personne qui repose ici, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-il, n'obtenant pas de réponse, les mages trop surpris de voir quelqu'un ici pour répondre. "J'espère que tout ceci ne vous dérange pas. C'est une tradition que j'aime beaucoup et que je tiens de mon abuela."

\- "Quel genre de tradition vous fait décorer les tombes d'inconnus ?" s'interrogea Miliana pour tenter de clarifier la situation.

\- "El Dia de los Muertos. Une fête pour honorer nos morts en leurs faisant des offrandes diverses pour aider à leur passage dans l'au-delà. C'est également l'occasion de prendre soin de leurs sépultures. Je suis quelqu'un qui a énormément de respect pour la mort, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de m'occuper de cette tombe quand je l'ai vue. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner mon impudence."

\- "Il n'y a pas de problèmes." Répondit Kagura, en avançant la première. "Je devrais même vous remercier pour avoir fait cela. Pour mon frère."

L'inconnu hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu, laissant le temps à chaque mage d'honorer la mémoire de leur ami et proche. Quand il vit Jellal hésiter, il l'encouragea.

\- "Allez-y. Que vous vous en sentiez digne ou pas, lui parler vous fera du bien. Personne ne vit bien si il garde de rel regrets et remords sur le cœur. Et surtout ne retenez pas vos émotions. Laissez-les sortir, ça vous aideras à vous sentir mieux. Garder de telles émotions enfermées va vous détruire de l'intérieur."

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jellal s'avança enfin vers la tombe, s'asseyant devant cette dernière. Il resta là, à regarder la tombe d'un air triste. Et ce fut après plusieurs minutes de silence qu'il s'exprima enfin, d'une voix brisée.

\- "Je suis désolé, Simon. Je suis désolé."

En prononçant ces quelques mots, toutes les émotions qu'il avait gardées pour lui ressortirent d'un coup, ces yeux s'emplissant peu à peu de larmes jusqu'à finir par pleurer à chaudes larmes, terrassé par le regret et le chagrin, Erza allant le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, très vite rejoint par les autres qui avaient elles aussi les larmes aux yeux. En même temps voir quelqu'un comme Jellal s'effondrer purement et simplement, ça a de quoi vous secouer. Une scène tendre à laquelle l'inconnu mis fin en y ajoutant son grain de sel.

\- " Vous avez l'air submergés par l'émotions. Je pourrais vous envoyer voir Simon, ça devrais vous faire oublier tout ça."

La menace n'échappa pas aux mages, il faut dire que cet inconnu n'avait pas cherche à être subtil. Ils se relevèrent tous ensemble, Erza s'avançant vers l'inconnu.

\- "Attendez deux secondes. C'est quoi cette menace ? Et tout à l'heure, vous parliez de remords. Comment vous savez que Jellal se sentait coupable ?"

\- "Parce que j'ai fait mes recherches, comme les autres." Le sourire mauvais de ce mystérieux personnage et la mention de recherches et d'autres fit tilter les mages qui comprirent ce qu'il insinuait, mais pas assez vite pour esquiver la suite.

 _ **PASO OSCURO !**_

Une masse noire apparu sous les pieds des mages qui furent happés dans un tourbillon obscur et quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient sur la plage non loin de là, l'inconnu se matérialisant à partir d'une ombre, marchant vers eux.

\- "Bon, ici on sera tranquille. J'ai pas menti en disant que je respecte les morts, donc pas de combats prêt d'une tombe. D'ailleurs, en parlant de respecter LA mort, pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer une sélection de mages ?"

\- "Alors tu es l'un d'entre eux. Tu es un Strizer." Conclu Miliana, avant que Kagura ne prenne la suite.

\- "On a déjà battu 7 de tes camarades et tu penses avoir une chance ?"

\- "Oui. Parce que je ne me bat pas comme les autres." En disant cela, une aura noire empli d'une soif de sang encore jamais vue chez les autres Strizers se fit sentir. "Soy Esteban Mendoza, Strizer des ténèbres. Bienvenidos en mi pesadilla."

 **Ok, ça sent pas bon pour nos 4 mages. Préparez vous pour un style de combat plutôt inédit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. En attendant, je vous dit à la prochaine ! À plus !**

 **Next time : Bataille mentale cauchemardesque. Des sauveurs inattendus. La lumière perçant les ténèbres.**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Prison cauchemardesque

**Salut ! Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour vous offrir la suite de cette fanfiction. Et je sais que vous êtes nombreux à aimer cette histoire, je vous remercie pour le soutien d'ailleurs, et je ne vais pas m'étendre d'avantage, allons-y directement.**

 **Chapitre 18 : Cauchemars et jeux d'ombres**

Le soleil était maintenant à demi disparu sous l'horizon, ne laissant qu'un faible rayonnement éclairer la plage de sable blanc, un ciel étoilé dépourvu du moindre nuage ajoutant une dimension romantique supplémentaire à ce lieu qui avait tout pour être le lieu idéal pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Tout était réuni, sauf l'ambiance. En effet, l'atmosphère était lourde et pesante et les responsables d'une ambiance si inhabituelle étaient debout sur le sable, où l'on pouvait voir deux groupes se faisant face. D'un côté se tenait un homme seul, vêtu d'un pull à manche longue noir, d'un pantalon de la même couleur et des baskets noires elles aussi, ses cheveux noirs en bataille tombant sur son visage, cachant une partie de son visage mais laissant voir ses yeux de jais qui brillait de malice, un sourire mauvais au visage. Face à lui se tenait un groupe de 4 personnes, plus exactement des mages, Erza, Jellal, Miliana et Kagura, les visages marqués par l'appréhension après s'être fait éjectés de la bute sur laquelle la tombe de leur ami et frère Simon avait été dressée. Ils jaugeaient leur adversaire, cherchant une approche possible, sachant que le seul indice qu'ils avaient de ses pouvoirs était le fait qu'il soit le Strizer des ténèbres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'eurent pas plus de temps d'y penser puisqu'Esteban lança le premier l'offensive.

 _ **FLECHAS OSCURAS !**_

D'un seul coup, une multitude de flèches noires surgirent de l'obscurité derrière lui et déferlèrent sur les mages qui, étant tous des combattants aguerris, n'eurent pas de difficultés à esquiver les flèches qui se plantèrent dans le sol, bien que ses dernières étaient sacrément nombreuses. Au milieu de l'assaut, Miliana se jeta sur Esteban.

 _ **NEKOSOKU TUBE !**_

Elle lança son espèce de fouet magique vers le Strizer obscur mais une masse obscure apparu sur sa trajectoire, contrant l'attaque et repoussant la jeune femme avec ce même mur noir qu'il avait invoqué. Mais dans le même temps, c'est Jellal qui était venu à l'attaque.

 _ **METEOR !**_

Il s'approcha soudainement en usant ce sa vitesse mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre.

 _ **PORTAL OSCURA !**_

Un d'ombre apparu soudainement devant Jellal qui ne put ralentir et fut absorbé par la masse d'ombre avant de réapparaitre par le mur qui avait stoppé Miliana et comme il n'avait pas perdu sa vitesse et qu'il avait été pris par surprise par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il percuta la mage féline de plein fouet, les deux mages se retrouvant sur le sol, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Kagura et Erza, cette dernière portant son Heaven's Wheel Armor, les deux jeunes femmes fonçant sabres en main.

 _ **SLASHING FORM !**_

 _ **TRINITY SWORD !**_

Les deux épéistes tranchèrent le Strizer en même temps, l'air déplacé par les attaques creusant des sillons dans le sable mais hélas, le Strizer avait disparu soudainement pour réapparaitre un peu plus long, sortant du sol avant de pointer une main auréolée de noir vers les deux mages, l'ombres ombres gonflant soudainement comme si on les remplissaient d'eau.

 _ **SOMBRA EXPLOSIVA !**_

La bulle obscure explosa comme un ballon que l'on aurait trop gonflé et les mages furent projeté vers l'arrière, rejoignant Jellal et Miliana, le seul homme du groupe semblant avoir réalisé un truc.

\- "Il contrôle juste les ombres. Ça sera facile à contrer maintenant qu'on le sait."

\- "Hey ! C'est quoi cette façon de me sous-estimer là ?!" cracha Esteban, irrité à l'idée que son pouvoir soit autant réduit. "Il est vrai que les ombres font parties de mes armes favorites. Mais j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de vous le prouver." Mais il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il senti comme si son corps pesait soudainement 5 fois plus lourd, pliant sous la force soudaine qui avait pour origine la mage brune, permettant à Miliana, Jellal et Erza de passer à nouveau à l'attaque. Mais cela ne fit que sourire Esteban qui se redressa d'un coup, les mages le regardant surpris, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait se mouvoir librement malgré la sensation d'écrasement qui pesait sur lui.

\- "Comme je le disais, laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je peux faire."

 _ **PLACAJE GRAVITACIONAL !**_

Les 3 mages furent soudainement plaqués au sol par une force gravitationnelle qui les stoppa net dans leur course tout en les enfonçant dans le sol sur plusieurs centimètres avant que la force ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant les 3 mages se remettre de leurs émotions, Kagura regardant le Strizer avec de grands yeux remplis de surprise.

\- "Xun est la lumière et le soleil. Donc en étant son parfait opposé, je suis les ombres. MAIS ! " s'interrompit-il soudainement. "Xun n'est pas que ça. Il est aussi les étoiles et tous autres corps célestes. Je me devais donc d'avoir une affinité spatiale moi aussi et qu'est-ce qui est sombre dans l'espace ?"

Cette question ne semblait rien vouloir dire pour les mages mais Jellal, lui, compris et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

\- "Les trous noirs !" Les trois jeunes femmes prirent peur en réalisant ce que cela pouvait impliqué, peur qui s'accentua quand une masse noire se forma dans la main qu'Esteban avait pointé vers Kagura.

 _ **HOYO NEGRO : ASPIRACIÓN DIRIGIDA !**_

La masse noire se mit alors à aspirer avec force tout ce qu'elle avait devant elle uniquement, Kagura se faisant arrachée du sol malgré sa gravité qu'elle avait utilisée sur elle-même pour tenter de se protéger de l'aspiration mais cela ne marcha pas et elle se rapprochait dangereusement du Strizer qui souriait comme un dément.

 _ **ORBE DE GRAVEDAD !**_

Alors que tous pensait que Kagura allait être détruire par le trou noir, ce dernier fur propulsé hors de la main du Strizer, se transformant en une sorte de boulet de canon qui compressa la cage thoracique de Kagura en la repoussant jusqu'aux autres, atterrissant dans un large nuage de sable. Tandis qu'ils se relevaient, Esteban continua son explication auprès des mages.

\- "Et par le biais des trous noirs, qui sont des points de masse infinie, j'ai également appris à contrôler la gravité. Je ne suis donc pas seulement un _hombre de sombras_. Mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé à la partie que je préfère et qui me différencie des autres Strizers. Mais maintenant que l'éclairage est correct, je vais pouvoir vous montrer mes 'illusions'." Termina-t-il en regardant la lune qui commençait à apparaitre derrière lui, sa lumière d'argent dessinant de longues ombres sur la plage tout en mettant des guillemets au mot illusions avec ses doigts.

\- "Des illusions ?" répéta Erza avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. "Désolé mais si tu as fait tes recherches, tu devrais savoir que je suis du genre à pas être très sensibles à ça."

\- "Ai-je oublié de mentionné que illusion n'était pas tout à fait le bon mot ?"

Puis il siffla, un bruit qui se réverbéra dans la nuit, le silence lui répondant jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement d'aile de plus en plus bruyant ce fasse entendre, accompagné d'un rugissement qui était étrangement familier pour les mages. Puis une grosse masse noire se posa soudainement sur le sable entre le Strizer et eux, Esteban donnant l'impression d'être soudainement beaucoup plus loin que tout à l'heure. En y regardant de plus près, ils se rendirent compte que tout s'était éloigné et avait grandi, comme si ils était devenus tout petit. Mais quand la sable, soulevé par la chute de cette étrange entité retomba, ils furent tous tétanisé par la peur.

Des écailles noires comme la plus sombres des nuits, couverte de marques bleutées, couvrant un corps de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long dont la partie inférieure était d'un gris terne. Sa longue queue fourchue battait le sable dans un rythme faisant écho de son impatience, des ailes immenses qui agissait comme un toit empêchant les mages de voir le ciel, mais le plus impressionnant fut son aura, qui était emplie d'une colère et d'une soif de destruction que aucun des mages n'avaient senti de leur vie. Ils étaient tétanisés, refusant d'y croire, mais pourtant l'aura qui se dégageait de ce corps massif, les petits tremblements du sol à chacun de ses mouvements, ses grognements emplis de haine qui fit vibrer leur corps tant il était proche, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Acnologia se tenait devant eux, bel et bien vivant.

\- "N-Non, c'est impossible ! Natsu l'a détruit !" s'écria Miliana, les larmes aux yeux en essayant de reculer mais sans y parvenir, comme sis son cerveau était trop troublé pour espérer se mouvoir.

Les autres auraient bien voulu lui répondre, mais ils étaient sans voix et pour la première fois sans doute de leur vie, ils avaient peur. Une peur qui les tétanisaient, les empêchant de lever le petit doigt pour tenter de se défendre. Erza se leva malgré tout, appelant ses épées mais son armure éclata soudainement et après cela, elle ne fut plus en mesure d'invoquer ses armures, comme si sa magie avait été sapée. Sans défense, elle se retrouva impuissante face au dragon qui commençait alors à s'approcher d'eux, les mages ayant l'impression qu'il grandissait à chaque pas. En sueur, les mages ne purent rien faire, ou plutôt leurs corps refusaient de bouger. Puis Acnologia ouvrit la gueule, le fond de sa gorge s'emplissant de flammes bleutées qui brillèrent comme un millier d'étoiles. Erza se redressa et essaya de fuir, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal mais elle n'eut pas le choix et tenta d'aller se mettre à l'abri, mais peut importait où elle allait, elle faisait littéralement du surplace, la plage s'étirant à chaque pas. Un rugissement accompagné d'une intense lumière se fit sentir dans son dos, elle se retourna, voyant ses 3 amis disparaitre dans les flammes, ses dernières se dirigeant vers elle pour l'engloutir à son tour et dans la seconde qui suivi, les flammes l'atteignirent, le regard d'Erza se faisant couvrir d'un voile blanc.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Erza se retrouva sur le sable, la plage ayant retrouvé son aspect d'origine. Mais l'avait-elle seulement perdu à la base ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence du dragon, Esteban n'avait pas bougé et les regardait toujours d'un œil moqueur, les 4 mages haletant, comme si ils venaient de se réveiller suite à un horrible cauchemar.

\- "C'était quoi, ça ?" se demanda Jellal, reprenant son souffle alors que Kagura se releva difficilement.

\- "J'ai vraiment cru que vous avez été carbonisés, c'était si réel."

\- "Comment t'as fait ça ?" Se demanda Erza, étonnée. "Les illusions ne marchent pas avec moi, normalement."

\- "Regardez vos ombres." Se contenta de répondre Esteban, les mages obéissant malgré leur perplexité et ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait des espèces de lignes noires semblable à des serpents qui se mouvait dans leurs ombres. En remontant ses traces, ils découvrirent qu'elles prenaient toutes leurs sources dans celle du Strizer.

\- "Ce sont tes ombres qui ont fait ça ? Comment tu peux utiliser tes ombres pour nous faire voir des trucs pareil ?" se demanda Miliana.

\- "Les ombres sont basiquement le reflet de notre propre personne, mais pas uniquement le reflet de notre corps physique. C'est une entité immatérielle qui ne vous quitte jamais, comme votre âme, en quelques sorte. En 'infectant' votre ombre avec la mienne, je peux accéder à votre esprit et votre cerveau et je peux m'en servir pour vous faire vivre tout un tas de choses. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser le terme d'illusion. Une illusion sert à vous faire percevoir des choses en jouant sur vos 5 sens, comme les jeux de lumières et de couleurs pour tromper la vue. C'est pour ça que je préfère le terme de cauchemar."

\- "Si tu aimes autant cette façon de faire, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait immédiatement ?" se demanda Jellal.

\- "Puisqu'on y est, autant tout expliquer." Commença Esteban. "Là où Xun est le soleil et le jour, je suis la lune et la nuit. De ce fait…. "

 _ **KITTEN BLAST !**_

 _ **PLEIADES !**_

\- "Hein ?" Esteban fut frapper par un tube d'énergie rose qui éclata à son contact, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas au moment où 6 rayons de lumière tombèrent du ciel et explosèrent en l'atteignant, lui faisant mettre un genou à terre. En voyant que Kagura et Erza étaient elles aussi passées à l'attaque, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- "C'est petit, comme plan. Mais j'ai dit que je m'expliquerais, et je le ferais." Il se mit à esquiver les attaques des mages, tout en reprenant son explication. "Le jour, Xun profite du pouvoir du soleil pour atteindre sa pleine puissance, là où je ne peux utiliser que mon ombre pour attaquer à moins qu'elle n'entre directement en contact avec d'autres ombres que je peux alors infecter. Par contre le soir, Xun ne peut plus utiliser que les sources de lumières artificielle, qui ne sont jamais aussi bien que le soleil là où je peux contrôler et infecter librement les ombres créer par la lumière de la lune. Ce qui veut dire que tant que la lune sera là…"

D'un seul coup, tout autour des mages, des masses obscures jaillirent de toutes les ombres les entourant, y compris les leurs, ce qui fit sourire Esteban.

\- "Je n'ai aucun angle mort."

 _ **CORTAR REMOLINO DE LA SOMBRA !**_

Les masses obscure se regroupèrent pour former un tourbillon qui aspira les mages, les projetant vers le ciel en les tailladant de toute part, avant de les envoyer au sol. Esteban n'en avait cependant pas fini.

 _ **TRABA NEGRA !**_

Des filaments noirs sortirent des ombres des mages, s'enroulant autour de leurs jambes pour les clouer sur place, les mages tentant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se libérer mais sans succès, les ombres se reformant aussitôt lorsqu'elles étaient détruites.

\- "Inutile de vous débattre, je vais pas vous laisser partir si vite. Maintenant que vous savez tout ça, il est temps pour moi de vous faire jouer à mon jeu préféré. Voyons voir qui de vous sera brisé le premier par mes cauchemars."

 _ **SOMBRAS ROBAR : ILLUSION DE PESADILLAS !**_

/- Miliana -/

Miliana ouvrit les yeux et elle vit qu'elle était dans une salle obscure, une faible lumière provenant d'une minuscule ouverture dans un mur et lui fit comprendre que où qu'elle soit, il faisait nuit. Elle essaya de se lever, puisqu'elle était à genoux mais elle fut bloquée par des entraves qu'elles avaient aux pieds. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que c'était des chaines qui la maintenait au mur derrière elle. Plus que cela, elle vit qu'elle portait espèce de courte robe bleu pâle qui était en très mauvais état. Avec horreur, elle reconnut cette tenue, pour l'avoir porté pendant longtemps dans son enfance. Dans son enfance d'esclave. La pièce s'éclaira de plus en plus et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était de retour à la tour du paradis, dans une cellule similaire à celle dans laquelle elle et ses amis avaient été enfermés à l'époque. Mais cette fois, elle était seule et à travers les barreaux de sa cage, elle aperçu d'autres personnes, habillés de la même tenue qu'elle, qui travaillaient sous les yeux de types vêtus de longues soutanes noire à capuches qui fouettait à tous va les esclaves sans aucune forme de pitié. Miliana tenta de se débattre mais elle découvrit avec effroi que sa magie avait disparue. Ce constat alarmant arriva en même temps qu'un homme qui se tenait maintenant devant elle, étant entré dans la cage en silence. En regardant le nouvel arrivant de plus près, elle reconnut Jellal mais pas celui qui était avec elle sur la plage. C'était celui qu'il était quand Zeref l'avait perverti.

\- "Alors, Miliana. On m'a dit que tu t'obstinais à refuser de faire ton travail ?" raconta-t-il d'une voix suave qui la fit frissonner de malaise. "Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois ce qu'il se passeras si tu continues de t'entêter ?" Il jeta alors devant elle quelque chose qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et un cri de Miliana déchira le silence. Sur le sol gisait le corps sans vie de Sho, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche entrouverte. Miliana essaya de se jeter sur lui, mais ses poignets s'était retrouvés soudainement attachés au mur de derrière par des chaines, l'empêchant d'approcher. "J'aurais au moins pensé que tu aurais accepté de faire ton travail pour permettre à tes amis de survivre, mais il faut croire que tu préférais les voir morts tous les 3." Les mots de Jellal firent reculer Miliana, qui toucha le mur de pierre en se recroquevillant pour s'éloigner le plus possible du jeune homme.

\- "Non. Ils ne peuvent pas être mort. C'est un mauvais rêve, je vais me réveiller !" répéta-t-elle à elle-même, son cerveau étant assaillit d'images lui montrant Erza, Simon et Wally, tous dans le même état que Sho, tentant de sortir de ce cauchemar, mais la brulure vive d'un coup de fouet la ramena sur Terre. Cette douleur était trop réelle pour n'être qu'une illusion.

\- "Tu voulais t'épargner toutes souffrances, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je vais m'assurer que tu souffres comme jamais. Messieurs, elle est à vous." Sur ces mots, il quitta la cellule, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Miliana seule avec des hommes encapuchés qui semblait être de plus en plus nombreux et massif à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient d'elles, divers outils de torture dans les mains.

\- "Non. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non ! NOOOOOOON !"

/- Kagura -/

Kagura n'avait quand à elle pas changé d'apparence, elle était là même que sur la plage mais elle était dans un espace entièrement noir, tellement étroit qu'elle était obligée de s'y tenir accroupie. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite ouverture de la taille d'un lecteur CD. S'approchant de la petite ouverture, elle jeta un œil par ce trou pour essayer de voir où elle pouvait être et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Elle vit le village de Rosemary, son village natal à elle et son frère Simon, mais également celui où avait grandie Erza. Elle comprit maintenant. Elle était dans l'espèce de conteneur dans lequel Erza l'avait caché le jour où les personnes qui voulait construire le Système R avaient attaqué le village. Kagura ne comprit pas ce que tout cela voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit apparaitre dans son champ de vision Erza et Simon, où plutôt leurs double plus jeune, qui courrait et jouait ensemble. Ce spectacle arracha un léger sourire à Minera, mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Des flammes apparurent soudainement, incendiant le village, Erza et Simon prenant eux aussi feu tout en jouant avec le sourire avant de tomber en poussières. Ensuite, les mages encapuchonnés apparurent, des cris résonnaient à travers le village, emplissant les oreilles de Kagura qui commençait à se débattra dans sa prison tout en voyant les mages enlever les enfants, tuant tout ceux qui leurs résistaient trop. Bientôt les cadavres de personnes que Kagura connaissait et qui habitait ce village s'entassaient dans les ruines du village.

 _"Tu n'as rien fait pour les protéger."_ Lança une voix rauque qui s'adressait à Kagura. _"Tu n'as rien fait pour les aider. TU aurais pu sauver ton frère et Erza si tu étais sortie de ta cachette. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Car tu es LÂCHE !"_

\- "NON ! C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas une lâche ! MONTRE-TOI, QUI QUE TU SOIS !" hurla-t-elle, se débattant de plus en plus sans y parvenir, supportant de moins en moins ce qu'elle voyait. Le paysage à l'extérieur changea et elle se retrouva à observer Jellal, qui faisait face à Simon, ce dernier venant de se faire tuer par le premier.

\- "NON ! TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA ! PAS MON FRÈRE !"

 _"Tu l'as condamné à mort en laissant ces hommes faire. Que crois-tu qu'il en ai pensé ?"_ lança la voix, la fente se refermant et Simon, les yeux blancs et la voix caverneuse s'approchant d'elle.

\- "Kagura. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'abandonne comme ça ?" La vision de son frère et sa voix pleine de reproche fut trop pour Kagura qui senti les larmes monter.

\- "Non. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je… je…"

"Tu l'as abandonné. Lâche… Lâche… Lâche... Lâche…"

\- "ARRÉTEZ ÇA !"

/- Jellal -/

Jellal mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lumière ambiante qui était un peu trop forte mais quand il réouvrit correctement les yeux, il fut sous le choc. Il était debout au centre d'une plateforme de pierre ressemblant à des cristaux bleus avec des pointes qui se dressaient vers le ciel ici et là. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il avait changé de tenue. Basiquement, il portait un long manteau à capuche noir qui lui était étrangement familier. Faisant l'analyse rapidement, il comprit qu'il était de retour au sommet de la tour du paradis, mais il allait vite se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. En regardant un peu plus loin, il vit deux corps allongés par terre qu'il reconnut de suite, se précipitant vers eux.

\- "Natsu ! Simon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Il posa la main sur leur nuque et fut frappé d'horreur.

\- "I-Ils sont…"

\- "Morts en effet."

Jellal se tourna vers cette voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose et tomba nez à nez avec Zeref. Le mage noir le regarda avec une certaine fierté tandis que Jellal le regardait comme si il venait de voir un fantôme. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

\- "Que ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?"

\- "Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je pensais pourtant que tuer 2 innocents de sang froids serait plutôt marquant. Tu me ressemble encore plus que ce que je croyais, mon cher assistant." Jellal se tétanisa, secouant la tête refusant de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- "JE NE SUIS PAS COMME VOUS ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE ASSISTANT OU JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI !" hurla-t-il, sentant la culpabilité des actes qu'il avait commis à l'époque revenir.

\- "Mais pourtant tu as fait des choses que même moi j'aurais eu du mal à faire. Sacrifier son amour de toujours pour me faire revenir, je ne peux qu'être fier de toi, Jellal." La voix doucereuse de Zeref frappa le mage en son for intérieur alors que ce dernier lui posa la main sur l'épaule, un geste qu'il ressenti parfaitement, excluant toute possibilité que cela soit un cauchemar. Il se rappela alors la fonction réelle de cette tour. Il tourna la tête vers un morceau de cristal qui dépassait du sol. Devant ce dernier, il vit une épée, une épée qu'il reconnut immédiatement, le faisant se précipiter sur cette pierre, tombant à genoux juste devant elle, son esprit se brisant, se rendant compte que le pire scénario qu'il ne se soit jamais imaginé venait de se produire. Il avait tué Erza.

\- "ERZA ! Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. JE N'AI PAS FAIT ÇA ! NOOOON !"

/- Erza -/

Erza était debout, au milieu de Magnolia, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. La ville était en ruine, des flammes dansant sur les restes de maisons et des cadavres gisait dans tout les coins. Devant elle, le QG de la guilde était en flamme, le symbole de Fairy Tail dévoré par les flammes qui terminait d'achever le bâtiment. Tout ses amis, sa seule famille, avaient été réduit à néant, leurs corps méconnaissable à cause de la violence de ce qu'ils avaient subis. Elle connaissait ce paysage de destruction par cœur. C'était la 35ème fois qu'elle subissait ce supplice. Elle avait tout essayée : se battre mais sans jamais réussir à vaincre quoi que ce soit, la fuite mais les rues s'étiraient d'elles même à chaque fois, lui faisant littéralement faire du surplace. Au final, elle finissait toujours par mourir, impuissante avant de revenir au début et de revivre le massacre de sa famille, encore et encore, les cris d'agonies de ses derniers emplissant sn âme à chaque répétitions. Les yeux remplis de larmes de frustration, elle se tourna alors vers les responsables. Au milieu des ruines se tenait Zeref, qui la regardait avec dédain mais le plus horrible pour elle fut de voir Jellal, toujours sous l'emprise du mage noir, la regarder avec le même air sadique qu'à l'époque de la tour du paradis. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle au moment où elle tomba à genoux, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire, l'ayant entendu beaucoup trop souvent.

\- "Voilà un spectacle fort intéressant. La grande Titania qui jette les armes si facilement. Quelle faiblesse. Jellal, mon cher ami, abrège ses souffrances."

Ce dernier obéis à son maître, s'approchant d'Erza, qui ne bougeât pas, même quand Jellal la força à lever la tête, un regard remplie de tristesse et de frustration en croisant un autre empli de satisfaction et de malice. Comme à chaque fois, sa voix ne se réveilla que pour prononcer une seule phrase, dans un espoir que cette fois-ci soit différente.

\- "Jellal. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie."

Mais comme pour toutes les fois précédentes, il ne tenu pas compte de ses mots et plongea sa main dans la poitrine d'Erza, lui transperçant le cœur sans sourciller. Et la vie quitta le corps d'Erza Scarlett, tuée par le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée.

Pour la 36ème fois d'affilée.

/- Monde réel -/

Esteban regardait avec un plaisir sadique les 4 mages qui se tordaient dans tous les sens, torturé par les cauchemars qu'il était en train de leur faire vivre. Il avait cependant un léger mal de tête qui commençait à venir. Maintenir une manipulation mentale de ce niveau sur 4 personnes en même temps demandait un très gros effort, surtout qu'il manipulait également les parties du cerveau liées aux 5 sens pour rendre les cauchemars plus que réel. Cependant, alors qu'il était en train de regarder ses victimes, il fut aborder par un invité inattendu, qu'il reconnu malgré tout, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, _cabrón_ ?" demanda Esteban sans se retourner, sachant très bien que Xun s'approchait comme l'indiquait le bruit de ses pas dans le sable.

\- "Je suis simplement venu pour m'assurer que tu ne dépasses pas les bornes pour cette fois." Indiqua le Strizer du soleil en s'approchant les bras croisés.

\- "Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ?" répondit Esteban en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre tout en sachant de quoi Xun voulait parler.

\- "Je veux parler de cette façon de faire barbare." Répondit Xun en regardant les 4 mages. "La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, tes victimes ont dû avoir recours à de la thérapie pour se remettre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons nous permettre avec eux. On a besoin d'eux en formes, pas traumatisés."

\- "Je t'en prie. Ils sont pas si faibles que ça." Soupira Esteban, déjà fatigué par son collègue. "Retourne t'occuper de tes affaires et laisse-moi bosser." En guise de réponse, Xun se mit à scintiller vivement, un flash lumineux qui ne dura qu'un temps mais qui suffit à taper sur le système d'Esteban.

\- "Arrête tes conneries, pauvre gland !" s'énerva le ténébreux qui s'arrêta soudainement, son cri ayant déclenché une vive douleur au niveau de ses tempes. "Retourne au QG et laisse-moi tranquille."

\- "Très bien. Je vais te laisser vaquer à tes occupations. Bonne chance." Et sur ses mots, Xun s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, ce qui surpris l'autre Strizer qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte vraiment, ou pas aussi tranquillement. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Xun, qui détestait cette façon de torturer les gens, qu'il qualifiait de barbare, avait laissé un rayon d'espoir aux mages.

En effet, alors qu'ils étaient toujours piégés dans ses cauchemars incessants, il n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui était la réalité et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Cependant, la décharge de lumière avait affaibli momentanément les ombres ce qui libéra l'espace d'une seconde les mages qui virent leur cauchemar grésiller comme une télévision en manque de signal, un rayon de lumière éclairant leur champ de vision l'espace d'un instant. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela avait suffi. Profitant du fait qu'ils aient récupéré un semblant de contrôle sur leur sens, ils se concentrèrent et donnèrent tout. Le soudain surplus d'activité cérébrale décupla le mal de tête d'Esteban qui avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Les 4 mages, par leur volonté seule, étaient à la fois en train de reprendre le dessus mais aussi de submerger le Strizer qui avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Et après plusieurs minutes, il s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement de douleur, tandis que les 4 mages reprenaient tout juste leurs esprits, sortant de ce monde cauchemardesque, inspirant à plein poumons, comme pour se convaincre qu'ils étaient bien de retour.

\- "C'est…C'est fini ? Oh merci mon dieu." Lâcha Kagura soulagée que son calvaire soit fini. Elle se releva, les liens d'ombres autour d'elle ayant disparu, ce qui était le cas aussi pour les autres qui se relevèrent à leur tour.

\- "C'était horrible." Geignit Miliana, toujours sous le choc. "C'était si réel j'ai l'impression d'avoir des marques à cause des coups fouet."

\- "N'en parlons plus et finissons-en. Ce gars en a assez fait." Déclara Erza en commençant à s'approcher.

 _ **ARNÉS DE LA SOMBRA !**_

Les ombres des mages se détachèrent soudainement du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de leur propriétaire d'origine, empêchant tout mouvement. Face à eux, Esteban avait tendu une main vers eux, un genou au sol et leur tournant le dos.

\- "Vous… n'allez… nulle… part !" marmonna le Strizer en se relevant, grinçant des dents. En se retournant pour faire face aux mages, ces derniers se rendirent compte qu'il saignait du nez abondamment, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- "Je vais pas laissez ce con de Xun foutre en l'air MES combats !"

\- "Alors c'était lui cette lumière qu'on a vu ? Faudra qu'on le remercie pour le coup de main." Remarqua innocemment Miliana, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- "On dirait que votre groupe est pas aussi soudé que ça si vous vous mettez des bâtons dans les roues vous-même." Se moqua Jellal, n'ayant pas l'air très embêté par leurs postures actuelle.

\- "Mon rapport à Xun est très particulier." Expliqua Esteban en s'approchant des mages lentement, tout en essuyant le liquide écarlate qui coulait de son appendice nasal d'une main, l'autre se recouvrant d'ombres. "Tout nous oppose, nos pouvoirs, nos personnalités, notre façon de vivre et notre façon de voir le monde. Les seuls trucs que l'on ait en commun sont qu'on ait tous les deux des mecs et qu'on fait partis du même groupe, ayant par conséquent les mêmes objectifs. Et si la situation l'exige, on sait mettre nos différents de côté pour travailler ensemble. Et vous n'auriez jamais pu vous sortir de mes cauchemars si sa lumière n'avait pas affaibli mes ombres, _comprende_ ? " Il termina son explication en brandissant sa main obscurcie par une large griffe noire mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'en servir.

\- "Et ma lumière, elle marche aussi ?"

Personnes n'eut le temps de comprendre d'où venait cette nouvelle voix qu'une carte à jouer se plantait dans le sable au pied du Strizer. Personne ne comprit d'où elle venait et le mystère ne fit que s'épaissir quand elle se mit à émettre une intense lumière similaire à celle du soleil, aveuglant le Strizer et les mages tout en dissipant les ombres qui les retenaient prisonnier.

 _ **POLYGON MAGIC : CUBE RUSH !**_

Alors qu'il avait encore la vue troublée par le flash lumineux, Esteban se fit percuté par une multitude de cube violet qui le projetèrent vers l'arrière sur plusieurs mètres, atterrissant lourdement dans le sable. Quand les yeux du Strizer et des mages s'étaient enfin remis, ils virent 2 nouvelles personnes se tenant entre les mages et le Strizer, un jeune homme blond à la peau bronzée et aux yeux sombres, et un autre homme en costume violet portant un chapeau avec une écharpe blanche autour du cou et caractérisé par une silhouette littéralement cubique. Une vision qui fit sourire Miliana et Erza, mais qui mit légèrement mal à l'aise Jellal, ne sachant pas si ces derniers, à l'instar des filles, l'avaient pardonnés.

\- "Sho ! Wally !"

\- "On dirait qu'on a bien fait d'être en retard." Remarqua Sho en ramassant la carte qui était vierge.

\- "Être en retard n'est pas quelque chose qu'un Dandy comme moi fait habituellement, mais sauver ses amis est plus cool que tout." Lâcha Wally, dans ses habituelles tentatives d'être cool.

\- "Tch. J'avais pas prévu ça." Grogna Esteban en regardant le sang qui coulait encore de son nez, malgré un flot qui avait sacrément réduit. "Faut croire que je vais pas avoir la capacité de vous renvoyer dans ce monde de cauchemar. Tant pis, on fera ça à l'ancienne."

Les mages reprirent position, prêt au combat, face au Strizer qui ne semblait pas ennuyé par le clair désavantage numérique le moins du monde. Une chose était sure, avec l'arrivé de Sho et Wally, les mages avaient repris confiance.

 **Ok, le coup des cauchemars, c'est une idée que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps, mais j'avais encore beaucoup d'incertitudes quant à la façon de les tourner. Et je voulais également montré d'autres types de rapport entre les Strizers, notamment en appuyant sur l'opposition de Xun et Esteban. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre. Je vous dit à la prochaine.**

 **Next time : Un six contre un au clair de lune. Faire amende honorable. Le glas de minuit.**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Ombres et lumières

**Rebonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ce 19** **ème** **chapitre va commencer très vite mais avant, je voudrais vous avertir. Mon rythme de publication ne devrait pas changer mais je vais commencer à rédiger une nouvelle fic, une nouvelle version de mon crossover Kamen Rider x Fairy Tail. Elle sera en anglais mais si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir. Le premier chapitre arrivera bientôt. En attendant, retournons à nos moutons et démarrons ce 19** **ème** **chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 19 : Ombres et lumières**

La tension était à son comble. Ce morceau de bord de mer, habituellement lieu de détente et de joie pour les touristes et locaux avait perdu son ambiance habituelle, l'air tellement lourd qu'il en était presque difficile de tenir debout. Les désormais 6 mages faisaient toujours face à Esteban, Strizer des ténèbres, une trace de sang séchée traversant ses lèvres, qui affichait un sourire mauvais malgré le fait qu'il était en infériorité numérique, chose qui ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Les mages, conscient que les Strizer n'étaient pas des adversaires comme les autres, ne firent pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Wally et Shô, étant en meilleure forme que leurs amis, lancèrent une première offensive.

 _ **DIMENSION CARD RELEASE : DETONATION !**_

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : POLYGON SHOT !**_

Shô lança une carte sur laquelle était représenté une image, hyper réaliste, d'explosion tandis que Wally, son bras transformé en gros canon en forme de pistolet, tira une balle polygonale qui donna l'impression qu'elle était pixélisée vers le Strizer. Ce dernier se contenta simplement de levé les deux bras vers eux.

 _ **REDIRECCIÓN DE LA SOMBRA !**_

Deux ombres se détachèrent du sol et se placèrent sur la trajectoire des projectiles qui disparurent dans les masses obscures et réapparurent instantanément dans celle des deux mages qui furent frappés de plein fouet par l'attaque de leur partenaire, les projetant au sol tandis que Esteban, estimant ne pas en avoir fait assez, prépara une attaque que les autres mages connaissait bien.

 _ **HOYO NEGRO : ESFERA ATRACTIVA !**_

La même sphère noire apparu dans la main du Strizer avant d'être jetée telle une grenade devant lui, la sphère se mettant à attirer les 2 mages qui se retrouvèrent prisonniers une fois au contact de la sphère. Elle ne leur infligeait pas de dégâts, mais elle les rendait vulnérables à une autre attaque que Esteban préparait déjà. De leur côté, Jellal, Erza, Kagura et Miliana observaient la situation, comme si ils avaient découvert quelque chose et cherchait à vérifier si ils avaient raisons.

 _ **INVOCACIÓN OSCURA : HACHA DEMONÍACA !**_

Faisant appel à toutes les ombres possibles, Esteban fit apparaitre une gigantesque hache à la lame dentée, effilée et irrégulière qui se dressa derrière lui, brandie par ce qui semblait être un bras de démon fait d'ombres. Shô et Wally étaient incapable de se sortir de leur prison, du moins c'est ce qu'Esteban pensait. Soudainement, sans prévenir, son trou noir avait disparu, Wally et Shô se jetant sur les côtés pour éviter le coup de hache de justesse, cette dernière s'abattant sur le sable avec tant de violence que la pression de l'air générée par le coup les envoya encore plus loin. Esteban ne comprit pas comment son piège avait put disparaitre mais il n'eut pas davantage de temps pour y réfléchir puisqu'il fut coupé par Erza.

\- "Je vois. Je pense avoir compris." S'exclama-t-elle mystérieusement, Kagura hochant la tête en approbation.

\- "En effet. Je pense que ce combat va devenir de plus en plus simple." Rajouta la bretteuse, un sourire victorieux au visage.

\- "Comment ça ? Je comprends pas." Avoua Miliana qui avait pourtant bien observé le Strizer comme les autres, obtenant une explication grâce à Jellal.

\- "Il contrôle les ombres générées par la lumière de la Lune, mais plus on s'approche de minuit, plus la lune est à la verticale et plus les ombres générées sont petites. Plus le temps passe, moins il a de matière pour se battre." Expliqua le mage, bien qu'il restait soucieux. De son côté, Esteban fit une légère grimace.

\- "Vous êtes futés, y a pas à dire. Mais n'allais pas croire que ça va être gênant pour moi." La menace semblât dure à croire, d'autant que Jellal n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de le prouver.

 _ **METEOR !**_

Le mage se jeta si vite sur le Strizer que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à contrer et se prit du coup le poing de Jellal en plein visage. Mais il profita aussi de l'occasion pour attraper le mage et lui mettre une droite, ce qui pris le mage par surprise, s'éloignant du jeune homme d'ombres pour se replacer prêt de ses amis, une main massant la joue que le Strizer avait frappé.

\- "Mais… C'est faible." Déclara Jellal se qui fit grogner Esteban, détournant le regard tandis qu'Erza semblait réaliser quelque chose.

\- "Une seconde. Quand Lucy est revenue après qu'elle ait fait face au Strizer du soleil, elle m'a dit qu'il était super fort à courte portée et surtout au corps à corps. Si ses deux-là sont de parfaits opposé alors…"

\- "Le corps à corps est sa faiblesse !" Comprit Miliana, terminant l'explication d'Erza avec de grands yeux. Esteban ne se réjouissait pas qu'une telle chose est été découverte. De leur côté, les mages, décidés à exploiter cette faiblesse nouvellement découverte, se lancèrent tous à l'assaut du Strizer, armes et magie prêtes à se déchainer mais Esteban était bien décidé à les garder à distance.

 _ **GRAVEDAD CERO !**_

Une vague d'énergie invisible et intangible se propagea autour du Strizer et s'étendit sur toute la plage, les mages interrompus dans leur course tandis que leur corps s'étaient aussitôt mis à flotter dans les airs comme si ils étaient dans une piscine. Ils se débattirent comme ils le pouvaient mais ils étaient incapable de bouger convenablement à cause de l'absence totale d'appuis. Esteban, ravi de voir ses opposants piégés dans sa zone de gravité zéro, passa plusieurs minutes à s'amuser avec les mages, les envoyant s'écraser les uns contre les autres en jouant avec la gravité, les écrasant au sol et tout autre forme de malmenage qu'il pouvait trouvé. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à flotter à son tour, s'approchant d'une Erza essoufflée qui tenta de couper son adversaire en morceaux mais hélas, ses coups ne parvenaient même pas à l'effleurer.

\- "Ben alors ? On a du mal à attaquer ?" provoqua le Strizer en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes d'Erza ce qui lui fit prendre de l'altitude dangereusement, se débattant pour essayer de trouver un moyen de revenir sur la terre ferme mais sans succès. Esteban s'apprêta à passer aux autres quand il remarqua Kagura, la main tendue vers lui et sentant son corps s'alourdir, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- "Tu comptes VRAIMENT m'écraser avec ça ? Je suis pas du genre à me laisser écraser si facilement."

\- "Faudrait pas être si égocentrique. On en oublie le reste, à force." Un conseil plein de sagesse mais que Esteban ne comprit pas. Du moins pas avant de sentir une présence écrasante s'approchant dangereusement… juste au-dessus de lui.

 _ **REQUIP : PURGATORY ARMOR !**_

Tel une ogive noire et épineuse, Erza, propulsée par la magie gravitationnelle de Kagura était en train de chuter dangereusement vers le Strizer, sa masse à pointes pointée vers lui. Levant les bras, il attrapa la masse, le sol s'affaissant en un large cratère sous le poids de l'assaut qu'Esteban ne pourrait pas supporter plus que nécessaire. Aussi, il appela sa propre ombre qui, telle un bélier, percuta violemment Erza pour l'envoyer plus loin, mais pas autant qu'il n'aurait cru et cela s'expliqua facilement par le fait que la gravité avait l'air d'être retournée à la normale. Jetant un œil à Kagura, il comprit qu'elle avait "annulé" sa gravité zéro en appliquant sa propre gravité sur la plage. Il n'eut cependant pas loisir à se reposer car Shô, Miliana et Wally avaient attaqués à leur tour. Cependant, Jellal, qui observait ses amis lutter contre le Strizer, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

\- "Je comprends pas." Sa remarque lui attira les regards interrogateur de Kagura et Erza. "Le coup de poing qu'il m'a donné tout à l'heure était faible, mais là il a stoppé, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, une attaque aussi violente. Il y a de moins en moins d'ombre mais c'est comme si il devenait de plus en plus fort. Il y a quelque chose de louche."

 _ **ORBE DE GRAVEDAD !**_

Les 3 mages furent sorti de leurs contemplations en entendant le Strizer avoir recours à cette technique qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir, le boulet de canon gravitationnel projeté en direction de Miliana, qui était trop secoué par le coup qu'elle avait reçu pour se défendre. Mais Shô apparu devant elle, protégeant la jeune femme.

 _ **CARD MAGIC : DIMENSION STORAGE !**_

Shô pris en main une de ses cartes, qui se mit à scintiller, puis il plaça la carte sur la trajectoire de l'orbe qui, au contact de la carte, disparu. Quand la carte cessa de briller, les autres personnes présentes, à l'exception de Wally, virent avec stupéfaction que une image de l'orbe venait d'apparaitre dans la carte.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, encore ? " Se demanda le Strizer à voix haute tandis que la carte se remis à briller.

 _ **CARD MAGIC : DIMENSION RELEASE – GRAVITY ORB !**_

D'un mouvement de bras, il jeta la carte sur le Strizer, ce qui eut pour effet de libérer le même orbe de gravité que Esteban avait jeté il y a quelques secondes.

\- "Ces cartes peuvent stocker bien plus que de simple personnes à ce que je vois." Constata le Strizer, la main levé pour stopper le projectile. "C'est pas mal, mais ce truc m'appartient. Je vais le reprendre."

Sauf que l'orbe ne s'arrêta pas. Esteban fut choqué de constater que cette orbe ne lui répondait plus. Du coup, il fut projeter vers l'arrière, emmené par sa propre attaque. Sans que le Strizer ne s'en rende compte, Wally s'était téléporté derrière le Strizer, le bras levé.

 _ **POLYGON MAGIC : BLOCK PUNCH !**_

La main de Wally devint énorme et forma un énorme poing constitué de blocs violets qu'il abatis avec force sur le Strizer. Un choc brutal qui provoqua également l'explosion de l'orbe qui écrasa Esteban en deux explosion avant d'être renvoyé vers les mages, Miliana allant à sa rencontre, toutes griffes dehors.

 _ **NEKO SLASHER !**_

Emplissant ses griffes de magie, elle envoya un grand coup de griffes au Strizer, touchant sa cible qui poussa un cri de douleur avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le sable un peu plus loin, le visage et le haut du corps couvert d'estafilades ensanglantées tandis qu'il se releva à grand peine. Pour les mages, s'en était fini, compte tenu de l'apparente faiblesse physique de leur adversaire, appuyé par sa propension à favoriser le combat à distance. Mais pourtant, il se releva, clairement amoché, mais visiblement pas embêté par la situation.

\- "Désolé de te décevoir, mais ma magie imbibe ce qui ressort de mes cartes pour éviter les désagrément du genre retour à l'envoyeur." Expliqua Shô, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- "Tch. Je m'attendais pas à ça." Avoua le Strizer en essuyant négligemment le sang qui lui coulait devant les yeux. "Il serait je pense temps d'accélérer les choses."

 _ **PUÑETAZO OSCURA !**_

Il agrippa Miliana et lui assena un coup de poing couvert de ténèbres dans l'estomac, lui faisant cracher de la bile dans une gerbe impressionnante tandis que son corps était projeté au loin, rattrapé en plein vol par Shô. Mais hélas, en un éclair, il était devant lui, le prenant par surprise. Il allait frapper le mage aux cartes quand une intervention extérieure l'en empêcha.

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : 32 FPS SHOT !**_

Un canon cubique apparu soudain entre le Strizer et les mages, ouvrant le feu à bout portant, criblant le corps du Strizer de 32 balles carrées par secondes, dont il en esquiva une bonne partie, permettant à Miliana et Shô de s'éloigner tout en donnant à Jellal la possibilité de contre attaquer.

 _ **PLEAIDES !**_

Prenant sa pose habituelle, Jellal fit apparaitre les 6 rayons de lumières qui traversèrent le ciel, se dirigeant droit vers le Strizer qui ne bougea pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il tendit puis replia le bras, comme si il venait de tirer quelque chose et en effet, Sho fut attiré vers lui comme si il avait été tiré par le col de sa veste. Esteban l'attrapa et le plaça au-dessus de lui, face aux pléiades, comme un bouclier humain, ce qui tétanisa les mages impuissant, leurs corps comme figé sur place.

\- "NON, SHO !"

Hélas, leurs cris ne changèrent rien et les rayons de lumières explosèrent au contact de Sho qui poussa un hurlement déchirant avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, totalement immobile.

\- "SHO !"

 _ **POLYGON MAGIC : CUBE RAM !**_

Wally se changea en bloc et chargea brutalement le Strizer qui recula de quelques mètres, le souffle coupé mais toujours debout, laissant cependant assez de temps à Wally pour récupérer Shô et le ramener auprès de ses amis. Kagura et Erza l'observaient sous le choc, Wally semblait lutter contre ses larmes et Miliana, se souvenant de son cauchemar, pleurait à chaudes larmes en prenant Sho par les épaules, le suppliant de se réveiller entre deux sanglots. Jellal quant à lui observait le corps immobile du jeune homme et la tristesse de ses amis, lui-même figé par l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'Esteban ne manqua pas de bien lui faire remarquer.

\- "Eh bien, on dirait que c'est une habitude chez toi de tuer tes amis. D'abord Simon et maintenant lui. Tu es un démon, ma parole."

Jellal se revit alors sur la Tour du Paradis, riant du sacrifice de Simon et revit le regard d'Erza, plein de haine à son égard à ce moment-là. Ses genoux lâchèrent et il se retrouva le cul par terre, secoué et incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ses actes. D'autant qu'il aurait largement eu le temps de sauver Shô avec Meteor mais son corps avait refusé de bouger. C'était un constat qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait, Kagura et Wally se tournant vers le Strizer, les yeux plein de haines.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas bouger ?" demanda l'épéiste en brandissant son sabre, menaçant de le dégainer.

\- "Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu vas me le payer !" menaça Wally, pointant son bras en canon vers le Strizer, prêt à faire feu.

 _ **GUNS MAGIC : POLYGON SHOT !**_

 _ **DISTORSIÓN DE SOMBRAS !**_

Wally ouvrit le feu mais son canon dévia à la dernière seconde, le projectile touchant Kagura dans le dos, lui arrachant un petit cri mêlant douleur et surprise.

\- "Wally ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu lui tires dessus ?" s'exclama Miliana, toujours aux côtés de Shô.

\- "Je, je sais pas. Mon bras a bougé tout seul." L'explication était légère mais Wally ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Erza n'attendit pas d'éclaircir la situation et se rua sur le Strizer, dans sa RABBIT ARMOR, une épée dans chaque main. Quand elle arriva au contact, Esteban l'accueillit avec deux poignards fait d'ombres.

\- "Je vais pas te laisser tourmenter Jellal davantage. Il a déjà suffisamment de mal à se pardonner ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, il a pas besoin qu'un petit con en rajoute une couche !"

Mais elle qu'elle prenait le dessus, maitrisant mieux les lames qu'Esteban, elle se fit soudainement repousser sur le côté, comme si son corps avait bougé tout seul.

\- "Bon, j'en ai marre, c'est quoi ça ?!"

\- "DISTORSIÓN DE SOMBRAS. Je modifie la position et même la forme des ombres que j'ai infecté ou qui sont créée par la Lune. Et comme une ombre est indissociable d'un objet ou d'une personne, l'autre est obligé de se plier aux changements. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus utilisé cette petite technique, elle m'avait manqué." Esteban termina son petit monologue sur un rire légèrement sadique avant de s'avancer vers Jellal et Miliana, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés, tout en repoussant constamment les assauts de Kagura, Erza ou Wally, en repoussant leurs ombres ou en tordant celle de leurs armes et attaques pour leur faire rater leur cible. Erza, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de la sécurité des 3 mages qui étaient sur le sol, se couvrit de sa GIANT ARMOR et lança de toute ses forces sa De-Malevo-Lance sur le Strizer mais encore une fois, sa manipulation des ombres se révéla être un problème. Il stoppa net la lance dans son élan, la fit monter haut dans le ciel, et la relança avec force vers Shô, Miliana et Jellal, Erza, Kagura et Wally maintenu à distance pour les empêcher d'intervenir.

\- "NON ! ÇA SUFFIT ! JELLAL, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! JELLAL !?"

Les cris d'Erza étaient parvenus aux oreilles de Jellal, mais il ne bougeait pas, pris de doutes par ce que Esteban lui avait rappelé avec son cauchemar et l'attaque sur Shô. Il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter la lance et il ne fit rien, le cerveau totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

\- "JELLAL, NON !"

 _ **CARD MAGIC : DIMENSION STORAGE !**_

Alors que tout semblait perdu, la lance avait subitement disparue, une carte à jouer tombant lentement en oscillant de droite à gauche sous les regards médusés des 5 mages et du Strizer.

\- "Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter, oui ou non ?"

Une voix cassé avait prononcée ces mots, une voix provenant des genoux de Miliana, sur lesquels reposait la tête de Shô, désormais éveillé.

\- "Shô ! Tu es vivant !" s'exclama Miliana en le serrant dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner un peu, les joues rouges. Rougeur que l'on retrouvait aussi sur Shô.

\- "Un peu secoué mais ça va." Il se tourna alors vers Jellal, l'air grave. "Reprend toi mon vieux. On a fini par te pardonner, Wally et moi, depuis tout ce temps. Tu n'étais pas toi-même et te haïr pour ça ne fera pas revenir Simon, et te punir toi-même n'arrangeras rien non plus."

\- "Il a raison." Continua Wally, qui se tenait à côtés de Shô, une main sur son chapeau, cigare à la bouche. "SI tu veux te faire pardonner auprès de Simon, si tu le veux réellement, continue de vivre et bat toi pour ce qu'il a voulu protéger en donnant sa vie. C'est ce que l'on fait, quand on est cool."

Le dernier commentaire de Wally arracha un léger sourire à Jellal qui disparu quand ils entendirent Erza et Kagura crier de douleur avant d'atterrir auprès d'eux.

\- "Kagura, Erza ! Vous allez bien ?" s'inquiétât Miliana, son visage ayant retrouvé ses couleurs.

\- "On fait aller, mais ce gars, il est devenu si fort d'un coup." Suivant le regard des deux amies, ils virent qu'en effet, Esteban semblait d'un seul coup plus puissant. Et ils se rappelèrent aussi qu'il avait gagné en puissance à chaque minutes qui passaient depuis le début du combat. Si il y avait une explication logique à ce phénomène, ils ne l'avaient pas encore trouvée.

\- "On est à environ une minute et demie du final. Vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre mais je vais vous envoyer retrouver ce Simon dans peu de temps."

Ce commentaire ressemblait plus à une provocation qu'autre chose, mais Erza y décela quelque chose. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit qu'il était 23h59. Elle fit fonctionner sa mémoire, tentant de retrouver quelque chose de similaire dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle compris.

\- "L'HEURE !" Son exclamation, sortie de nulle part, pris les autres mages au dépourvu et fir sourire Esteban. "C''est comme Xun. D'après Lucy, le Strizer du soleil gagnait en puissance à chaque minute à mesure que le soleil approchait de son zénith, ce qui était pour lui synonyme de puissance maximale ! Et comme ce type est la nuit…"

\- "Ding-ding-ding ! Nous avons une gagnante ! Felicitación!" s'exclama Esteban d'un rire moqueur. "En effet, tout comme lui, ma puissance augmente à chaque secondes qui me rapproche de minuit. Et quand les 12 coups de minuit sont donnés, ma puissance est alors à son apogée !"

Et à l'instant où il eut finit sa phrase, la montre d'Erza passa à 00h00.

Soudainement, la pleine lune se mit à briller plus encore, baignant le Strizer d'une lumière argentée qui forma une sorte de halo lumineux sur son corps, jurant avec son habituelle noirceur. Levant les bras au ciel, la lumière lunaire se rassembla dans ses paumes, formant de larges sphères blanchâtre qui furent parcourues de zébrures noires, signe que des ombres s'étaient mêlées aux sphères. Sentant la puissance de ce qui allait venir, Erza fit la seule chose qui, selon elle, suffirait à l'arrêter.

 _ **REQUIP : ADAMANTINE ARMOR !**_

Portant son armure blanche et bleu marine, elle pris position devant ses amis, boucliers levés prêt à encaisser l'attaque qui s'annonçait d'une puissance jamais vue. Les autres la regardait faire, n'intervenant pas mais sans pour autant se sentir à l'aise. Jellal en particulier qui regardait le dos d'Erza avec un regard inquiet où se mit soudainement à briller une étincelle, ayant pris une décision. De son côté, Esteban rassembla la puissance de ses sphères en une seule, formant un gros orbe argenté qui ressemblait à une version miniature de la lune.

 _ **LUZ DE MEDIANOCHE : CANON PLATEADO !**_

La grosse masse de lumière fut projeté avec la vitesse et la force d'un boulet de canon vers les mages, grossissant à chaque mètres parcourus alimenté par la lune qui baignait la plage d'une aura irréelle, qui aurait pu donner l'impression que la scène avait été sortie d'un rêve. Le projectile entra en contact avec les mages et explosa, une vague de lumière blanche illuminant la nuit comme si une deuxième lune venait de naitre dans le sable blanc. Quand la lumière s'estompa enfin, le résultat de l'explosion était toujours masqué par une nuage de sable soulevé par la détonation mais chez les mages, il y avait au moins une personne qui était perplexe par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "Wow. Erza, tu as réussi." Complimenta Miliana, aidant Sho à se relever. Mais la mage aux armures n'était pas sure de mériter le compliment.

\- "Non, je n'ai rien fait. Ma barrière n'a presque rien pris." Cette révélation pris les mages, mais aussi Esteban qui avait entendu la conversation, par surprise. Mais il y avait une explication simple à ça et le voile de sable qui était en train de retomber allait bientôt la leur révéler. Et en effet, il y avait une très bonne raison au fait qu'Erza n'avait pas pris la totalité de l'attaque qui l'avait pourtant fait reculer d'un bon mètre. Jellal se tenait devant eux, bras écartés et tête baissée, le corps fumant et les vêtement déchirées par la décharge d'énergie.

\- "Jellal ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" demanda Erza, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était interposé alors qu'elle avait la situation en main. Esteban de son côté se demandait surtout comment il pouvait être encore debout, un constat qui commençait à l'agacer.

\- "Sho, Wally. Vous avez raison." Ces simples mots obtinrent l'attention des mages qui regardait le dos de Jellal avec curiosité, notamment les deux intéressés. "Je me suis moi-même puni pour mes actions passées sans me rendre compte qu'en restant menotté au passé, je m'empêchait de vivre dans le présent. À compter de ce jour, je m'engage à faire amende honorable de mon passé en protégeant tout ce en quoi Simon croyait. Mes amis."

Ces mots touchèrent les mages qui allèrent témoigner de leur amitié à Jellal, mais Esteban, n'étant pas un grand amateur de ce genre de spectacle, allait devoir y couper court. D'autant plus qu'il était maintenant 00h01, signifiant que sa puissance allait diminuer au fur et à mesure.

 _ **ABSORCIÓN DE LA SOMBRAS : CAPA NEGRA !**_

Les mages tournèrent la tête vers le Strizer et firent face à un spectacle qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Bien décidé à en finir au plus vite, Esteban avait recouvert son corps entier de sa propre ombre, se transformant en un homme entièrement fait d'ombre doté d'une longue cape et d'un espèce de masque qui couvrait ses yeux, remplacé par une multitude d'yeux blanc, brillant comme des cristaux de quartz. D'un mouvement de bras, il fit apparaitre un véritable raz de marée d'ombres qui déferla vers les mages, tel un mur sur le point de les écraser.

\- "Erza, j'ai une idée." Commença Kagura se tournant vers le mage aux cheveux de sang. "Tu me suis ?" Elle posa la question avec un sourire confiant aux lèvres, sourire qu'Erza lui rendit sans problème.

\- "Toujours."

Esteban regardait sa vague noire qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur les mages quand soudain, deux lignes blanches semblables à des entailles apparurent sur la vague qui fut coupé en deux telle la mer Rouge ouverte par Moise. De l'ouverture surgirent Kagura et Erza, cette dernière portant la MORNING STAR ARMOR, tenant dans les mains deux épées, Esteban jaugeant ses adversaires. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face aux deux en même temps, il projeta une masse d'ombres qui força Erza à prendre de l'altitude pour esquiver laissant Kagura seule au sol. Kagura attaqua, abaissant son arme sur Esteban qui intercepta de ses deux Archenemy. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il croyait être Archenemy. En effet, il vit qu'il n'avait pas un katana dans les mains, mais une épée à une main sans garde. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, une deuxième épée, identique à la première et qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main, lui trancha le ventre. Il voulu profiter de la prise qu'il avait sur l'épée qu'il tenait pour asséner un coup fatal à Kagura, mais une intense lumière située juste au-dessus de lui dissipa la plupart de ses défenses, permettant à Kagura de le neutraliser plus encore en lui portant un coup de pied violent dans les parties, le faisant ployer de douleur. Kagura en profitât et s'écarta laissant la place à Erza qui descendit rapidement, aider par la gravité de Kagura, et Esteban leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir où se trouvait Archenemy.

Dans les mains d'Erza, prêt à s'abattre sur lui.

D'un bond qui n'était du qu'à un réflexe du à son instinct de survie, il échappa au coup fatal, bien que le sabre lui avait laissé une entaille au visage.

 _ **TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC : SEMA !**_

Esteban leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Jellal prendre la pose et un mini soleil apparaitre dans le ciel. N'ayant pas d'autres options, il se tourna vers son ombre.

\- "Désolé, mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets. J'me casse. _Adiós_ !"

\- "Tu ne vas nulle part, mec !"

Alors qu'i s'apprêtait à fuir grâce à son ombre, Esteban fut interrompu par Wally, qui venait de téléporter le haut de son corps devant lui, le bras disproportionné levé et prêt à frapper.

 _ **POLYGON MAGIC : BLOCK CANNON FIST !**_

Le bras de Wally se détacha de son corps, catapultant le Strizer droit vers Miliana, dont les griffes étaient sorties. Elle accueilli Esteban avec un enchainement de coups au corps à corps, ses griffes pénétrant la chair du Strizer à plusieurs reprises, avant de laisser sa place à Sho, qui lança une carte au pied de l'homme des ombres.

 _ **CARD MAGIC : DIMENSION RELEASE – DE-MALEVO-LANCE !**_

La lance d'Erza, que Shô avait stocké plus tôt, ressorti de la carte d'un seul coup, transperçant le Strizer dans l'épaule droite, l'arrachant au sol et l'envoyant droit vers le soleil miniature que Jellal avait invoqué plus tôt. Ne pouvant pas s'échapper, Esteban percutât la petite étoile qui explosa, créant une déflagration qui dissipa l'obscurité de la nuit, faisant briller la plage comme en plein jour pendant quelques secondes. Passé ce délai, un corps carbonisé tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les mages pensait en avoir fini, mais le corps calciné se mit à grogner en se relevant, titubant sous le poids des blessures accumulées, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, un regard haineux et dément fixant les mages qui étaient stupéfiés.

\- "Wow. Pour un type aussi chétif, il sait encaisser les coups." Commenta Shô, tandis que Erza, sentant quelque chose d'étrange, avait changé d'armure, portant maintenant la CLEAR HEART CLOTHING, Crimson Sakura dans une main et l'Archenemy de Kagura dans l'autre.

\- "Je… ne vais pas…. ABANDONNER !"

 _ **TERIÁNTROPIA OSCURA : DEMONIO ARAÑA !**_

Esteban, ayant clairement fait savoir son refus de laisser tomber malgré son état, avait entrepris de rassembler ce qui lui restait de force et de se transformer en un monstre, qui ressemblait à une araignée anthropomorphique noire et couverte d'ombres, qui grandissait de plus en plus, sous les regards médusés des mages.

\- "Oui, c'est ça !" déclara Esteban d'une voix caverneuse qui n'avait plus rien d'humaine. "Contemplez ma puissance ! Vous ne faites pas le poids contre m…"

 _ **SLASHING FORM !**_

 _ **CRIMSON SAKURA !**_

*SLASH* Esteban fut interrompu par Kagura et Erza qui, sabres à la main, venait de traverser en un instant la distance qui les séparait du Strizer, se trouvant maintenant quelques mètres derrière lui, épées levées et visages fermés, tandis que, sans même le moindre cri, il reprit sa forme d'origine, deux larges plaies formant une croix se dessinant sur son torse alors qu'il s'étalait sur le sable, finalement vaincu. Les mages se rassemblèrent, satisfait du résultat, même si tous n'était pas en forme. Jellal par exemple, venait de s'effondrer, les dégâts qu'il avait subi en encaissant pour les autres l'attaque lunaire lui revenant d'un coup, maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée.

\- "Eh ben, je m'attendais pas à un combat pareil. J'ai encore mal à la tête à cause de ses cauchemars." Avoua Miliana en s'asseyant prêt de Shô, Wally s'asseyant à côté de la femme chat.

\- "Ouais, c'était rude. Mais il n'y en a plus que 4 non ? C'est une bonne chose." Positiva Kagura, en nettoyant Archenemy, mais Jellal, qui était assis contre Erza qui le gardait droit, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

\- "Il en reste peut être que 4, mais il faut pas se laisser aller. Ils vont sûrement être bien plus dangereux à partir de maintenant."

\- "Enfin bref. Oublions ça, pour l'instant." Coupa Erza, n'ayant pas envie de rester sur ce combat. "Il n'empêche que ce combat nous aura appris quelque chose."

\- "Ouais. Qu'il ne faut pas laisser le passé nous empêcher de vivre." Compléta Jellal, se redressant un peu plus pour faire face à Erza. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais de l'avant." Et il embrassa Erza qui, après quelques courtes secondes de surprises, le lui rendit sous les acclamations des autres mages. Bientôt, les rires des mages résonnèrent dans la nuit, oubliant la soirée compliquée qu'ils venaient de vivre tandis qu'un peu plus loin, au-dessus d'une tombe décorée de crânes et de guirlandes multicolore, flottait la silhouette transparente d'un homme grand et musclé, portant un turban blanc, les observant avec un sourire, plus apaisé que jamais.

 **Et voilà. Une fin un peu rapide peut-être, mais je suis assez fier de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé aussi. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. À plus !**

 **Next time : Faire le point. Confrontation avec la vendeuse. La clef d'or d'Isvan.**


	20. Chapitre 20 : mise au point, face à face

**Salut ! Hey, mais on a atteint le palier symbolique des 20 chapitres ! Ça se fête ! Ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez. Personnellement, ça me fais ni chaud ni froid et je vais juste me contenter d'écrire ce chapitre que je vous offre de bon cœur. Au programme du jour : Mise au point de mission, jalousie et confrontation. Une récompense en or ?**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à vous tous !**

 **Chapitre 20 : Mise au point et confrontation**

/- QG des Strizers -/

\- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, _la puta madre_ , ça fait mal !"

\- "Tu t'attendais à quoi ? T'as vu les blessures que tu as reçus ?"

Les Strizers soupirèrent en retournant à leurs activités, ignorant les cris d'agonies d'Esteban qui était en train de se faire recoudre ses blessures par un homme aux cheveux noirs et dressés sur sa tête, actuellement vêtu d'une blouse d'infirmier, ses yeux d'ambres fixant les plaies de son patient, qui était simplement allongé sur une table, ce qui ne lui plus pas des masses par ailleurs.

\- "Tu aurais pu au moins… Aie ! Me mettre sur une vraie table d'opération, Stan !"

\- "Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait, Esteban." Répondit Stan en s'approchant du visage de son patient pour lui donner la raison, qui tenait en un mot. "Flemme."

\- " _HIJO DE_ … Ouch !" Esteban s'était relevé d'un coup pour faire comprendre à Stan que ça raison était à chier, mais la douleur de ses blessures l'en avait empêcher. "Tu pourrais au moins te dépêcher, je vais finir coller à la table si je bouge pas vite d'ici."

\- "JE suis le médecin, tu bouges si je te dis de bouger. Alors arrête de te plaindre où je te le ferais amèrement regretter, pigé ? Et puis de toute façon, concernant la table, tu sais bien que je ne déplace pas mes patients si ils ont subi trop de dégâts pour ne pas faire empirer leur état. Ce qui est clairement ton cas. Donc si cette table ne te plait pas, va te plaindre à Kareem. C'est lui qui t'a posé ici."

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, le corps d'Esteban, alors toujours allongé sur la plage où il avait été battu, a disparu, absorbé par le sable, sous les yeux médusés des mages qui étaient toujours sur place, et il était réapparu sur le table de leur salon, sous les yeux également surpris des autres Strizers, Stan comprenant de suite ce qu'il avait à faire. Pendant qu'Esteban se faisait recoudre, les autres Strizers vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Vincenzo préparait le repas de midi, Xun et Dmitri jouaient aux échecs, Mizuki et Daniel s'affrontaient à un jeu vidéo, sous les yeux de Jameson, qui n'avait rien d'autres à faire et Alexander quant à lui était occupé avec un casse-tête chinois.

\- "Sinon, pendant que je rafistole cet idiot, est-ce qu'on a obtenu des résultats avec les mages ?" demanda Stan, toujours penchés sur Esteban qui ne bougeait plus et fut d'ailleurs le premier à répondre.

\- "Je pense, ouais. Jellal, Erza et leur groupe ne sont plus bloqués par le passé. Leurs performances globales s'en ressentiront, je pense."

\- "C'est pareil pour le dragon." Rajouta Jameson en regardant par-dessus son épaule. "Il a encore du chemin à faire pour bien maitriser ses émotions, mais il est sur la bonne voie."

\- "D'une manière générale, ils ont tous gagné en puissance." Commenta Alexander en repensant à Lucy et à sa rencontre avec le Roi des esprits stellaire. "Certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs."

\- "On peut donc en tirer du bon comme du mauvais." Commença Stan. "Le bon côté, c'est qu'on avait besoin qu'ils atteigne un niveau supérieur de puissance. Par contre, je pense réellement qu'il faut qu'on leur explique la situation, ou peut-être même leur mentir, je sais pas. S'il pouvait nous suivre d'eux-mêmes, ça serait l'idéal."

\- "Ouais, mais il y en a déjà 2 qui sont prêt à passer à l'action. Donc ça va devoir attendre." Rappela Mizuki sans quitter des yeux l'écran, ses doigts enchainant frénétiquement les combinaisons sur sa manette.

\- "Mais il en restera deux qui n'auront rien fait." Cette voix venait d'un nouveau venu, qui entra dans la pièce avec un épais livre sous le bras, s'adressant à Stan. "Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à être diplomate, que nous n'avons pas encore rencontré les mages et que je ne suis pas un grand amateur de combats, on pourra toujours y aller plus tard. Lorsque nos 2 camarades en auront fini. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

\- "C'est une bonne idée. On va faire ça. Mais soyons quand même prêt à passer à l'action. Notre échéance pourrait arriver plus vite que prévue."

\- "C'est bien tout ça. Très cool. Maintenant, c'est pas que je me fasse chier, mais j'ai encore les tripes à l'air. Alors fini ton putain de boulot, Stan."

Sauf que Stan le regardait maintenant fixement, ses yeux reflétant clairement le fait qu'Esteban venait de pousser le bouchon trop loin.

\- "Ah, tu veux que je fasse vite ? Pas de problème." Il pris une bouteille pleine de désinfectant, qu'il ouvrit d'une main, sans détacher son regard du sien, le visage d'Esteban se renfrognant légèrement. "Je vais être franc, ça va piquer." Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, le visage d'Esteban se décomposa.

\- "Non, mec. Fais pas ça !"

Sauf que Stan ne l'écoutait plus et versa tout le contenu de la bouteille sur le corps encore couvert de plaie du Strizer de l'ombre, qui poussa un hurlement qui aurait put déchirer les tympans des autres si ils n'avaient pas fuit la pièce en comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

\- "MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! ARRÊTE ÇA ! STOP !"

\- "Ah désolé, mais tu m'as dit de me bouger, c'est ce que je vais faire. Alors bouge plus et assume tes choix. Ordre du médecin."

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

/- Dans une forêt à côté de Magnolia -/

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !"

Cette forêt, habituellement remplie de vie animalière, ressemblait plus à une forêt totalement vide, ce qui était du à ce hurlement qui venait de rompre le calme ambient, cri qui était d'ailleurs le dernier d'une longue série qui avait perturbé le calme de cet endroit depuis quelques heures maintenant. La raison : Lucy, qui s'entrainait sans relâche et qui venait d'atteindre sa limite pour aujourd'hui, genoux à terre, haletante, une clé en métal d'un bleu clair scintillant dans sa main.

\- "Je… J'ai encore besoin d'entrainement. Mais je peux le faire. J'en suis sure." Commenta-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de se relever, puis de se diriger vers la ville, fixant la clé en question qu'elle avait toujours dans la main.

"C'est beaucoup plus dur qu'avec les autres, mais je m'y attendais. On parle quand même du Roi des Esprits Stellaire." Remarqua Lucy en repensant à ses entrainements qu'elle s'était auto-imposée. Elle était cependant consciente que son esprit, comme l'avait fait si subtilement remarqué Capricorn, était troublé par des interrogations qui n'avaient de cesse de lui revenir en tête et elles étaient toutes orientées sur Natsu. Elle n'avait toujours aucune piste quand à ce qui l'avait autant fait changer ces derniers temps et ce mystère devenait presque une obsession par moment. Alors qu'elle venait de rejoindre la ville, la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un, tombant en arrière et atterrissant sur les fesses sur le sol pavé.

\- "Ouch !"

\- "Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Relevant la tête vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien, elle se retrouva face à Erza qui lui tendait la main, le reste de son groupe à ses côtés.

\- "Oui, merci, mais ça serais plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivés ?" demanda la mage, inquiète pour ses amis. En effet, Erza, Jellal, Kagura, Miliana, Shô et Wally étaient tous salement amochés, signes qu'ils avaient livrés un combat acharné il y a peu de temps. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus à Lucy pour comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé. "Vous avez croisé un Strizer, c'est ça ?"

\- "Oui. Et c'était d'ailleurs le double maléfique de celui que tu avais affrontée à Akaruidesu avec Rogue, Yukino et Minerva." Répondit Kagura, Lucy grimaçant en se souvenant de ce combat mais sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'double maléfique'. En voyant que la blonde semblait perdue, l'épéiste souria et expliqua davantage. "C'était le Strizer des ténèbres et de la Lune."

\- "Oh, je vois. Mais je croyais que vous étiez allés sur la tombe de Simon ?" demanda Lucy à Jellal et Erza, obtenant une réponse par Shô.

\- "Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Et c'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'on s'est tous retrouvé. Mais il y était aussi. Apparemment, ils les attendaient."

\- "On est arrivé en retard." Coupa Wally, voyant que Lucy avait ouvert la bouche pour demander pourquoi Shô avait dit 'apparemment' si il était là-bas. "On les a retrouvé comme prisonnier de cauchemars."

\- "C'était horrible. Mais même sans ça, il était dangereux. Je suis bien contente qu'on en ai fini." Souffla Miliana, toujours un peu secouée en repensant à l'horreur de ses cauchemars.

\- "Bon, le plus important c'est que vous soyez tous en un seul morceau et qu'il y en ai un de moins. Plus que 4, je crois." S'exclama la blonde en souriant, faisant sourire les autres mages jusqu'à ce que Jellal remarque la clé bleu qui était toujours dans la main de Lucy.

\- "Lucy, c'est quoi cette clé ? Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait des bleus." Demanda Jellal, curieux, mais quand la réponse de Lucy vint, il fut pris par surprise.

\- "C'est celle du Roi des Esprits Stellaire. Il me l'a confiée."

\- "QUOI ?!" personne ne s'attendait à ça. Les mâchoires de Shô, Miliana et Wally s'écrasèrent sur le sol pavé de la rue, Kagura écarquilla les yeux et Jellal regardait la clé sous le choc. Erza elle était déjà au courant et, souriante, elle se mit à trainer ses amis jusqu'à la guilde.

\- "Aller, remettez-vous. Je vous expliquerais s'il faut." Sauf que Jellal lui n'avait pas bloqué sur la seule apparition de la clé, mais sur le contexte.

\- "Attends, Erza. Cette clé n'était qu'une légende, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour. C'était un mythe. Et quand enfin elle apparait, envoyée par le Roi lui-même, c'est quand on fait face à des adversaires d'un autre monde." La théorie de Jellal fit perdre le sourire à Erza, dont le visage dénotait une certaine inquiétude qui se refléta aussi sur le visage des autres membres du groupe. "J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de bien pire qu'eux pourrait arriver bientôt."

Laissée sur place par le départ du groupe, Lucy repris sa route vers chez elle, décidée à se débarrasser de la sueur et de la saleté laissée par son entrainement quand elle vit quelque chose qui attisa sa curiosité. Natsu était en train de traverser la rue plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant elle, regardant autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi avant de s'engouffrer dans un bâtiment. Intriguée, et sure qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir tirer au clair la raison des changements qui se sont opérés récemment chez Natsu, elle le suivi et marqua un temps d'arrêt soudain en remarquant la façade devant laquelle ses pas l'avait menée. Une façade blanche et grise couverte de petits diamants roses. Dans la tête de Lucy, tout s'emboitât parfaitement. Elle savait que cette femme y était pour quelques chose. Elle s'approcha alors de la vitrine et se mit à regardait à l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait rien entendre, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'heure était venue de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

/- Dans le magasin -/

Rachel était en train de plier des cartons qu'elles venaient de vider, les nouveaux articles déjà prêt à être vendu, quand elle entendit la petite cloche de la porte sonner. En se relevant, elle vit une touffe de cheveux roses qui lui était très familière, Natsu s'approchant d'elle avec un grand sourire.

\- "Hey, Tsu-kun ! Tu m'as l'air d'être en pleine forme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

\- "M'appelle pas comme ça Rachel." Gémit Natsu en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. "Tu sais que j'aime pas ce surnom."

\- "Désolé, c'était trop tentant." Lâcha Rachel avec un petit rire avant de croiser les bras et de les appuyer sur le comptoir, mettant sa poitrine plus en évidence. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ? Un problème ? Et non, je ne changerais pas de position, Natsu." Termina-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de se redresser, posant ses mains sur ses seins les pressant ensemble avec une petite moue boudeuse. "Pourquoi tu réagis si peu à chaque fois, hum ? Ils sont pas assez bien pour toi ?"

Le Dragon Slayer détourna le regard, le visage parcouru d'un sourire amusé en la voyant jouer avec sa poitrine, mais il secoua la tête, comme pour dire 'elle est incorrigible' et se retourna vers elle.

\- "Oublie ça. Et vu ce que je t'ai dit sur moi et mes aventures, tu sais pourquoi j'y résiste."

\- "Ouais, je sais, tu as vu, et TOUCHÉ, mieux." Plaisanta la jeune femme en lâchant sa poitrine, lança un regard à Natsu en insistant sur le 'touché' qui lui fit piquer un léger fard. "Bon, assez plaisanté. Pourquoi t'es là ?" Retrouvant enfin ses couleurs d'origines, Natsu se rappela aussi ce pourquoi il était là.

\- "Je voulais te remercier."

\- "Pour quoi ?" se demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- "Pour tes conseils. Depuis notre dernière rencontre, ça va beaucoup mieux avec tout le monde. Je suis plus vu comme un fou, tout est redevenu comme avant, mais en même temps, je sens que mes rapports aux autres se sont améliorés. C'est vraiment génial.? Il pris subitement les mains de Rachel dans les siennes, la regardant dans les yeux. "C'est pour ça que je veux te remercier. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

\- "Quoi ? Non, non. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je n'ai pas besoin de…" Rachel s'arrêta soudainement, comme prise d'un doute avant de se mettre à sourire, d'un sourire satisfait, avant de se mettre à fouiller dans un tiroir. "En fait, j'avais oublié mais il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour me remercier. Surtout qu'on pourrait dire qu'on est quitte après ça."

\- "Et ça serais quoi ?" répondit le mage, visiblement intéressé. Rachel mis un peu de temps puis sorti du tiroir une sucette qu'elle se mit à sucer, un papier dans l'autre main.

\- "Tu sais que j'aime rendre service. Tous mes amis le savent." Commença-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir, faisant rouler sa sucette dans sa bouche sans y prêter attention, les yeux braqués sur Natsu. "Ils n'hésitent donc pas à me demander de l'aide. Et en l'occurrence, il y en a que je ne peux pas toujours faire. Et en voilà une."

Sur ce, elle glissa le papier vers Natsu, le contenu lui étant étrangement familier. Et à raison puisqu'il en avait vu des similaires sur le tableau des missions de la Guilde.

\- "Mais c'est une proposition de mission ? Où tu l'as eu ?" Se demanda-t-il en regardant le papier, clairement surpris d'en voir un ici.

\- "Je vais t'expliquer. J'ai un ami qui habite dans le nord du pays, dans la région d'Isvan, dans une petite ville réputée pour les poissons rares qu'ils pêchent dans la mer non loin de chez eux. Leur ville n'est pas très loin de la mer qui est accessible par le fleuve qui traverse la ville. Mais un jour, d'immenses blocs de glaces sont soudainement apparus à l'embouchure du fleuve et depuis, ils ne peuvent plus accéder à la mer, ce qui est en train de peser sur leur économie." Rachel marqua une pose, prenant sa sucette dans la main avant de reprendre, le visage plus joyeux soudainement. "Mon ami sait que je me suis installé dans une guilde pour mage et il m'a envoyé l'annonce pour que je vous la confie."

\- "Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas directement envoyé à la guilde ?" demanda Natsu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rachel à garder une demande dans son tiroir.

\- "Parce que je me suis dit que tu aurais envie de faire cette mission plus que les autres." Avoua Rachel en tournant l'affiche vers lui. "Regarde la récompense."

Natsu regarda l'affiche, passant rapidement sur l'image qui montrait les fameux blocs de glace, qui étaient effectivement impressionnant et apparemment d'origine magique, le texte descriptif qui était basiquement ce que Rachel lui avait dit et s'arrêta donc sur la récompense qui manqua de lui arracher un hoquet de surprise. En bas de l'affiche était écrit le texte suivant :

 _ **Récompense : une des 12 clés d'or du Zodiaque.**_

\- "Mais c'est impossible ! Lucy et Yukino les ont déjà toutes ! C'est forcém… " Natsu s'arrêta, se rendant compte que son affirmation aurait été vraie il y a quelques années. Il manquait une clé à Lucy. Une clé dont elle conservait aujourd'hui un simple fragment. "La sirène. La clé que Lucy a sacrifié lorsqu'un on a affronté Tartaros."

\- "Imagine sa réaction si tu lui ramène cette clé. Elle te sera très reconnaissante. TRÈS reconnaissante. Peut-être même au point de te faire quelques trucs en remerciement." Rachel avait laissé trainer sa voix, d'un ton volontairement aguicheur en jouant avec sa langue sur sa sucette, Natsu souriant comme un idiot.

\- "Merci pour ça ! Je suis sûr qu'elle adorera la surprise." Il remercia Rachel en s'emparant du papier, Rachel le regardant d'un air boudeur et faussement blessé.

\- "Quoi ? Tu ne vas même pas me payer pour cette super occasion que je t'ai trouvé ?"

\- "J'ai pas de quoi payer, Rachel."

\- "C'est pas grave." Et elle l'attrapa par-dessus le comptoir, l'embrassant rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Rachel ne s'écarte et ne se mette à rire en voyant le visage empourpré du jeune homme, encore sous le choc. "Ça me suffira comme paiement. Maintenant reprend toi et vas. Tu as un boulot à faire non ?"

Mais alors que Natsu se tournait pour faire face à la porte, il vit Lucy entrer en trombe dans la boutique. Elle était couverte de poussière et était en sueur mais Natsu la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Par contre, elle ne souriait pas, et il avait déjà suffisamment vu cette lueur dans ses yeux pour comprendre qu'au fond d'elle, elle était prête à exploser.

/- Quelques minutes avant, POV Lucy -/

Enfin. Aujourd'hui je vais peut être enfin savoir ce qui a provoqué les changements de personnalités récents de Natsu. Bon, déjà ils ont l'air de bien se connaitre, ça explique leurs grands sourires. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle fait quoi avec ses seins, celle-là ? Elle se croit où, cette… cette allumeuse ? Bah, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Ça sert à rien avec Natsu, il est aussi innocent et naïf que… EST-CE QU'IL VIENT DE DÉTOURNER LES YEUX !? SÉRIEUSEMENT !? Mais depuis quand ça te gène, les poitrines ? T'en a partout des seins comme ça à la guilde et tu as jamais réagis ! Ma.. NOS poitrines sont pas assez bien pour toi ? ET IL ROUGIT EN PLUS ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Natsu, sale sorcière !? Je le savais. Il a bel et bien rencontré quelqu'un. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui trouver à celle-là ? Elle est sympa, je le reconnais, j'en est été témoin. Mais pour le reste, elle a juste un corps de top-model, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? C'est quoi ce papier ? Et pourquoi une sucette ? T'es pas déjà assez allumeuse comme ça, il a fallu que t'en ajoute une couche ? Hum. Natsu a l'air d'écouter attentivement. C'est dommage que j'entende rien, j'aimerais savoir de quoi ils peuvent parler. Et il y a quoi sur ce papier ? En tout cas, ça à l'air de le surprendre. Et il à l'air… content ? Il faut que je sache ce qu'il y a là-dessus. Lâche ta sucette, toi, il sait même pas comment ça s'appelle ce que tu lui propose. Mais pourquoi elle boude maintenant ? Pff, on dirait une gamine. Une gamine qui… QUOI !? ELLE VIENT PAS DE…. MAIS SI ! ELLE L'A EMBRASSÉ ! ELLE SE PREND POUR QUI CETTE … ARGH ! ILS VONT VOIR !

/- Retour dans la boutique -/

\- "Salut, Lucy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Natsu, gentiment, essayant de désamorcé la Lucy-Bombe avant même qu'elle ne s'enclenche, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- "Toi, n'aggrave pas ton cas !" son ton cassant pris Natsu au dépourvu, la blonde montrant le papier qu'il avait en main de la tête. "C'est quoi, ça ?"

\- "C'est rien. Rien du tout." Lâcha le dragon en fourrant l'affiche dans sa poche et au moment où Lucy allait se remettre à parler, Rachel la coupa d'un ton sec.

\- "Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. T'es pas sa mère, que je sache ?" Lucy se tourna vers elle, la pointant du doigt comme on pointerait un criminel méritant la corde.

\- "Tu te tais, sale garce ! J'ai tout vu de ton petit spectacle depuis que Natsu est entré ici. Tu te prend pour qui, à lui montrer ta poitrine, à l'embrasser comme ça et à lui suggérer des trucs dont il ne connais surement même pas le nom avec ta putain de sucette ! Je vais pas te…" Lucy était parti pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter, mais Natsu la fit taire par une remarque qui la prit de court.

\- "J'imagine que tu voulais dire une fellation." Lucy tourna la tête si vite vers Natsu que l'on aurait presque pu entendre ses cervicales craquer, la blonde le regardant avec de grands yeux surpris. "Oui, Lucy, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Et d'ailleurs, tu viens de basiquement avouer m'avoir suivi ici, donc que tu m'espionne. Donc tu m'en veux quand je ne te fais pas assez confiance, mais tu me suis pour savoir ce que je fais ? C'est pas un peu égoïste, ça ?" Il n'avait pas un ton méchant où quoi que se soit, mais ses yeux reflétaient une certaine peine tandis qu'il se tournait vers Rachel. "Je crois que t'avais raison en fait. Ils me prennent vraiment pour un gamin." Il se retourna à nouveau vers Lucy, son expression montrant clairement qu'il en avait marre d'être pris pour un gamin immature." Et ben voilà une nouvelle fraiche pour toi : je ne le suis plus. Enfin, pas autant qu'avant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une mission à faire. À plus les filles."

\- "À plus, Tsu-kun." Lança Rachel avec un signe de la main. Lucy, elle, était restée silencieuse tandis que le dragon quittait la boutique, laissant les deux filles seules, Lucy regardant toujours la porte, Rachel attendant une réaction.

\- "Une mission ?" répéta Lucy, se remettant difficilement de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "Ben oui, une mission. Tu croyais qu'il y avait quoi sur ce papier ? Une invitation à une soirée libertine ?" se moqua Rachel avant de se mettre à réfléchir, une main frottant son menton, se parlant à elle-même. "Hey, c'est pas mal comme idée."

\- "Pas mal ? Tu trouves qu'une soirée libertine est une bonne idée ? Mais tu es vraiment une… une…" Lucy essayait de terminer sa phrase mais elle n'osa pas, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Mais Rachel termina sa phrase à sa place.

\- "Garce ? Chienne ? Pouffiasse ? Pute ? Je chauffe ?" Lucy en était presque tétanisé de voir le "je m'en foutisme" de Rachel qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. "Tu sais quoi ? Je vais tout t'expliquer. Après l'avoir rencontré dans le train, j'ai proposé à Natsu de lui donner un coup de main. J'ai tout de suite vu que c'était le genre de gars trop naïf et innocent pour son propre bien. Je lui ai donc donné des conseils pour perdre, ou au moins réduire, cette part d'innocence. Et il m'a confié n'avoir jamais été aussi bien dans sa peau."

\- "C'est ça, et le baiser faisait partie de la 'formation' peut être ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux exactement ?" Lucy était hors d'elle et elle était bien déterminé à faire avouer cette garce mais Rachel n'allait pas la mettre dans une situation très confortable.

\- "Je cherche juste à aider un ami. Et même si je voulais 'jouer' avec lui, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernerais." Lucy la regardait outré mais Rachel, dont le sourire avait disparu, n'en avait pas fini. "Tu n'es ni sa mère, ni sa copine, qu'il n'a pas d'ailleurs, donc si un jour, je veux le draguer pour l'avoir dans mon pieu, tu n'aurais simplement rien à dire vu que c'est ça vie, pas la tienne."

\- "J'en sais suffisamment sur lui pour savoir que les filles qui exhibent leur corps à tout bout de champs et qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination ne sont pas son genre." Lucy affichait un sourire victorieux, sure d'avoir marqué un point mais l'expression neutre de Rachel et son sourcil droit, qui avait soudainement disparue sous sa frange, lui firent comprendre que ça n'avait pas aussi bien marché qu'elle l'avait prévue. Et en suivant les yeux de Rachel sur son corps, elle se rappela qu'elle était toujours en tenue d'entrainement, à savoir cheveux en queue de cheval, brassière de sport moulante et mini short assorti tout aussi moulant. Autrement dit, le genre de tenue qui exhibe les corps et ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. Elle releva la tête croisant le sourire victorieux de Rachel. "Bon d'accord, je suis mal placée pour dire ça."

\- "Tu vois, plus je t'écoute et plus je me dis que c'est toi qui a besoin de grandir. Il m'a tout dit tu sais. Il a compris que tu t'étais éloignée de lui à cause de soin comportement de l'époque qui avait mené au départ d'Happy, ce que je comprends tout à fait, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place. Mais après ça, alors que tu l'as vu s'effondré dans tes bras en pleine rue, alors qu'il démontrait des émotions que tu le pensais incapable de ressentir, tu as quand même gardée tes distances. Et quand il a commencé à se comporter de façon un peu plus mature, tu le fuyais parce qu'il était trop différent d'avant, à l'époque où il était immature. De la façon que j'ai de voir les choses, tu le garde à distance car tu n'es plus capable de savoir quoi ressentir, et en même temps, tu t'inquiète qu'il puisse, maintenant qu'il est redevenu comme avant, changer à nouveau de peur de le perdre encore une fois. Je sais que tu as perdu ta famille, mais est-ce une raison pour faire payer ce manque à tes amis ?"

Le monologue de Rachel avait plongé Lucy dans une espèce de léthargie, les mots de la vendeuse la frappant de plein fouet. Mais la mention de ses parents lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

\- "QUOI ? D'OÙ TU CONNAIS MA FAMILLE ?!"

\- "Heartfilia est pas un nom très commun, alors j'ai fait des recherches. Ta mère, ta meilleure amie, est morte alors que tu n'avais que 10 ans. Par la suite, tes relations avec ton père se sont dégradées : négligence, rejet, une enfance remplie de tristesse qui a mené à ta fugue. Tu vas ensuite le renier pour ne pas perdre la vie que tu avais à ce moment-là. Et alors que vous vous étiez enfin réconcilié, après 7 ans d'absence, tu découvres qu'il a été emporté par la mort lui aussi. La peur de perdre un autre être cher peut nous faire faire des choses pas très appréciable, et c'est ce qu'il se passe avec toi en ce moment. Tu ne veux pas perdre Natsu mais en te butant dans tes sentiments, tu vas tout foutre en l'air."

*BAM* Le coup était partit sans prévenir. Lucy avait prévu de gifler la reine de la mode, mais en cours de route, ses doigts s'étaient repliés et c'est une droite de boxeur professionnel qui frappa Rachel au visage, l'envoyant s'écraser dans ses portants, la vendeuse regardant la mage avec de grands yeux surpris, une main sur sa joue meurtrie qui commençait déjà à gonfler et bleuir. De son côté, Lucy était en proie à une haine sans nom. Les propos de Rachel l'énervait déjà mais toucher à sa famille avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait avec un regard brûlant de rage la vendeuse, qui lui rendit un sourire moqueur.

\- "Oh. Aurais-je blessé la princesse ?"

Mais Lucy n'était plus en état de plaisanter et fit un truc que Rachel n'avais pas prévus. Elle se jeta sur la vendeuse et mit à la rouer de coups avec une telle violence que Rachel ne put rien faire pour se défendre. Après quelques minutes, Rachel était couverte de bleues et de griffures, ses vêtements en lambeaux et souffrant atrocement.

\- "FERME-LÀ ! ÉCOUTE-MOI ATTENTIVEMENT, SALE PÉTASSE ! JE SAIS PAS POUR QUI TU TE PREND, MAIS JE TE CONSEILLE DE RESTER LOIN DE NATSU ET DE LA GUILDE, OU LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE CROISE, JE T'ARRACHE LE CŒUR AVEC LES DENTS !"

Et elle quitta le bâtiment, repartant s'entrainer au lieu de retourner chez elle. Il lui fallait évacuer la pression. De son côté, Rachel se relevait difficilement, la colère montant en elle mais elle la garda sous contrôle.

\- "Ok? Petite garce, très bien. Tu pourras le garder ton Natsu. Si jamais il revient d'Isvan."

/- Dans le train, direction Isvan -/

Natsu était à l'agonie, Happy tentant tant bien que mal de l'aider alors que les ballotements du train cherchait à achever le dragon. Après avoir quitté la boutique, il s'est rendu à la guilde pour que Mirajane officialise son départ en mission, tout en assurant ses arrières concernant la raison de son départ en mission, le côté match maker de la barmaid aidant énormément (elle trouvait l'idée que Natsu parte récupérer la clé que Lucy avait du sacrifier face à Tartaros). Mais cela n'empêchait pas Natsu de mourir, terrasser par son mal des transports, sous les yeux de deux nouveaux venus, très surpris de le voir ici.

\- "Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, tête d'allumette ?"

\- "Gray ? Juvia ?" s'exclama Happy, surpris de voir les deux mages debout devant le compartiment en train de les regarder avec de grands yeux.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" redemanda Juvia, ce à quoi répondit Happy, Natsu trop occupé à geindre et à se retenir de vomir. À mesure que Happy expliquait la situation, Juvia et Gray semblait tendus.

\- "Euh, vous savez que ça sent vraiment mauvais cette situation, hein ?" dit Gray, s'adressant à Happy, Natsu étant incapable de répondre.

\- "Je lui ai dit, mais il a pas l'air de vouloir écouter." Avoua l'Exceed, n'ayant pas l'air plus ravi que les autres, mais maintenant, il serait en mesure d'assurer si ça se passait mal. Arrivé à la gare de Shiroame, les deux groupes se séparèrent, chacun se rendant dans une direction différente.

/- Avec Gray et Juvia -/

Les deux amoureux se trouvait au milieu des ruines du village natal du mage de glace, debout devant une simple croix de bois sur laquelle était gravés les noms de ses parents, Silver et Mika. Les deux mages étaient silencieux, en train de rendre hommage quand Juvia leva les yeux vers un ciel couvert de nuages gris.

\- "Il va bientôt neiger."

\- "Ouais. Je pense qu'il est temps de… Hey, c'est quoi tout ce brouillard ?"

En effet, le village était plongé dans un brouillard épais qui semblait presque se refermé sur eux. En seulement quelques secondes, il ne pouvait même plus voir à 1 mètre.

\- "Juvia ! Tu es toujours là ?"

\- "Oui, mais Gray où es-tu ? Je ne… AAAAHHHH !"

\- "Juvia ? JUVIA ?!"

Les cris de Gray se perdirent dans la brume qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, mais quand elle eut disparu, Juvia l'avait suivi. À la place, une plaque de pierre sur laquelle semblait gravé un texte que Gray s'empressa de lire.

"Si tu veux retrouver ta copine, viens la chercher à Kitakaze."

\- "Kitakaze ? C'est pas … " Gray eu besoin d'un moment pour comprendre mais quand il comprit, il parti dans un sprint rageur. "Natsu, espèce de con !"

/- Kitakaze -/

Natsu et Happy se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, face à l'embouchure mentionné dans l'annonce de Rachel et en effet, d'énorme blocs de glace bouchait le passage.

\- "Ils sont apparus du jour au lendemain, et personne n'a réussi à les bouger depuis. Rien ne marche. C'est un miracle que vous soyez venu." Déclara un pêcheur que Natsu avait rencontré en ville.

\- "Y a pas de quoi, je vais faire ça avec plaisir." Commença Natsu avant de s'arrêter. "Attendez. Comment ça un miracle ? Vous avez pourtant fait une requête auprès d'une guilde." Rappela Natsu mais à sa grande surprise, le pêcheur fit non de la tête.

\- "C'est moi qui l'ai faite."

Debout devant eux se tenait maintenant un homme. Grand, court cheveux blond, une barbe bien taillé, des yeux bleus qui semblait fait de glace. Il portait un pantalon en laine avec de grosses chaussures d'hiver, des chaines autour de la taille en guise de ceinture et une veste sans manche blanche et ouverte, montrant que le froid ne le gênais pas du tout. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage chez ce type qui ne plus pas à Natsu. Mais le dragon n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'il fut bousculé par Gray, qui le releva et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- "Natsu, espèce d'abruti. Je savais que cette annonce était un piège ! Ce type est un Strizer !"

\- "Eh bien, en voilà un qui sait réfléchir." Lança le Strizer en faisant apparaitre un sorte de bocal géant taillé dans la glace à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait Juvia, inconsciente mais apparemment en bonne santé. "Je m'attendais pas à ce que Gray et Juvia se joigne à la fête, mais je ferais avec."

\- "Mais c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" hurla Natsu, ne comprenant pas.

 _ **ICE SHARDS !**_

Une volée d'éclats de glaces tombèrent sur les mages qui sautèrent pour les éviter. Face à eux, le Strizer blond avait des morceaux de glaces qui flottait au creux de sa main, le regard neutre.

\- "T'as pas compris ? Tu t'es fait avoir. Je m'appelle Ragnar Linderoth. Strizer de la banquise. Bon, on y va ?"

 **Encore une fois, une fin un peu précipitée mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus malgré tout. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Bataille embrumée. Le froid d'un autre monde. Ce que les Strizer craignent.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Alerte grêle et verglas

**Salut ! Les premières neiges tombent sur ma ville alors que je m'apprêtent à démarrer la rédaction d'un combat accès autour du froid et de la glace. Coïncidence ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Oui.**

 **Enfin bref, ne nous attardons pas. Joyeux Halloween et tout ça ! Merci aussi pour tous vos retour. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fic.**

 **Avant de démarrer, je voudrais faire un petit aparté sur le chapitre précédent et notamment sur l'attitude de Lucy. J'ai eu des retours de gens qui avaient trouvés Lucy vraiment OOC et je ne peux que reconnaitre que c'est le cas. J'aurais du prévenir de cet OOC, c'est un oubli dont je m'excuse très sincèrement. Mais je voulais montrer aussi que Lucy, divisé entre ses sentiments pour Natsu et sa décision de les mettre de côté, n'était plus du tout elle-même. Mais ça s'arrangeras, rassurez-vous.**

 **Et maintenant, allons-y !**

 **Ah ! Et je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail, seul Ragnar et les Strizers sont à moi.**

 **Chapitre 21 : Alerte grêle et verglas.**

Dans le nord, le froid est l'un des plus gros danger auquel on puisse faire face. Sans suffisamment de préparation ou de vêtements, il est facile de mourir de froid, gelé jusqu'aux os. Enfin, ce n'est vrai que si vous êtes un humain normal. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de 3 des 4 personnes qui se faisait face sur cette plaine gelée en bord de mer. En effet, étant le Dragon Slayer du feu, Natsu avait une température corporelle anormalement élevée qui lui permettait de se balader à moitié nu sans trop de problèmes en pleine tempête de neige. Gray, de par son entrainement, avait développé une forme d'immunité au froid et Ragnar, en Strizer maniant la glace, avait le même genre de résistance. Happy n'avait hélas pas autant de chance, car même si sa fourrure était suffisante pour lui tenir chaud, elle n'était pas aussi développée quand il était sous sa forme humaine comme maintenant. Il y avait une autre personne de présente. Juvia, enlevé par le Strizer, était toujours inconsciente, ironiquement à l'abri du froid dans une sorte de grande jarre de glace translucide. À ses côtés se trouvait une petite clé en or qui brillait à travers la glace. Sur le plan psychologique, ils étaient tous prêt à en découdre, sauf Natsu qui semblait avoir du mal à analyser la situation.

\- "Comment ça un piège ?" s'interrogea-t-il. "C'est juste une coïncidence !"

\- "Réfléchi un peu, crétin !" cria Gray, que l'entêtement de Natsu commençait à fatiguer. "Une mission pareille était trop belle pour être vrai. Elle t'a envoyé dans un guet-apens ! "

\- "Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça après m'avoir autant aidé ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi, l'iceberg !"

\- "Arrêtez de vous disputer ! C'est pas le moment !" Happy était intervenu pour tenter de désamorcer la situation mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écoutait et cela profitait bien au Strizer.

 _ **FROST WOLVES BITE !**_

Plusieurs loups fait de glace translucide surgirent soudainement de nulle part et se ruèrent sur les mages et Exceed qui, trop occupés à se disputer, n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'échapper et se firent mordre par les bêtes, les blessures infligées gelant immédiatement, provoquant des engelures en plus des plaies.

\- "Que cela soit un piège ou pas, je crois que vous avez des problèmes plus urgent à régler." Rappela le Strizer en regardant les mages se lever en jeter un regard dans sa direction. Il pointait du doigt la jarre où toujours Juvia et la clé, une vision qui rappela aux 2 mages qu'ils avaient en effet des choses plus importantes à faire : sauver Juvia, récupérer la clé et pour cela, ils allaient devoir le battre. Quand les mages furent enfin debout, ils se regardèrent et avec un simple hochement de tête se mirent d'accord, cette histoire de piège allait attendre. Et ils ne se firent pas prier pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Ragnar.

 _ **ICE MAKE : LANCES !**_

Gray fit appel à sa magie pour projeter des pointes des glaces à son adversaire qui ne bougeât pas, attrapant les chaines qu'il avait autour de la taille et les fit tournoyer tel des fouets, les lances de glaces se brisant à l'impact, comme réduite en poussière à leur contact. Cette façon de se battre lui valut une remarque de la part d'un Happy qui avait pris la voie des airs.

\- "Pour un Strizer, tu as pas l'air de beaucoup utiliser tes pouvoirs." Remarqua Happy avant de se ruer vers Ragnar, toujours occupé à arrêter les lances de Gray. Mais Ragnar avait une qualité qui allait leur poser des problèmes.

Il n'avait aucun problème à se battre sur plusieurs fronts à la fois.

Aussi, il cessa de faire tournoyer l'une de ses chaines, accélérant le mouvement avec l'autre pour compenser, puis pointa un doigt vers l'Exceed.

 _ **FREEZE RAY !**_

Un jet bleu clair semblable à de l'eau toucha l'une des ailes d'Happy ce qui le rendit incapable de voler, piquant droit vers le sol. De son côté, Ragnar frappa le sol entre les pieds de Gray avec sa chaine inutilisée, brisant la glace et faisant perdre appui au mage de glace qui dut interrompre son attaque, le tout en envoyant son autre chaine s'enrouler autour du cou d'Happy qu'il fit tournoyer tel un marteau d'athlétisme avant de le jeter sur Gray, envoyant les deux fées au tapis. De son côté, Natsu avait préparé sa propre offensive.

\- "Si tu manipule la glace, j'ai juste à la faire fondre."

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !**_

 _ **ICEBERG BARRIER !**_

La déferlante de flammes entra en collision avec un épais mur de glace qui venait de se dresser sur sa route. Une nuage de vapeur d'une taille impressionnante s'éleva à cause de la glace qui était passé de l'état solide à gazeux en un instant, témoignant de la chaleur des flammes, mais sans pour autant détruire le mur qui restait globalement intact.

\- "Et moi qui croyais qu'avec tout ce temps passé à te battre avec Gray tu aurais appris que les flammes ne gagnent pas toujours contre la glace." Remarqua Ragnar, son regard toujours dénué d'émotions. "Et puis, je ferais un bien piètre Strizer de glace si je ne pouvais pas supporté les flammes un minimum."

 _ **ICE FANGS RUSH !**_

Ragnar frappa alors le mur de glace qui se brisa en une nuée de pointes de glace qui furent projetées vers le dragon, sa chaleur corporelle faisant fondre les fins morceaux de glace, mais créant par la même un nuage de vapeur dont Ragnar su faire usage.

 _ **FROSTBITE CHAIN STRAIGTH !**_

Ragnar avait surgit de la vapeur, frappant Natsu au visage avec un direct du droit couvert de chaines, chaines qui semblait être devenue couleur d'azur et fumantes, le contact des chaines lui gelant la peau sur le coup, l'engelure rongeant la peau du rose qui fut projeter vers l'arrière atterrissant près de la rivière. Ragnar, faisant tourner ses chaines dans ses mains, s'approcha de Natsu et lança l'une de ses chaines vers le dragon. Qui intercepta l'attaque d'une main, souriant avec un certain sadisme avant de plonger son autre main, rouge de chaleur, dans l'eau de la rivière. La différence brutale de température provoqua une explosion de vapeur qui enveloppa le Strizer et avant que ce dernier n'est le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Happy, de retour sous sa forme de base, apparu et attrapa l'une de ses chaines, l'enroulant avec pour bloquer ses bras et décolla avec lui, lui offrant un tour de montagne russe gratuit avant de piquer vers le sol où les attendaient Gray et Natsu, côte à côte prêt à le recevoir. Happy, qui avait piqué droit vers le sol, tourna à 90 degrés à quelques centimètres du sol en direction de ses amis, envoyant au passage le Strizer s'écraser sur le sol à cause du changement brutal de direction.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !**_

 _ **ICE MAKE : GAUNTLET !**_

Happy passa entre les deux mages au moment où ils firent appel à leurs magies respectives, Natsu enflammant son poing tandis que celui de Gray se couvrit d'un poing de glace ressemblant à une version miniature de Vambrace. Lorsque le Strizer passa arriva leur niveau, ils attaquèrent en même temps, frappant Ragnar au visage ce qui lui fit faire un impressionnant vol plané en arrière avant de s'écraser au sol, les chaines commençant à se desserrer alors qu'il se releva le visage en sang, mais sans exprimer la moindre expression. Ce qui agaça presque les mages.

\- "Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant que ça te fasse chier." Cracha Gray, n'obtenant aucune réponse de la par de Ragnar qui écarta les bras, un brouillard enveloppant son corps.

 _ **FOG ZONE : INFINITE ICE RINK !**_

Tapant dans ses mains, le brouillard se jeta sur les mages et Exceed qui se retrouvèrent en l'espace d'une seconde entourés d'une brume si épaisse qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à se voir entre eux. En plus de ça, le sol était devenu beaucoup plus glissant, ce qui rendait leurs appuis très instable.

\- "C'est quoi ça encore ?" demanda Gray, pas rassuré à l'idée de se battre à l'aveugle.

\- "Tu peux poser la question à Natsu." Répondit Ragnar, mais sa voix avait résonnée comme si elle venait de partout autour de lui. "Il a déjà vécu quelque chose comme ça si je me souviens bien."

Natsu eu besoin d'un instant pour réfléchir, la réponse refusant de lui venir avant de finalement se souvenir d'un certains chef cuisinier.

\- "Le cuistot. Le premier Strizer qu'on a affronté, il avait un piège similaire, mais c'était une forêt."

\- "Exact. Mais je ne m'en sert pas comme lui. Pourquoi attendre dehors quand on peut prendre part à la fête ?" Répondit Ragnar.

\- "On a juste était plongé dans la brume, c'est pas comme si c'était du poison." Tente de se rassurer Happy, mais il fut vite remis à sa place par une stalactite qui le frappa dans le dos. "Quoi ? Mais elle vient d'où ?"

\- "Il faut se méfier du démon. Il est caché dans la brume." Philosopha le Strizer avant de déchainer son élément.

Bientôt, tous les prisonniers de la brume se firent attaquer par des morceaux de glaces, la plupart en forme de pointes, qui semblait surgir de nulle part, ce à quoi venait s'ajouter le sol de glace qui s'hérissait régulièrement de pointes pour rajouter une dose de souffrance à ce cauchemar brumeux. Ils essayaient pourtant de frapper à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient attaquer, mais ils ne touchaient jamais rien, ou alors s'attaquaient entre eux. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se faire maraver à coup de glaçons, Natsu se rappela de la forêt des murmures et des végétaux qui les avait attaqués mais ils se rendit compte d'un truc. Les éclats de glaces, comme les plantes, ne sortait pas de nulle part.

\- "Les gars, je crois que cette glace se crée à partir de la brume." La théorie de Natsu fut accueilli par des applaudissements qui résonnèrent dans le brouillard.

\- "Bien joué. Je suis étonné que TU ais compris." C'était Ragnar, dont la position exacte était toujours aussi obscure. "Le brouillard est en fait composé de gouttelettes d'eau en suspension. Si je les gèles, je peux alors m'en servir pour attaquer. Vous êtes littéralement prisonnier de mon pouvoir."

Le Strizer se trouvait dans le brouillard, percevant clairement ses adversaires à travers la brume grâce à leur chaleur corporelle. Il prenait son temps pour calculer son prochain coup quand il remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

 _ **NEKO CLAW SLASHER !**_

En un instant, il comprit où était l'absent mais il était trop tard. Happy avait surgit derrière lui, lui tailladant le dos avec ses griffes acérées.

\- "Tu as parlé de te joindre à la fête. Ça voulait forcément dire que tu étais quelque part dans le brouillard. Et sans me vanter, j'ai un odorat plutôt affuté et pas uniquement pour les poissons."

Le félin et le Strizer se mirent à se battre, Happy se défendant plutôt bien, cherchant également à faire le plus de bruit possible, mais hélas son adversaire avait l'avantage du terrain, ce qui lui permit de prendre rapidement l'avantage sur le chat anthropomorphe. Mais heureusement pour ce dernier, les renforts ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !**_

De nouveau pris par surprise, Ragnar reçu un double coup de pied dans l'estomac de la part de Natsu, les flammes lui brulant la peau mais il fit en sorte de rester sur place, enfonçant ses pieds dans la couche de glace sur laquelle ils évoluaient depuis tout à l'heure. Ce qui aurait put être une bonne idée si il n'y avait pas eu une nouvelle intervention.

 _ **ICE BLADE : SEVEN SLICE DANCE !**_

Gray apparu à son tour, dans le posture typique de cette technique, lames de glaces prêtes à l'emploi sur ses avant-bras, tournoyant sur lui-même pour frapper le Strizer 7 fois avec ses lames, la puissance de l'assaut faisant sortir le Strizer du sol, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol un peu plus loin. Quand il releva les yeux vers les mages, ces derniers furent ravis de le voir enfin réagir, ses yeux reflétant un certain agacement.

\- "Comment vous avez pu me repérer ?" se demanda-t-il, à la fois intrigué et agacé. "Que Happy ait réussi, je peux comprendre, mais pas vous."

\- "Pourquoi tu crois que Happy à fait autant de bruit ?" La réponse était sorti de la bouche de Gray, qui souriait narquoisement, ce qui ne plus pas trop au blond.

\- "Il faut que vous appreniez à ne pas monter sur vos grands chevaux à chaque fois que vous mettez l'un d'entre nous à genoux. Ça finira par vous jouer des tours."

 _ **SNOW SWEEPING BURST !**_

Ragnar, toujours à genoux, tourna sur lui-même, les bras tendus vers l'extérieur qui projetèrent une énorme quantité de neige qui repoussa les mages et tandis qu'ils se débattaient pour se sortir de l'épaisse couche de neige sous laquelle ils étaient ensevelis, Ragnar se couvrit une fois de plus de brume.

 _ **FOG ZONE : SNOWY HAILSTORM HELL !**_

Le brouillard, qui était pourtant très épais, le devint encore plus, ce qui donnait presque aux mages l'impression d'être aveugle, mais ce n'était pas le plus gros problème. Un puissant vent glacial se leva, portant avec lui d'épais flocons de neiges et des grêlons qui pouvaient être aussi gros que des balles de golf. Le tout se mit à tourbillonner comme un cyclone et les fées se retrouvèrent à se faire bombarder de toutes part, les rendant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'en plus de la tempête, Ragnar continuait de les bombarder d'éclats de glaces générées à partir de la brume et le comble dans tous ça, c'est que le vent brouillait les odeurs ce qui fait que le seul moyens qu'ils avaient de le repérer était inutilisable.

\- "RAH ! T'es toujours dans ce foutu brouillard, alors je vais te forcer à te montrer !" rugit Natsu, sa colère, pour une fois sous contrôle, amplifiant sa chaleur alors qu'il remplissait ses poumons d'air.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON'S SWEEPING ROAR !**_

Natsu cracha alors son habituel jet de flammes, mais cette fois il modifia un peu sa façon de faire en tournant sur lui-même, balayant la zone embrumée, Gray et happy étant obligé de se baisser pour esquiver l'attaque, mais Ragnar fit de même, attendant simplement que le dragon soit à bout de souffle, ce qui arriva après presque une minute. Natsu reprenait son souffle quand il sentit son corps s'engourdir soudainement. Baissant les yeux, il vit que la glace commençait à monter sur ses jambes, l'immobilisant et il avait beau chercher à faire fondre cette entrave de glace, il n'y parvenait pas, l'eau se regelant encore à chaque fois qu'il la faisait fondre, la rendant plus solide à chaque fois. Face à lui, il vit la brume se rassembler en un point unique, formant un large pieu de glace, dirigé droit vers lui. Il se débattit encore plus, sans savoir que Happy et Gray était dans la même situation. Et alors que tout semblait désespéré, il se produisit un évènement que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

 _ **WATER TSUNAMI !**_

Ragnar, qui s'apprêtait à porter l'estocade aux mages, tourna la tête vers l'origine du cri, se retrouvant, comme il s'y attendait, à plus de brume. Ce qu'il n'attendait pas en revanche, c'était que la brume soit soudainement repoussée par une grosse vague qui balaya tout sur son passage, lui comprit. En quelques instants seulement, la prison de brume avait disparue et 2 mages, 1 Exceed et 1 Strizer étaient face contre glace, trempés mais en vie. Ce qui les pris par surprise, c'était que cette eau était chaude. Quand ils levèrent la tête, ils ressentirent un mélange d'incompréhension et de soulagement, le dernier ne concernant pas Ragnar. Debout à côté de l'urne dans laquelle elle était supposée être, se trouvait Juvia, visiblement pas très heureuse, pointant le Strizer barbu du doigt.

\- "C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT DU MAL À MON GRAY ?!"

\- "Ouais. Et tu vas faire quoi ?" répondit Ragnar, n'en ayant visiblement rien à foutre.

 _ **SIERRA JIGSAW !**_

Juvia, hors d'elle, se changea en eau bouillonnante et se jeta sur le Strizer, son corps aqueux tournoyant comme une foreuse, mais Ragnar n'était pas plus impressionné et prépara une défense.

 _ **ICEBERG BARRIER !**_

Le même mur de glace qui avait retenu Natsu tout à l'heure apparu entre le Strizer et la mage d'eau, qui ne freina pas pour autant. Mais Ragnar était confiant : si un dragon de feu n'avait pas pu percer ce mur, c'est pas une perceuse d'eau qui allait le faire.

Sauf qu'elle y parvint.

\- "Ah !"

Une réaction bien simple de la part d'un homme venant de voir son mur qu'il pensait infranchissable se faire transpercer comme un mur de paille par une gerbe d'eau. Gerbe d'eau qui part ailleurs ne s'arrêta pas là et le percuta de plein fouet. Il pouvait sentir le tourbillon commencer à percer la peau de sa cage thoracique, mais même sans ça, l'eau bouillante qui lui brûlait la peau, qui était devenue rouge vif, était pire que le reste, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur alors qu'il fut projeté dans la rivière, Juvia en profitant pour se précipiter sur Gray.

\- "Gray ! Est-ce que ça va ? Juvia est désolée pour le tsunami."

\- "Ce n'est rien. Tu as bien fait. Mais comment ça a pu marcher aussi facilement ?" demanda-t-il, obtenant une réponse par Happy qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

\- "Si cette technique est comme celle du gars de la forêt, alors ça devait être une sorte de poche dimensionnelle, une prison qui a une taille fixe mais qui à l'intérieur s'étend pour garder ses victimes prisonnières." Proposa Happy, tentant de trouver une explication. "De l'extérieur, elle devait avoir une taille fixe et l'attaque de Juvia l'a brisée."

\- "C'est cool tout ça, mais ça explique pas comme t'as pu sortir de ta prison." Cette fois, c'était Natsu qui avait posé une question tout à fait légitime pour le coup. Juvia ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi dire.

\- " Juvia a été réveillée par une forte chaleur. Juvia a compris ce qu'il se passait et elle est intervenue. Mais elle était allongée à côté de ça."

En disant cela, elle tendit la main qui tenait la clé en or qui était à ses côtés dans la jarre. Natsu écarquilla les yeux et tenta de s'en emparer mais hélas, il n'en eut pas le temps. Une chaine avait surgie au milieu du groupe, s'enroulant autour de la clé et l'arrachant des mains de Juvia. À l'autre bout de la chaine, ils trouvèrent Ragnar, tout juste sorti de l'eau, clé à la main.

\- "Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de cette clé pour vous motiver à vous battre." Commença le Strizer. "J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Natsu libère Juvia et à ce qu'elle se joigne à la fête, mais je ferais avec."

\- "Comment ça, je l'ai libérée ?" répéta Natsu, surpris de l'affirmation du Strizer. "Et j'ai fait ça comment ?"

\- "Quand tu as balayé la brume de tes flammes." Répondit Ragnar avant d'expliquer davantage. "Nos poches dimensionnelle dépendent d'un élément physique. Pour la forêt des murmures de Vincenzo, il a besoin d'avoir des plantes à disposition. Pour ma brume, ce sont des gouttelettes d'eau en suspension dans l'air. Ton souffle en a fait évaporer suffisamment pour percer légèrement la poche et ton souffle a atteint la prison, la faisant fondre et réveillant Juvia grâce à la chaleur du souffle."

\- "Ah ok." Répondit Natsu avant de se tourner vers Gray, un sourire légèrement narquois aux lèvres. "J'ai donc sauvé ta copine, tu as une dette envers moi. Alors aide moi à récupérer cette clé."

\- "Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Si je t'aide à récupérer la clé, ça sera pour Lucy et pas pour toi." Répondit Gray en se tournant vers Juvia, qui faisait une drôle de tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

\- "C'est cette clé. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment en ce qui la concerne."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu…"

Gray n'eut pas le temps de finir de poser sa question que l'air devint soudainement beaucoup plus froid. Se tournant vers le Strizer, les mages virent qu'il était entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche et bleu ciel, ses chaines enroulées autour de ses bras et pendant dans le vide qui était devenue bleu ciel elles aussi, fumantes de givre.

 _ **COLD EMPEROR : ABSOLUTE ZERO !**_

Les mages le regardait d'un air méfiant. Il faisait tellement froid que même Gray et Natsu frissonnaient.

 _ **SIERRA SLICER !**_

Reprenant sa formé d'eau bouillonnante, Juvia projeta une lame d'eau au Strizer mais quand elle arriva à son niveau, il leva la main vers la lame qui gela aussitôt à son contact. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il tendit la main vers Juvia et projeta une vague d'air froid que Juvia n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver complètement, son pied se faisant toucher et geler instantanément, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle avait été congelée sur au moins un centimètre d'épaisseur de peau.

\- "Le zéro absolu. La température la plus froide qu'il existe. Autrement appelé l'immobilité atomique. Même les atomes sont figés a cette température. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de faire attention si vous voulez pas finir transformer en glace pilée."

Bien que conscient du danger, les mages n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se battre malgré tout.

 _ **ICE MAKE : COLD EXCALIBUR !**_

Invoquant une large épée de glace, Gray tenta de frapper le Strizer mail il était si froid que l'épée de Gray éclata en un instant au contact du Strizer qui avait basiquement gelé la glace de Gray. Mais avant que Ragnar ai pu toucher Gray, une autre attaque détourna son attention.

 _ **DRAGON'S SLAYER SECRET ART : CRIMSON LOTUS : EXPLODING FLAME BLADE !**_

Un déluge de flammes écarlates s'abatis sur le Strizer qui fut enveloppé de feu pendant quelques secondes mais aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparus, les flammes de Natsu furent congelés, prenant le dragon par surprise, mais ayant offert une autre opportunité d'attaque à Gray qui réutilisa Cold Excalibur. Cependant cette fois-ci, Ragnar attrapa la lame est eu besoin de quelques secondes pour geler l'épée de Gray. En voyant cela, Gray réalisa un truc puis attrapa Natsu, le tirant loin du Strizer, rejoignant Happy et Juvia.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin des neiges ? Faut qu'on se batte !"

\- "Écoute moi au moins, l'allumette. J'ai un plan."

Gray expliqua son plan aux autres, qui hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur approbation, même Natsu qui comprit l'intérêt de ce plan.

\- "Donc, ça te vas, l'enflammé ?"

\- "Ok, c'est pas mal comme plan, l'exhibitionniste. Juste pour cette fois, je te suis."

Et ils se mirent en place. Ragnar les regarda faire, attendant la première attaque, qui ne fut par contre pas celle qui l'aurait penser au début.

 _ **SIERRA CYCLONE !**_

Juvia invoqua un immense tourbillon d'eau bouillante qui alla frapper le Strizer qui paraissait presque déçu du choix des mages. Il leva une main, prêt à arrêter l'attaque quand une autre offensive détourna son attention.

 _ **FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR !**_

Natsu, puisant dans la puissance du roi des dragons qu'il avait en lui, projeta une énorme gerbe de flammes sur le Strizer, de l'autre côté, forçant Ragnar a contrer une attaque avec chaque main, réduisant son efficacité. Mais le pire pour lui était qu'il comprit, en ayant de l'eau brûlante d'un côté et des flammes de l'autre, ce que les mages voulait faire. Tout fonctionnait selon le plan de Gray.

\- "Ça marche, on dirait." Remarqua Happy, ce qui fit sourire Gray.

\- "J'ai remarqué qu'il avait eu plus de mal à détruire mon épée après l'attaque de Natsu. Du coup, je me suis dit que si on augmentait sa température, ses capacités de congélation serait moins efficace."

En effet, il pouvait voir que Ragnar avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup, de la sueur dégoulinant sur son front, signe que le moment était venu de passer à la suite. Happy pris son élan, se ruant sur le Strizer, les griffes brillantes de magies.

 _ **NEKO CROSS SLASHER !**_

Incapable de se défendre, Ragnar se fit frapper de plein fouet par les griffes d'Happy, de larges entailles croisées apparaissant sur son torse et se faisant projeter en arrière, atterrissant sur le sol. Mais pas pour longtemps.

 _ **SIERRA LOCK !**_

Ragnar n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouva bloquer dans une large sphère d'eau bouillante, si chaude qu'il avait du mal à geler quoi que ce soit. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir ce qui se préparait à l'extérieur. À savoir Gray et Natsu prenant tous deux une profonde inspiration.

 _ **COLD FIRE DEVIL DRAGON'S RAGING ROAR !**_

Les deux mages fusionnèrent leurs attaques, créant une seule projection de flammes et de glaces qui traversa la terre gelée et qui embarqua le Strizer, l'envoyant s'écraser contre les blocs de glace gênant l'embouchure de la rivière, le souffle de la détonation créant des vagues qui submergèrent les côtes, des éclats de glace pleuvant sur toute la zone, y comprit les mages qui n'eurent pas trop de mal à s'en remettre. Il pensait que c'était fini, mais Ragnar réapparu, couvert d'hématomes et de plaies. Il était pas en forme, mais toujours prêt à se battre.

\- "C'était bien pensé, je le reconnais. Mais j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. Il va vous falloir faire plus si vous voulez…"

*CRASH* Le bruit caractéristique d'un corps s'écrasant au sol interrompit le Strizer et attira l'attention des tous le monde vers un nuage de neige et de glace soulevé par l'impact. Et ce qui en sorti tétanisa les mages.

3 créatures aux corps couleur charbon venaient d'apparaitre. Elles avaient un corps relativement humain, avec 2 bras et 2 jambes, les mains dotées de seulement 3 doigts, tout comme leur pieds, avec des ongles gris clair. Leur tête allongée, semblable a des têtes de xénomorphes, étaient dotés de 3 yeux jaunes disposés en triangle qui semblait scanner les environs. Les mages ne savait pas quoi penser de l'arrivé de ce qu'il nous pouvait que qualifier de monstres.

\- "Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

Les mages avaient été tellement surpris par l'arrivée de ses monstres qu'ils en avaient oubliés le Strizer, et quand ils le regardèrent Ragnar, ils furent pris par surprise une fois de plus. Ragnar avaient les yeux braqués sur les trois monstres, qu'ils semblaient connaître et n'étaient apparemment pas heureux de les voir.

\- "C'est quoi ces trucs ?" demanda Natsu, s'adressant à Ragnar qui tourna la tête comme pour se rappeler qu'il était pas seul avant de retourner son attention sur les monstres. "Ce sont des éclaireurs. Et ça n'annonce rien de bon."

À cet instant précis, les 3 éclaireurs donc tournèrent la tête vers le Strizer, leurs yeux virant au rouge en le voyant et se jetant sur lui, leurs yeux tirants des rayons sur Ragnar qui, chaines à la main, se rua sur eux, interceptant les tirs avec ses chaines.

 _ **FROST CHAINS !**_

Quand il arriva au contact, ses chaines couvertes de givre, les créatures cessèrent leurs tirs, leurs ongles poussant en de longues griffes. Les mages observèrent Ragnar affronter les 3 créatures qui, après quelques minutes, étaient toutes morte. L'une s'étaient faites gelé la tête qui avait éclaté comme du verre, une autre transpercé par une des chaines sont l'extrémité avait été couverte d'une pointe de glace et le troisième avait été coupé en 2 au niveau de la taille, qui avait été gelé avant d'être cassé en deux, enserrée par l'une des chaines en une étreinte mortelle. Après ça, le Strizer resta un instant à regarder les 3 cadavres avant de soupirer, une main sur ses blessures, se tournant vers les mages.

\- "Bon, changement de programme. On va devoir écourter notre rencontre."

\- "Attends une seconde. C'était quoi ces trucs ?" demanda Natsu.

\- "Je vous l'ai dit. Des éclaireurs. Et je suppose que vous êtes assez malin pour savoir à quoi sert un éclaireur." Souffla Ragnar. "Je vais devoir rapporter ce que je viens de voir. Du coup, je n'ai pas de raison de vous retenir ici."

Il sorti la clé d'or de sa poche et la jeta vers les mages, Natsu l'attrapant au vol. Mais quand il l'eu enfin entre les mains, il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Cette clé avait quelque chose de bizarre. Pris d'un doute, il fit chauffer ses mains et en quelques instants, la clé se mit à fondre. Natsu la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne pouvant plus faire autre chose à part reconnaitre que Gray avait raison.

\- "C'était un piège ?"

\- "Tu vois. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?" répliqua Gray.

\- "La seule mention de la clé en or était suffisante pour te faire venir, mais j'avais envie d'assurer mes arrières au cas où tu aurais été accompagné par des gens moins naïf." Expliqua Ragnar avec un sourire, Natsu trop choqué pour relever l'insulte sur sa naïveté.

\- "Donc j'avais aussi raison. Rachel est l'une d'entre vous." Affirma Gray, sûr de lui.

\- "Ça, c'est à vous de voir." Répondit simplement le blond. "Dans tous les cas, je dois vous laisser. C'est donc un au revoir. Et qui sait. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on pourrait être du même bord."

Et après cette dernière phrase plutôt mystérieuse, il disparu dans un écran de brume, laissant les mages derrière eux. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils allaient devoir tirer des choses au clair. Mais une chose était sure : les Strizers cachaient quelque chose et ce quelque chose pourrait tout changer.

 **Et 21 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Et on a donc découvert quelque chose de nouveau sur les Strizers. Qui sont ces monstres ? Que veulent-ils ? Vont-ils changer la façon dont les Strizers sont perçus par les mages ? Il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir.**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Réconciliation. Disparitions multiple. Une menace de verre et de pierres précieuses.**


	22. Chap 22 : Réconciliation et disparition

**Salut ! Vous allez bien, j'espère ? 22** **ème** **chapitre aujourd'hui, un chapitre que vous saurez apprécier comme les autres avant lui. Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire d'autres, à part bien sur vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'apportez.**

 **Je vous préviens également que je risque d'avoir du retard sur le prochain chapitre, je serais absent le weekend et si jamais je prend un peu de retard dans la rédaction, il pourrais ne pas être fini avant vendredi et ne sera publier que Dimanche au moins. Après, en fonction de retard que j'aurais pu prendre, je vais peut être faire une petite pause d'environ une semaine pour pouvoir ensuite reprendre mon rythme habituel.**

 **Je rappelle, au cas où, que je n'ai pas les droits sur Fairy Tail, tout est à Hiro Mashima, à l'exception bien sûr des Strizers qui sont des créations personnelles.**

 **Mais bon, trêves de bavardages, allons-y !**

 **Chapitre 22 : Réconciliation et disparition, la menace de verre et de gemmes.**

/- Shiroame -/

Après leur âpre combat face à Ragnar, le Strizer de la banquise, Juvia, Gray, Natsu et Happy étaient tous retourné à la gare de la ville de Shiroame, où ils avaient débarqués à leur arrivée dans la région. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, en train d'attendre leur train. Natsu était pas emballé, comme d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas le choix, d'autant que l'aile de Happy n'étaient pas totalement remise de son passage à l'état de glaçons : il avait pu, grâce à l'adrénaline du combat, outrepasser la douleur, mais il n'était pas en état de voler. Sur un autre plan, les mages et Exceed étaient loin d'être emballés par ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de leur court séjour dans le Nord. Première chose, ils avaient découvert l'existence de créatures très bizarre que les Strizers semblaient connaitre et dont la présence ne présageait rien de bon. L'autre point qui avait jeté un froid était le fait que Rachel, la conseillère de Natsu et auto-proclamée reine de la mode, qui s'entendaient si bien avec tout le monde à la guilde, avait envoyé Natsu droit dans un piège, un fait que ce dernier ne pouvait plus nier. Mais il restait optimiste, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

\- "Je dis qu'elle est peut être innocente." S'entêta Natsu, ce qui arracha un grognement exaspéré à Gray.

\- "Mais tu vas arrêter de la défendre !?" s'énerva l'homme de glace, qui était à deux doigt de sauter à la gorge de son ami.

\- "Je la défends pas." Répliqua Natsu. "Écoute, elle est serviable, elle aime rendre service. Il y a peut-être la possibilité que quelqu'un se soit servi de ça pour lui faire passer la demande, qu'elle m'a ensuite passé en voyant la récompense proposée."

\- "Oui, il y a une chance que ça ai pu se passer comme ça." Admit Juvia, s'attirant le regard reconnaissant de Natsu et déçu de Gray avant qu'elle ne continue. "Mais la probabilité est extrêmement faible. Ne te repose pas sur ce petit espoir."

\- "Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai bien le droit d'y croire au moins un peu, non ?"

Juvia acquiesça tandis que Gray soupira, s'avouant vaincu, espérant que Natsu était prêt à être déçu. Quand le train arriva, ils montèrent tous à bord et allèrent s'installer dans un des wagons, Natsu soudainement pris de haut-le-cœur mais se força à rester éveillé. Il fallait encore qu'il parle de ses monstres noirs qu'ils avaient vu.

\- "Et ces trucs, ces monstres ou je sais pas quoi, d'où ils sortent à votre avis ?" demanda Happy, caressant distraitement son aile toujours engourdie d'avoir passée tant de temps congelée.

\- "J'ai jamais vu de trucs pareil avant. Et si les Strizers les connaissent, je pense qu'ils doivent être du même monde." Supposa Gray, Juvia acquiesçant à ses côtés tandis que Natsu, ravalant la bile qui venait de lui remonter dans la gorge, se permit un petit commentaire.

\- "En tous cas, ils ont pas l'air d'être potes vu ce que Ragnar leur a mis." Grogna la dragon avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, la peau plus verte que jamais.

\- "Le problème, c'est que dans notre cas, Juvia a l'impression qu'aucun des deux camps ne nous veuille du bien."

Les mages se turent après cette dernière remarque car si Juvia avait raison, ils allaient se retrouver pris entre deux menaces. Ils devaient impérativement rentrer au plus vite pour informer les autres de ce qu'ils avaient découvert car cela était d'une importance capitale pour la suite des événements.

/- Magnolia -/

Arrivé à la gare, Natsu fut le premier à se jeter, presque littéralement, hors du train. Il avait fait un effort pour se retenir, mais il n'avait pas passé un super moment malgré tout. Les autres aussi étaient soulagé que cela soit fini. Quand tu passes plusieurs heures à passer à deux doigts de te faire vomir dessus, tu as toi aussi hâte d'en finir. En sortant de la gare, alors qu'ils allaient en direction de la guilde, ils furent interrompu par une forte vague de magie provenant de la plaine qui bordait la ville, non-loin de la gare. Ce qui les surpris le plus fut que cette magie était celle de Lucy, et à en juger par l'intensité, elle était en plein effort.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Vous croyez qu'elle est en danger ?" se demanda Happy, se tournant vers les autres.

\- "Je crois pas. Ça serait le cas, on sentirait aussi la magie des autres venus pour l'aider." Répondit Gray. "Mais j'avoue être curieux. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait."

\- "Je vais aller la voir." Proposa Natsu, faisant un pas en direction de la plaine où la magie de Lucy se faisait sentir. "Allez à la guilde pour dire aux autres ce qu'on a découvert. On vous retrouvera là-bas, mais je n'y serais pas en même temps que Lucy. Faudra que j'aille voir Rachel avant ça."

À l'entente du nom de Rachel et de ce que Natsu comptait faire, le visage des autres se crispa.

\- "Fait quand même attention si tu vas chez elle tout seule." Conseilla Juvia. "Il y a quand même de fortes chances pour qu'elle travaille avec eux."

\- "Je sais. J'ai compris je ferais gaffe."

\- "Attends, je vais venir avec toi." Proposa Happy avant de se faire stopper par Natsu.

\- "Non, ça ira. Va plutôt te faire soigner ton aile par Wendy."

\- "T'es pas en meilleure forme je te rappelle." Intervint Gray, pointant les profondes engelures que Natsu avait sur les bras et sur les flancs.

\- "Ça ira, j'ai dit. Allez, à tout à l'heure."

Sur ces derniers mots, Natsu s'éloigna du groupe qui, après quelques secondes de flottements, repris sa route en direction de la guilde. Natsu, de son côté, s'approchait de plus en plus de Lucy. Il pouvait sentir sa magie s'intensifier et diminuer à intervalle régulier, comme une respiration. Quand il la trouva enfin, il fut surpris du spectacle qui se présenta à lui.

Devant lui se trouvait Lucy, dans une tenue similaire à la dernière fois, à savoir un short et une brassière, le tout moulant à souhait, ce qui fit rougir notre salamandre tandis que la constellationiste reprenait son souffle. Elle avait sa nouvelle clé à la main et se tenait au milieu d'une clairière qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. La terre était retournée en plusieurs endroits, certains arbres semblaient même être penché et des branches parsemaient le sol ici et là. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Natsu s'avança discrètement vers Lucy qui, étant de dos, n'avait toujours pas réalisée qu'elle n'était plus seule.

\- "Je sais pas ce que ces arbres t'ont fait, mais tu les as pas loupés."

Lucy sursauta en poussant un cri, surprise par cette voix bien connue qui avait soudainement brisé le silence dans lequel elle était plongé depuis plusieurs minutes. Se retournant d'un coup, elle se retrouva face à Natsu, qui rougit à nouveau en voyant son visage. Ses yeux noisettes grands ouverts par la surprise, sa peau légèrement luisante à cause de la sueur et ses lèvres rose entrouverte, haletante, Natsu était sous le charme. Mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître quand Lucy retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- "Natsu ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur les blessures de son ami, qui étaient d'ailleurs encore couverte d'un peu de glace, la peau ayant commencée à prendre une teinte bleutée. "Et c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

\- "J'ai senti ta magie et ça m'a intrigué." Avoua Natsu avant de tourner la tête vers les blessures. "Et c'est rien, t'en fais pas."

\- "Dis pas de bêtises ! Laisse-moi voir ça."

Lucy força Natsu à s'asseoir sur une souche pour inspecter ces blessures de plus près, Natsu se laissant faire. En observant les blessures, elle se posa plusieurs questions, dont une à laquelle elle voulait avoir une réponse rapidement, ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

\- "Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es fait ça en allant faire la mission que t'as confié ta petite amie ?" Lucy avait voulu paraître détendu, mais elle avait dit cette phrase avec autant d'amabilité qu'une porte de prison. Mais Natsu se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de répondre.

\- "De un, on sort pas ensemble. Elle me drague, c'est vrai, mais elle m'intéresse pas. Et de deux, oui, c'était pendant cette mission, et c'était à cause d'un Strizer."

L'entente de ce mot crispa Lucy qui resserra ses mains sur le bras blessé de Natsu, arrachant une exclamation de douleur à la Salamandre.

\- "Ah, désolé ! Mais, un Strizer ? Alors cette mission était un piège ? Natsu, tu n'es pas idiot au point de te faire avoir si facilement, rassure moi ?"

\- "C'est ce que Happy, Juvia et l'autre exhibitionniste m'ont dit, mais j'aurais été plus méfiant si je m'était pas fait appâter par la récompense." Il sorti l'affiche de sa poche et la tendit vers la blonde qui posa les yeux directement sur la récompense et quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, elle leva vers Natsu des yeux qui s'humidifiaient à vue d'œil.

\- "Tu as fait ça pour moi ?" Sa voix était légèrement tremblotante, secouée par l'émotion.

\- "Ouais, mais l'arnaque ne s'est pas arrêtée là." Il sorti à nouveau quelque chose de sa poche, un objet en or qui ressemblait à une clé fondue que Lucy pris dans ses mains, comprenant l'arnaque. "Ils ont tout fait pour m'attirer là-bas."

\- "Mais alors Rachel est forcément dans le coup ! Elle travaille surement avec…."

\- "Te fatigue pas, Luce. Tu vas me répéter ce que les autres m'ont déjà dit." Natsu avait coupé Lucy dans sa lancée, lui expliquant la situation. "Vu les efforts qu'elle a fait pour m'aider, j'ai envie de croire qu'elle puisse ne rien avoir là-dedans, tu comprends ?"

Lucy aurait tendance à croire qu'il cherchait à la défendre, mais en voyant son regard, assombri par la déception, elle comprit qu'il était conscient qu'il y avait de fortes chance que Rachel soit une ennemie. Ce qui la fit sourire avant de taquiner le dragon.

\- "Mais pourquoi tu voulais tant que ça me ramener la clé d'Aquarius ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en mes capacités à la retrouver moi-même ?" Natsu eu pendant un moment peur que la situation allait se dégrader mais en voyant le sourire taquin de Lucy, il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

\- "Non, c'est pas ça. Je me suis juste dis qu'avec ça, on aurais pu, je sais pas, repartir sur de bonnes bases tous les deux, vu que ces derniers temps, on a pas été aussi proche qu'avant."

L'aveu de Natsu arracha un tendre sourire à Lucy qui fit quelque chose que Natsu n'aurait pas osé espérer recevoir si vite. Elle enlaça le dragon, sa tête blonde posée sur son torse. La proximité soudainement avait fait virer à l'écarlate le visage du Dragon Slayer mais il se reprit en lui rendant son étreinte. Après quelques secondes, Lucy s'écarta, les joues légèrement roses.

\- "Je suis d'accord. Alors, ami et partenaire ?"

\- "O-Ouais, ami et partenaire. " Lucy était trop heureuse que ça se soit arrangé avec Natsu pour relever que ce dernier avait l'air légèrement déçu de ces mots. Il aurait pas été contre un peu plus qu'ami, mais il n'allait pas la forcer si elle ne le voulait pas. Après ce moment passé, Lucy se rappela que Natsu avait parlé de Gray et Juvia.

\- "Attends, maintenant que j'y pense. Gray et Juvia étaient avec toi et Happy ? Comment ça se fait ?" demanda la blonde dont l'interrogation était justifiée.

\- "C'était un hasard total en fait. La mission avait lieu pas loin du village où sont enterré les parents de Gray et ils étaient allés les voir. On était dans le même train et Ragnar, le Strizer de la glace qu'on a affronté là-bas avait kidnappé Juvia pour forcer Gray à se joindre à nous." En disant cela, il se rappela qu'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. "Ah, au fait. Faudrait que t'ailles à la guilde. Gray, Juvia et Happy doivent annoncer rapporter un truc important qu'on a vu là-bas."

\- "Et toi, tu comptes aller où ?" Répliqua Lucy, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- "Faut que j'aille voir Rachel pour tirer les choses au clair." Déclara le rose sur un ton quelque peu catégorique. "Donc va à la guilde et je te rejoindrai… Aïe !"

\- "Tu n'iras nulle part, mon grand !" rétorqua Lucy, tirant Natsu par l'oreille. "Je te rappelle qu'il y a une chance qu'elle soit dans leur camp et t'es pas en état de te battre de nouveau. Alors tu vas d'abord me faire le plaisir d'aller te faire soigner. Compris ?"

\- "Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Arrête de tirer !" Écoutant le dragon, Lucy libéra enfin son oreille que Natsu s'empressa de masser, sentant encore la pression exercée par les doigts de Lucy. "Sérieux, t'avais pas à tirer si fort. T'es vraiment bizarre."

Lucy regarda Natsu, dont les yeux brillaient malicieusement, un regard que Lucy lui rendit en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas qualifier de bizarre depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'en était pas encore à vouloir être plus que des amis, comme elle l'aurait souhaité avant que toute ces événements n'arrivent, mais retrouver son ami et partenaire lui suffisait amplement.

/- À la Guilde -/

L'ambiance était soudainement devenue morose dans le hall de la guilde tandis que Gray, Happy, Juvia et Natsu faisaient le bilan de ce qui leur était arrivé. Quand les fées avaient vus revenir Gray, Juvia et Happy couvert de blessures et d'engelures, ils avaient pas réagit plus que nécessaire : voir revenir des mages en salle état était devenue une chose plutôt courante ces derniers temps. Mais ils étaient devenus soudainement anxieux quand le mage de glace avait annoncé avoir un truc important et que tout le monde devait écouter. Alors que tous commençait à se rassembler, les 3 blessés se faisant inspecter par Wendy, Charla et Porlyusica, que Makarof avait appelé en renfort pour soigner les futurs blessés plus rapidement, la femelle Exceed étant particulièrement attentive aux blessures d'Happy. Quand Natsu arriva enfin avec Lucy, le dragon tirer vers Wendy pour être soigné, Gray avait commencé son explication par une phrase qui avait jeté un froid.

\- "On va la faire courte vu que c'est une histoire pas si différente des autres." Commença Gray, tenant la main de Juvia. "On a affronté le Strizer du froid et à la fin du combat, alors qu'on allait devoir lancer une dernière attaque, 3 monstres sont apparus."

\- "Comment ça, des monstres ?" Demanda Makarof, comme si il pensait avoir mal entendu ce que Gray avait dit. Mais tout le monde avait bien entendu.

\- "Ouais, des monstres." Repris Natsu, se faisant toujours soigner par Wendy, Lucy assise à côté de lui, les deux le regardant avec de grands yeux plein de stupeur. "Ils étaient noirs avec 3 yeux jaunes et des têtes allongées. Ragnar, le Strizer, les connaissaient visiblement."

\- "Il a même dit que c'étaient des éclaireurs." Rajouta Happy, ce qui fit vraiment peur aux autres. Makarof en particulier semblait soucieux.

\- "Des éclaireurs ? Ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Si il y a des éclaireurs, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui vont suivre." Annonça Makarof, la mine sombre.

\- "Vous croyez qu'une armée de ce type pourrait arriver ?" demanda Lisanna, sans poser la question à une personne précise.

\- "C'est en général à ça que serve les éclaireurs : préparer le terrain pour l'arrivée du gros des troupes." Répondit Laxus, le regard intense en pleine réflexion. "Vous pensez que les Strizer savaient qu'ils allaient arriver ? Ces monstres, je veux dire."

\- "Sûrement. Ragnar avaient l'air d'un coup pressé de partir quand il les a battus." Se rappela Juvia avant que Gildarts, qui avait enfin retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, ne rajoute son propre souvenir.

\- "Et je me rappelle ce que le gamin du ciel a dit quand on a battu le gars de la terre. Il a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas pour objectif de nous rendre vulnérable. C'était sans doute pour qu'on puisse se défendre face à ces créatures."

\- "Ça veut donc dire que ça va devenir un conflit entre 3 camps." Avait déduit Jellal, mais il réfléchissait encore. "Et il y a encore le mystère de ce que les Strizers veulent de nous."

\- "Je suis d'accord." Acquiesça Makarof avant de se lever pour s'adresser à la foule. "Nous ignorons tous de leurs intentions réelles, mais les Strizers restent dangereux et nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Et gardez aussi l'œil ouvert, on ne peut pas laisser ses monstres le temps de préparer l'arrivée de leurs amis. Dans tous les cas, soyez prudent et prêt à tout moment, nul ne sait quand l'un des deux camps agira le premier, mais je sens que nous approchons du dénouement."

Les mages restèrent un moment sans bouger, digérant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, avant de peu à peu reprendre le fil de leurs activités, l'angoisse et l'appréhension de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite toujours bien présente malgré tout. De son côté, Natsu, accompagné de Lucy, était en route pour le "Diamonds Nest", la boutique de Rachel, car il était temps de tirer les choses au clair avec elle. Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la boutique était fermé, pas de trace de la reine de la mode et sur la porte de la boutique, un simple message.

"Fermeture provisoire pour des raisons de santé."

\- "Raisons de santé, mon œil." Souffla Lucy entre ses dents. "Elle disparaît comme par hasard alors qu'on veut lui tirer les ver du nez et elle veut nous faire croire qu'elle est juste malade ?"

\- "J'admets que c'est vraiment bizarre." Admit Natsu, regardant la boutique d'un air anxieux. "Tu sais, Lucy, j'aime pas beaucoup avoir tort. Mais là, je crois que t'avais raison. Elle cache un truc."

/- Le lendemain -/

Bien que la menace des Strizers et de ces étranges monstres planait, ça n'empêchait pas les mages de profiter de leur journée comme Erza et Jellal qui passait un moment ensemble dans les rues de Magnolia. Enfin, c'était le projet de base. En effet, Jellal était en train d'attendre à l'extérieur de la pâtisserie de la ville, Erza n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la soulager de ses fraisiers. Jellal souriait distraitement, amusé par cette facette presque enfantine que la rousse avait dès que l'on parlait de fraises. Dans la boutique, Erza était en train de passer commandes auprès du pâtissier qui connaissait très bien Erza, étant l'une de ses meilleures clientes, et il savait qu'il en allait devoir passer un très long moment dans les cuisines pour satisfaire cette habituée particulièrement exigeante. Cependant, alors qu'Erza était en train de réfléchir si elle devait ou pas mettre un supplément de crème chantilly, une lumière blanche et vive provenant de derrière elle attira son attention, mais quand elle tourna la tête, la lumière avait disparue. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. En effet, elle ne vit plus Jellal qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à partir comme ça sans prévenir ou sans bonne raison. Terminant sa commande à la va vite, elle sortie du magasin, constatant qu'effectivement, Jellal avait disparu.

\- "JELLAL ! TU ES LÀ ?"

Seul le silence répondit à la mage dont le visage se crispa, soudainement tendue. Avec les menaces actuelles, une disparition dans le genre ne présageait rien de bon et il y avait un endroit en ville où il était possible de trouver une de ses menaces. Déterminée, Erza parti en courant, quasi persuadée de savoir où trouver son copain disparu.

/- Ailleurs -/

Gajeel et Levy venaient de sortir de la librairie de la ville, le Dragon Slayer portant de lourds sacs remplis de livres tandis que Levy avait déjà entrepris d'en lire un, ses lunettes de lecture magique perchées sur son nez. Gajeel grommelait depuis leur sortie de la librairie et Levy commençait à en avoir marre.

\- "Tu vas arrêter de grogner et me dire ce qui te dérange, plutôt ?" demanda-t-elle agacée par le comportement de son petit-ami.

\- "Tu le fais exprès, j'en suis sûr." Accusa le dragon sans que Levy ne comprenne où il voulait en venir. "Je suis sûr que tu attends que je sois avec toi pour acheter tous ces bouquins. Je ne suis pas un porteur, j'te rappelle."

Levy se contenta de faire la moue, les joues gonflées, en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- "Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais porter tout ça toute seule." Souffla-t-elle en levant le nez le plus haut possible avec dédain, se voulant outrée.

\- "Non, tu ne pourrais pas, crevette." Taquina Gajeel, ce qui fit rougir de colère la jeune femme. "Mais tu pourrais en acheter plusieurs en plusieurs fois, au lieu d'attendre que je sois là pour dévaliser la boutique."

Le couple continua ses chamailleries pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Levy se prenne les pieds sur une dalle mal placée et s'étale de tout son long au milieu de la rue, son livre volant au loin, le tout sous les yeux hilares de Gajeel qui savourait cet instant.

\- "GIHIHIHIHI ! Bah alors, crevette. On arrive plus a marcher ? Gihihihihi !"

Levy ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à Gajeel avant d'aller cherche son livre. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel avait secoué la tête et en regardant donc en direction d'une vitrine, il y vit le reflet d'une personne qu'il connaissait et qui lui souriait. Pourtant, en regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne d'autres.

\- "Qu'est-ce que … ?"

\- "Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?"

À la seconde précise où Levy avait fini sa phrase, un flash de lumière les aveugla et la seconde d'après, Levy était seule, Gajeel s'étant volatilisé, laissant les sacs de livres derrière lui.

\- "Gajeel ? GAJEEL ?!"

La disparition soudaine de son compagnon mis Levy dans tout ses états, mais elle se remit vite e ses émotions, son cerveau procédant à la même analyse que celui d'Erza et se faisant, se rua vers dans la direction opposé, vers une boutique bien connue à Fairy Tail.

/- Devant le Diamonds Nest -/

Ignorant tout de ce qu'il venait d'arriver à leurs amis, Lucy et Natsu étaient assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue en face du Diamonds Nest, la boutique de Rachel, attendant cette dernière, espérant la trouver ici. Enfin, Natsu l'espérait. Lucy, de son côté, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son partenaire.

\- "Natsu, je te l'ai dit. Ça sert à rien de l'attendre. Si elle a un truc à se reprocher, et ça semble être le cas, elle ne vas pas rester ici en sachant pertinemment qu'on va venir pour lui poser des questions."

\- "Ah, vraiment ?" répondit Natsu, le regard tourné vers la boutique.

\- "Oui, vraiment." Répondit Lucy, son regard à elle braqué sur le dragon. "Je te le dit, on perd notre temps."

Natsu ne répondit pas mais elle vit un léger sourire apparaître à la commissure de ses lèvres, faisant un signe de tête vers la boutique, intimant Lucy de regarder. Et en tournant la tête, la blonde vit Rachel en train de s'étirer en réprimant un bâillement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la boutique.

\- "Tu disais quelque chose, Luce ?" Lucy reporta son attention sur le mage assis à ses côtés, qui lui adressait un sourire narquois, l'air de dire 'J'avais raison'.

\- "Roh, la ferme." Grogna-t-elle en le poussant, faisant rire le dragon qui se leva avec elle, allant droit vers la devanture du magasin dans lequel ils entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Entendant la cloche de la porte, Rachel se redressa de derrière son comptoir où elle s'était accroupie.

\- "Désolé, mais je suis fermé aujourd'hui." Déclara-t-elle sur un ton professionnel avant de se relever, voyant qui étaient ses clients. "Oh ! C'est toi, Tsu-kun. Et Lucy, aussi. Que me vaut le plaisir ?" Elle s'était voulue aimable, ce qui n'était pas dur avec Natsu, mais le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Lucy lui donnait plus envie de lui faire la gueule qu'autre chose.

\- "Arrête de jouer la comédie, ma vieille, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là." Commença Lucy, n'ayant pas envie de tourner autour du pot.

\- "Ben, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour acheter des vêtements, je suppose. Mais va falloir attendre un peu, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma comptabilité." Répondit innocemment Rachel, mais même Natsu n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il lui fallait tirer les choses au clair.

\- "Rachel, la mission dont tu m'as parlé m'a mené droit dans un piège. Et comme par hasard, c'était un job que je pouvais difficilement refusé. Explique-toi, ok ?"

\- "Hey, calmez-vous. Je savais pas, moi qu'il y avait un Strizer qui vous attendais là-bas. Je te l'aurais dit si je l'avais su." Rachel avait parlé vite pour essayer de se justifier, mais peut être un peu trop vite vu qu'elle s'était trahis par la même occasion.

\- "Tiens, c'est bizarre. Comment tu sais que c'était un Strizer. On a rien dit là-dessus pourtant ?" indiqua innocemment Lucy, Rachel se mordant l'intérieur des joues en se rendant compte de sa bourde. Perdant son sourire innocent, Lucy continua. "Alors maintenant accouche."

Mais avant qu'elle ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le bruit caractéristique de deux personnes se rentrant dedans se fit entendre devant la boutique. En effet, Erza et Levy, en pleine course, étaient tellement focalisées sur leur destination commune qu'elles ne s'étaient pas calculés et s'étaient violemment rentrées dedans. Elles se remirent vite du choc et entrèrent ensemble dans la boutique, manquant de tomber à nouveaux en essayant de passer la porte en même temps. Une fois dans la boutique, elles ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Natsu et Lucy, se jetant sur le comptoir pour parler à Rachel.

\- "Euh, je peux vous aider ?" demanda la vendeuse, bien contente d'avoir une possibilité d'esquivé Natsu et Lucy pour l'instant, mais Erza et Levy n'allaient pas la mettre dans les meilleures dispositions non plus.

\- "Tout le monde à la guilde te soupçonne d'avoir un lien avec les Strizers et je viens de voir Jellal disparaître dans un flash de lumière. Alors j'espère que tu n'auras aucun problème à m'aider." Avait menacé Erza, dont les mots surprirent Levy.

\- "Mais je suis là pour la même chose." Les mages se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux ronds. Rachel par contre était pas à l'aise. "Gajeel a disparu dans une espèce de lumière blanche."

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Rachel dont les issues venaient de toutes se refermer. Baissant la tête et s'appuyant sur le comptoir, elle se frotta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant. Quand elle releva la tête, ils virent dans ses yeux une nouvelle lueur qui ne leur plus pas du tout.

\- "Une lumière ? Oh, vous parlez de cette lumière-là ?"

En disant cela, elle avait pointé le doigt vers un miroir qui se trouvait derrière les mages qui se tournèrent pour le regarder. Le miroir n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est que le reflet de Rachel avait tendu la main vers eux. Et uniquement son reflet puisque la vraie Rachel n'avait bougée, les bras croisées sur son comptoir. Cela était déjà étrange, mais ce qui suivi l'était encore plus. La paume du reflet de Rachel se mit à briller de plus en plus, la lumière blanche qui en émanait remplissant le miroir qui paraissait blanc avant que la lumière ne soit projetée hors du miroir, aveuglant les mages pendant un instant. Quand la lumière eu enfin disparue, les filles constatèrent avec horreur que Natsu avait disparu aussi. Mais il n'était pas loin.

*Boom, boom* D'étranges bruits, semblable à des coups de poings portés sur une vitre, se firent entendre dans la boutique, provenant du miroir et en regardant à nouveau le miroir, les filles comprirent où était Natsu ET ce qu'était exactement ce bruit. Natsu était dans le miroir, tambourinant depuis l'intérieur, comme s'il essayait de forcer une porte à s'ouvrir.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" s'écria Lucy, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- "Je l'ai simplement enfermé dans le monde des reflets." Expliqua simplement Rachel. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne craint rien, même si quelqu'un brise le miroir. Tant que je suis consciente, il restera piégé cela dit. Mais il ne sera pas seul, il aura un peu de compagnie."

Se retournant brutalement vers Rachel, Erza, Levy et Lucy virent qu'elle avait 2 miroir de poches dans les mains, miroirs dans lesquels on pouvait voir Gajeel at Jellal qui essayaient eux aussi de sortir. Pour les filles, il n'y avait plus de doutes possible.

\- "Alors on avait raison. Tu es des leurs." Déduisit Levy, ce qui fit ricaner Rachel avant de sauter par-dessus le comptoir, atterrissant à côté des filles.

 ** _BÉLIER_** _ **DE QUARTZ !**_

Frappant le sol de ses mains, des gros piliers de cristaux transparents percutèrent les trois jeunes femmes qui furent projetées hors de la boutique, passant à travers les vitrines qui éclatèrent en milles morceaux qui s'étalèrent sur la rue pavé. En se relevant, les mages virent Rachel sortir de sa boutique, les éclats de verre se rassemblant autour d'elle, tourbillonnant autour de la jeune femme qui nettoyait distraitement ses bagues en pierres précieuses.

\- "Bon, et si on se représentait en bonne et due forme ?" déclara Rachel avec nonchalance, les éclats de verres flottant autour d'elle tel une nuée de papillon miroitant. "Rachel Martin, Strizer des gemmes, pour vous servir." Les 3 mages regardèrent la Strizer, d'ores et déjà prête à tout pour secourir leurs compagnons. Mais Rachel n'était pas intimidée pour autant, se mettant en position, se préparant pour un combat entre filles qui allait être à des années lumières d'un simple crêpage de chignon.

 **22 de terminés, ça fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur cette fin de chapitre mis à part vous dire merci pour votre soutien, qui m'aide beaucoup à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous aimerez ce qui suivra. À plus !**

 **Next time : Girl Power ! Reflets menaçants et attaques de gemmes. L'armure royale.**


	23. Chap 23 : Impératrice et armure royale

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors, je tiens à vous prévenir de suite que le combat qui va suivre n'est pas forcément le plus travaillé. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour le rendre le plus agréable possible, mais il se peut aussi que je me prenne les pieds dans le tapis. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner mes erreurs s'il s'avère qu'il y en a.**

 **Au fait, Rachel étant française, certains des ses mots seront en italique pour indiquer qu'ils le seront aussi dans la version anglaise. En français dans le texte, quoi. Et pareil pour ses techniques.**

 **Bref, entrons dans le vif du sujet.**

 **Chapitre 23 : Impératrice de diamant et armure royale.**

Les habitants avaient l'habitude d'être dérangés pour tout et n'importe quoi à Magnolia à cause de la guilde locale. Entre les bagarres quotidiennes qui les obligeaient, si ils passaient à proximité de la guilde, d'esquiver les tables, bancs et même mages qui passaient par les fenêtres, le risque constant que la ville s'écroule si Gildarts trébuche en allant voir le maitre ou encore les nombreuses fois où la ville à été partiellement, voire totalement, détruite à cause d'un ennemi de Fairy Tail, ils avaient de quoi être constamment sur leurs gardes, mais la dernière menace en date été bien pire car, de ce que les habitants avaient pu comprendre, elle pouvait surgir de n'importe où et à tout moment sans prévenir. Aussi, quand les habitants du quartier marchand entendirent un bruit de verre brisé et de corps heurtant les pavés de la rue, ils se doutaient que leurs assurances allaient encore une fois leur être utile. Même si ils avaient quelques espoirs que ça ne soit pas aussi destructeur que d'habitude. En effet, les filles de la guilde étaient en général moins destructrice et plus réfléchie que leurs homologues masculins et il n'y avait que des femmes qui se tenaient debout dans la rue se faisant face.

Erza, Levy et Lucy se tenaient prêtent, observant avec attention Rachel et le tourbillon de verre brisé qui l'entourait tel un mur défensif translucide derrière lequel la Strizer souriait, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un d'autre ne lance la première offensive, ce que Lucy fit, agrippant l'une de ses clés.

 _"Ils ont beau être coupant, ça reste des morceaux de verre. Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans problème."_

 _ **OPEN, THE GATE TO THE GOLDEN BULL : TAURUS !**_

L'esprit du taureau fit son apparition, hache à la main, prêt au combat, se ruant sur Rachel. Mais la présence du taureau massif n'intimida pas la jeune femme qui leva une main devant elle, dirigée vers le taureau, les éclats de verres se rassemblant en un point unique, formant ce qui semblait être une grosse sphère.

 _ **CANON DE VERRE !**_

Tout les éclats de verre furent alors projetés tel un torrent étincelant sur l'esprit qui fut projeté vers l'arrière, le verre lui tailladant l'estomac qui avait été frappé de plein fouet par l'attaque, atterrissant dans un fracas assourdissant dans le bâtiment situé derrière les mages qui avaient due se jeter sur les côtés pour éviter de se faire emporter par le taureau. Une fois l'esprit disparu, trop blessé pour rester, les mages reportèrent leur attention sur la Strizer qui rappela ses éclats, reformant le même tourbillon autour d'elle. Mais son tourbillon n'allait pas rester en place très longtemps.

 _ **ASSAUT DES COLIBRIS DE VERRE !**_

Les morceaux de verres se mirent à changer de forme, certains s'assemblant entre eux pour former de petits volatile au bec pointu et battant des ailes à un rythme effréné. Puis au signal de Rachel, les oiseaux attaquèrent les mages, tourbillonnant autour d'elles en les assaillant de tous les côtés, leurs becs suffisamment pointus pour percer la peau des jeunes femmes. Erza, grâce à son armure habituelle qu'elle avait enfilée entre temps et deux épées détruisait les oiseaux des que ceci s'approchaient. Levy avait fait apparaitre un SHIELD qu'elle utilisait pour essayait de contrer les coups de becs et dans l'autre main, elle avait un SWORD qu'elle utilisait pour briser les oiseaux. Lucy de son côté avait appelée Scorpio et Aries qui utilisaient laine et sable pour tenter de bloquer les oiseaux, sans grand succès hélas. Mais le plus handicapant était le fait que les oiseaux se reconstituait aussitôt détruit, ce qui rendait l'assaut littéralement incessant. Les mages commençait même à fatiguer quand Levy eux une idée.

\- "Lucy, Erza, protégez-moi un petit instant. J'ai un plan !"

Les deux mages s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Levy était pas un des membres les plus intelligents de la guilde, voire même LA plus intelligente, pour rien. Donc si elle avait une idée, ça valait le coup de tenter.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT COMBO : VACUUM HOLE !**_

Un HOLE apparu sur le sol mais à la différence du HOLE habituel, un VACUUM était apparu au milieu et le trou se mit, tel un aspirateur, à aspirer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, ce qui incluait la centaine de colibri translucide qui interrompirent leur attaque pour tenter d'échapper au trou sans succès. En seulement quelques secondes, les colibris avaient tous disparus, laissant Rachel sans défense et stupéfaite.

\- " _Mon dieu_ , je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bien joué, _chérie_ !" félicita Rachel, sans vraiment remarqué que Erza n'allait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.

\- "On va voir de quel bois tu te chauffes, maintenant que tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière tes morceaux de vitrine." Erza s'équipa d'une lance, qu'elle fit tournoyer, se préparant à attaquer la Strizer, qui se contenta de sourire, sûre d'elle. Erza frappa avec sa lance mais étonnamment, Rachel avait stoppé l'assaut à main nu, d'une seule main qui s'était refermée sur la lance.

\- "Je ne me protégeait pas de vous." Déclara-t-elle en regardant Erza dans les yeux, une lueur presque sauvage dans le regard. "Je vous protégeais de moi."

Elle tira violement sur la lance, emmenant Erza avec elle et, tournant sur elle-même, Rachel abattis son poing fermé sur le visage de la rouquine qui fut repoussée vers ses amies qui l'aidèrent à se remettre debout pendant que Rachel, terminant sa rotation, se remit face aux mages, les bras tendus vers l'extérieur, pointant chacun vers un des bout de la rue dans laquelle elles étaient. En tendant l'oreille, les fées entendirent des bruits de craquements venir de partout autour d'elle. Observant les environs, elles remarquèrent que les vitres des bâtiments alentours étaient en train de se fissurer de plus en plus à mesure que Rachel crispait ses doigts. Dans un mouvement soudain, elle referma ses poings d'un seul coup et toutes les vitres de la rue volèrent en éclats avant de se mettre à flotter en direction de Rachel, mais cette fois, ils ne se contentèrent pas de tourner autour d'elle. Ils se rassemblèrent en plusieurs sphères de verre qui orbitaient autour de la Strizer, des sortes de vagues apparaissant à leurs surfaces. Mais avant même qu'elles n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Levy avait réutilisée son VACUUM HOLE dans l'espoir de se débarrasser des formations de verre une fois de plus. Après tout, si ça avait marché une fois, ça pouvait marcher deux fois, non ?

Eh bien non.

Une des sphères alla se loger dans le trou de HOLE, l'obstruant et empêchant les autres d'être aspirées. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là.

 _ **PLUIE D'AIGUILLONS TRANSLUCIDES !**_

Les autres sphères se mirent à tourner super rapidement autour des 3 mages tout en les bombardant de pointes de verre tel un ouragan de cristal qui les bloquèrent sur place, les pointes pénétrant leurs chairs à la moindre occasion, aucune de leur défense ne pouvant faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Ou presque.

 _ **REQUIP : ADAMANTINE ARMOR !**_

Revêtant son armure défensive, Erza leva ses boucliers pour protéger ses amies des assauts incessants de leur adversaire qui se délectait de ce spectacle. Les fées allaient devoir trouver une solution rapidement car elles n'allaient pas réussir grand-chose en restant cachée derrière les boucliers. Pendant ce temps, Rachel restait de marbre, mais elle semblait perdre patience. Ce petit jeu n'allait plus l'amuser pendant très longtemps. C'est après une bonne minute de bombardement que quelque chose se produisit enfin. Une lumière vive apparu au milieu du groupe de mage avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ce qui intrigua Rachel. Ne voulant pas prendre trop de risque, elle rappela une de ses sphères.

 _ **GANT À POINTES DE VERRE !**_

La sphère fondit et s'enroula autour de son poing droit, formant une sorte de gros gant de verre couvert de pointes de plusieurs centimètres de longs. Elle s'avança vers les mages quand soudain, un trou s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et la Strizer comprit ce qu'était cette lumière qu'elle avait vue.

C'était celle de l'invocation de Virgo.

Virgo qui d'ailleurs sauta hors du trou en délivrant un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac de Rachel qui fut projetée dans les airs, le souffle coupé. Elle eu cependant le réflexe de frapper Virgo avec son bras couvert de pointes, la force du coup envoyant l'esprit s'écraser au sol avant de disparaitre. Touchant le sol, titubant légèrement à cause des dégâts provoquée par le coup de l'esprit de la vierge, elle rappela ses sphères qu'elle transforma en une flotte de javelots de verres qui s'assemblèrent en une large sphère hérissée.

 _ **ANIMAUX DE VERRE : HÉRISSON !**_

La sphère se mit à rouler sur elle-même, accumulant de la vitesse avant de se jeter sur les mages qui, étonnamment, ne cherchèrent pas à s'éloigner et ce malgré le fait qu'elles avaient déjà gouttée à ce que c'était de se faire tailler par du verre, leurs corps et visages, ce dernier surtout vrai pour Erza, portant les traces des derniers assauts. Mais la raison de leur stoïcisme était une petite mage aux cheveux bleus qui avait un autre atout dans sa manche.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT : LAVA !**_

Un énorme LAVA se dressa entre les mages et le hérisson, ce dernier stoppé net par la lave qui fit aussi fondre le verre d'un seul coup. Quand la lave avait refroidie, le verre de Rachel était prisonnier de la roche volcanique et elle se retrouva le temps d'un instant sans défense, ce que les mages n'hésitèrent pas à exploiter.

 _ **REQUIP : GIANT ARMOR !**_

 _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN LION : LEO !**_

Erza changea d'armure, maintenant équipée de son armure spécialisée dans le lancer, et Lucy invoqua son esprit du lion et ce dernier attaqua, ses poings étincelants.

 _ **REGULUS IMPACT !**_

Leo décocha un direct du droit au visage de Rachel, chose que ce dragueur invétéré ne ferait jamais mais la protection de sa maitresse était prioritaire. Rachel fut projeter contre la façade du magasin, ou du moins ce qui l'en restait, dans un fracas de bois. Elle se releva avec peine, mais elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir. Armée de sa De-Malevo-Lance, Erza jeta cette dernière sur Rachel, qui l'aurais reçu en plein dans l'estomac, mais elle eut tout juste le temps de se couvrir d'un protection en verre qui lui évita de se faire totalement empalée, mais la lance l'emmena quand même faire un tour avec elle, traversant plusieurs lignes de bâtiments avant de s'arrêter dans un nuage de poussières qui recouvrit la zone détruite par l'attaque. Regardant le nuage de poussière, les trois mages, toujours sur leurs gardes, restaient toutefois intriguées quand à ce qu'il était advenue de la Strizer.

\- "Vous pensez qu'on en a déjà fini ?" se demanda Levy, un léger espoir dans la voix. Espoir qu'Erza fit disparaitre peu après.

\- "Non, elle est toujours consciente. Si elle avait été tuée ou si elle avait perdue connaissance, les garçons auraient été libérés de leur prison." Rappela Erza sans lâcher du regard le nuage de poussière qui commençait à retomber. Cependant, à la surprise générale, Rachel, qui pouvait être vue étalée dans les décombres, disparue soudainement dans une petite étincelle de lumière sous les yeux médusés des mages qui se demandaient où elle pouvait être passée.

 _ **RÉFLECTO-CANON !**_

Les trois mages hurlèrent en même temps, parfaitement synchronisées. Elles venaient de se faire tirer dans le dos par une attaque qui les brûla, comme si elles avaient attrapées un violent coup de soleil. Cette sensation rappela à Lucy son combat contre le Strizer du soleil, aussi, elle fut la première à se retourner vers le point d'origine de l'attaque, s'attendant à y trouver Xun, mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut un miroir qui flottait au-dessus du sol et dans lequel elle vit le reflet de Rachel qui les regardaient de haut. Cependant, alors que le reflet montrait Rachel se tenant debout au milieu du groupe, il n'y avait en réalité personne. Levy et les autres n'eurent donc pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- "Elle peut se déplacer dans le monde des miroirs ?" Théorisa à voix haute Levy, fait que Rachel, toujours dans le miroir, confirma en avançant vers elles.

\- " _Tout à fait_ , Levy." Affirma-t-elle en sortant du miroir, la surface de celui-ci ondulant tandis que le vrai reflet de Rachel y était maintenant visible. "Mes pouvoirs me donne un contrôle sur pas mal de chose, et les miroirs font parties de mes facettes préférées."

 _ **ARSENAL DES MIROIRS : GALLERIE DES GLACES !**_

Dans plusieurs effets de lumière, des miroirs apparurent tout autour des mages. Elles les observaient, craintives, sauf Erza qui était restait focalisée sur Rachel qui se tenait toujours debout en face d'elle.

\- "Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire. Mais je compte pas t'en laisser le temps."

 _ **REQUIP : BLACK WING ARMOR !**_

Se recouvrant de son armure ailée noire, elle se jeta sur Rachel qu'elle transperça de son épée. Rachel, prise de vitesse, n'avait rien pu faire pour esquiver et était immobile, hoquetant de douleur. Mais Erza sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas et pour cause. Baissant les yeux sur le ventre de Rachel, la chevalière remarqua qu'aucune goutte de sang ne coulait de la blessure. Relevant la tête, elle vit que Rachel lui souriait avant de disparaitre dans un halo de lumière, un miroir derrière elle se brisa, les éclats se volatilisant au passage.

\- " _Désolé_ , mais c'était un reflet." La voix de Rachel venait des différents miroirs qui entourait les mages. "L'un de mes pouvoirs me permet donc de faire sortir mes reflets du monde miroir. Vous voulez une démonstration ? Avec plaisir."

 _ **ESCOUADE DES REFLETS !**_

Accompagné par des flash lumineux, toutes les Rachel surgirent des miroirs et se ruèrent sur les 3 mages qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Levy enchainait les Solid Script pour à la fois se défendre et abattre les clones. Lucy avait revêtue sa Star Dress Cancer, tranchant tout ce qu'elle pouvait et Erza faisait de même avec la Rabbit Armor. Mais l'assaut, qui dura plusieurs minutes, était beaucoup trop violent pour les mages qui prenaient plus de coup qu'elles n'en rendaient. Au bout d'un moment, les Rachel étaient retournées dans leur miroir respectif, laissant derrière elles des mages couvertes de blessures et éreintées par le harcèlement des reflets. Mais les miroir ne leur avaient pas encore tout montrés.

 _ **RÉFLECTO-RAYON : TIR DE BARRAGE !**_

Les miroirs se mirent à briller puis ils se mirent tous à projeter des rayons de lumières blanche sur les 3 mages. L'esquive aurait été simple si les rayons ne rebondissaient pas sur les autres miroirs, ce qui créait une zone dans laquelle des tirs harcelaient les mages dans absolument toutes les directions, exploitant le moindre angle mort et ne laissant aucun répit aux mages qui ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque les tirs cessèrent. Erza et Lucy étaient haletantes, mais allaient globalement bien, ayant déjà vu pire, ce qui n'était pas autant le cas pour Levy qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être autant malmenée. Rachel sortie alors d'un des miroirs, apparaissant devant les mages, souriante mais sa blessure au ventre la faisait souffrir malgré tout, une main posée sur la blessure qui saignait mais sans être réellement dangereuse pour elle qui, comme Lucy et Erza, avait déjà vu pire. Lucy grinça des dents, attrapant une de ses clés, bien décidée à venir à bout de cette armée de miroirs.

 _ **STAR DRESS SAGITTARIUS !**_

Bandant son arc, Lucy y chargea plusieurs flèches de lumière qu'elle projeta sur Rachel. Les flèches arrivèrent dans des angles différents, mais cela n'impressionna pas la Strizer.

\- "N'essaye pas, tu n'arriveras à rien." Provoqua Rachel, ses miroirs se repositionnant d'un geste de sa main.

 _ **DÉVIATION RÉFLECTRICE !**_

Les tirs de Lucy furent interceptés par les miroirs et, les flèches étant faites d'une forme de lumière, déferlèrent sur Lucy mais cette fois, malgré la quantité astronomique de projectiles, elle parvint beaucoup plus facilement à les esquiver, Rachel remarquant que ses yeux avait pris une étrange couleur verte de la même teinte que celle de sa robe.

"Elle se sert des capacités de tireur d'élite de cette tenue pour garder un œil sur les tirs et les esquiver*. D'ailleurs, elle a peut-être plus de facilité vu que ce sont ses projectiles. Voyons voir jusqu'où elle peut pousser aller." Se demanda Rachel avant de remarquer que certains de ses miroirs commençait à se fissurer. L'intensité des tirs devenaient dangereuses, aussi elle décida d'en finir avec ce que Lucy faisait.

(* : Je pars du principe qu'un tireur d'élite à forcément de bon yeux pour repérer les cibles, donc cette Star Dress octroie la même capacité.)

 _ **ACCÉLÉRATION RÉFLECTRICE !**_

Les miroirs se réparèrent partiellement mais les mages remarquèrent surtout que Lucy avait de plus en plus de mal, malgré ses capacités, à esquiver les tirs qui étaient de plus en plus proche d'atteindre leur cible. Les tirs étaient tout simplement en train de gagner en vitesse à chaque rebond. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lucy perdit le fil et se fit littéralement écrasée le corps entier sous ses propres flèches, la constellationiste s'écroulant par terre, terrasée même si l'envie de se battre était toujours là. Mais Erza était là, et pris la suite des opérations. Et elle avait un plan.

 _ **REQUIP : HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR !**_

Rachel souriait presque victorieusement en voyant la mage revêtir son armure, mais ce qu'elle en fit le pris par surprise. Elle dirigea chaque épée vers un miroir et elle les brisa tous d'un seul coup, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à Rachel. Erza ramena ses épées à elle et se prépara à foncer sur Rachel quand cette dernière surpris à son tour les mages.

\- "Wow, stop. On arrête." Cria-t-elle en formant un T avec ses mains. "J'avais pas prévu tout ça, moi. Je me casse !"

Et en un flash, elle disparue, laissant des mages pantoises derrière elle. Erza ne comprenait rien, mais elle se dirigea malgré tout vers ses amies. En parlant d'amies, Levy était pensive. Il y avait quelque chose qui leur échappaient. Elle repensa alors aux garçons.

 _"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fuit ? Elle pourrait se cacher dans un miroir, voire même aller à l'autre bout de la ville, à moins qu'elle ne puisse pas rester dans le monde miroir très longtemps et qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir n'importe où mais juste à proximité de là où elle avait disparue ? C'est sans doute ça."_ Réfléchit Levy _"Et quand elle nous a montré les Gajeel et les autres, ils étaient dans des miroirs, mais il n'y en avait pas quand Gajeel a disparu. Il se tenait devant une vitrine, pas devant un… Attend, est-ce que… ?"_

D'un seul coup tout s'emboita dans la tête de la petite mage, qui releva la tête vers Erza, qui tendait la main à Lucy. Mais dans les yeux de cette dernière, elle vit quelque chose qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

\- "ERZA ! VA-T-EN !" Mais hélas, le cri de Levy parvint aux oreilles de la mage une seconde trop tard. Une main, puis un corps tout entier semblait sortir de l'œil de Lucy, un corps dont le bras alla transpercer Erza juste sous l'épaule droite, une gerbe de sang jaillissant de la bouche entre ouverte par la surprise de la mage qui fut projeter au sol, autant sous le choc que Lucy. Rachel venait de sortir des yeux de Lucy, Levy leur apportant l'explication à cela.

\- "Elle ne contrôle pas que les miroirs. Elle contrôle les reflets d'une manière générale." Indiqua Levy, ce qui fit sourire la Strizer.

\- "En effet. Tu as compris, mais un peu trop tard j'en ai bien peur." Ces miroirs réapparurent autour d'elle, mais tous les reflets autour d'elle étaient en train de briller." Quoi que vous fassiez, tant que j'ai accès au moindre petit reflet, j'aurais de quoi vous attaquer ou fuir en cas de besoin. Abandonnez, vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner."

\- "Peut-être, mais tu viens de confirmer autre chose. Quand tu dis avoir accès à un reflet, ça veut dire que tu ne contrôle que ceux dans lesquels TU te reflètes." Rachel plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir tandis que Lucy et Erza observaient, persuadés que leur partenaire avait un plan. Ce n'était pas dans les habitude de Levy de faire des trucs sans queue ni tête. "D'où ma question : que ce passe-t-il si il n'y a AUCUN reflets ?"

Rachel écarquilla les yeux : Levy avait compris et à en juger par son sourire carnassier, signe évident que Gajeel déteignais sur elle, qu'elle avait en effet un plan, Lucy et Erza déjà à l'affut.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT : DARKNESS !**_

D'un coup, un gigantesque DARKNESS noir apparu et se dilua dans l'air, formant un nuage opaque qui ne laissait passer aucune lumière. Ne laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à Rachel, Lucy et Erza passèrent à l'attaque.

 _ **STAR DRESS CANCER !**_

 _ **TRINITY SWORD !**_

Erza et Lucy abattirent leurs épées en même temps sur la Strizer qui senti le métal pénétrer dans sa chair, plaies qui saignaient dangereusement, mais cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là pour elle.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT COMBO : FIRE BOMB TORNADO !**_

Un large et tourbillonnant TORNADO, rempli de FIRE et de BOMB déchira l'obscurité et avala la reine de la mode qui ajouta les brûlures à sa liste de blessures, mais aussi les contusions du à son choc super brutal avec le sol sur lequel son corps tomba lourdement après plusieurs secondes de vol plané. Elle se releva après quelques secondes et en voyant son visage, les mages ne purent que se sentir fière. Plus aucun sourire au visage meurtri de la Strizer qui était à la place déformé par une colère profonde. Ses cheveux décoiffés et brûlés tombaient en mèches irrégulière sur son visage, qu'elle essuya du revers de la main pour enlever un filet de sang coulant sur sa tempe.

\- "N'allait pas croire que j'en ai fini avec vous." Déclara-t-elle, les dents serrés. "Je vais vous montrer pourquoi je suis la Strizer des gemmes. Le verre et le miroir, c'est juste un aspect de mes pouvoirs. Et maintenant, il est temps de sortir l'artillerie lourde."

 _ **IMPÉRATRICE DES GEMMES !**_

Une intense lumière aveugla les mages pendant quelques secondes, les forçant à détrôner le regard. Mais si Rachel n'avait pas profitée de l'occasion pour attaquer, c'est qu'elle avait autre chose de prévu et les fées avaient du mal à se sentir à l'aise avec ce qu'elles avaient devant elles.

Rachel avait subit un relooking total. Ses vêtement avaient tous sans exception remplacés par une armure qui semblait entièrement faîtes de pierres précieuses. Le bustier était fait d'un habille mélange de rubis et d'améthyste, des éclats de saphirs, topazes et émeraudes parcourait la longue cape qui pendait, attachée à des épaulettes d'aigues marines, aigues marines qui constituait aussi ses jambières, parsemé de l'éclat rose des améthystes. Elle brillait littéralement, la lumière du soleil se reflétant sur les pierres, créant un halo de lumière multicolore autour d'elle. Craignant que tant de lumière ne crée d'autres reflets, Levy s'apprêtait à faire à nouveau appel à DARKNESS, mais Rachel ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle couvrit la distance qui la séparait de Levy en un instant, glissant sur le sol comme si elle était devenu un fantôme.

 _ **POINTE DE RUBIS !**_

La jambe de Rachel se couvrit d'une épaisse couche de rubis légèrement pointue qu'elle abattis sur la mage avec une telle force que le souffle de l'attaque fissura le sol. La pointe s'enfonça dans les côtes de Levy qui plia sous la douleur avant d'être rouée de coup par Rachel qui enchainait les coups de pieds à une vitesse ahurissante, ne laissant aucun répits à Levy. Et avant que les autres n'ai pu bouger le petit doigt pour arrêter Rachel, cette dernière en termina.

 _ **BÉLIER D'ÉMERAUDE !**_

Un énorme bélier, taillé dans un tout aussi large morceau d'émeraude, écrasa Levy qui se retrouva collée au cristal avant de finir écrasé contre un mur. Prise en sandwich entre pierre et émeraude, Levy resta immobile un instant avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, totalement immobile, ce qui effraya quelque peu les autres mages présentes. Erza se remit assez vite pour attaquer Rachel.

 _ **REQUIP : PURGATORY ARMOR !**_

Maintenant équipée de sa célèbre armure noire armée de sa masse à pointe, se lançant vers Rachel, déterminée à venger Levy, mais cette armure avait une mauvaise réputation. Réputée puissante, elle n'avait pas tenue deux secondes les rares fois où Erza s'en était servi. Et aujourd'hui ne fut pas différent.

 _ **JAVELOT DE SAPHIR !**_

D'un seul mouvement, Rachel projeta une lance taillée dans un minerai bleu sur Erza, la mage percutée de plein fouet par le projectile qui transperça son armure comme du beurre et, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec la De-Malevo-Lance, Erza se fit transpercer l'estomac par la lance, la mage roulant sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever quand Rachel, consciente du problème qu'elle pourrait poser, en décida autrement.

 _ **ÉTREINTE DE TOPAZE !**_

Une masse de topaze jaune apparue autour d'Erza, l'empêchant de bouger. Prisonnière du bloc de pierre précieuse, elle ne put plus faire grand-chose à par observer ce qui allait suivre, sa blessure au ventre la faisant souffrir atrocement.

\- "LEVY ! ERZA !" hurla Lucy en voyant ses meilleures amies rendue incapable de se battre avant de se tourner vers Rachel, le regard rempli de haine. "Tu vas me le payer cher !"

\- "Vas-y, je t'attend." Provoqua Rachel, attisant la rage de Lucy.

 _ **STAR DRESS : LEO !**_

Revêtue des pouvoirs de l'esprit de la constellation du Lion, Lucy se jeta sur Rachel, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

 _ **REGULUS IMPACT !**_

Le poing chargé de lumière de la belle blonde entra en contact avec Rachel dans une explosion de lumière et de poussière qui enveloppa les deux jeunes femmes. Mais quand la poussière retomba, elle vit que Rachel avait intercepté son coup d'une main couverte d'améthyste. Refermant sa main sur celle de Lucy pour l'immobiliser, Rachel couvrit son autre main d'un gant de diamant.

 _ **DIRECT DESTRUCTEUR DE DIAMANT !**_

Un poing ganté de diamant s'écrasa sur le visage de Lucy qui fut bloquer sur place, la main de Rachel l'empêchant d'être repoussé par l'attaque, un plaisir que Rachel se réserva. Utilisant la main qu'elle avait refermée sur son adversaire, elle la tira vers elle avant de la jeter au loin, le corps de Lucy, tel un pantin désarticulé, roula sur le sol violemment, s'arrêtant à quelques dizaines de mètres de Rachel, qui regardait le gant d'améthyste avec un œil critique.

\- "Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu t'attendais." Se demanda Rachel. "Je me sers des minerais de mon monde. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous avez réussi à autant abimée mes pierres." Elle regarda son gant d'améthyste qui était fissuré. "C'est sans doute la différence entre nos mondes, mais c'est pas comme si tu avais ce qu'il fallait pour me battre, de toute façon."

À l'entente de ces mots, Lucy, toujours sur le sol, se rendit compte que si. Elle avait un moyen de se battre qui pourrait marcher. C'était risqué, mais elle devait prendre le risque. De son côté, Rachel se tourna vers la guilde, l'air pensive.

\- "Je trouve sans quand même bizarre. Avec le bordel qu'on a fait, c'est bizarre que personne ne soit venus. Allons voir." Décida Rachel, toujours vêtue de sa robe-armure de pierre précieuse. Erza se débattait pour essayer de se sortir de sa prison sans succès, mais il se produisit un évènement qui arrêta tout le monde.

Une puissante vague de magie se fit sentir provenant de derrière Rachel, qui se tourna, regardant en direction de cette nouvelle source d'énergie avec Erza. Mais ce qu'elle virent les prirent par surprise.

Devant elle se tenait Lucy, portant visiblement une nouvelle Star Dress mais en voyant la Star Dress en question, Erza en fut presque jalouse. Elle était vêtue d'une espèce d'armure de plate, la partie supérieure de son corps couverte d'une armure avec des épaulières pointues, ses avant-bras protégés par de long gantelets aux bords pointus. En dessous de l'armure, elle portait une cotte de maille et autour du coup elle avait une cape verte. Le même genre d'armure couvrait ses jambes, les genoux protégés par des morceaux d'armure en or en forme d'étoiles. Ses cheveux était coiffés en une longue queue de cheval, qui dépassait du dessus d'une sorte de casque identique à celui de la Sea Empress Armor d'Erza, mais avec des étoiles à la place des espèces de nageoires. Elle tenait une longue épée dans une main, tandis qu'un bouclier couvert des symboles des constellations ornait son autre main. Le plus impressionnant n'était pourtant pas l'armure, mais la puissance qui se dégageait de Lucy qui rayonnait de puissance. Rachel et Erza ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et la mage fut la première à mettre des mots sur cette surprise.

\- "Est-ce que c'est… La Star Dress du Roi des esprits stellaire ?" se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en observant avec admiration cette armure qui la rendait presque jalouse.

\- "AHAHAHAHAHAH !" Ria Rachel, retournant son attention à Lucy. "Tu es inconsciente, mais parole ! Le Roi possède des pouvoirs divin, ton corps ne le supportera jamais !"

\- "Tu as raison." Avoua Lucy, dont le visage commençait à se couvrir de fine craquelure. "Mais même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes maximum, pendant ce laps de temps, je serais surpuissante."

Puis elle joignit le geste à la parole en disparaissant pour réapparaître l'instant d'après derrière Rachel, son épée levée. Alors qu'on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé d'autres, ce qui arriva à Rachel prouva le contraire. Frappée en un éclair par l'épée chargée d'énergie stellaire, sa robe-armure vola en éclat comme si elle avait été faite de verre, une profonde lacération lui barrant le corps de l'épaule droite au côté gauche de sa taille. Lucy laissa Rachel, qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol, pour aller voir Erza, qu'elle libéra d'un coup de sabre en plantant ce dernier dans le bloc de topaze qui se fissura assez pour permettre la libération de la chevalière.

\- "Merci, Lucy. Et cette armure, c'est impressionnant la puissance qui s'en dégage." Commenta Erza, en admiration devant cette armure qu'elle hésitait même à toucher.

\- "Il y a pas de quoi." Répondit Lucy avec un sourire qu'Erza ne put s'empêcher de trouver crispé. "Mais on devrait en finir vite si on… GAH !" Lucy cracha sans prévenir une assez impressionnante gerbe de sang ce qui inquiétât grandement Erza, mais Lucy savait de quoi il s'agissait. "JE vais pas pouvoir garder cette armure encore très longtemps. Il faut en finir."

\- "Désolé, mais je vais pas rester là à attendre que tu me défonce." Cracha Rachel qui s'était relevée. "J'ai juste à attendre que tu sois obligée de sortir de ton armure pour vous finir !"

Une fois ces mots prononcés, elle couru vers un fragment de miroir qui trainait non loin. Erza n'eut pas le temps d'aller l'arrêter et Lucy, prise d'un nouveau vomissement d'hémoglobine, ne put rien faire non plus. Mais c'était sans compter sur le 3ème membre du groupe.

 _ **SOLID SCRIPT COMBO : NUMB SLEEP !**_

Rachel fut frappée en plein visage par un NUMB SLEEP d'aspect nuageux et dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle s'effondra au sol, en ayant tout juste le temps de voir Levy, toujours allongée par terre, le bras tendu vers elle avec un sourire narquois au visage.

\- "Salope." Fut le seul mot que Rachel put prononcer avant de s'endormir. Erza et Lucy étaient soulagé de la voir réveillée, mais la bleutée les rappela à l'ordre.

\- "Elle ne vas pas dormir très longtemps, débarrassez-vous d'elle au plus vite !"

\- "Erza, jette là le plus haut possible. Je vais *GAH* en finir." Demanda Lucy, crachant encore du sang tandis que les craquelures sur son visage étaient en train de s'ouvrir, laissant échapper ce qui semblait être de l'énergie pure qui la consumait à petit feu.

 _ **REQUIP : GIANT ARMOR !**_

Erza s'exécuta, attrapant une Rachel endormie de sa main surpuissante et la jeta haut dans le ciel, Lucy sautant à sa suite. Quand Rachel se réveilla, elle était au-dessus de la ville, face à face avec Lucy dont l'épée brillait d'une dangereuse énergie bleu foncé et couverte de points blancs ressemblant à des étoiles. Elle essaya d'appeler des pierres pour se protéger mais hélas, son corps, sous l'effet de NUMB SLEEP, était encore engourdi et refusait d'obéir. Elle comprit alors que s'en était fini de ce combat. Elle avait perdue.

 _ **METEOR BLADE !**_

Lucy, d'un mouvement du bras, abatis son épée sur Rachel, une explosion d'énergie stellaire engloutissant la Strizer qui poussa un hurlement strident qui se réverbéras dans toute la ville. La puissance de l'explosion et son souffle furent si puissante que les murs de la ville tremblèrent, des secousses qui inquiétèrent beaucoup les habitants mais voyant qu'elles ne durèrent pas, ils passèrent vite à autre chose. Erza, malgré ses blessures, accueillis Lucy dans ses bras, la mage blonde ayant quitté son armure juste après en avoir fini avec Rachel pour éviter de souffrir davantage. Amenant la blonde auprès de Levy, Erza vit des lumières sortir des fragments de verres qui restait éparpillés un peu partout et quelques secondes plus tard, Natsu, Gajeel et Jellal réapparurent, se précipitant vers leurs amies.

\- "Putain, les filles. Vous déchirez !" complimenta Gajeel qui avait pris Levy dans ses bras, les propos du Dragon Slayer de métal intriguant les filles.

\- "On a tout vu." Avoua Natsu, en aidant Lucy à se tenir debout. "D'ailleurs Lucy, c'était pas un peu dangereux de faire ça ? Le truc avec le Roi des esprit ?"

\- "Hey, t'es mal placé pour me dire que j'ai fait un truc risqué." Lucy avait lancé cette pique avec un petit sourire hésitant, souffrant énormément à cause de ses blessures. "En plus, j'avais pas d'autre choix pour l'éliminer."

Ils prirent la route en direction de la guilde en silence, chaque garçon s'occupant de sa partenaire. Mais après un petit moment de flottements, Jellal fit part d'une interrogation qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis un moment.

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que personne a la guilde n'est venus ? " s'interrogea Jellal, les autres admettant qu'ils s'étaient aussi posé la question. "Il y a un gros combat en ville mais il n'y a pas une personne qui ne vient voir ce qu'il se passe."

\- "Vous croyez qu'ils ont des problèmes ? " demanda Levy mais avant que quiconque puisse répondre, quelqu'un d'autre lui répondit.

\- "Ils sont en réunion."

Tournant la tête vers la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils virent d'abord Rachel, complètement KO, qui avait atterri devant la guilde, dans un cratère. Mais la voix venait de plus, d'un homme à la peau basanée et aux courts cheveux couleur sable. Ses yeux marrons brillaient au soleil tandis qu'il observait les mages, bras croisés. Il portait une sorte de gilet à manche longue avec un long pantalon baggy, le tout dans les teintes beiges, brunes et oranges, avec une petite paire de lunette perchée sur le nez.

\- "En réunion ? Mais vous êtes qui ?" demanda Natsu, ne comprenant plus rien, comme les autres.

\- "Je suis Kareem Merabet, Strizer du désert." Ses mots surprirent les mages qui se sentirent d'un coup très mal à l'aise : ils n'étaient clairement pas prêt à affronter un de ces types si tôt. "Vous le savez sans doute mais il ne reste plus que 2 d'entre nous, dont moi. Il s'est produit des évènements récemment qui nous ont obligés à changer nos plans."

\- "Et de quel changement on parle, exactement ?" demanda Jellal.

\- "On a décidé qu'il était temps." Kareem se redressa un peu, soudain plus sérieux. "Il est temps de vous expliquer ce pourquoi nous sommes venus."

Les mages se regardèrent, sans savoir trop quoi penser, mais ils savaient que quoi qu'il se passe, ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur allait probablement tout changer.

 **OK ! Et de 23 ! Et on va enfin savoir ce que veulent les Strizers ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aimerez la suite. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Les deux Strizers manquants. Le pourquoi de la présence des Strizers et des monstres.**


	24. Petite annonce sans gravité

Salut tout le monde !

Je voulais vous prévenir que je vais faire une petite pause sur cette fic.

Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, laissez moi vous expliquer. J'ai été absent le week-end et je viens à peine de revenir. Habituellement, je rédige un chapitre en français la semaine et je fais la trad le week-end pour ma version anglaise. J'ai donc publié la version française du chapitre 23 vendredi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, du coup, de faire la trad pour ce même chapitre. Le truc, c'est que j'ai aussi une autre fic que j'aime beaucoup que j'écris le soir et que j'essaye de mettre à jour régulièrement. DONC, j'ai décidé de traduire le chapitre 23 cette semaine, là ou j'écrit d'habitude le chapitre en français. Il vous faudra donc, hélas, attendre la fin du mois de novembre, avant d'avoir la suite, j'en suis désolé.

Veuillez prendre votre mal en patience, je vous ne vous oublie pas.

À bientôt !


	25. Chapitre 24 : Origine et objectifs

**ET JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Bon, faut que je me calme par contre parce que je pense pas qu'un écart d'environ 2 semaines ne soit vraiment si grand si on le compare à ce qu'il se fait en terme de retard sur ce site. Mais je vous avais prévenu de ce délai dans la notice publiée précédemment. Enfin bref, restons concentrés sur l'histoire et reprenons là où on en était restés.**

 **Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail, seuls les Strizers et leurs ennemis m'appartiennent.**

 **C'est parti !**

 **Chapitre 24 : Strizers : origine et objectifs.**

Incompréhension. Nom féminin désignant l'incapacité ou le refus de comprendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, de lui rendre justice.

Surprise. Nom féminin désignant l'état de quelqu'un qui est frappé par quelque chose d'inattendu.

Deux mots qui définissaient particulièrement bien ce que les 6 mages qui se tenaient devant leur guilde ressentaient à cet instant. Jellal, Natsu et Gajeel, soutenant respectivement Erza, Lucy et Levy, toujours souffrantes après leur victoire obtenue dans la douleur face à Rachel, la Strizer des gemmes, étaient surpris par ce retournement de situation qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Ils fixaient d'un regard incrédule Kareem, Strizer du désert, qui se tenaient devant la porte de la guilde comme s'il attendait des invités.

\- "Quand vous dites vouloir nous dire pourquoi vous êtes venus, ça implique quoi exactement ?" demanda Jellal, très intrigué par ce que cet homme insinuait.

\- "Tout, Jellal. Tout." Répondit simplement Kareem, réajustant ses lunettes. "Il va être question de ces monstres que vous avez vus dans le Nord ainsi que de notre lien avec ses créatures. Et bien entendu, ce que nous espérons de ce monde."

Les mages restèrent sceptiques, ils étaient craintifs, sur leurs gardes et Kareem ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir vu ce que ses camarades leurs avaient fait subir. Cependant, un grognement provenant des filles allaient rendre la négociation bien plus simple. En entendant les filles gémir de douleur, les garçons se rappelèrent qu'elles étaient gravement blessées et avaient besoin de soins de toutes urgences. Kareem sauta sur l'occasion pour les 'forcer' à le suivre.

\- "J'ai l'impression que vous feriez mieux de me suivre, à moins que vous ne préfèreriez les laisser mourir sur le perron ?" Proposa le Strizer en pointant du doigt les 3 filles, les 3 autres mages le regardant l'air de dire 'tu te crois drôle ?' avant de se plier à sa demande, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix : la santé des filles passait avant le reste. Ils commencèrent à s'approcher du Strizer mais ce dernier les arrêta fermement.

\- "Non, stop !" Ordonna-t-il en leur faisant un signe de la main, les mages restant interdis un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? "Attendez un instant."

Il balaya l'espace devant lui de la main et les fées virent une ligne orange apparaitre sur le sol et qui semblait faire le tour de la guilde. Une portion de la ligne s'effaça devant lui et il fit un pas vers l'arrière, les invitant à passer par le trou ainsi créé. Les mages restèrent interdis un instant, le regardant comme si il venait de faire la blague la plus lourde du monde.

\- "C'est quoi ce cinéma, encore ?" demanda Natsu, dont la patience commençait à s'épuiser, ne comprenant pas à quoi il jouait.

\- "J'ai ouvert une issue dans mon DRYING RUNE WALL. Maintenant vous pouvez passer. Oh et tant que j'y pense." Il passa par le trou dans le cercle et alla ramasser le corps meurtri et inconscient de Rachel, toujours au fond de son cratère, sous les regards toujours blasés des mages.

\- "DRYING RUNE WALL ? C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Gajeel, incrédule et agacé.

\- "Une de mes techniques. Une sorte de mur invisible qui dessèche tout ce qui passe au travers. Démonstration."

Il piocha dans sa poche et en ressorti une orange qu'il jeta vers la guilde. Mais quand elle passa au niveau du trait orange, l'orange laissa place, à l'espace de quelques secondes, à un fruit fripé et desséché, comme si on l'avait laisse au soleil pendant des semaines après en avoir vidé tout le jus. Les mages, passé la légère surprise de la démonstration, suivirent Kareem jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand sans dire un mot, comme si il était chez lui.

\- "Hey, Stan ! Les retardataires sont là."

Les 6 nouveaux venus ne savait toujours pas pourquoi personnes n'étaient venus alors que les filles se battaient en ville mais si l'ambiance pouvait donner un semblant de raison à ça. Tout le monde était hyper tendus, comme figé par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le dénommé Stan. Devant tout les mages se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs et dressés sur sa tête, ses yeux bruns étaient si clair qu'ils paraissaient presque jaune. Il portait une longue blouse blanche de médecin avec un pantalon noir, des baskets jaunes et blanches et sous la blouse, il portait un T-shirt jaune avec une veste noire. En accessoire, il portait une paire de mitaine noire et il avait un bandeau en argent sur la tête, façon ninja, qui tenait ses cheveux loin de ses yeux.

\- "Par contre, Stan, avant de commencer les explications, il faudrait soigner les filles." Demanda Kareem mais Stan se contenta de pousser un soupir.

\- "Fais chier, on va encore perdre du temps, là." Se plaignit-il en se retournant vers son collègue et les mages qui l'accompagnait, son regard se posant sur Rachel avant de lâcher un autre soupir. "Et en plus, y a l'autre qui s'est encore foutue en l'air. J'en ai marre, sérieux."

\- "Tu comptes les laisser comme ça, alors ?" se demanda Kareem en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. "Tu serais une sacré déception en tant que médecin."

Stan le regardait d'un œil noir, le Strizer du désert sachant pertinemment qu'il avait touché l'un des points sensibles de son collègue qui lâcha encore un autre soupir avant de déposer les armes.

\- "Pfff, posez les sur les tables, là." Ordonna-t-il en montrant d'un geste les tables en question, Kareem s'exécutant dans la seconde, les mages hésitant un instant avant de le suivre. Une fois les 4 filles posées sur les tables, Stan se plaça face à elles, observant leurs blessures de près.

\- "Humpf, va y avoir du boulot." Marmonna le médecin avant de se tourner vers les mages. "Hey, la petite et la vioque, venez un peu par-là, j'vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main."

Wendy et Porlyusica, qui savaient pertinemment qu'il parlait d'elles, sortirent du groupe. Porlyusica semblait énervée, ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'elle venait de se faire traiter de vioque par ce jeune homme mais elle avança malgré tout vers le jeune homme, préoccupée par l'état de santé des fées. Wendy de son côté semblait visiblement tendue, hésitant à bouger mais elle sentit une main sur son épaule qui la fit se retourner pour se retrouver face à Roméo qui lui adressait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant ce qui calma Wendy qui lui rendit son sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues secondes avant d'être interrompus par un raclement de gorge émit par Charle, qui ne semblait pas amusée par la situation, à l'inverse des autres mages, ce qui les ramena sur Terre, les 2 jeunes rougissants en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Wendy alla donc rejoindre Porlyusica et ensemble, elles s'affairaient pour soigner, Erza, Lucy et Levy pendant que Stan se focalisait sur Rachel. Natsu, qui se trouvait non loin des tables d'opérations improvisées avec Jellal et Gajeel, resta à observer Lucy un moment avant de poser une question en lien avec ce qu'ils s'étaient demandés un peu plus tôt.

\- "Alors c'est vous qui avaient empêcher les autres de sortir pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait ?"

\- "En effet." Confirma Makarov, toujours assis sur le bar. "Mais ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose. Ils nous ont juste retenu ici."

\- "Et ils ont fait comment pour faire ça ?" demanda Gajeel, qui avait posé sa question sans lever les yeux de Levy, que Wendy était actuellement en train d'ausculter.

\- "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux tout reprendre depuis le début." Laxus avait répondu depuis le bar où il s'était adossé, le visage tordu par une envie profonde de tordre le cou aux inconnus. "Ça a commencé il y a quelques heures après que vous soyez parti faire vos courses ou je sais pas quoi."

/- Flashback, un peu avant le début du combat face à Rachel -/

La guilde profitait d'un calme plus que bienvenue dont tout le monde profitait. En même temps, sans Gajeel ni Natsu, les mages avaient perdus 2 de leurs principales sources de conflit. Wendy et Roméo cherchait une mission à faire ensemble, les deux jeunes mages rougissants à chaque fois qu'ils s'effleuraient, le tout sous les regards amusés de certains membres de la guilde comme Mirajane et celui réprobateur de Charla qui rougit brusquement en sentant Happy se poser près d'elle, l'invitant à boire le thé, Alzack et Bisca regardaient Asuka qui s'amusait à rejouer sa petite scène héroïque contre la Strizer de la Terre avec la participation, volontaire ou non, de plusieurs mages, le tout sous les regards amusés de plusieurs personnes comme Makarov ou Evergreen qui était très amusée de voir Elfman jouer le rôle du golem. Laxus discutait avec Gildarts, Lisanna distribuait boissons et nourriture avec Kinana, Gray et Juvia partageait une glace, assis tranquillement, des traces de leur combat face à Ragnar toujours présente mais de bien moindre importance. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais évidemment, ça n'allait pas durer. Makarov venait de sentir quelque chose d'étrange qui l'inquiétât grandement. Il pouvait se tromper, mais il lui fallait être sûr et pour cela, il fit appel à un de ses 'fils'.

\- "Warren, tu peux venir ici un instant."

\- "Ouin tout de suite." Warren, qui était assis à une table avec Max, Reedus et Vijeeter, se leva pour rejoindre Makarov, dont le regard s'était fait d'un coup plus soucieux et inquiet. "Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"

\- "Essaye de contacter Jellal et Gajeel." Devant le regard incrédule de Warren, il s'expliqua davantage, plusieurs regards désormais tourné vers lui. "Leur présence magique a totalement disparue d'un seul coup. J'ai besoin d'une confirmation."

Soudainement plus inquiet, les soupçons du maitre étant rarement fausses, le télépathe s'exécuta, tentant d'établir une connexion avec ses amis. Mais hélas, cela ne fit que confirmer ce que pensait Makarov.

\- "J'arrive pas à les contacter. C'est comme si ils étaient trop loin." Ceci inquiétât le reste de la guilde, la gaieté ayant totalement disparue au profit d'une inquiétude grandissante.

\- "Ils ont peut-être quittés la ville ?" proposa Roméo, ne pouvant concevoir qu'il ait pu leur arriver quelque chose de réellement grave, mais Makarov ne partageait hélas pas son enthousiasme.

\- "J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas aussi simple, Roméo." Répondit Makarov, l'air grave. Wendy apposa sa main sur l'épaule de Roméo en un geste réconfortant tandis que Makarov se levait, se retrouvant debout sur le bar. "J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais j'en ai assez de voir mes enfants revenir blessés à la maison. Cette fois, j'y vais."

Il commença à s'avancer vers la porte, les mages ne sachant pas trop s'ils devaient le suivre ou le laisser faire. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de décider car la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ou presque. À la surprise des mages, deux personnes se tenaient de l'autre côté de la porte et, après quelques secondes de flottement, elles brisèrent le silence qu'elles avaient fait tomber sur la guilde.

\- "Désolé, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser intervenir, Mr Dreyar." Sortant de l'ombre, se dévoilant ainsi au grand jour, les 2 nouveaux venus firent sensation auprès des mages qui avaient tous déjà compris ce qu'ils étaient. "Vous savez surement déjà qu'une fois nos combats démarrés, on autorise jamais d'intervention extérieure. Donc il va falloir les laisser se débrouiller."

Sentant la présence de Natsu disparaitre ainsi qu'un pic d'énergie signe que d'autres mages étaient en train de se battre, l'envie des mages de partir aider leurs amis se fit plus forte et ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire.

\- "On a pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries." Intervint Laxus en se plaçant à côté de son grand-père, toisant les Strizers du regard. "Dégagez ou vous allez nous obliger à vous faire mal."

\- "Allons, calmez-vous. Nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sans en venir aux mains."

 _ **POLARIZING WAVE !**_

La tentative d'apaisement de Kareem fut réduite à néant par Stan qui avait projeté une vague de ce qui semblait être de petites étincelles rouges et bleues sur les mages qui, bien qu'ayant été frappé de plein fouet, n'avaient rien sentis à part un léger picotement. Bien qu'aucun mal n'ai été fait, l'agression n'allaient pas être oubliée pour autant.

\- "Si vous tenez tant que ça à rester planté ici, je vais vous y aider." Avait lancé Evergreen, portant une main à ses lunettes. Mais Stan claqua des doigts et l'instant d'après, les lunettes d'Evergreen se retrouvèrent collée à son visage.

\- "Que… Quoi ?" Evergreen en était réduite à tirer sur ses lunettes avec ses deux mains mais rien à faire, elles ne voulaient pas bouger. "Elles sont collées à mon visage, c'est quoi ce truc ?"

 _ **BEAST ARM : IRON BULL !**_

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Répond !" Hurla Elfman en se jetant sur Stan, son bras ayant été transformé en un grand bras métallique, prêt à frapper mais un nouveau claquement de doigt de Stan le fit ralentir mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Le ralentissement se transforma en arrêt puis en rejet, Elfman se faisant propulser loin de Stan par une force invisible.

\- "Que… C'était quoi ça encore ?" S'exclama Lisanna en voyant son frère voler à travers le bâtiment.

\- "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Enfin, plus maintenant." Répondit calmement Freed, ce qui intrigua les mages avant de voir des marques violettes apparaitre sur le sol, entourant les Strizers. "Si ils ne veulent pas bouger, autant les laisser sur place. Tant qu'ils seront dans cette zone, l'usage de pouvoirs leur sera interdite." Le plan était ingénieux et les mages souriant déjà de satisfaction mais l'absence de réaction de la part de Stan ne leur plus pas vraiment.

\- "C'est bien penser." Avoua Stan en se curant une oreille avec un de ses petits doigts. "Par contre, je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de piéger une seule personne."

Freed et les autres restèrent sans comprendre mais en regardant Kareem de plus près, ils le virent en train de se courber comme un reflet dans un miroir déformant et après quelques secondes, il avait disparu, laissant Stan seul dans le piège. Les fées se demandaient en revanche où l'autre Strizer pouvait être quand Freed senti une main attraper son poignet. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Kareem qui lui souriait, tout fier, levant la main de Freed de sorte à ce qu'elle soit placée entre leur deux visages.

 _ **DRY TOUCH !**_

La main de Kareem s'auréola d'une faible lumière orange et, à la surprise et l'horreur généralisée, la main de Freed commença à se dessécher à vue d'œil, arrachant des cris d'horreurs à plusieurs personnes, et de douleur dans le cas du mage aux cheveux verts. Plusieurs personnes se jetèrent sur le Strizer pour l'arrêter ou sur Freed pour tenter de l'aider, comme Wendy qui n'attendis pas pour guérir la main du mage.

\- "C'est incroyable." Commenta Wendy en soignant Freed. "C'est comme si toute l'eau de ta main avait été aspirée hors de ton corps."

\- "C'est le cas." La réponse leur parvint depuis l'endroit où se tenait Stan, Kareem de retour à ses côtés. "Je me présente. Kareem Merabet, Strizer du désert. Et sachez que j'aurais pu le faire tomber en poussière intégralement si je l'avais voulu. Aussi, je demande à Freed de libérer mon compagnon s'il ne veut pas voir ce petit bout de chou se transformer en tas de sable." Il avait terminer sa phrase en tenant devant lui à bout de bras la petite Asuka qui se débattait comme elle pouvait sous les regards horrifiés des mages et notamment de ses parents.

\- "ASUKA !" cria Bisca, horrifiée à l'idée que sa fille puisse subir un tel sort. Mais Freed préférais libérer un potentiel monstre plutôt que laisser la petite fille mourir. Aussi, il s'exécuta et la cage de runes disparue, laissant toute sa liberté à Stan.

\- "Bon, vu qu'il s'est présenté, je suppose qu'il faut que je le fasse aussi ?" demanda Stan en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "J'm'appelle Stanley O'Brien. Strizer de la foudre."

\- "La foudre ?" répéta Laxus, soudainement intéressé. "Mais comment tu as fait pour repousser Elfman et bloquer les lunettes d'Evergreen."

\- "T'as jamais entendu parler de magnétisme ?" soupira Stanley, comme exaspéré par leur ignorance. "Ma première 'attaque' à placer des charges positives ou négatives sur tout ce qu'il y a ici. Et les pôles opposés s'attirent là où les pôles identiques se repoussent. Je me suis chargé positivement et comme Elfman était lui aussi chargé positivement, ça l'a repoussé loin de moi."

\- "Et tu as donnés des charges différentes à Ever et ses lunettes pour l'empêcher de les enlever." En déduisit Bickslow.

\- "Exact. Et Evergreen est chargé négativement, d'ailleurs. Regardez."

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts, un geste qui servait en fait à 'activer' les charges magnétiques et ainsi, Ever fut attirer à Elfman comme une bille en fer est attirée par un aimant, les deux mages se retrouvant collé l'un à l'autre, incapable de bouger.

\- "Autant vous dire que je peux facilement tous vous coller ensemble pour vous empêcher de partir. Donc évitez les entourloupes, c'est clair ?" Le ton de Stanley se voulait menaçant, mais cela n'impressionna pas Laxus qui lui tint tête.

\- "Et si on refuse ?" Stan soutint son regard un moment avant de répondre.

\- "Est-ce que vous saviez que les ordres du cerveau sont transmis par des impulsions électriques via les neurones ?" Laxus le regarda déballer sa science sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. "Vous croyez qu'il se passera quoi si je coupe absolument toute les transmissions nerveuses en absorbant ses impulsions électriques ?"

Il fallut un peu de temps aux mages pour faire le calcul, mais une fois qu'ils avaient compris ce que cela impliquait, ils étaient d'un coup beaucoup plus tendu. La perspective de devenir une espèce de légume n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'ils souhaitaient pour l'instant.

\- "Bon, je vois qu'on est d'accord du coup." Il conclut, apparemment satisfait, se tournant vers Kareem. "Va mettre en place ta barrière et attend les retardataires. J'espère qu'ils seront pas trop long : on a quand même beaucoup de choses à dire."

/- Fin du flashback -/

\- "Après ça, on a attendu votre retour mais il était temps que vous arriviez." Termina Laxus, pointant Stanley du doigt, les bras croisés. "Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place."

\- "Je suis pas connu pour ma patience, tout le monde vous le dira." Rétorqua Stanley qui venait de terminer de s'occuper de Rachel, Wendy et Porlyusica en ayant elles aussi finit avec les trois filles convalescente.

\- "En tant que médecin, il a des patients, mais lui, il est impatient."

Tout le monde lança à Kareem, qui était en train de rire tout seul à sa blague, un regard qui portait toute leur affection pour une blague aussi nulle. Mais ils reportèrent bien vite leur attention sur Stanley qui, son envie d'étrangler Kareem passée, se prépara à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- "Dans notre monde, il existe 12 entités qui ont plus ou moins créé notre univers. Une fois cet univers créé, ils les ont laissés évoluer chacun de leurs côtés sans réellement intervenir. Ils sont en quelques sortes les gardiens de notre monde." Stanley marqua une pause pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait bien ce qu'il disait, ce qui était le cas. Tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur lui, les visages des mages tous marqués par une profonde réflexion, ne sachant pas trop s'ils pouvaient totalement faire confiance à ce qu'il disait. Et ça impliquait de poser des questions, ce que Gray fut le premier à faire.

\- "Ils sont 12, tu dis ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes 12 Strizers ? Vous avez un lien avec ses 'gardiens' ?"

\- "D'une certaine manière, oui." Répondit Kareem. "Mais on reviendra sur ça un peu plus tard. Avant ça, il faut qu'on vous explique ce que sont les monstres que vous avez vu."

La perspective d'enfin en savoir plus sur ces créatures qui les intriguaient toujours autant réveilla davantage ceux qui jusque-là n'écoutait que d'une oreille. D'autant que le visage de Kareem avait perdu sa jovialité et celui de Stanley était plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

\- "Lorsqu'ils ont créé notre monde, ils ont fait en sorte de créer un monde parfait, avec autant de défauts que de qualités. Pour eux, la perfection ne pouvait pas exister sans défauts. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. En voulant trop en faire, ils ont également donnés naissance aux Nyrans."

\- "Les quoi ? Tu veux dire ces monstres, c'est ça ?" demanda Cana, bouteille à la main mais assez sobre pour ne rien perdre du discours.

\- "Exact." Confirma Stanley en remettant sa blouse en place. "Les Nirans sont nés de l'orgueil des gardiens qui ont eu l'audace de se croire parfait alors qu'ils avaient des défauts comme tout le reste."

\- "Et quel est leur but ?" demanda Makarov, ne ratant rien de cette discussion qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver intéressante. Stanley repris alors son explication.

\- "Ils ont été créés par accidents et n'avaient par conséquents aucun but. Les gardiens les avaient mis de côté et cela a été l'erreur des gardiens. Les Nyrans n'avaient pas de but et leurs colère à l'égard des gardiens allaient leur en donner un. Ils ont commencés à détruire ce que les gardiens avaient créés et à force de détruire, ils ont fini par y prendre goût. Quand les gardiens ont enfin décidé d'agir, c'était trop tard. Ils étaient devenus extrêmement puissant et les gardiens ayant perdus une partie de leur pouvoir dans ce qu'ils avaient créés, ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de les arrêter par eux même. Depuis, les Nyrans ne vivent plus que pour la destruction et la conquête de tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main."

\- "Tout ça c'est bien sympa, mais ça explique pas pourquoi ils sont venus jusqu'ici." La question de Jellal avait tout de légitime et Kareem y répondit du tac au tac.

\- "Mais il vient de le faire pourtant." Les mages froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre. "Ils vivent pour conquérir et détruire et depuis qu'ils ont appris à voyager d'un monde à l'autre, ils s'attaquent à tous les mondes qu'ils trouvent à leur goût. Et votre monde est tout simplement leur nouvelle cible. De plus, sachant que nous restons leurs cibles principales, ils vont chercher à mettre la main sur tout ce qui pourra les aider à nous battre, comme des formes de magies très puissante ou des alliés."

\- "Et votre rôle dans tout ça, c'est quoi ? C'est quoi votre rapport avec ces gardiens ?"

\- "Nous sommes les nouveaux gardiens." Répondit simplement Stan. "Comme je l'ai dit, ils avaient utilisés une grosse portion de leurs pouvoirs pour créer notre monde, du coup ils n'avaient plus les capacités pour se battre alors ils ont choisis des êtres à qui confier leurs pouvoirs pour qu'ils se battent à leur place. C'est comme ça qu'on a eu nos pouvoirs."

\- "Mais si vous êtes les ennemis de ses types, pourquoi venir avant eux pour nous foutre sur la gueule ?" Cette question qu'avait posé Gajeel été surement celle pour laquelle les mages voulait le plus une réponse. C'est elle qui allait déterminer le reste des opérations pour les Strizers et ils le savaient. La tension monta d'un cran tandis que Stan pris la responsabilité de répondre.

\- "I raisons, une pour chaque aspect de la question." Commença Stan, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. "Premièrement, si on est venu avant eux, c'est pour veiller à ce qu'ils n'aient pas l'opportunité de préparer le terrain. Si ils ont le temps de préparer leur arrivés, ils seront encore plus dur à affronter."

\- "C'est à ça que serve les éclaireurs qu'on a vu dans le Nord ?" coupa Juvia, le souvenir des monstres noirs aux trois yeux jaunes lui revenant en tête.

\- "En effet." Cette fois, Kareem avait pris la suite de Stan pour répondre à la mage. "Ils ont pour objectif de récolter toutes les informations possible et imaginable pour qu'ils puissent parer à toute éventualités lors de leur arrivé et gagner le plus de temps possible."

\- "Et l'autre raison ? Pourquoi vous en être pris à nous ?" demanda Makarov, le visage tendu.

\- "Il fallait qu'on vérifie si vous aviez oui ou non les capacités de repousser cette menace seuls. Et hélas, vous ne l'êtes pas suffisamment à l'heure actuelle."

\- "Et donc au lieu de nous aider, vous nous combattez ? J'avoue que la logique du truc m'échappe." Rétorqua Laxus sarcastiquement, ce qui fit légèrement rire Kareem.

\- "Je reconnais que la méthode était pas forcément idéale, mais vous allez pas oser dire que vous n'en êtes pas sortis plus fort ?"

À cela, les mages ne surent quoi répondre et restèrent silencieux. Ils repensèrent à toutes ces fois où les Strizers auraient put les tuer ou les rendre définitivement incapable de se battre sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout. Par exemple, le Strizer de la terre aurait pu priver définitivement Gildarts de sa magie, mais cela n'avait au final été que temporaire. Ils n'avaient jamais compris l'intérêt de se comporter de la sort mais cette explication qu'ils étaient en train de fournir donnais du sens à tout ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus nier qu'ils étaient globalement devenus plus fort depuis le début des 'hostilités' et rien que pour Natsu, Happy et Lucy, le constat était évident. Si Vincenzo n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait dit à Karista, Happy ne serait sans doute jamais aller s'entrainer, Natsu n'aurait pas eu cette prise de conscience quand à son comportement vis-à-vis des autres et ils n'auraient pas, face à Jameson, appris à contrôler ses émotions. Et dans le même temps, Lucy n'aurait sans doute pas eu la force d'utiliser la clé du Roi des Esprits.

\- "Pourquoi tout ce cinéma ? Votre pote de glace a massacré les Nyrans que l'on a vu. On aurait largement pu s'en occuper." Répondit Gray qui brisa le silence, sa fierté légèrement blessée à l'idée qu'ils puissent être vu comme faible.

\- "Il les a éclatés parce que c'était simplement des éclaireurs." Répondit Kareem. "Donc c'est loin d'être les Nyrans plus puissants. Et en tant que Strizer, on a des facilités que vous n'avez pas vu qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde que le vôtre."

\- "Et vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on joigne nos force pour les affronter ?" demanda incrédulement Laxus, pas amusé par ce que les deux Strizers sous-entendait. Face à lui, les deux Strizers hochèrent la tête.

\- "Oui, c'est l'idée."

\- "Et vous vous attendait réellement à ce qu'on vous pardonne tout ce que vous avez fait subir à nos amis ?"

\- "Non." La réponse franche de Stan pris les mages de court. "J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si vous pouviez vraiment nous en vouloir à moi et Kareem puisqu'on ne vous a rien fait. Mais je vais pas faire comme si les autres n'avaient pas été particulièrement violent dans certains cas."

\- "C'est peu de le dire." Répondit Happy, posé sur une table avec Charla et Panther. "Celui du ciel était prêt à tuer Charla. Et vous osez dire que vous ne vouliez pas nous éliminer ?"

\- "Il fallait bien que ça soit crédible." Se défendit Kareem. "Et puis, on avait de quoi réparer si on faisait des trucs vraiment trop grave." Il plongea la main dans une poche et sorti une sorte d'orbe gris. "C'est un objet qu'on nous a filé. Il permet de ramener quelqu'un ou quelque chose à une état précédent. Si il avait tué Charla, on aurait embarqué le corps et on aurait utilisé l'un de ses trucs pour la ramener. Et la garder prisonnière pour qu'on reste de vrais ennemis à vos yeux. Si vous aviez eu des doutes, vous ne vous seriez pas donné à fond dans nos combats."

\- "Donc oui on s'est jouer de vous, oui on aurait pu aller jusqu'à vous tuer, oui on vous a fait du mal, mais sans nous, la plupart d'entre vous ne serez pas devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, que cela soit sur le plan physique ou mental." Stanley avait repris la parole en se relevant, époussetant ses vêtements. "On ne s'attend pas à ce que vous nous fassiez confiance aussi vite, mais sachez que vous ne pourrez pas affronter cette armée-là sans aide, et dépendant de la taille de leur armée, on pourrait ne pas s'occuper de tout tous seul."

Ceci marqua la fin de la discussion. Les mages restèrent silencieux, se regardant les uns les autres, comme si ils cherchaient à prendre une décision. Les Strizers les regardaient pendant qu'ils prenaient une décision, le stress montant un peu en eux. Quand ils cessèrent leur discussions, ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les Strizers qui attendaient les bras croisés.

\- "Admettons qu'on accepte votre version des faits et qu'on fasse équipe contre ces Nyrans, qu'est-ce que vous y gagneriez ?" demanda Makarov, apparemment ouvert à la discussion, ce qui soulagea quelque peu les Strizers.

\- "Comme on l'as dit, si on les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils auront moins d'armes pour nous faire du tort dans notre monde." Réexpliqua Stanley, Makarov hochant la tête. "Mais à part une collaboration, on attendra rien d'autres de votre part."

\- "Je vois. Mais qu'en est-il de ces monstres ? De quoi sont-ils réellement capables ?"

Les Strizers avaient ouvert la bouche, prêt à répondre, quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte en question et se retrouvèrent face à Daniel, le jeune Strizer qui haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. En sprintant.

\- "Dan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller avec Jameson près de Crocus ?" Stanley avait posé sa question avec une certaine crainte, d'autant que le Strizer du ciel avait l'air stressé.

\- "Ils sont déjà là." Les yeux de Kareem et Stanley s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. "Jameson m'a envoyé et… et… Faut que tu sortes, mec. Regarde-moi ça."

En terminant sa phrase, il s'écarta pour laisser passer Stan et Kareem, puis l'ensemble des mages, Daniel les gratifiant d'un 'Salut' plutôt malaisant, en particulier quand ceux qu'il avait affronté, à savoir Wendy, Roméo, Charla, Happy et Cherrya, qui lui avait adressé des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, et une fois dehors, les gens comprenaient enfin son stress. Non loin de Magnolia, de l'autre côté de la ville par rapport à la guilde, une grosse masse noire et menaçante s'avançait sur la ville, la masse en fait composée de quelques centaines de créatures aux formes et tailles variées.

\- "C'est leur armée, c'est ça ?" Compris Laxus, qui demanda tout de même confirmation à des Strizers sous le choc.

\- "Pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'un détachement de soldats de base. Mais je ne m'entendais pas à ce qu'ils arrivent aussi vite et aussi nombreux." Avoua Kareem, le regard braqué sur les Nyrans qui approchaient de la ville.

\- "Vous vouliez savoir de quoi ils sont vraiment capables ?" demanda Stanley, en se tournant vers un Makarov. "Ben vous allez voir ça. Prenez un siège…" Il crispa ses doigts d'où jaillirent des gerbes d'étincelles. "… Et profitez du spectacle."

 **Voilà le 24** **ème** **chapitre, un de mes chiffres préférés mais ça m'a pas porté bonheur plus que ça vu que j'ai manqué d'inspi pour celui-là. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour les améliorer par la suite. Il faut dire que ma semaine a pas été super simple donc veuillez m'excuser si la qualité à baissée. Malgré ça, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Raisons partie 2. Le foudre et le désert sortent l'artillerie lourde. Alliance ou complications ?**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Le problème Nyrans

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien. De mon côté, des soucis de sommeils me dérange un peu mais ça va je tiens le coup. Aujourd'hui, foudre et désert passe à l'action tandis que les explications continues.**

 **Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de Fairy Tail, les Nyrans et Strizers étant mes créations personnelles.**

 **C'est parti !**

 **Chapitre 25 : Le problème Nyrans**

L'escadron de Nyrans approchaient lentement mais surement de la ville, qui n'allait pas rester debout très longtemps si ils réussissaient à l'atteindre, et les Strizers en étaient pleinement conscient.

\- "On va pas pouvoir les empêcher d'atteindre la ville." Constata Kareem. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?"

\- " Tant pis pour la ville. Faut évacuer les habitants." L'avis tranché de Stanley ne plus pas beaucoup aux mages qui se tenaient à leurs côtés, fusillant du regard le dos des Strizers.

\- "Donc vous allez les laisser détruire la ville ? Et vous comptez les évacuer comment ?" demanda Natsu, n'aimant pas l'idée de laisser la ville être détruite une fois de plus après ce qu'elle avait déjà subie par le passé.

\- "Un quartier est déjà à moitié en ruines à cause du combat entre Rachel et vos petites copines. Et on pourra facilement reconstruire ce qui sera détruit." Stan avait adopté un ton intransigeant qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire chier et le contredire alors qu'il plongea une main dans une des poches de son pantalon. "Et vous en faites pas pour l'évacuation, j'ai une idée." Il sorti de sa poche une oreillette qu'il plaça dans son oreilles droite qu'il relia ensuite à son téléphone portable que les mages regardèrent avec curiosité.

\- "C'est quoi ça ?" se demanda Panther, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- "Pour la faire courte, c'est un appareil de notre monde qui s'appelle 'téléphone' qui permet de communiquer avec d'autres personnes." C'est Daniel qui avait répondu, toujours épuisé mais plus essoufflé, se tenant debout légèrement en retrait par rapport à ses collègues. "Et ce qu'il s'est mis dans l'oreille va lui permettre de communiquer sans toucher au téléphone."

\- "C'est Stan, vous êtes où ?" Tous tournèrent la tête vers Stanley qui, si les observateurs n'avaient pas su pour le téléphone et l'oreillette, aurait donné l'impression de parler tout seul. "J'ai une évacuation d'urgence à faire à Magnolia alors ramenez-vous fissa !" Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et se mit à attendre, le regard toujours fermement planté sur les Nyrans qui approchaient.

\- "Euh et vous attendez quoi exactem…"

La question de Roméo mourut dans sa gorge quand la réponse apparu devant ses yeux ébahis. L'ombre de Stanley se mit à gonfler, une forme se dessinant dans la masse noire, devenant de plus en plus humaine, quand la masse termina sa métamorphose, une trait de lumière traversa la ville d'un seul coup et l'instant d'après, la lumière et l'ombre avaient laissées leurs places à Xun et Esteban respectivement, les yeux d'ores et déjà focalisés sur le groupe de Nyrans à l'horizon. Mais leur présence soulevèrent pas mal de réaction.

\- "Il fallait vraiment que ça soit lui ?" siffla Jellal, attirant l'attention d'Esteban qui se tourna juste le temps de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

\- "Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, _chico_."

\- "Ce n'est pas le moment de déclencher des problèmes inutilement, Esteban." Xun rappela son ténébreux partenaire à l'ordre, ce dernier le gratifiant d'un regard noir avant de revenir au sujet principal. "Tu nous as convoqué pour une évacuation, c'est bien cela ?"

\- "Ouais. On va pas pouvoir empêcher le combat de se dérouler en ville alors faut au moins emmener les habitants à l'abri. Alors mettez-vous au boulot et une fois que vous aurez fini, retournez à votre poste." Les ordres de Stan étaient clair et les Strizers concernés allaient s'exécuté, mais pas sans une dernière remarque.

\- "Très bien, je m'y met tout de suite." Répondit Xun dont le corps se mit à briller de plus en plus.

\- "Arrête de me parler sur ce ton, _puta_. Me faire chier pour ça, j'te jure." Cracha Esteban, écartant les bras. Et dans la seconde qui suivi, Esteban plongea dans son ombre et Xun disparu en un éclair. Dans la rue située en face de la guilde, les mages pouvaient voir de habitants, qui regardaient les montres approcher avec inquiétude, se faire happer par un corps lumineux qui traversait la ville dans tout les sens à la vitesse de la lumière, quasiment littéralement, se faire aspirer par le propre ombre qui s'était ouvert sous leurs pieds tel un portail. En l'espace de quelques minutes, tout les habitants avaient disparus, laissant une ville déserte à part pour les mages et les Strizers, ces derniers prêts à se battre.

\- "Attendez une seconde." Stan soupira d'agacement une fois de plus, se tournant vers Mirajane qui l'avait interrompu. "Où est-ce que vous avez envoyé les habitants ?"

\- "À l'abri." C'est par contre Kareem qui avait répondu, craignant que Stanley ne pète une durite à cause de cette question qui, pour le médecin, avait une réponse évidente. "Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont bien et nous les ramènerons à l'instant où on en aura fini et tout reconstruit."

\- "Bref, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Ils nous ont repérés." Stanley avait, en prononçant cette phrase, rappelé à l'ordre du jour Kareem et les mages qui virent qu'en effet, les Nyrans étaient en train de se ruer sur eux. La disparition soudaine des habitants n'étaient pas passée inaperçue pour les monstres qui avaient du coup scanner la ville à la recherche d'une quelconque forme d'énergie et quand ils ont captés celle des Strizers, ils avaient donnés l'assaut. Mais Stanley et Kareem, nullement impressionnés par la cavalcade ennemie, firent quelques pas vers l'avant, les mages les observants, curieux de voir de quoi ses deux-là étaient réellement capables après ce qu'ils avaient démontrés un peu plus tôt. Alors que la masse d'ennemies s'approchaient d'eux, Kareem mis un genou au sol, y posant une main qui s'auréola d'orange.

 _ **DESERT SAND ROAD !**_

L'intégralité de la rue devant les Strizers se transformant en une route de sable dans laquelle les Nyrans se retrouvèrent fortement ralenti. Ce qui profita à Stanley dont les mains se couvrirent d'éclairs crépitant.

 _ **THUNDERCLAP ARROW SHOT !**_

Stanley joignit les mains, puis en tira une main vers l'arrière, bandant un arc fait d'éclair et décocha une flèche de foudre qui grilla les Nyrans pris dans le sable mais les autres ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Une autre vague de Nyrans, aux corps noirs couverts de marques bleues, s'engagea à la suite des autres, chacun d'entre eux entouré d'une bulle d'eau qui les faisait progressé à environ un mètre au-dessus du sable. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Kareem qui tendis les mains vers eux.

 _ **DRYING GALE !**_

Un courant d'air extrêmement sec fut projeté sur les Nyrans bleus dont la couche d'eau disparue en un instant, Stan profitant de l'ouverture pour se débarrasser de la vague qui se trouvait encore au milieu du sable.

 _ **LIGHTNING DOWNPOUR !**_

Levant des mains crépitantes d'éclairs vers le ciel qui commença à s'assombrir, Stanley laissa son énergie envahir le ciel et, l'instant d'après, il abaissa soudainement les mains, faisant pleuvoir une quantité monstrueuse d'éclairs sur la zone ensablée, créant un épais nuage de poussière qui empêchai quiconque de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à l'intérieur. Mais quand celui-ci retomba, les mages furent témoins d'un spectacle auquel ils ne s'étaient pas préparés. Là où se trouvait jusqu'alors un bac à sable géant se trouvait maintenant une sorte de formation rocheuse qui obstruait la voix aux Nyrans, ou du moins à ceux qui n'avait pas été grillés et empalés sur les pointes de pierre.

\- "Comment il a fait pour apparaitre ça ?" se demanda Laxus. Étant lui-même un manieur de foudre, l'idée d'avoir d'autres façon d'utiliser ses pouvoirs l'intéressait beaucoup.

\- "C'est de la fulgurite." Répondit Daniel, étirant ses muscles, se tenant prêt à intervenir au cas où. "De la silice amorphes formés par les impact de la foudre sur le sable."

\- "Et il a bloqués la rue avec ça ?"

\- "Ouais. Faut savoir que Stan est sans doute le plus intelligent d'entre nous." Rajouta Daniel, une main jouant avec son pendentif en forme d'aigle en observant de près les Nyrans. "Il connait par cœur les propriétés de l'électricité et sait mieux qui quiconque comment s'en servir au combat."

\- "Donc, c'est le plus puissant d'entre vous, si je comprends bien." Conclu Bickslow, ses poupées volants autour de lui en répétant le 'comprend'.

\- "En terme de puissance, on se vaut tous plus ou moins, même si certains éléments nous rendent plus aptes au combat que d'autres. Vous vous doutez bien que le sable est pas aussi destructeur que la foudre, mais en ce qui concerne le contrôle de l'environnement et de l'illusion, il est au-dessus avec la capacité de désertifié des zones immenses et les mirages. Mais avec un cerveau aussi gros, il est plus souvent en haut de la pile qu'en bas."

Les mages se disaient que Daniel exagérait, mais en regardant la masse de fulgurite qui bloquait la rue, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il avait raison sur au moins un point : Stan savait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Utilisé une réaction pareille pour éliminer tout une partie de l'armée adverse et bloquer le passage pour les forcer à se séparer en un coup, c'était vraiment bien pensé . De leur côté, Stanley et Kareem s'étaient séparés pour s'occuper chacun d'une moitié de l'armée des Nyrans.

/- Du côté de Kareem -/

Après s'être séparé de son partenaire, Kareem se retrouva face à une moitié du groupe de Nyrans qui avaient dû faire le tour puisque la rue principale était obstrué par de larges pointes en fulgurite. Les Nyrans le chargèrent sans plus de cérémonie, bien décidé à éliminer un Strizer, mais le Strizer en question n'était pas plus impressionné que ça. Il esquivait les coups sans difficulté, en distribuant quelques-uns en retour, mais si des Nyrans étaient repoussé assez facilement, d'autres Nyrans aux corps épais couvert de marque verte, grise ou brune lui donnait plus de fil à retordre, étant capable d'encaisser beaucoup plus facilement les coups. Cela voulait dire que Kareem allait devoir prêcher la bonne parole seulement avec un peu plus de conviction.

 _ **SANDSTORM CUT-THROAT TRAP !**_

Une véritable tempête de sable miniature se leva et recouvrit tout le quartier, aveuglant les Nyrans. Ces derniers avaient beau avoir des apparences de monstres humanoïdes, ils avaient le même problème que n'importe qui d'autre qui se ferait souffler du sable dans les yeux. Ainsi immobilisés, ils ne pouvaient plus se défendre, même si cela n'aurait pas été très utile contre ce qui se préparait pour eux. Caché par le sable, se déplaçant avec la vitesse d'un guépard, sautant sur tout les Nyrans présent dans la tempête qui se firent trancher la gorge par le Strizer avec des lames faites du sable de la tempête. En seulement quelques secondes, une dizaines de Nyrans s'effondrèrent alors que Kareem réapparaissait hors de la tempête que s'interrompit peu de temps après. Il fallut un peu de temps avant que les Nyrans qui avaient été épargnés ne comprennent ce qu'il s'était passé mais une fois l'analyse faites, ils étaient plus énervés qu'avant et c'est un escadron bien spécial qui allait prendre la relève. Des Nyrans aux corps longs et fin avec des bras fins qui se terminaient par des mains avec des lames en guise de doigts et des jambes qui ressemblait à des pattes arrière d'insectes avec ce qui semblait être des roues sous les pieds. Kareem perdit son sourire confiant en comprenant ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

Des Nyrans Rusher.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Kareem fut assailli par les Rusher qui se déplaçait si vite qu'il était quasiment impossible de voir autres choses que des trainées de poussière soulevées par leurs déplacement hyper rapide. Kareem se faisait passer à tabac sans pouvoir se défendre, le seul point positif étant le fait que les Rusher n'étaient pas réputés pour la force de leurs coups. Mais à ce rythme, le manque de puissance n'allait plus avoir d'importance. Il avait une idée mais il allait falloir gagner du temps s'il voulait le mettre en place.

 _ **DRYING SHOCKWAVE !**_

Le corps du Strizer du désert se couvrit d'une aura orange qui se propagea d'un seul coup autour de lui qui dessécha tout ce qu'elle toucha, y compris les bâtiments qui tombèrent en poussière et quelques Nyrans, dont des Rushers, qui n'avait pas pu se protéger, tombant eux aussi en poussière, totalement ou partiellement. Mais Kareem se fichait de savoir s'il avait touché des Nyrans vu qu'il avait maintenant le temps de mettre en place son plan.

 _ **BOTTOMLESS SAND HOLE !**_

Posant ses mains au sol, Kareem se concentra, le terre tremblant sous ses pieds. Les Nyrans ignoraient quel était son plan, mais il ne comptait pas le laisser faire, se jetant sur lui avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Dans un râle d'effort, Kareem assécha tellement le sol qu'il creusa un trou béant au milieu de la ville dans lequel les Nyrans se retrouvèrent tous pris au piège, essayant de sortir du trou, dont le fond se confondait avec les ténèbres tant il était profond. Mais c'était peine perdu pour les Nyrans qui chutèrent dans le trou, leurs cris résonnant dans le vide dans lequel ils venaient de disparaitre. Mais pour ceux qui avait survécu, Kareem avait d'autres projets. Dans une position similaire à une prière, il se tenait au bord du trou, sa puissance grandissant à chaque secondes qui passait.

 _ **DESERT DEMON : GIANT THORNY DEVIL !**_

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et ressentir depuis les profondeurs du trou, grondement qui devenait de plus en plus puissant à mesure que la source du grognement s'approchait du trou. Après quelques secondes, un gigantesque lézard brun et orange à la peau écailleuse couverte de pointes surgit du fond du trou, avalant la plupart des Nyrans restant d'une seule bouchée. Poussant un rugissement strident, le lézard retourna dans le trou qui s'effondra sur lui-même. Kareem épousseta ses mains, pensant en avoir terminer, mais dans un fracas assourdissant, une créature sortie de nulle part apparu devant lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

\- "Voilà qui va compliquer les choses."

/- Entretemps, avec Stanley -/

Après avoir séparé les Nyrans, Stanley était parti de son côté, ayant confiance en les capacités du Strizer du désert pour s'en sortir. Le Strizer du tonnerre faisait donc face à une partie de l'escadron Nyrans qui avait du faire le tour et faisait maintenant face à Stan qui semblait ennuyé, fatigué et agacé tout à la fois.

\- "Vous êtes déjà chiant de base, mais débarquer si tôt et si violemment m'a obliger à bouleverser tous mes plans." Les reproches de Stan n'atteignaient pas les Nyrans qui n'en avaient rien à foutre, se contentant de regarder le Strizer, attendant sa première offensive. "J'ai atteint un niveau de tension et de stress beaucoup trop élevé et quitte à relâcher la pression, autant passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose qui en vaille la peine."

 _ **THUNDER GAUNTLET !**_

Des gantelets de foudre se formèrent autour des poings de Stanley qui fit cogner ses poings dans un geste provocateur qui mis le feu aux poudres, les Nyrans commençant leur attaque. Des Nyrans avec des espèces de canons de diverses formes et tailles sur le corps ouvrirent le feu sur Stanley. Ils savaient qu'une attaque physique directe était hors de question avec un adversaire capable de les foudroyer au moindre contact. Les balles pleuvaient donc sur Stan qui, malgré leur nombre, parvenait à tout esquiver sans aucun problème grâce à des réflexes dignes d'une machine. Arrivé au contact des tireurs, il se mit à distribuer les coups, chaque frappe envoyant, en plus de l'impact, des décharges de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de volts à travers les Nyrans qui grillèrent aussitôt, s'effondrant dans des râles d'agonies. Ses réflexes surhumain lui permirent également d'esquiver un assaut orchestré par des Nyrans invisible qui, en surnombre, parvinrent à infliger des dégâts au Strizer qui parvint à se reprendre suffisamment pour contre-attaquer.

 _ **POLARIZING WAVE !**_

Utilisant la même technique que dans le bâtiment de la guilde, il projeta des vagues magnétiques tout autour de lui, à première vue ne magnétisant personne. À première vue.

 _ **MAGNETIC CANNON !**_

Des étincelles bleues et rouges formèrent chacune deux sphères dans les mains de Stanley qui s'en servit pour projeter une multitude d'orbe bleus et rouges tout autour de lui, à première vue sur rien. Mais les Nyrans invisible n'étaient pas immunisé à la polarisation. Aussi, ils avaient été chargés d'énergie positive ou négative ce qui en faisait des cibles de choix, les orbes d'électricités frappant chacun des assaillants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous mis hors d'état de nuire par Stan, les Nyrans invisible redevenant visible et dévoilant des corps presque entièrement noir. Stanley était plutôt satisfait mais il n'allait pas l'être longtemps. Un groupe de Nyrans à la peau épaisse couverte de marques marron ou verte s'avançait vers lui, l'absence de visage n'empêchant pas de savoir qu'ils étaient décidés et confiant. Une confiance qui ne plu pas à Stanley dont le corps crépitait littéralement, ses mains couverte de nuages d'orages reliés par des arcs électriques.

 _ **THUNDERSTORM RAILGUN !**_

La décharge de foudre qui suivi fut si puissante que la détonation fissura la pierre autour de Stanley, les vitres volant en éclats tandis qu'un véritable rayon électrique fonçât sur le groupe de Nyrans qui fut percuté de plein fouet. Mais quand la poussière, soulevée par l'explosion, retomba, Stanley remarqua que les créatures n'avaient presque rien. Stanley compris pourquoi la seconde suivante, ce qui lui arracha un 'Tch' de frustration.

Des Insulated Nyrans. Des Nyrans non-conducteur qui était immunisée à l'électricité.

Profitant de l'état de léger choc de Stan, les Nyrans l'attaquèrent, le frappant dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, leurs coups marquant le corps du Strizer en de nombreux points. Dos, Torse, Côtes, Visage, Jambes : Tout y passait. Après environ 1 minute d'assaut incessant, ce qui vu leur vitesse valait beaucoup plus que ce que l'on pouvait croire de prime abord, ils projetèrent Stanley dans un bâtiment qui s'effondra sur le Strizer. Les Nyrans restèrent cependant prudent, les Strizers étaient connu pour être solide et un fois de plus, ils allaient pouvoir en être témoin. Dans une explosion d'arcs électriques, les débris de la maison furent projetés en tous sens, laissant apparaitre un Stanley couvert d'éclairs, les yeux eux-mêmes apparemment remplacés par des orbes électriques. Ses mains, par contre, n'était pas couverte d'éclair, mais elles commençaient à rougir dangereusement.

 _ **OVERVOLTAGE : OHMIC HEATED HANDS !**_

Les mains de Stanley n'étaient plus rouges mais presque blanche tellement la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient était intense. Les Insulated avaient beau être insensible à l'électricité, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la chaleur. Par des déplacements hyper rapides, Stanley se rapprocha de chaque Nyrans qu'il transperça de ses poings surchauffés, les réduisant à l'état de tas de chair carbonisées qui recouvrait la rue. La contre-attaque n'avait durée pas plus de quelques secondes grâce à la vitesse surhumaine du Strizer et s'était tant mieux pour lui. Il avait quitté son mode Overvoltage à la seconde où l'assaut fut terminé, maintenant haletant de fatigue. Mais hélas, il fut témoin de la même arrivé imprévue que Kareem, à savoir un nouveau venu qui sortait de nulle part, qui tira un énième soupir à Stanley.

\- "Et merde."

/- Devant la guilde -/

Une fois le mur de fulgurite dressé, les mages et Daniel avaient vu les 2 Strizers se séparer pour aller chacun s'occuper de l'armée de Nyrans, laissant Daniel seul pour répondre aux questions des mages.

\- "Alors votre boulot, c'est de vous débarrasser de ses monstres, c'est ça ?" avait demandé Gray, ce qui fit grimacer Daniel.

\- "C'est l'idée générale, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça." Répondit Daniel, faisant attention à ne pas faire d'erreur. Il allait devoir aborder un sujet assez compliqué et il valait mieux éviter les quiproquo. "Les Nyrans sont nés de l'énergie des premiers gardiens, la même énergie qui circule en tout ce qui compose notre monde. Même si on éradique totalement les Nyrans, il y en a toujours qui survivront et il nous faudra toujours être vigilant, faute de quoi ils pourraient revenir en force."

\- "Donc vous devez vous en débarrassez pour protéger votre monde tout en sachant qu'ils reviendront à chaque fois ?" Résuma Laxus, visiblement conscient de la difficulté de la tâche. "Vous avez un boulot pas vraiment utile."

\- "Ouais, mais on a pas le choix et en plus, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir une légère compassion pour les Nyrans et une rancœur pour les gardiens." Devant les regards ahuris des mages, Daniel expliqua plus en détail. "Je veux dire, vous ressentiriez quoi si vous étiez à leur place ? Si vous aviez été créé pour ensuite être mis de côté parce qu'on avait pas envie de vous donner un but ? Et puis, on a quand même hérité de cette mission débile parce que les premiers gardiens n'ont pas voulus assumer leurs conneries et ont réagis trop tard. D'où la situation complexe dans laquelle on se trouve."

Les mages ne pouvaient que reconnaitre que la situation des Strizers et leurs origines étaient plus que complexes. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage. Dans un bruit d'impact sourd, les corps de Stanley et Kareem réapparurent, tel deux missiles, passant à travers deux bâtiments avant de rouler sur le sol pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres des autres. Ils se relevèrent, Stanley marqué par une arcade ouverte, la bouche en sang, plusieurs traces de coup et de plaies sur les bars et le haut du corps, un constat similaire du côté de Kareem dont les lunettes étaient tordus et de travers sur son visage, le front gonflé d'une grosse bosse violacé. Et la raison de cet état, ou plutôt LES raisons, c'étaient deux énormes colosses noir, couvert de marques, l'un oranges et l'autre jaunes, musclés et haut comme un immeuble de deux étages.

\- "C'est quoi ces trucs ?" demanda Natsu à un Daniel grimaçant.

\- "Des Nyrans Homonculi. Des Nyrans qui se sont basiquement empilés les uns sur les autres pour créer des colosses qui cumulent la puissance des Nyrans qui les composent. De vrais saletés."

\- "Ils sont dans la merde tes potes j'ai l'impression." Lâcha Gray, mais Daniel n'avait pas l'air si inquiet.

\- "Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont marre. Ce qui veut dire…" Sa phrase resta en suspend un moment, le temps pour Stanley de porter une main au bandeau métallique couvert de gravure en formes de serpent qu'il avait dans les cheveux tandis que Kareem sortit de sa poche une espèce de bracelet autour duquel était enroulé une espèce de lézard. "…Qu'ils ont décidé de tout arrêter."

 _ **DESERT IGUANA / THUNDER COBRAS !**_

Les objets métalliques se mirent à briller et les animaux qui se trouvaient dessus se mirent à bouger et à grandir. Après quelques secondes, un large iguane en métal se tenait sur l'épaule droite de Kareem et deux cobras, eux aussi métallique, enroulés autour du cou de Stan. Si l'apparition de ses animaux étaient déjà surprenante, ce qui suivi le fut encore plus. Sur un signal de Sant et Kareem, les créatures sautèrent de leur propriétaire et, alors qu'ils étaient en l'air, se mirent à se plier et tordre dans tout les sens at après quelques secondes de pliage, Kareem avait en main une hache faites à partir de l'iguane, la lame étant en fait le fanon gulaire (Nda : l'espèce de crète sous la tête) tandis que Stan avait en main deux Desert Eagle, chacun fais d'un cobra dont la tête était à l'extrémité du canon.

 _ **DESERT AXE / THUNDER DEAGLE !**_

\- "…Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ça ? Des animaux ou des armes ?"

\- "Les deux." Répondit Daniel à Cana. "Ce sont les Weapon Beast. On en a tous une et elle sont au cœur de nos pouvoirs. Vous allez voir qu'avec, ça rigole zéro."

Stanley pointa ses armes sur l'un des colosses, faisant pleuvoir des balles électriques sur le Nyran qui, malgré sa grande résistance à l'électricité, se faisait repousser, chaque impact le faisant reculer d'un pas. De son côté, Kareem balançait sa hache sur son propre adversaire, soit pour contrer ses coups, soit pour le faire reculer lui aussi. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils repoussait ses ennemis était hors norme, et quand vint le moment d'en finir, ils chargèrent leurs pouvoirs. La lame de la hache de Kareem se mit à se couvrir d'une lumière orange, Stanley collant les canons de ses armes l'un contre l'autre, son énergie circulant à travers les canons qui se remplirent tout deux d'énergie électrique.

 _ **DESERT AXE HEAVY CUT !**_

 _ **THUNDER DEAGLE TESLA CANNON !**_

Kareem abatis sa hache sur l'un des golems tandis que Stan ouvrit le feu et la puissance électrique accumulée dans ses armes déferla sur le monstre, le premier se faisant coupé net en deux, une lame d'énergie orange continuant au-delà du Nyran sur plusieurs dizaine mètres, le monstre face à Stan lui ayant été littéralement pulvérisé par la décharge électrique, seul le bas de son corps ayant survécu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ce qu'il y avait derrière le Nyran qui avait aussi été pulvérisé. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, les Strizers changèrent leurs armes en animaux qui reprirent leurs positions sur les épaules de leurs propriétaires, l'iguane faisant la sieste alors que les cobras observaient les mages avec un air presque hautain.

\- "Bon, ça c'est fait. Mais ce n'était que le début." Souffla Stanley, se tournant vers les mages. "Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?"

Makarov, qui avait suivi la scène avec intérêt, n'ayant rien raté de la scène avec la fulgurite, du lézard géant qui avait surgit au milieu des bâtiments ou des coups de tonnerre qui avait fait vibrer la ville. Les fées regardèrent le maitre, attendant sa décision qui arriva après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- "Très bien, on va essayer de travailler avec vous. " La décision de Makarov fit plaisir aux Strizers mais pas aux mages qui étaient prêt à s'offusquer. Ce qu'ils auraient fait si il n'avait pas rajouter une condition, le visage dur." Mais puisqu'il s'agit de vos adversaires, je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez en sorte de protéger mes 'enfants'. Si il leur arrive malheur à cause de vous, sachez que je ne répondrais de rien. Est-ce clair ?"

Les Strizers acquiescèrent, satisfait de l'accord, ce que les mages n'appréciât pas autant. Si Makarov l'avait choisi, ils feraient équipe avec les Strizers mais une chose était sure. Vu ce qu'ils avaient vécus avec les autres Strizers, la cohabitation n'allait pas être simple.

 **Et voilà ! Un peu de retard mais j'ai rien pu écrire Vendredi donc j'ai dû me rattraper Samedi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, un chapitre qui va marquer un tournant dans cette fic. Laissez une review si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez une remarque. À la prochaine !**


	27. Fin de fic mais pas d'histoire

Salut les gars !

Bon, j'ai décidé de marquer cette fic comme terminée pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que j'ai pris la décision de couper cette histoire en deux arc, le deuxième sera une autre fic. La deuxième raison, la principale d'ailleurs, c'est que j'ai pas encore des idées assez claires sur ce que cette deuxième partie va contenir. J'ai donc décidé de clôturer cette fic et de commencer à rassembler des idées pour la suite (si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas), ce qui va d'ailleurs aussi me donner le temps de m'investir davantage dans d'autres fic.

J'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix. EN tout cas, je voudrais vous faire savoir que votre soutien, vos conseils et plus simplement le simple fait que vous ayez lu cette histoire m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je vous retrouverais bientôt pour la suite, mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à consulter mais autres fic, en anglais pour la plupart, mais qui sauront vous satisfaire.

À Bientôt !


End file.
